Hunting For Happiness
by Rainbow Dust
Summary: "Hate is an emotion filled with so much passion, that's why I prefer it over love."  The story of Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon, through what seems to only be lust but could possibly be... love? Or is Marlene just delusional and Sirius just heartless?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Marlene McKinnon

I know I shouldn't be here.

I know that they will all be angry or disappointed.

I know that Emmeline will not be happy, though she'll stay silent.

I know what Alice will say.

I know what Mary will do.

I know how Lily will look at me.

Alice will tell me that I shouldn't do this to myself, then Mary will snap at her. I don't know how many times Mary has snapped at Alice for lecturing me about _him _and told her it's my life and I can do whatever I want. Then later when Alice stalks off and Em follows her and maybe Lily too, Mary will sit me down on my or her bed and she will ask me to stop. She'll tell me to stop this, tell me that I can't do this anymore, I have to say no to him. I'll either, nod and tell her I will or I'll break and tell her how I feel and tell her I can't.

Because the truth is I really can't. I want this as much as he does… I need this just like he does. The only thing is, when it's over I will be the one left broken and he'll be the one feeling better.

Usually we don't shag in the Room of Requirement and god for bit in his dormitory. Usually we use the broom closets that are all over Hogwarts, like that isn't humiliating enough.

I don't really know why he chose the Room of Requirement tonight, but sometimes he likes to sleep and other times he likes to leave me when he's done, maybe take one last look at me as he drops me to the floor and then he stalks off and I wait for someone to rescue me, but no one really does.

But it isn't like he is forcing me; it's really not like that at all. I tell myself I don't want this, but I have this habit to lie to myself. It's not that I like being treated like he treats me, or maybe I do, I don't know.

But we've done this since fifth year, or really the summer before fifth year. As disgusting as that sounds, I surrendered to him when almost still on my fucking fourth year when I was just a little over fourteen.

Mary often reminds me that now I'm just fifteen – sixteen in only three weeks - I shouldn't be doing this. That's the point were I spit at her that we began shagging at fourteen – though, he was fifteen - that usually shuts her off.

I know he doesn't love me but I also know he feels something, otherwise he wouldn't come back. I usually try to stay away from him for few days, but he always gets me running back. Sometimes he hands me a note, sometimes he whispers into my ear, sometimes he just looks at me but however he tells me to meet him and where, I always come.  
Because I want him.

He moves beside me and I shudder, usually he leaves before I do. But not today, today I'll leave him, that'll give me something back of my dignity. Hopefully.

I look at the clock on the wall, five thirty. Alice will be up in a half'n'hour, maybe earlier because its Tuesday, she's always worked up on Tuesdays.

I look desperately for my clothes, there is not a chance in hell I'm walking back to the Gryffindor tower just wrapped in a blanket.

At first I only see his clothes, and I think about taking them and burning them. But I don't.

I search for my clothes, find at least some of them and dress in them, and then I stare at him for a moment, wishing he'd wake up and tell me to stay. He doesn't. So I leave.

– Hunting for Happiness –

When I wake up the second time this morning it's almost seven and it's Alice's cheery voice that wakes me up;

"Mary, Mars! It's time to get up!"

I hate it when she calls me Mars. _He _used to call me Mars. Now I'm just McKinnon and he's just Black.

I force my eyes open and yawn and look over to see Mary already standing up and pulling her clothes on.

"Really tired?" Alice asks me and raises her eyebrow; I stare at her back and shake my head 'No'. She's suspicious as always, I think Alice knows everything, I think she even knows that I was with him _again. _

"So you weren't with Sirius?" she asks me, I grit my teeth.

"Ali, leave it alone" Mary comes to my rescue, "she clearly is here and she was here when I fell asleep and I was the last one too."

Alice raises her eyebrow but lets it slide "Alright, you just know I don't want you to be hurt."

"Good thing I'm not," I tell her and finish dressing myself, carefully picking none of the clothes I wore yesterday.

"Are Lily and Em already gone to breakfast?" Mary asks as she finishes making her hair look nothing less than perfection.

"Yes, I already ate, just decided to wake you guys up." Alice answers, "You have to eat something" she adds and stares at Mary

"Naw, I don't feel like going to breakfast, waste of time." Mary responds and both Alice and I growl out;

"Oh yes you do!"

Mary always had this problem of _not _eating, but if you ask her she says its healthy not to eat like a horse. But if you ask me, I think it's not healthy either to eat nothing at all.

Mary rolls her eyes and says "Let's just go down to breakfast then, I'll have some toast."

– Hunting for Happiness –

When we arrive at our table in the Great Hall, I freeze, like I always do when I see him "the next day". The second time I see him is never as bad.

Black sits next to Jamie and Rem and eats his bacon, he looks actually happy; he actually smiles. Other than I with a scowl stuck on my face.

"What's up with you today?" Em asks as I plop down in the seat next to her,

"Nothing. Tired, That's all." I answer and feel everyone's eyes at me. They all know about Black and me and always expect when I say I'm tired it's because I've been staying up all night shagging Sirius. _Noisy, annoying, stupid people who should mind their own business._ "I had night terrors," I add, "'bout dad, you know"

That shuts the up until Mary speaks after almost a minute of silence "Haven't they gone away?" she asks and rubs my shoulder trying to comfort me.

"Nope, clearly not." I tell her with a scowl and lean over the table to get the orange juice.

"You know you can always ask Madam Pomfrey for some Dreamless Sleep medication," Lily says.

"I don't need medication." I tell them and they sigh.

Alice then turns towards Mary "Aren't you hungry Mare, eat."

Mary makes a face at her but grabs a toast from a plate,_ a_ toast, with nothing on.

And that's how it is with us. Black and I don't talk during breakfast; he doesn't really talk to anyone but Jamie. James try's to talk to Lily, but she won't listen to a word he says. Alice complains about Mary not eating and Mary snaps at Alice, Emmeline tries to make peace between them and I just watch them all carry on with their lives and eat my breakfast.

– Hunting for Happiness –

We have double Potions as our first lesson on Tuesdays and that's why Alice is always so nervous on Tuesdays, she sucks at Potions. I know it isn't nice saying that your friend sucks at something but the truth is, we all suck at something at some point. And beside Alice doesn't really _suck, _it's just her least favorite class, she's way better than me.

Professor Slughorn decides we should work in groups for today's lesson.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Lane and Mr. Lupin" he says and James goes to sit with Lupin and Christie Lane, or at least that's what I think her name is.

"Ms. Evans, Mr. Belby and Mr. Snape" he then says and I watch as Lily freezes, both she's stuck with two Slytherins. Rotten luck! And one of them is her former best friend. Double rotten luck.

Slughorn then says my name and I realize I'm paired with Alice and someone something for Slytherin. I walk over to Alice who smiles at me. The Slytherin girl just scowls, so I scowl back but Alice still smiles.

I try not to listen to when Slughorn tells Black with who he is, but I do and I feel mortified when I realize Slughorn paired him with two girls – which is just what Sirius likes. He's into threesomes. Not that he has ever had a threesome with me, but I know he enjoys them.

Alice notices I'm looking at Sirius and nudges me.

"Stop staring at him, you're quitting this aren't you Lene?"

I don't answer her just act as I'm trying to read what the book says.

"Lene, I know you're not reading," she tells me through her gritted teeth, "you were with him weren't you?" she then says just loud enough for me to hear.

I still don't answer and she takes it as a yes, because obviously it is.

"No, Lene no!" She says rather loudly and few students – him among them – stare at us. "- Don't put that in," she covers smoothly to save us and they all look away and back at their potions, even him.

"Nice one Alice," I growl at her.

"Don't _you '_nice one' me!" she hisses under her breath.

"Alice, it's not a big deal." I tell her, stuck in my denial.

"It is a big deal Lene, you can't let him treat you like this."

"I can do whatever I want too," I tell her and she sighs.

"Lene –"

"Let's not talk about this," I order her "We have a potion to make and a Slytherin to try not to kill, if that's possible"

Alice chuckles a bit "Okay, but on another subject, will you talk to Mary, you know about eating…?"

"She does eat," I say trying to stick up for Mary because of how many times she has stuck up for me.

"Well, she has to eat more," Alice tells me and I know it's the truth.

"I'll talk to her," I promise and Alice smiles shortly before turning her attention back towards the cauldron.

– Hunting for Happiness –

"But Lily Darling please –" James chants and Alice and I laugh as we watch James run after Lily who walks towards us.

"I know you want me, just give into it." James winks at us and we roll our eyes.

"I do not." Lily tells him with both hands on her hips as she spins around. "I have no longing to ever go out with you _Potter_" she says and then adds "and do not call me Lily Darling."

"Lily Flower?"

"No."

"Lily Love?"

"No!"

"Lovely Lily?"

"_No!_"

"LilyPad?"

"NO!"

James gives away a sigh but follows Lily to were Alice and I are standing.

"Stop following me," Lily hisses.

"I'm not following you, just gonna go and say hello to my dear friends," he smiles at me and Alice and then walks over to me and puts a arm around my shoulder.

"We're best friends, right Marley?"

"Yes Jamie," I laugh as he hugs me.

"Where is Sirius?" Lily then asks and James looks around

"Clearly not here," he states and Lily rolls her eyes.

"I realized that, but where are the rest of your bellowed Marauders gang, Potter?"

"Probably up in the Common Room, Padfoot said something about going there and I think Mooney and Wormtail probably followed. Where are Mary and Em?"

"Probably still in class," I answer him "they are both taking Divination."

"I can't understand how they can stand that awful subject," James says.

"Me neither," Lily, Alice and I all say at the same time and then we all walk together back towards the Gryffindor tower.

"_Butter Beer_," James says and the fat lady portrait opens for us and we clime into the Common Room and indeed there Black, Rem and Peter are.

"Padfoot!" James exclaims and we all walk towards the couch were they are all sitting and sit down our selves in the couch in front of them or in one of the chairs, I prefer the couch. "I was looking for you,"

"What was it Prongs?" Black asks and I look at him, only to see him looking back at me so I look away and nudge Alice.

"Have you finished the Herbology essay?"

"Yes," Alice answers simply

"Will you help me with mine?" I ask already knowing the answer

"Yes." Alice says and I smiled "but-" she says and my smile fades.

"But?"

"You need to agree to talk to me about Sir-"

"Don't." I cut her off before she finishes his name and hope he didn't hear.

"Well, will you?" Alice pushes.

"Okay, I'll talk." I mutter.

"Good," Alice says and stands up "I think its time for Defense Against the Dark Arts, isn't it people?"

Lily, Peter and Rem groan but Jamie, Black and I smile. Defense Against the Dark Arts is indeed the best subject in school.

– Hunting for Happiness –

I take it back, DADA sucks!

I swear Professor Aldrin hates me. I have no idea why he would decide to hate me, but he does. He's hasn't even been my teacher for more than couple months! What have I done wrong! What have I done to deserve this?

"Mr. Black you will practice with Ms. McKinnon today," he tells us and my smile disappears as I walk towards Black, I see from the corner of my eye that Alice, Lily and Mary don't look that thrilled for us either.

"I want you all to use the spells you learned last year, do not hurt your opponent, we are just disarming them" Professor Aldrin tells us and Black and I both roll our eyes.

"Begin," the Professor says and Black immediately points his wand at me

"Expeliarmus!"

But I was ready for him, "Protego" I say calmly and his spell hits my shield. "Sure you can do better than that can't you Black?" I ask him trying to make everything normal again. Black and I usually talk, sometimes we even almost act like we're normal.

"What about you?" he asks me as he sends another spell towards me and I call the shield again "Going to hide behind that shield forever?"

Figuring his words have a second meaning I blush a bit before I yell "Evanesco!" and point my wand towards his but he ducks and laughs, his loud trademark laugh that I've always loved.

We continue this for few more minutes, pushing each other over our limits until Professor Aldrin tells everyone to stop and says the lesson is over.

I gather my stuff and suddenly I feel someone's breath on my neck, "Broom closet, sixth floor, fifteen minutes."

I nod my head quietly and he leaves.

"Coming to lunch?" Alice asks cheerfully,

"Actually, I'm to tried to eat…" I tell her "I'm gonna ask Madam Pomfrey for some Dreamless Sleep potion, so I can sleep tonight."

"I thought you didn't take medication?" Lily raises her eyebrow.

"Things change" I tell them, wishing I could tell myself the same thing, because for me, things don't change, I run back to Sirius and start the cycle back again, like his puppet. But I can't help it. I need him.

* * *

**A/N: I written around 34 pages for this story already, so if you are interested in more I can guarantee there defiantly is! Hehe. **

**Anyways, I hoped you like and I wrote this story because I don't think there are enough Sirius - Marlene stories, but this is also a James – Lily and Alice – Frank :)**

**And yes, I know its marked James/Lily, that's because people search more for J/L stories than S/M and J and L are a HUGE part of the story.**

**I want to add that Marlene is the youngest off the gang, because usually you have reached sixteen when you start your sixth year, but she's still fifteen and is an exception (I know that she is supposed to be in her fifth year if she's younger than sixteen when you start school, but I remembered that after I wrote 20 pages off the story, so I didn't feel like changing, hope you don't mind! Let's just say that rule didn't take place until after her first year …sounds good? :D)**

**Anyways, hope you liked it.**

**Btw. Next chapter will be in Alice's pov.**

**Btw2. I have a tumblr. that you can follow me on - http :/ siggerstho. tumblr. com / (remove the spaces) - (and there I will be answering anonymous reviews and posting spoilers and info on all my stories, especially this one.) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N this one is a bit shorter than the first one, sorry!**

Chapter 2.

Alice Prewett

I sighed frustrated and picked on my lunch.

"Eat something Ali," Lily told me and I scowled at her,

"You know what Lene is doing don't you?"

"Yes," Lily says, "it's pretty obvious, I mean, she's gone, he's gone."

"I wish I was on prefect duties right now, I'd find them and tear them apart." I sigh.

"I know Alice," Lily agrees,

"This is _so _not good for her," I continue and Lily nods, "We've been trying to get them to stop torturing each other for two years."

"Sirius sure has her hooked."

"Padfoot and Marlene again?" James asks behind us and sits down next to me, surprisingly not next to Lily.

We both nod, it isn't like he doesn't know.

James sighs "I swear sometimes I want to kick him for treading her like this."

"Me too," Lily agrees – wait, Lily Evans agreed with James Potter? Wow.

"She lets him do this to her." I sigh.

"Do you think they'll ever break out of it?"

"One can only hope," I say,

"I hate seeing Marley so helpless," James says and rubs his hands together like he always does when he's nervous. "I mean he is my best friend, but Marley is too… why does she always go back to him?"

"Because they need each other," says Mary as she sits down next to Lily "Or at least that's what she always tells me."

I grab Mary's plate from her and she looks at me and raises her eyebrow as I start filling it with food before plopping it back before her.

"I'm not eating all that," Mary tells me, and points at the plate with a disgusted look on her face.

"You should." I tell her and Lily nods.

"What do you recon we do Ali?" James then asks me "We could try to find them and by _we_, and mean you. I don't want to be scarred for life."

I sigh, I was used to doing this when patrolling, running of with who ever was patrolling with me to find where Sirius and Marlene were going at it, only to interrupt them so they would stop and Marlene could leave almost whole.

It wasn't that Sirius Black was a total dick, I knew for a fact he wasn't forcing her or anything, I just don't think he notices what affect he has on her sometimes.

But sometimes they are good, don't even kiss or anything for days, but then they lapse, she gives into him and once again we find her broken somewhere. It's not the best feeling ever.

James looks at me waiting for an answer.

"It's already been like thirty minutes, I say they'll be done soon, there is nothing to interrupt." I answer and James chuckles a bit.

"But I reckon you find dear Sirius, James, before I do, because I sure need to kick someone's ass," Mary suddenly pipes.

"Oh, but I thought you were okay with them?" I ask he and raise my eyebrow.

"Of course I'm not. I don't like to see Lene sad, but it is her life. I just need someone to kick, and Sirius is acting like an arse." Mary closes her mouth quickly when we see Sirius stalking towards us.

"Hey," He greets only James, knowing not to greet us at this point.

"Where were you mate?" James asks innocently as Sirius starts to fill his plate with food.

"Nowhere," he answers shortly trying to make James realize he should stop questioning him.

Mary stands up frustrated and Lily does too, "You coming?" Mary asks me and I know that they're gone finding Marlene and pull her together before next class.

"No." I answer tired of this, I'm not up to seeing Marlene today, I hate when they do this in the middle off the day.

Mary shakes her head disappointed in me, but she knows how I feel. Besides Mary has always been Marlene's number one, even before it started.

I watch Mary and Lily leave the Great Hall and James looks at me.

"Where are they going?" I hate how thick James can be sometimes, he surely knows when to ask the wrong questions.

"To find Mars," I tell him, purposely using Marlene's old nickname, the nickname Sirius started for her, he looks up and meets my gaze for a second and I scowl back.

"Stop scowling at me Prewett," he tells me

"Stop torturing her, Black" I push him

"I'm not torturing her," He bites "She comes willingly to me Prewett. Mind your own business."

"She is my business," I try weakly.

"But I'm not."

"You're my friend," I try again

"Then why did you stop acting like you were mine?"

I stand up hotly "Because I've been there to watch you tore Marley apart!" I yell at him, "Every time you shag and drop-" I lower my voice so only he can and James can hear "You leave her broken left."

Sirius stands up as well to yell something back but suddenly freezes and I turn around to see Marlene, Lily, Em and Mary walk into the Great Hall and towards us, I slowly sink back into my seat and Black sits down as well.

"Hi'ya," Mary tries, noticing the tension.

"Marlene, don't you want to eat something?" Lily asks and Marlene nod's tiredly and grabs herself some food.

"What is our next subject Prongs?" Sirius asks James, who thinks about it for a little time. I think about answering, because I know all their schedules like my own, even though we've only been back to school for two months.

"Muggle studies," Marlene beats me to the answer and we all go silent and a little bit shocked.

"Thanks," Sirius tells her, but not really, it's more like he's talking to the air because he doesn't even turn to look at her.

"No problem," Marlene responds and they almost look, as they're normal. There isn't that awful tension between like there normally is. Makes me wonder if anything was different this time. But of course it never is.

– Hunting for Happiness –

Marlene walks over to my four-poster bed and sits down next to me were I lay reading a book.

"Alice, I'll talk to you now… You made me promise too." She says

"Okay, then talk" I tell her and slowly close my book.

"What do you want to know?" Marlene asks embarrassed as the doors open and Lily and Mary walk in.

"Is everything okay?" Lily asks.

"Yep, we're just talking," I answer

"Oh, do you want us to leave?" Mary asks, figuring out what we were talking about.

"No, you can hear this too," Marlene speaks "I know I really have to stop. And I'm going too try, I promise."

"But you say you can't…" Mary says

"I'm really gonna try Mare,"

"And if he comes to you begging you to come back?" I ask

"I'll tell him no," Marlene decides "I can tell him no."

"Can you?" Lily asks and Marlene stands up flustered.

"I can. It's just hard, but I can." She says and puts both hands on her hips.

"I really hope so Lene," Mary says, surprisingly not acting as she's okay with them, she seems to be on my team today. "But just today, you've been with him twice –"

"No, I haven't" Marlene answers

"Yes, you have" Mary says "we know about lunch."

"I wasn't with him twice today," Marlene tells us "I went to him last night –" "Past midnight?" Mary pushes and Marlene blushes.

"It's not gonna be easy," Lily said "but he can't treat you like this."

"I know, I know." Marlene rolls her eyes "but have you never thought about, maybe it isn't just his fault, I say yes to him and I come back."

"But he's not the one left broken-" I try but Marlene cuts me off.

"You don't know that!"

"Lene, yes we do, you say it yourself, he feels better –"

"Don't want to talk anymore. I've told you what I'll try to do. Now get off my case," Marlene spits hotly and turns around and stalks out of the room.

– Hunting for Happiness –

"Alice?" Frank Longbottom, sixth year student from Ravenclaw, asks me as he spots me sitting alone in the middle off the long stair that leads towards the Divination classroom. "What are you doing here?"

I look up and sigh, "Just needed somewhere to… be alone you know." "Oh," he says, "Sorry, then I should –"

"Alone from _them_." I tell him quickly "You can stay. What are you doing here anyways?" I ask him and he sits down next to me.

"Needed a place to think and divination is my next lesson. Wish I had dropped it though," Frank answers and I smile shortly. "So what is… on your mind?"

"Nothing really," I tell him "Life is just so complicated right now…"

"I bet it is…" Frank says, "Has it something to do with that rumor about Sirius and Marlene?"

"Hasn't that blown over yet?" I sigh

"Nope, has been going strong since the ear started, Ami Ling swears she saw them both coming out of a broom closet, our first week back… But Marlene wouldn't … in a broom closet… with Sirius Black… would she?" He looks at me and I shrug.

"I don't know," Lie "But if I did, it wouldn't be my secret to share" Truth.

"You're right, as always." He laughs. "But is there something else on your mind?

"Well…there is Mary…" I admit

"Oh? Mary Macdonald? What's up with her?"

I bit my lip, I almost fell bad about telling him this, but I need someone to talk to "She's not eating anymore, we almost need to stuff food down her throat…"

"You don't mean she's …" He looks stunned.

"I don't know."

"Anorexia or bulimia?" he asks and I slump my shoulders

"Neither…or I don't know. She just won't eat."

"Why?"

I shrug again, "I have no idea."

"So those M's sure like to torture themselves?" Frank says "It's … surprising, I mean I know so many blokes that fancy Marlene, but still she never dates and there are plenty of blokes that ask Mary out everyday and she almost never says yes…"

"Maybe they're waiting for the one," I tell him

"But you won't really know if he's the "one" if you don't try to get to know him, go on few dates…"

"Maybe," I agree and look at my watch "It's almost class time, there will be kids streaming up the stairs in matter off minutes." I say and stand up and dust my skirt "Have fun in class but now I'm gone for transfiguration."

"Bye Alice."

"Bye Frank," I say and the run down the stairs, trying to avoid the butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

**A/N: **_**Bonifaco15**_** :: Thank you for the review, I really didn't expect any reviews at all, because it is the first chapter and there aren't many people that read Sirius/Marlene, but anyways, hope you liked it, even though it was a bit short, but next up is Sirius! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sirius Black.

She ignored me for the rest of Tuesday.

Didn't even look at me on Wednesday.

But at breakfast on Thursday I see her glancing at me again and again. Prongs is watching me too. I really want to turn and tell them both to stop looking at me. But I don't. I don't need to snap at neither of them right now. They're the only ones that will always come back, even though McKinnon is trying not too, it's just a matter of time. I know it, she knows it… Hell, almost everyone in Hogwarts knows it.

In Potions I work with Prongs and watch McKinnon with one eye, she's working with Evans. I wonder if it's time to tell her that to meet me tonight.

"What's up with you?" Prongs asks me when he notices how off I am.

"Tired." I tell him honestly.

"You been tired for two days," Prongs says "Who is tiring you out Padfoot?" he smirks.

"More like who is _not_ tiring me out." I scowl.

"No action from McKinnon, eh?" Prongs ask me and I wonder why he's "so okay with it" now.

"Do you really want to know?"

He thinks about it for a moment, "I don't know. I don't like how it breaks her Sirius," Oh, great he's calling me Sirius now.

"But I don't like you grumpy as hell either" he continues.

"Well _James_" I spit out "it's none off your business if McKinnon and I like to shag once or twice."

"If it was only once or twice Pad," he tells me "you're using her."

"She comes willingly." I try.

"Don't they all?" James asks.

"Shut up," I tell him and stand up as Slughorn tells us class is over.

– Hunting for Happiness –

Prongs keeps whining about McKinnon all the way down to the Great Hall and Moony and Wormtail keep agreeing with him, but I only listen with one ear, half ear to be honest. I've heard the speech and I know if I just don't answer they stop.

All eyes are on us – as usually, when we walk into the Great Hall, okay maybe not _all _eyes but plenty of lustful girls stare at me – and maybe James, I don't notice. It is goo-hood to be popular, but it can be hell as well, sometimes – and I mean only _sometimes _– it's annoying how much attention from desperate little schoolgirls I get. Sigh. And most of them seem to want more than just to shag, and that is definitely not what I want.

I roam over the room, ignoring Kelly Meester as she walks past me grabbing my ass on her way as she giggles "Sorry, my hand slipped."

She doesn't seem amused when I just out blank ignore her and keep on walking, but she quickly disappears.

"What was Meester apologizing for?" Prongs asks and I notice he seems to have stopped rambling about my sex life.

"Groping me," I answer blankly and James snickers.

"Why did ya let her walk away? Usually you would make her do something to "make it up to you"" he smirks at me and I can't stop myself from smirking back as I take my seat at the almost empty Gryffindor table.

"Maybe later,"

"Maybe later what?" the curious voice of Macdonald asks us as all girls except Vance takes their seats versus us.

"Maybe later you'll meet me in a closet for a quick snog?" I offer her – to be honest, it was the first answer that came to my mind – it's not my fault my mind works like this.

Macdonald rolls her eyes, used to my 'crude' comments, or whatever.

"Disgusting," Evans – surprisingly barks out, I had suspected that from Prewett or even McKinnon, but the latter one seems to be back to 'ignoring me'.

"What? Are you sorry I didn't ask you?–" Okay, the question was so not worth it, I yelp in pain as James punches me in the shoulder, rather roughly – common I was only joking! And on top of that Evans throws a potato at my head.

"Disgusting," she comments again

"Sorry," I laugh and rub my head,"I forgot you're saving your self for James over here,"

"Both of you can dream on, I wouldn't touch neither one of you," she says.

"Pity," I comment sarcastically as James continues the subject

"Oh, common LilyPads, you know you not-so-secretly want me and imagine me touch–"

"I do not!" Lily cut him off, and to my joy, James also gets a potato to his head. "And don't call me LilyPads."

"You told me not to call you LilyPadsure I can call you LilyPad_s_" James argues.

"You don't get to call me anything, Potter." Lily grits out, and that is the point were I get really bored with their always-the-same-bicker.

"Ohm, Sirius?" A very, very girly voice sounds form behind me and I turn around, so do Remus, Peter _and _James who seems to have stopped rowing with Lily, but before I turn fully, I get a glimpse of the girls' faces, they all have either disgust or annoyance spread over their faces. And when I turn around fully, I understand why.

Rebecca Hallyberry (a.k.a. the third most hated girl by the Gryffindor girls, and called by them 'The whiny Ravenclaw bitch') stands behind me batting her long eyelashes at me. I'm not annoyed seeing her, it has been my goal since... the beginning of this year to get her into bed with me, seriously, she got so hot over the summer – McKinnon and Macdonald always tell me I'm being ridiculous and she probably had a boob job, but I don't listen to them and don't really mind.

"Yes?" I ask her, when I finally get my head out of my thoughts, "How are you Rebecca?" I flash her my famous smirk.

"Just fine," She says back "What about you?"

"Just the same…" I drawl "Was there something you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Well, there is this Hogsmeade trip –" Haha, no. I'm not taking her to the Hogsmeade trip, I don't feel like waiting for days and then have to go on a date with her – she is known to whine – just to get her into bed, but still I play along.

"Oh? I guess it is,"

"Anyways, I was just thinking… there is also this transfiguration test coming up you know…" That's more interesting, the word "transfiguration" is the closest we have to "chemistry," here, if you catch my drift.

"I know," I tell her with my smirk still printed on my face.

"I was just thinking maybe you wanted to meet up later… you know at the library or _anywhere _you want … and we could _study _together." I immediately perk up when I hear her place emphasis on the word 'study'.

"When?"

"… Today… I mean if you aren't busy or something –"

"Library at 5?"

"Yeah, Library at five," she smiles before I turn away for her (Guessing she'll just walk away, which she does).

Macdonald (who used to be a close friend to mine, because she was the best friend of McKinnon, but now seems to don't give a fuck – like everyone else) stares at me with a disgusted look.

"Rebecca Hallyberry? Seriously?" She growls out. "She is the most awfully bitchy whiny person ever! You don't want to get into _anything _with her."

"But that's where you are wrong, Macdonald" I tell her, taking a bite of my lunch and then pointing my fork at her. "I do want to get _into _her pants."

All four girls (including Marlene) groan out something like _disgusting _or _pig_ and Lily shakes her head muttering "I knew you weren't going to really study with her…"

James and I just laugh and even Remus snickers, while Peter just keeps on eating – I'm not even sure if he heard half of the conversation, he was probably still stunned over seeing Rebecca Hallyberry up close.

– Hunting for Happiness –

So in the end I found out that Rebecca Hallyberry was _indeed _an annoying whiny (but slutty) Ravenclaw bitch.

"Back?" Prongs asks as I open the door to our dorm.

"Obviously,"

"Had fun studying?" Moony asks and looks up from his book.

"Rebecca is an annoying bitch," I answer simply and Prongs laughs

"Why do you say that?" Moony asks

" – but she is so hot!" Prongs adds

"She's hot, but still a bitch."

"So you didn't sleep with her?" Prongs asks and seems a bit disappointed.

"I never said I didn't" I smirk back and he laughs as he holds his hand in the air so I can slam mine against his.

Moony just rolls his eyes "Sirius, why do you make so much effort to get many different girls, when you already have the only girl you want?"

"I don't have anyone, and don't want just one." I answer "and if you're thinking off McKinnon, she is making it clear she doesn't want this anymore, so why wouldn't I find me some other girl?"

"So you're actually saying, you're moving from Marlene to Rebecca?"

"Not a chance, I'm never ever talking to that whiny girl again," I give away a dramatic sigh and they both laugh. "and besides, I'm not one hundred percent sure McKinnon has left me for good," I laugh as I cock my eyebrow up, "But let's go down stairs, nothing to do here."

– Hunting for Happiness –

It was obvious that no one really wanted to be here, but we're all dreading to go to sleep. We sit all nine of us in the Gryffindor Common Room; Prongs, Mooney, Wormtail, Evans, McKinnon, Macdonald, Vance, Prewett and I. No one really talks, Prongs and Mooney are discussing something and McKinnon is helping Macdonald paint her nails. I sigh. I really don't get girls and how they feel like wasting their time painting their nails, especially toenails – mean what is the use? While shagging them I only _hope _the guy wont be staring at their toes – or I at least do not stare at Marlene's toes, even how bright painted they are.

"So when is next the next Quidditch practice?" Prongs ask me and look at him and shrug my shoulders.

"I don't remember what Gideon said," I answer "ask him."

It's fairly obvious James was trying to get rid of the awkwardness that filled the room. It was like they thought McKinnon and I couldn't be in a room together. Geez.

"Saturday," McKinnon suddenly says

James nods "Right, I remember now, thanks" he says and leans back on the couch and sighs "Has anyone of you already done their Herbology essay?"

Once again McKinnon has the answer "Alice let me copy her so I have, if you want it." She ignores the dirty glare's Prewett sends her and James laughs.

"Sure thanks, but you know I'm gonna let Padfoot borrow it when I'm done?"

"Doesn't matter," she answers and looks at me "It's not like he isn't already using me anyway," she says it just above a whisper and I'm sure James doesn't hear it, but I do and wince, and by the look and Evans and Macdonald they do too.

"Time for bed?" Evans stands up and Macdonald nods.

"Not me," Marlene says and sits up "I'm gonna stay here and finish my potions review. Not unless Alice-"

"Do your own homework, Lene." Prewett tells her and McKinnon rolls her eyes.

"You can help me though?" she asks and stares at Prewett as she hands her Herbology essay over to James, who smirks thankfully at her before, putting it between me and himself so I can also write it down.

"Just remember to change it and make it sound more… you-ish." McKinnon reminds James, or us. I'm not sure.

Another hour goes by and then James is done, he's a fast writer. He stands up, but quickly sits back down when he realizes if he leaves, because Alice left ten minutes earlier for prefect duties, there would only be McKinnon and I and left in the Common room, and they never let us be alone in a room. Afraid we'll kill each other or shag on the table, I'm not sure which.

"Done yet?" McKinnon asks me and I shake my head without looking at her, I hear her frustrated sigh from the other end of the table and it annoys me.

I sigh as I scribble the words down so harshly that my quill brakes. "Great" _I blame McKinnon._

James looks at me and I growl at him "Will you go and get me a new quill?"

Honestly, I just want him to leave so I can jump on her for Godric's sake, but James shakes his head and hands me the quill he was using. "Here, use mine."

"What if I break it too?" I ask him but take it.

"I'll buy a new one." He answers and I roll my eyes.

"Will you ever be done?" McKinnon pats on the table tiredly "I have to have it tomorrow you know." She says at the same time as Evans walks down from the Girls Dormitory and walks towards us, probably checking if someone was thick enough to leave McKinnon and me alone.

"I'm finishing" I bite out at Marlene who scoffs;

"I wonder why it takes you so long, usually you're _done _quickly." She bites out.

Ouch, McKinnon, ouch. That girl must really be annoyed and hurt with me of she has to go and insult my stamina.

I only smirk at her "That's not what you say every night."

McKinnon opens her mouth to retort back but Evans interrupts us. "Are you guys almost done with your homework? I think we should all get some rest…"

McKinnon stands up and looks at me "Just give me my essay tomorrow-"

But I cut her off by saying "Four words left."

She sighs and drops back on the couch. I take Prongs quill back for the table but instead of writing my paper, which I already finished, I rip a little bit from my parchment and scribble few words down on it.

_Room of Requirement, 30 minutes._

And then I put it into the middle off her homework and hand it too her, she rips it from my hands and then follows Evans up to the girl dormitory.

– Hunting for Happiness –

Thirty minutes later on the dot, she's here. She opens the door to the Room of Requirements and slips in and closes the door again.

"Hi," she says awkwardly as she looks at me sitting on the bed.

"Hello," I respond to her and she walks towards me.

"I missed you," she admits.

I look away, not knowing how to respond, "Prewett's essay better be good, I don't feel like failing Herbology…"

I watch as her eyes narrow for a second before she mutters something like '_arse_'.

"I know," I respond and suddenly I grab her and push her on the bed and kiss her roughly.

Because that's what we do.

Between kisses I hear her whimper '_I'm Sorry_'.

I'm not sure if she's apologizing for what she said to me earlier or for those days we spent apart. I'd guess the latter one; we both know the first one was just a stupid lie to try to show me that she was fine without me. Which she clearly is not.

I kiss her again and listen to her whimper, knowing it really should be me apologizing for what I do to her.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sor-_

– Hunting for Happiness –

I don't really feel like standing up, getting dressed and walking back to the Gryffindor tower. It also makes me feels like an asshole to always leave McKinnon behind when we're done. But I guess that is what I am. An asshole.

McKinnon – I really should call her Marlene – shudders beside me and I do something really un-McKinnnon-and-I-ish, I put my arm around her and pull her closer to me, I owe her that much to make a her feel comfortable, I know that. I owe her more than I could ever possible give to her. But hey, she the one who always comes back.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay. So this was supposed to be a short chapter but I added like two scenes to it, anyways, hope you like it.

And yes, I realize I haven't got many reviews, but there were plenty of people that put the story on story alert so I decided to update.

I hope you liked Sirius's pov, but I've got to admit it's really hard to write! And yes, I do realize this story seems to just be about Marlene/Sirius but I promise soon enough there will be some Lily and James! And if you review asking for them or Frank/Alice (or whatever couple you like) I will be sure to add a scene for the couple you ask for into next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Just because I have this extreamly beautiful and intelligent best friend I've decided to publish this chapter – which she has of course already read – just to torture her.. hehe!

Aaah… and I want to add that when reading the last chapter for the hundred th time I realized I'm not happy with it, I forgot so many times to use "prongs, moony and wormtail" instead of "james, remus and peter" and often wrote Lily instead of Evans and Marlene instead of McKinnon .. but I'm not used to writing them by their surnames so you'll have to forgive me!

And now its Lily's turn and thankfully she calls mostly everyone by their first names, hehe ;)

And yes I wanna add that I just want to tell you the first bit in the chapter is in Marlene's Pov! Then the chapter really begins and you get Lily!

_Marlene McKinnon _

I wonder how the hell I got here. Well I know how I got _here _inside the Room of Requirements because I gave in to him again. But how did I get into his arms?

Usually when he's 'done with me', I know makes me sounds like a whore, but I'm not… it's just how he roles, he collapses beside me, or at least rolls off me (or rolls me off him) but now, he actually held me in his arms. What the hell?

It almost feels like the summer before fifth year, back then he used to hold me and tell me I was beautiful – not that we were in a relationship then, he just appreciated what I did for him and he didn't leave right after, but in the end he always did, and then fifth year came and this summer, the summer before sixth year, I used to sneak out to meet him. Sneak out to the Potter Manor because he stayed there for the most of the summer, or meet him somewhere else if he got scared that James would notice. Everything really just went down hill since we started school in fifth year and this year seems to end up the same.

Also, I know we aren't exclusive, well I don't see other people but it wouldn't be the firs time I'd smell some girls perfume on him or see that his neck was filled with either trade marks off glossy lipstick or disgusting hickies.

Sometimes I think he just likes to hurt me, but it's all right because I know I sometimes like to hurt him too.

Chapter 4

Lily Evans

I often wonder how I let Marlene get into so much trouble with Sirius. I mean it can't be healthy when a (almost) sixteen year old spends every night trying to make her best friend love her, like she loves him. Or at least that's what I think is the reason for why she does it.

Marlene and I have had millions of fights over her and Sirius so I try my best to stay out of it, but I'll never be like Mary or Alice.

Mary fights for Marlene all the time, she's not afraid of telling Alice to go to places that shouldn't be named, if she pisses Mary off when she's trying to hold a lecture over Marlene about Sirius.

So Alice is the "Mom" or whatever, she's a perfect prefect and always takes it upon her self to stop Marlene and Sirius and hold the lectures.

Marlene has been my best friend for three years (we became friends in second year, when I stopped hanging JUST with Severus) and with her came Mary, Alice and Emmeline (even though they had been my roommates for a year, I really didn't know them until I became Marlene's friend) but I never became that close to the Marauders, I mean its good talking to Remus, but Potter keeps stalking me. And Peter doesn't really say anything to me and Sirius is hurting my best friend. And did I say, Potter is stalking me?

Marlene, James and Sirius have been best friends since first year (I'm not sure though, if Marlene and Sirius are still _friends_) and I think Marlene even stayed with James (and Sirius) at James's house for a week or two the summer before fifth year – which is when Lene&Sirius "Happened" or "started" or whatever.

But I think deep inside – okay not so deep inside – she likes what they're doing, makes her feel like he wants her. I just wish Sirius could be normal and could show her he wants her in a more normal way than… how they're doing it.

Anyways, believe it or not, our lifes don't just revolve around them two. We all have our problems. I have one stalker called James Potter and he won't understand, even though I've been trying to tell him for years, I do not fancy to go out with him! Geez!

And my sister hates me and I sometimes don't think my parents like me that much either…

I just lost my best friend because he called me a mudblood. My best friend! So my life is a mess, like everyone else's in our 'group'.

"Lily?" Marlene asks me as she opens the door to our dorm room.

"Out late?" I ask her and raise my eyebrow.

"We've been over this Lils, I can take care of myself." Marlene tells me and sits down on her bed and looks around "Are the others asleep?"

"Yep," I answer, my lip popping out at the 'p' in the end.

"Lily, can I tell you something?" Marlene asks then and I nod

"Of course Marley,"

"Well, this time it was really weird… I mean usually he leaves me, but for the last… okay two out off three times he's stayed and I've been the one leaving and today – or tonight, or this morning or what ever! I woke up in _his arms_!" Marlene exclaimed but quickly lowered her voice so the others wouldn't wake up "We don't cuddle… So it was quite the shock, and also, he's been more into using the Room of Requirements now, not broom closest, its weird."

"Uhm…" I try to find the right words to say, I'm so lost when it comes to Marlene sometimes.

"You don't really need to say anything Lils," Marlene sighs, like she could read my thoughts. "I just needed to get this of my chest. I think I'd better go to bed…"

"Yep, its almost 4 in the morning, I swear Black sure isn't good for your health M…"

"Of course he isn't," Marlene rolls her eyes but adds under her breath which I'm sure I'm not supposed to hear but of course I do; "But I'm good for his…"

–Hunting For Happiness –

Friday starts like all Friday's, I help Alice get Mary and Marlene (Emmeline is always already up and either still getting ready or already gone to breakfast) to get up, they are always extra sleepy on Fridays, and we shouldn't even talk or think about how they are on Mondays.

"I don't feel like going to DADA" Marlene murmurs into her pillow, "It's awkward having Black as my partner."

"Marlene, he isn't always gonna be your partner" Alice says "It was just for the last –"

"- Three classes!" Marlene cuts her off "Why should this one be any different!" The drama queen sits up in her bed and sighs.

"Oh, just get dressed! Let's hope there will be some breakfast left, I'm starving!" I say and laugh and Marlene and Mary both sigh but get dressed.

– Hunting for Happiness –

Breakfast was awkward as expected, James kept trying to make me agree to go with him to the next Hogsmeade trip and Marlene kept glancing at Sirius when we talked whom we were going to take.

Sirius never even looked at her – or if he did, he was damn good at hiding it; instead he just talked to Remus about something we didn't hear, because they talked seriously low.

"But, Lily –" Potter tries.

"No, Potter" I tell him quickly not even looking up from my food.

"Do you –" he continues but I cut him off again

"No."

"Wanna come –"

"No."

"With me-" "No!" "… To Hogsmeade?"

"Yes" "Bu-What?"

"No!" I yell loudly so he jumps back. "I will not."

"But Lily Kins –" Now I have had enough, I stand up with my wand in hand and boom over the whole Great Hall:

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"

"Lily, sit down!" Alice orders with her 'prefect voice'.

I growl but sit down and Potter scoots a little closer to Peter as if he is afraid of me. One point to Lily!

- Hunting for Happiness –

When Mary and Marlene and I walk together towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts together, Marlene seems to not be able to stop sweating about having to work with Sirius but used to it, Mary and I just roll our eyes and act as we are really interested in what she says.

"Lily!" A voice I very well know suddenly yells behind me and I freeze,

Mary and Marlene seem to recognize the voice as well because they both have scowls printed on their faces as they turn around but I stay still.

"Get lost," Marlene grits out

"Shut up McKinnon," he roars out and I feel the familiar touch of his ice cold hand touch mine as he whispers "Lily, please let me –"

"Let go!" I tell him and yank my hand away as I turn to face him "I don't want to talk to you Severus,"

"Lily, I'm so sorry –"

"You didn't seem sorry, I don't want to hear it, I told you that last year,"

"I miss you," he admits

"She told you to get lost, Snape." Mary tells him angrily.

"Just get the hell out of Lily's life _Snivellus_" Marlene tells him with a vicious tone

"Mind your business McKinnon," Severus sneers back.

"Lily is our business, she's not yours so get lost!" Mary tells again

"Fuck off filthy half blood –" Severus starts but before he can finish and I can't restrain my self anymore and before I can stop myself, my hand makes contact with his face

"Lily –" he starts again and rubs his red cheek, not even getting angry at me – which only makes me madder.

"How do you think I'll ever be able to forgive you!" I tell him, tears forming in my eyes "When I try to help you, you call me a … mudblood and when you try to apologize you call my best friend filthy half blood! Go hang out with your 'real' friends Sev, because we can't be friends because I don't want to be your friend!" I tell him and then want to kick my self in the arse for calling him Sev, we're not friends anymore - he's Severus or Snape to me now.

"_Lily_-"

But I don't listen to him and just let Marlene and Mary take my hands and drag me away and together we run towards the DADA classroom.

"Are you okay?" Marlene asks me as we step into the classroom.

I nod my head and turn to Mary "I'm sorry he –"

"Lily, people calling me half blood really doesn't hurt me, it's not as bad as calling people mudblood – that is disgusting and hurtful, half blood doesn't hurt."

"I still can't believe he called you 'filthy half blood'! He him self isn't a pure blood! He's just as much 'half blood' as you!"

"I know, I know," Mary says comfortingly.

"Are you okay Lily?" suddenly Remus asks behind us.

"Why is Lily sad?" Potter asks and I fight the urge to also slap him in the face like I slapped Severus.

"I'm fine!" I snap at the same time as Professor Aldrin tells us all to find our seats.

- Hunting for Happiness –

In class we all try to act as everything is okay between all of us – and by all of us I mean the nine of us, the former best friends, but nothing is and has been the same since Marlene and Sirius decided to start shagging, not that we blame them or anything, it's just… they _are _the reason why our group has kind off split. Because believe it or not, we used to be all glued together, even Emmeline (no one knows what's going on with her and she doesn't want to tell us so we just stopped asking.) but now Marlene hardly hangs out with Potter, Remus or Peter if Sirius is with them. I don't like hanging around Potter, but I used to suck it up for Marley when they were all friends, Emmeline thinks we're all being childish – but like I said, she almost never hangs out with us when we're not in class so who is she to judge? And Alice… well she is just going bullocks over how we act. I don't know what the marauders think, but I think that sometimes Sirius wishes he had never kissed (or slept with) Marlene that summer and maybe then they'd still be _something_. I'm not even sure if they can even be called friends with benefits, because sometimes they are _so _not friends. Especially not in Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

Professor Aldrin had decided we would still stick with our partners which meant Marlene and Sirius were stuck together, but luckily I had been paired with Emmeline, which I both enjoyed and was nervous about because she really _is _drifting from everyone and I don't really know her anymore, but I'd like to know her – or you know, know the _new _her.

"Do you think they'll murder each other this time?" Emmeline asks me as we continue to practice disarming spells on each other.

"Probably – _Expeliarmus_!" I laugh as she ducks from my spell.

"Well, let's hope they won't." Emmeline says and sends a spell my way but I already had my _Protego_ shield up.

We turn our attentions for a moment at Marlene and Sirius who stare – no, _glare _at each other both with their wands raised and Sirius seems to be saying something we can't hear.

"I wouldn't like to be Sirius, right now." Emmeline laughs, "Marlene has that crazy I'm-going-to-kill-you-and-chop-you-into-little-bits-and-then-send-your-remainings-home-to-your-parents-in-a-box-with-a-big-bow-on-it-glare on her face, doesn't she?"

I smile, Emmeline is really weird but its so lovable, I guess I really miss it… or _her, _I miss her even though we never were that close…

I smile at Emmeline just a bit sadly, but then look at Marlene and realize Emmeline is really right. "This can't be good…" I sigh as we walk closer to them to hear what they're rowing about.

"Well wouldn't you have fun with that – _EXPELIARMUS_!" Marlene all but screamed and shot her wand towards Sirius, but her spell didn't hit him, but the wall behind him.

"Well, it's not like I don't find you in my bed every night McKinnon," he tells her viciously "Makes you a bit pathetic, doesn't it?"

"Me?" Marlene exclaims "_Me_, the pathetic one? That's rough coming from you! The one who told me; 'I need someone to care, so much, because I feel so alone, Mars.'" Marlene mocks, her tone matching the vicious tone Sirius's voice had. "That's what you said that time before fifth year, before you turned into a huge douche!" Marlene yells and once again shoots a spell towards him.

"Well at least I don't hang around with bloody Slytherin's –" Sirius breathes out angrily but Marlene cuts him off.

"And I do? You're talking about your brother aren't you? I've talked to Regulus once! Because I – for some bloody stupid reason - was actually worried about you!"

Sirius face falls a bit and his wand lowers.

"But you wouldn't care would you? You don't care that I might actually care about you a little bit! No, because all you want is to shag and drop –"

"Marlene stop," I meddle, even though I had promised my self I'd meddle as little as possible, but this was going to far and I know she doesn't want everyone to know that the rumors are true.

"Well you come back every time don't you McKinnon!"

"Well someone has too!"

"Just admit it, you come back every time cause you need someone to act like they care - ever since your dad left, that's the main reason you slept with me in the first place!"

Marlene's face turns into a stone for a splint second and everyone in the room has stopped dueling to stare at them.

Sirius seems to realize he might have taken it to far this time and begins "Mars I-"

"Save it." She tells him, her voice cold like ice. "Don't try to convince your self that _you _are doing this for me. We both know you needed me at that time, I don't know why I keep coming back. But admit it Sirius Black, you are weak."

Sirius voice turns cold as well, "Why do I keep making myself go through this? You're bloody bullshit, you know that? I think I understand now why he left you."

Over striking silence fills the room, even Professor Aldrin doesn't know what to say.

Marlene stares at Sirius and she doesn't even seem angry anymore, she seems mortified.

Sirius once again sees that he has stepped over the line and starts: "Mars, I-"

But again, she doesn't let him finish, the sound of the slap chimes around the room as Marlene's palm makes contact with Sirius's face.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter of course, it took a long time to write it and it's around six scenes and most of them are really long so I hope you do appreciate the effort! Hehe … now all there's left for you to do is hit that little button down there and tell me in short or long words what you thought off this chapter, I know some of you might not be happy about the loss of Lily/James but I promise there will be, but you have to keep in mind they did not start dating until their seventh year ;)

p.s. Sig you owe be a review for this chapter luve!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This chapter is a bit softer, slower, shorter and quieter than the last one because everything was really dramatic then … But I hope it is all good ;) hehe

* * *

Chapter 5

Mary Macdonald

I sigh; my best friend can be such work sometimes, like seriously.

Marlene had gotten herself a detention once again and this time with Black. – Yes, I'm starting to call him Black as well, but that's Lene's fault, she only talks about him as "Black." And it' isn't like he doesn't only refer as me as Macdonald, I think seriously that Remus, Peter and James are the only ones he doesn't call by their last names – and he doesn't even call _them_ by their first names! They have some kind of really strange nicknames for each other.

Marlene sighs beside me on the couch and stands up "I should be going then…"

"Have fun," I tell her and she scowls.

"Sure! Cause I'm not only cleaning the room, wandless but I have to do it with _him_" she exclaims.

I roll my eyes "Just go Lene, sooner you go sooner it's over."

Marlene sighs "Yeah, bye."

I laugh as she exits the Common Room, knowing that I will come and save her.

I wait for ten minutes before I also walk out the portrait and walk towards the DADA classroom.

I see that the door is open and when I'm just about to knock I hear Sirius voice;

"We have to clean up the mess we made…"

"… Or we could just shag," Marlene responds so casually that I half expect her to shrug her shoulders.

"Okay," Sirius breathes out and I see when he grabs her and kisses her before he pushes her up against the wall.

I roll my eyes in disgust before I take the door and firmly close it so no one else will see them, they really have nerve shagging at detention! I can't believe professor Aldrin left them alone.

"Hey, Mary!" James greets me as he walks towards me, where I stand with my back pressed against the wall next to the door.

"Hey,"

"What are you doing here?" He asks me and I hold up my wand

"I was gonna loan it to Marlene to make detention quicker for her, you?"

He holds his wand up "Same, I was gonna give mine to Sirius"

"I wouldn't go in just yet," I tell him when he reaches for the doorknob.

"Why?"

I sigh, "You have one guess,"

He looks at me half stunned, "Seriously? They're shagging in detention?"

"Mhm," I respond half laughing.

"Godric, they've really lost it, haven't they?"

"Yep, so I would stay away for twenty minutes or so," I laugh and James nods.

"Wanna go for a walk, Mary?"

"Sure." I respond half questionably. Usually James and I don't hang out alone much, I used to spend some days off the summers with him, Sirius and Marlene but that's really out off the picture now, isn't it?

I love Lene, I really do and that's why I hate what's she's doing to herself, but I also know Lene loves Sirius, even though she wont admit it, it's just because she's so scared he'll once again reject her, it's like his sick little game. When she comes crawling back, he finds it mildly amusing to reject her, but the next minute he suddenly wants her again.

"Thinking about Marley and Sirius?" James asks me.

"What else? I think we seriously have to stop thinking so much about them… It's driving Lene insane."

"Padfoot too," James agrees. "it's just, I'm afraid where this is going to go."

"But they are happy, you know some of the time."

"Yep, the time when he isn't a total bastard to her." James sighs.

"Yep," I respond popping out the 'p'.

"I'm dreading Quidditch practice tomorrow, _me_ James Potter doesn't want to go to practice tomorrow!"

"Maybe they'll behave…" I try

"We can hope… anyways, let's talk about something else, alright?" James says

"Okay… what about you and Evans?"

James laughs. "Nothing going on there, sadly, like there has been for the last five years, though I do think she wants me." He smirks

"And yet she keeps saying no, even though you ask her out everyday."

James sighs "Sometimes I wish she was more like Marlene, you know just says yes-" he stops when he realizes that was really not good to say.

I sigh frustrated and turn to leave

"Sorry Mare, I didn't mean to say that, I know she your best friend, she's my best friend too… or was… she doesn't talk to me anymore."

"It isn't her fault" I say sticking up for my best friend.

"You can't just blame Padfoot-" he says also sticking up for his best friend.

"I'm not blaming him," I admit "Not Marlene either, not even 'them' together." I continue "I blame their reasons for doing this to each other and I blame us, you, Lily, Alice, Remus, Peter, me – even Emmeline who never meddles in anything. It's our fault."

"Why?"

"Because, if we had been better rocks for both of them back then, they wouldn't have went out for each other and ended up in this mess."

"But why do we have to blame someone? Can't we just try to fix it?"

"But how? They are so stuck on hurting each other, like what he said today, seriously James, that was so over the line! It's her dad you know how touchy that is for her… -"

"I know, I was there for her when he left," he reminds me "but she hurt him and he hurt her, that's what they do, they have this wall and they have to –"

"Break down the other to feel better them selves, yeah I know."

"But we can always try to fix it?" James tried

"Yeah, we can try," I agree but still I don't really know if there is anything we can do at this point.

- Hunting for Happiness –

"How was detention?" I smirk as Marlene and I walk towards the Library together

Marlene frowns "Intense," she then answers and I smirk again

"Yeah I noticed."

"What do you mean 'noticed'?" Marlene question and my smirk doesn't move

"I saw you Lene, or more like heard you – I know you shagged Sirius in detention."

"Lower your voice!" she commands and blushes

"Oh honey, I think plenty of people know about you two already –"

"It wasn't my fault!" She whines.

"Oh no? If I heard right it was you who started it –"

"Shut up Mare!"

"Just telling the truth here Lene,"

"Who else knows? Did you tell Lily? What about Alice? You know they wont ever shut up if they –"

"_Slow_ down Lene!" I laugh "No one knows … well except me and James."

"Wait, why does James know?"

"He almost witnessed it."

"Almost?"

"He almost walked in on you two but I stopped him" I shrug.

"Oh … okay… I guess it's okay that he knows."

I roll my eyes "You know this isn't really going well for you –"

"I know, I know," now its her turn to roll her eyes "I know I said I was just going to ignore him and stop, but what he said to me … I don't know, I just kinda slipped – out of anger of course!"

"Well you might possible have to stop _slipping_" I scowl as we enter the library "What book are we getting anyway?"

"I need that _Fantastic beasts and where to find them_ or whatever its name is, for my essay…"

"You're always writing essays! That's the reason why I quit Care of Magical Creatures, professor Kettleburn has way to much homework"

"I like COMC … it's a good class," Marlene shrugs and her eyes roam over a bookshelf "Ah, there it is!" she pulls a big book from the bookshelf, "I might as well just study here," she sighs and takes a seat at the nearest table.

"Aren't you coming for dinner?"

"Not hungry," she shrugs "but you go, I'll try to stay alive!"

"Haha, yeah I'll come back when I'm done eating!" I tell her and turn to walk away

"Oh and Mare! Please do _not _greet Black for me if you see him!" She yells after me and we both laugh. I smile and shake my head as I exit the Library.

- Hunting for Happiness -

"So Mary, the next Hogsmeade trip is on Sunday…" Gilderoy Lockhart informs me, not that I don't already know.

"I know," I tell him shortly and keep walking towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"And I was thinking," Lockhart continues and follows me much for my despise "Don't you want to come with me?"

I turn to look at him, "Why?"

"Because, you haven't dated anyone for along time and I think you are hot Mary, so please will you come to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Okay. I'll go to Hogsmeade with you, but don't think we're a couple; we're not even dating. One date and then I'll decide what will happen." I have no idea why I'm agreeing to go out with him, but still I just stand there and give him something that resembles a smile, though it's even faker than Rebecca Hallyberry's boobs.

"Great!" He exclaims and combs through his blond hair with his hand "Wear something hot and gold," he then tells me "So we can match, gold will make you look even slimmer" he adds before stalking off.

I stare after him, the familiar tingle appearing in my stomach.

"Mare!" Emmeline exclaims behind me and I turn around to see her and Lily walking towards me, So Em is hanging with Lily now... That's a… _shock_ and she's calling me _Mare_? When exactly did Hell freeze over?

"You going to dinner?" Lily asks,

I shake my head "I already ate," I lie to them and they smile back, buying my lie.

"Okay, see you back in the Common Room?" Lily asks.

"Yep" I answer before walking away from them and into the next bathroom.

First I look at myself in the mirror, watch my disgusting figure before I make sure the bathroom is empty, then walk towards the next booth and kneel down beside the porcelain toilet bowl.

_Slim. Pretty. Hot. Sexy. Beautiful. Perfect. _

_Chubby. Ugly. Disgusting. Drama queen. _Fat.

* * *

**A/N: **Woho, one more chapter has ended, next up is Marlene – and then is chapter 7 who is my personal favorite chapter yet I think, even though it's actually from Emmeline's point of view … It's just a pretty nice written chapter if I may say so myself… hehe! Anyways I plan on putting chapter 6 up as soon as I finish writing chapter 9, so probably on Thursday or Friday!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Marlene McKinnon

I will not give in today. I will not give in. I. Will. Not. Give. In. Today.

I tell myself over and over again when I wake up at Saturday, so I gave in yesterday, but only once. It was I-hate-you-shagging not I'm-weak-and-I-need-you-and-always-will-be-here-shagging.

I snapped, he snapped, everyone snapped. We got detention; I needed some way to get all those emotions out. I even told him a couple of times _during _that I hated him, but he'd just laugh and… okay I'm not getting into details.

Surprisingly I'm the first one up. That … almost never happens. But it's Saturday, normal people like to sleep in. I'm used to waking up early just to sneak out of the Room of Requirement, or my sister's room, because sometimes she lets me stay there after she finds me broken in a random broom closet.

I sigh as I pull my robe over my head and stand up and slowly sneak down to the common room. Surprisingly seeing that Rem is also already up and sitting in the chair closest to the fire, reading a book.

"Rem?" I ask and raise my eyebrow as I sit down on the couch before him.

"Marlene? What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same,"

"I knew you would, asking so you don't have to answer, I know you Mars-_lene,_ Marlene."

I thank him silently for correcting himself. No one calls me Mars. No One. Including Black. Or he'll be punished.

"Sorry," he says when I stay quiet.

"Don't apologize," I tell him, "I couldn't sleep" I add to answer his question. "What's your excuse?"

"Nothing," he answers after giving it a bit of thought. "I think you should go back to sleep though."

"Why?" I ask him and he looks away.

"You just should…"

I question him "Why?"

"Just because,"

"Why?" I demand.

"Marlene, you look tired just-"

But before he can finish the portrait swings open and Black climbs in, his hair is messy and his robe hangs a bit open around his body, exposing the – sexy, flawless, incredible hot – chest that I have seen so many times. He stops when he spots Rem and me.

"Hi," Remus says a bit awkwardly.

"'ello" Black responds and still stares at me.

"I see," I mutter and stand up, giving Remus a – too sad for my opinion – smile as he understand what he was doing here, waiting for _him_.

"McKinnon …" Black says, obviously thinking he needs to apologize, but he doesn't. He really doesn't. He should… but he doesn't need to.

"What?" I turn to look at him.

"I'm…" He begins, "… sorry…"

"For what?" I push

"You know it." He tells me and half rolls his eyes.

"No I don't. And I don't care and you don't mean it." I tell him and then turn to walk away from him.

– Hunting for Happiness –

I sit in my bed, curled up in what Lily calls a Indian position (I call it the feeling-bad-for-myself-and-being-a-baby-position), scribbling in my and Mary's notebook – Mary and I share this little green notebook, that we use to draw, write or whatever, then we only let each other see what we do (though there have been exceptions, I sometimes let Lily look at my drawings.) We made my oldest brother Max buy the notebook for us in Hogsmeade when he was on his fifth year and we on our first.

Right now I'm not drawing, I'm making a list what I should do to Sirius Black. I know its childish and whatever. But it makes me feel better.

So far what I've gotten, with my comments of course:

1. Murder him. (Well, McKinnon… Maybe that's too much)

2. Quit shagging him (I know I honestly can't do that, so that's a no)

3. Start shagging other people (Okay, honestly, that wouldn't hurt him, because he's told me a thousand times – not in words, but in action, that he doesn't care if I see anyone else… So it would be useless and would add to my "whore" mark)

4. Make him jealous (Seriously, I doubt that would work. Sirius Black doesn't do jealous. But it might be possible...)

5. Ignore. (I do that almost everyday, but sure, it gets him kinda worked up.)

"Marlene?" Lily's whispers and sits up in her bed. "You awake?"

"Clearly," I answer.

"Something wrong?"

"Nope." I answer but look down.

"What are you drawing?" Lily asks me.

"Nothing," I answer.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Making a list," I answer shortly.

"About?" Lily pushes.

"Things." I answer.

"Marlene –" she tries and I throw the book over to her bed,

"Oh, just read it Lily," I sigh and watch as her eyes scan over my so-called 'list'.

"Tell me that isn't a Sirius Black list," Lily sighs and throws me the book back.

"I won't tell you then," I tell her with a scowl as I close the book and put it on my night desk.

"Oh Merlin, Marlene-"

"Save it for me Lils. I'm hurt," I blurt out.

She suddenly softens "Why are you hurt Lene?"

"Because," I say and my voice breaks "I try to act like it doesn't bother me that he shags other girls, but it does and it's not the first thing I want to know when I wake up."

"Wait, when and how did you find out?"

"I've always known, but today… I woke up early went down to the Common Room, Remus was there, waiting for him to get back, Black walks in, his robe open, his hair ruffled. It's not hard to get."

"Oh, Marle-" Lily tried but I cut her off by putting my hand up.

"I'm gone to breakfast, and please don't come. I want to go alone."

– Hunting for Happiness –

I walk alone to breakfast, ignoring the looks other people give me, I know what they're thinking (because some of them actually do think them out loud); _Marlene McKinnon, walking alone? Where are her friends, she usually never steps out from her comfort zone?_ Only if they knew.

The Gryffindor table is almost empty; Remus is there though, still with his book and picking at his bacon.

I decide I should suck it up and sit beside him.

"Hi," I tell him silently as I sit down.

He looks up from his book, closes it and puts it down on the seat next to his. "Hi…"

I grab myself some scrambled eggs and drop them on my plate.

"Marlene… are you… alright?" he finally asks after a moment of silence.

I don't answer; I don't feel like lying or breaking down. Remus is - and I will always have to remember that - Black's best friend. Not mine. He'll always choose him.

"Are the other girls not up yet?" he asks, ignoring that I didn't answer his first question.

"Yep, Lily's up though I think. Mary won't be up until one, Alice should be waking and who knows what Em will do, I don't know her anymore, she doesn't really hang out around us much now does she?"

"No one of us ever hangs out anymore," Remus points out and I nod.

"Sorry," I mutter.

"We don't… We don't blame you, you know that Marley?" It's weird hearing him call me Marley, he and James used to do it, he stopped it when we started our fifth year, Jamie still does call me Marley though, it's nice.

"I know Rem," I sigh "but doesn't mean I don't. Blame myself, that is."

"It's no ones fault that you guys got into this mess… Godric knows that it makes at least _one _of you feel better."

I know he's talking about Black and have to grit my teeth together not to tell him that isn't true, it does make me feel better too, just also worse.

"Just to warn you," Rem continues, "Padfoot will be down here in matter off minutes, he just went up to wake Prongs."

"Why did you leave, not wait for them?"

"Honestly, I'm a bit pissed at Padfoot right now."

"Because of me?" I choke out.

"Does it matter?"

"Please don't…" I try.

"Marlene you can't tell me who to be pissed at." Remus reminds me and I scowl but turn my attention towards my breakfast.

"Do you want me to pinch you when I see Sirius approaching?" Remus ask me and I chuckle.

"Don't care."

He pinches me and I look at him and he whispers, "Just incase." I then look up and see James and Black walking towards us_._

"Morning," James greets us.

"Morning," I greet _James _back, hoping that Black will realize I'm _not _greeting him.

Black doesn't say a thing just plops into the seat beside Remus but suddenly jumps back up rubbing his ass – his very fucking sexy ass, that I may adore just a _little _bit – "Ouch" he exclaims and takes the book Remus had laid on the seat before and throws it into Remus's lap. "Why the hell would you put your damn book there?" He growls

Remus shrugs "Sorry"

And I can't stop myself from laughing and Remus grins at me.

Black turns to glare at me, ignoring Remus "You think that's funny, McKinnon?"

I nod between laughter's, "I believe I do."

"You're being awfully annoying with those mood swings of yours," He tells me.

"Why do you care?" I ask him, not laughing anymore. _You too _I then add in my head.

"I don't."

He couldn't have chosen better words, "I don't"… care. _I don't care._ And he never will. I stand up,

"Sorry, I have to leave," – is my silly excuse before I turn to walk away. Ignoring him failed. But I'll just try again, because Marlene McKinnon is not going to give in to what is easy anymore.

– Hunting for Happiness –

I ignore him all night as we all nine hang out together down at the Common room. Instead I try to make "idea" four work. But making one Sirius Black jealous is a hard thing.

He stares at me, telling me with his eyes to come and sit with him so he can tell me something. Probably tell me to come and meet him in the nearest broom closet. Not'gonna happen Black!

So I ignore him and instead I move myself closer to Remus.

"Hi," I tell him and pat on his shoulder, he once again closes his books to talk to me and gives me a short smile.

"Hi?" he questions.

"Feel like talking?" I ask him and he nods, of course he does – he's always up to talking.

"With you? Always Marley," he smiles proofing what I just said and I smile back at him and surprisingly my smile isn't fake.

"It's been long since we've talked hasn't it…?"

He gets what I mean, "It surely has." He knows I'm not just talking about _talking _just doing something, and when I say 'we' I mean all of us. "But can I ask you something Marlene…" he continues.

"Mhm,"

"Are you doing this to annoy Sirius? Talking to me right now?"

"Remus, I want us to be friends"

"I know that, but you want him to suffer too."

"Maybe," I agree and spare Sirius a glance, just to see that he's staring back at Remus and me.

The song on the radio changes suddenly and a well-known pop song starts playing.

"Oh I love that song!" Lily exclaims and James stands up right away and offers his hand to her,

"Care to dance?"

Lily bites her lips but sigh's "Only because I love this song."

And she stands up to dance with him.

"You guys dance too!" she tells us girls and Mary grabs Peter who is sitting next to her and Em and forces him to dance with her, he laughs and hesitantly spins her around.

"Em, lets dance!" Alice orders Emmeline and pulls her up to her feet.

I thank Merlin we're the only ones that are in the Common Room right now, because this is surely embarrassing.

I glance over at Sirius only too see that he's still staring at me.

"Lene dance with us!" Alice says and I curse her silently.

"Let's dance," I tell Remus and pull him to his feet "If you want that is," I smile and he nods silently before he follows me to where the others are standing.

Sirius sits on the couch by himself, staring at us.

When the song ends and another starts playing, we switch partners and James takes my hand and spins me around.

I laugh and smile at him as we sway to the music, "Are you okay?" he asks me silently before spinning me once again

"Yep" I answer.

"Ask Padfoot to dance,"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want to,"

"You do."

"Then you won't have anyone to dance," I tell him.

He laughs, "Lily, Em and I'll dance together, just don't leave him alone."

I sigh, "I'm not asking him."

James sighs as well and spins me again, "Then I'll ask him for you –"

I stop moving and glare at him. "Oh, James you've made me spin too much! I'm dizzy" I say loudly and fake laughter before letting myself collapse on the couch versus the one Sirius sits in.

He gives me a sign with his eyes to sit next to him, I scowl at him and stand up, he smirks – thinking that I'm gonna come and sit next to him, but I'm stronger than that.

"I think I'm off to bed," I tell the others and they all groan

"Oh, don't leave Lene!" Lily whines.

"Sorry, but I'm too tired," I tell them – but it feels like I'm not telling them … I'm telling _him_.

**A/N:** Like you might have seen I do favorite Marlene a bit and that's why her chapters are often the longest ones – or at least longer than Mary's … hehe. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter… I really liked Remus in this one, to me he always seemed like the really-friendly-good-to-talk-to-guy… hehe!

Anyways next up is Emmeline … woohoo… but not really. She is my least favorite character… though I do prefer her storyline the most I think… I'm going to try and update again soon, maybe on Sunday or Monday, but that shall only be done if I get any reviews! Hehe.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emmeline Vance

I wake up Sunday morning early as usually, I then notice Marlene's bed is empty. I freeze a bit… she can't be with… Sirius can she?

I wonder if I should wake Alice and tell her this, but I decide not to, it will just cause drama.

I slowly step out of bed, throwing my robe on and then I walk down to the Common room and can't say I'm anything less than shocked to see Marlene curled up in one of the chairs.

"Marlene?" I ask and nudge her.

She immediately opens her eyes.

"Oh, Em? … Hi,"

"What are you doing here? You weren't with Sirius were you?"

"No." she answers and I know she isn't lying.

"I just couldn't sleep up there, Mary snoring and all that," That I actually know is a lie, Mary doesn't snore, but I let it slide.

"How are you?" I then ask her

"Fine… Why?" she answers

"You were acting strange yesterday.."

"What do you mean by that?" she says rather hotly.

"Well… you point-blank ignored Sirius…. You hung out all night over Remus and a bit over James, but never ever touched or made any conversation or contact with Sirius."

She scowls at me "Black and I are really not into PDA, because we aren't in a relationship. No that it's _any _of your business, but we don't need to show any affection."

"I know but, doesn't he mind if you… like are with other guys … like flirting and –"

"We're not together and I can touch, flirt with, kiss or shag who ever I want."

"But -"

"There is no but, Black doesn't even care if I flirt with other people, he knows he will get me later." Marlene spits at me. "And he doesn't care about me, cause I'm just "that girl that always says yes." Haven't you noticed? He doesn't even call me by my name!"

I realize why she's snapping at me, I was the last one to find out about her and Sirius, because I'm just Emmeline, I don't really get what's going on with them and I don't meddle with anything. I hardly even get angry. "Marlene, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you-"

"Who's upset?" Sirius suddenly asks as he and James walk into the empty (except for us) Common Room, Marlene freezes and turns away to hide her red face.

I wonder for a second what they were doing outside the tower this early but realize that tears have started to fall from Marlene's eyes, though she tries to hide them

"It's no-" I try to tell Sirius and James but get cut off, like usually.

"What's wrong McKinnon?" Sirius asks and I swear his voice is almost soft.

"Marley, what's wrongey?" James ask and they both walk towards her, but Sirius gets to her first and - surprisingly - snakes his arms around her waist from behind, "Mars…?" I hear him whisper and he brushes a stray off hair away from her face before she fights him off and turns to him to spit something at him, but seems to realize that isn't a good idea and takes a run towards the stairs up to the girls dormitory.

"What the hell?" Sirius ask

"I can say the same thing to you," I bite at him and turn to walk away but his hand locks around my arm and pulls me back.

"Care to explain" He asks - no, he orders me and pushes me down on the couch before sitting on the one versus the one he pushed me on and James sits down next to him.

"Yeah, what's going on Em?" James asks.

"Your best friend," I say ignoring Sirius "Has ruined my best friend."

"Best friend?" Sirius snorts, "Since when do you care about McKinnon or anyone of us?"

"Since even before the time you stopped." I bite back at him. "Though that does seem to be forever."

"Hey don't fight," James sighs "just tell us what the problem is."

"Isn't it obvious?" I sigh frustrated (Yes, I Emmeline Vance is angry) and point at Sirius "It's him! It's always him!"

"I haven't done anything!"

"Yes you have!"

"Yeah? What then?"

I think about it for a moment before answering honestly "I don't really know…"

"Then how can you be sure it is me that is the problem?" Sirius asks victoriously.

"Because she said so."

"When and what did she say?" he demands

"I'm not gonna tell you-"

"If I'm hurting the gir- _my_…" He hesitates "… friend, I have the right to know."

"Friend?" I snort, "Not likely. Friends don't hurt friends. Friends don't _use _friends."

"Just. Tell. Me. Why. The. Hell. Marlene. Is. Hurt!" Sirius snaps and I jump up in surprise.

I wonder if I should just tell him, but it makes me feel like I'm betraying Marlene's trust.

"Find out yourself, Black." I tell him before standing up and quickly stalking off and up the stairs and into the dormitory.

– Hunting for Happiness –

Breakfast is awkward to say the least, when Marlene, Lily, Alice, Mary and I all walk together into the Great Hall, the first thing I notice are the glares Sirius sends me, but I'm angry so I just glare back.

Marlene sits in the seat versus James and Mary plops down next to her, making her versus Sirius, I take my seat on the other side of Marlene, versus Remus and Lily on my side.

"Morning," Peter and Remus greet us at the same time.

"Murning," Marlene says quietly and grabs herself some bacon

"Sleep good?" James asks, obviously desperately trying to make conversation.

"Mhm," I answer and pour some orange juice into my glass.

"So are you guys going with anyone to Hogsmeade or just as a group?" Mary asks the guys

"I'm going with Evans," James tells us and juice squirts out of Lily's nose when she realizes what he just said:

"No you're not!" she yells

"Damn, I really thought you'd just let this one slide Evans…" James sighs and we all – except Lily of course, - laugh.

"I'm not going with anyone," Peter then says and Lupin nods in agreement

"Yeah, me neither." He says

Our heads all turn to look at Sirius, but he doesn't respond to Mary's question.

"Who're you taking Sirius?" Lily asks – trying to sound polite, not curious. But truth is we all are really curious.

"I don't see how that could be any off your business," Black retorts and I feel Marlene shudder beside me, so I lean in and whisper

"You okay?"

"Mm-mmhmm," She says but it sounds more like a moan than a real answer, I raise my eyebrows but don't say anything.

"So you're going with someone?" Mary asks, not willing to let anything go.

"Maybe, maybe not" Sirius responds.

"For the love of _Godric,_ Padfoot! Stop groping my leg!" suddenly James chimes up and we all look stunned, surprised or confused at him, except Marlene and Sirius, Marlene blushes and Sirius scowls.

"Sorry, your leg is in the way," he growls out and we all look at him and James confused.

"He's groping Marley with his leg under the table," Remus says shortly not even looking up from his book and Marlene's face turns red like a tomato.

That explains the moaning, I think to myself.

We all look at Marlene who waves a hand at Sirius "Stop looking at me! _He's_ the one groping me!"

Sirius smirks "Don't even try to deny you enjoyed it."

She sends him a glare and stands up "I think I just lost my appetite, see you guys maybe in Hogsmeade," she sends Sirius a one last glare before stomping out off the hall, as she leaves we all burst out laughing and Sirius rolls his eyes before exciting the room just like Marlene. Geez, can't they take a little bit of teasing?

"Anyway Evans, _why _won't you come with me to Hogsmeade?" James pushes and Lily reddens.

"I've told you before, you are annoying toe rag Potter," she answers a bit angrily.

"Oh, Lily quit the act, I know you are dying to be my friend – but we can be better than that, more than that, if you just agree to go out with me-"

Lily's lip curls for a second then she answers hotly "I can't go out with you and I don't want to, you are the reason Severus and I aren't friends anymore!"

"Me?" James seems offended. Alice, Mary Remus, Peter and I just sit in silence watching them carefully. "It wasn't me that told him to call you a – a –" he cant even say the word.

"If you hadn't been picking on him like you do all the time –"

"I thought you said you weren't going to defend him anymore?" James asks and Lily's cheeks redden.

"I'm not. I'm just telling you why I can't go out with you, because you are a bully." Lily spits hotly and stands up, Alice stands up quickly and so does Mary – so I decide to do as well and then they both run after Lily as she storms out the room, I walking quietly after them.

– Hunting for Happiness –

I don't walk with Lily, Mary and Alice back to the Common room, Lily is upset and I don't really hang with them anymore, so I don't see a reason why I should go with them and instead I walk the opposite direction and enter the Library.

"There you are Em!" The familiar voice of Desiree and see her smiling behind me.

"Hi De," I laugh

"Common now, Val and Cissy are waiting for us!" the brunette says excited.

"Are the guys here too?" I ask her and follow her into the Library

"No Sev and Ave both got detention, so the others didn't feel like coming, but they might show up after detention" She rolls her eyes.

Okay so this is my big secret… I hang around with Slytherin's.

"Em!" Valerie Gamp stands up from her seat at a table far inside the library "Common sit next to me! I've got a spell here you've got to check out, Sev told me about it, it's one of his newest masterpieces –"

I laugh and walk to sit with Valerie next to Narcissa Black who doesn't seem to notice me because she doesn't even look up from her book.

"Heey Cissy," I greet her and she looks up and pushes her beautiful silver-colored hair from her eyes.

"Oh, hi Emmeline," she greets back – she always uses my full first name, never calls me Em like the others.

I know it my come as a shock that Slytherin's would hang around with me, a Gryffindor. But it all started in fifth year, I was assigned to work with Valerie in Herbology and suddenly we just started talking and I realized maybe Slytherin's weren't all so bad… and she introduced me to her friends Desiree and Narcissa and suddenly I was being pulled into some secret Slytherin group which includes Me, Desiree, Valerie, Narcissa, Belby, Avery, Travers, Wilkes and Mulciber (I haven't asked his for their first names yet), Evan Rosier and _Severus Snape_. – Though, I do not look at myself as a big part of this group, especially when they're planning on doing something evil, it's just nice hanging around with them, most of the time. And this all is the reason why I hardly hang around with Marlene and Lily and the girls anymore… I've turned sides – like they would say. It's just… believe it or not, there is less drama with the Slytherin's than with my fellow Gryffindor mates maybe not _much_ less but definitely less.

Valerie hands me a paper, which has some kind of spell written down on it, _Langlock._ "Sev's thinking abut using it against Potter the next time he tries-"

"Silence, Valerie," suddenly Avery's voice comes behind us and I look up, realizing he's standing directly behind me, Goosebumps form on my arm – I've never liked Avery … really I've never liked any of the Slytherin boys, they're all so … imitating.

"Don't you tell me to shut up Avery," Valerie growls out. "I'm trying to tell Em about the –"

"Yeah don't." Avery cuts her off again.

"Why not?" Valerie rolls her eyes.

"She'll just go running to James and tell him Snape's plan."

"Common Avery," I roll my eyes, "I'm not going to tattle tale on you guys, I'm not in kindergarten anymore.

"Yeah Ave, she really won't tell." Desiree assures him, giving him a knowing look. Desiree has always had the 'hot's' for Avery and it couldn't be more obvious but he does his best to point blank ignore it – which kind of reminds me of Sirius and Marlene … There is a little pang of guilt in my chest, it somehow feels like I'm going behind everyone's back by befriending the Slytherin's … But I shake the feeling off.

"Talking about me?" Severus Snape's drawling voice asks behind us and I look up once again and straight into his black eyes.

Okay so there is one more thing I have to admit… I, Emmeline Vance, may possible fancy Severus Snape.

* * *

**A/N: **Woohoohoo … Another chapter has come to its end…

Anyways, how do you find Emmeline's story line? Did you expect anything like this? How do you think the Gryffindors would react if they ever found out?

I've got to admit (like I have admitted few times) I don't really like Emmeline, but I do enjoy writing her storyline because its different from the others but I can guarantee there will be just as much drama with Em and has been/is going to be with the others!

The next chapter will not air as soon as this one, because I haven't really finished it ... hehe, but if you remember to review I might remember to finish!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Okay so this chapter is a bit weirder than the others, this is a "Everyone" chapter, and it has many different pov's (not _everyone's _though…) Oh, it'll explain it for it self... haha… just read!

Chapter 8

Everyone.

_Mary Macdonald_

Gilderoy Lockhart really is not my type, and that why I don't really get why the hell I agreed to this date.

Wearing – like he asked me – a golden muggle top, paired with a black skirt, I wait for him at the Three Broomsticks, where we had decided to meet. I wonder if he might possibly have forgotten and I won't have to try to live through this awful date. But of course he didn't forget it and comes skipping in the doors and it doesn't take him long to find me sitting in the corner sighing to myself.

"Oh, sorry I kept you waiting Mary dear," he chants and takes his seat.

"Hi, Lockhart." I simply greet him,

"Oh Mary, you know you are supposed to call me Gilderoy, we are on a date for Merlin's sake."

I scowl, having to bite my lip to not to yell at him that this is defiantly not a date. "Mhm…" I slowly say instead, if I close my eyes than maybe I can imagine that he's Reg … but who has their eyes closed while on a date?

How much I wish Reg could be here instead of Gilderoy …

Reg Cattermole is one of the most handsome boys you can find here at Hogwarts and also my ex-boyfriend and the reason why I hardly date anymore.

I am told I'm really pretty, I mean, I do have gorgeous small brown curls and my boobs are pretty big, though I'm really small – I wish I could have Marlene height … or you know Marlene's everything … just with the exception of Reg instead of Sirius.

But I guess I wasn't enough for Reg…

"Should I order something for us?" Gilderoy pulls me from my thoughts.

"Uhm sure," I send him a short smile – fake of course

"Butterbeer?" He offers and I shrug

"Sure," I say again and he stands up to order for us. I lay my head back on the headboard and sigh.

_Emmeline Vance_

I decide to skip the Hogsmeade trip to hang with Desiree, Valerie, Narcissa and their fellow Slytherin students, again at the Library. But this time I feel safer, knowing my Gryffindor mates – if they still were my mates – would not walk into the Library any minute and have a huge fit when they realized with whom I was.

"Soooo… if Snape would ask you to come with, when he pulls the prank on Potter, would you come?" Desiree whispers into my ear, obviously not wanting Avery to hear her.

"Oh Dee… I don't know, I mean … James is my friend too –"

"Yea, I know… but it would totally proof to Ave and the guys that you are not going to leave us alone in the mess and go and tattle on us to Potter…"

"Dee, you know I would never do that … but the Gryffindor have been closer to me than the guys – I love you, Val and Cissy to death but –"

"With us Ave and the guys come," Desiree says firmly "There is no picking, it's all or nothing –"

"When is he going to prank him?" I sigh

"Hasn't chosen the day yet, but it won't be too long… You're in?"

"As long as James never finds out I came anywhere near –"

"Yeah, Yeah. We'll make sure of it," Desiree smiles and squeezes my hand under the table and then looks at Avery who meets her gaze, she gives him a short flirtatious wink.

"Is there something going on with you two?" I ask; mostly to make conversation.

"Oh, I dunno," she shrugs "I don't think Ave is the type that wants a relationship, you know? But … he probably knows I like'im, so if he want anything… I'm here," She giggles.

"What are you guys discussing?" Valerie asks and I notice the guys seem to have left the table.

"Where did Ave and the guys go?" Desiree asks and Valerie rolls her eyes at me, being tired of the fact that Desiree always says '_Ave_ and the guys' like Ave is the boss or something.

"I didn't ask," she shrugs and then she and Narcissa both giggle.

"Anyways, what were you talking about?" Narcissa asks.

"Em just decided she is going to join the prank on Potter,"

"Really?" Valerie asks a bit surprised but grins, "That's great Em!"

Narcissa nods in agreement to what Valerie said - but doesn't say anything, instead she turns her attention towards the paper she is writing on.

"Who are you writing?" Valerie – being the curious person she is – asks and leans over Narcissa's shoulder to read what she is writing.

Narcissa puts a hand over the paper so Valerie can't read and sneers out: "I'm writing Lucius, not that that is your business or anything."

Valerie rolls her eyes "You write him _twenty four seven._"

"Well he _is _my boyfriend." Narcissa sneers out.

"Boyfriend smoyfriend …" Valerie chants and Narcissa sighs rather pissed.

"I'm gonna go and finish this letter in private then," She stands up

"Oh tell Lucie I miss him!" Valerie mocks playfully.

Desiree rolls her eyes at Narcissa over Valerie "Tell Malfoy about our plan, I'm sure he'll like it." She smirks and Narcissa who grins back

"Sure will, bye girls – and see you later Emmeline," she adds knowing she won't see me again tonight.

"Bye Cissy," I smile back at her. It's still surprising how I came to be friends with Slytherins. I sigh to myself – happily and turn back to talk to Valerie and Desiree.

_Remus Lupin _

Hogsmeade is a big place for four guys to do absolutely nothing.

James, Sirius, Peter and I all walk together into one store after another, sometimes buying something, sometimes not.

"I only wish Lily had said yes," whines James, making Sirius a bit annoyed.

"Stop whining over Evans already," He growls out.

"What is your problem?" James asks and seems a bit offended

"Nothing," Sirius answers and keeps walking.

James shrugs "Then stop telling me to shut it. I've been trying for years, _why _wont she say yes?"

"You whine to much, that's probably the reason." Sirius grits out.

"Someone really is in a good mood." Peter laughs and Sirius bares his teeth at him, growling a bit – like a dog.

Peter laughs and so does James but Sirius scowls again.

"Where should we go next?" I ask to change the subject.

"I don't care," Sirius answer grumpily. "I think I'm off, nothing to do here."

"You should've brought a date then" James smirks

"You know I don't take girls to Hogsmeade," Sirius rolls his eyes hoping that James can let it go.

But James never has been good at 'letting things go', take him and Lily for example. "You should … You could take Marlene one day,"

"Please don't start whining about McKinnon as well! It's enough you whine about Lily," Sirius growls "Anyways, I'm gone, catch you later," he then sighs and waves us shortly and leaves.

"Geez, he's in a good mood." James sighs,

"Anyways what _do _you guys want to do?" I ask again

"I think I'm leaving too," James sighs

"Can we go back to Honeydukes or something?" Peter asks,

"Yeah, I have to buy something for Marlene's birthday," I think out loud.

"I'll catch you later," James laughs and takes Sirius's lead and walks away, Peter and I walk the other direction towards Honeydukes. Sighing to our selves over our friends.

_Marlene McKinnon_

I kick a rock that's in my way on the ground as I walk towards the castle, Lily walking beside me, Mary is still stuck on her date with Gilderoy Lockart and I honestly have no idea where Alice and Em are.

"Everything fine?" Lily asks me but I don't bother to answer

"Hey McKinnon!" I hear a voice call after us and at first I think its Sirius calling me, "Oi, girl who's shagging my brother!" the voice speaks again and that's where I realize it isn't Sirius's voice, the voice belongs to another Black, the younger one.

"Marlene what are you-" Lily says when I turn around, sensing there is some trouble just waiting to happen.

"Wait here, I'm gonna see what he wants." I tell her and she bites her lip "I'll be quick" I promise and then walk off to where Regulus stands with few off his Slytherin mates behind him.

"What'do ya want?" I ask him impatiently.

"I heard a rumor," he tells me

"'bout?"

"You and my brother were fighting, because of me?"

"We were not fighting _because_ of you," I roll my eyes, "He slightly mentioned he didn't like me talking to you lot," I wave my hand at his mates behind him, "So I'm leaving now –"

"But I was told you were fighting and my name came up –"

"He was questioning why I talked to you that one time in fifth year, and you all know I only did that because I was frightened that something was wrong with him, Godric knows I'm not talking to any off you again –"

"Aw, aw, is my brother a bit, jealous?" he asks and his hand touches my face and he brushes a stray of hair from my face.

"Get your hands off me," I say and try to slap his hand away, but we get interrupted when suddenly no one other than Sirius himself yanks him back

"Get the hell away from her!" He rages as he pushes his brother back.

"Sirius, don't-" I try weakly, not really knowing if I should meddle.

"Don't ever touch her again!" Sirius growls (ignoring me) at Regulus and points his wand angrily to his face

"Sirius don't" I try again and walk closer to him, but instead of ignoring me like before his hands push me back, causing me to fall flat on my ass on the ground. "Ouch," I say half angrily.

Regulus laughs "Is this how you treat your shag-buddy?"

Lily offers me her hand but I ignore it and stand up by myself.

"You stay the hell away from me and my friends –" Sirius continues raging,

"Stop this!" I order them angrily – having had enough and push Sirius from Regulus, before turning towards Regulus angrily.

"You leave me alone and never talk to me again!" I tell him and my hands push him away but he only takes one or two steps back, I ignore him and then turn to the older Black.

"Mars, I'm didn't mean to shove-" he tries but I cut him off.

"You don't talk to me either!" I spit in his face before I turn away and stalk off with Lily following me.

_Sirius Black_

When I walk home from Hogsmeade I see it, _him _talking to her, _my _Marlene McKinnon.

I stomp towards them and see red when his hand goes up to brush a stray of hair from her beautiful face.

She slaps his hand away but it doesn't move.

"Get the hell away from her!" I can't control myself anymore and slam my arm towards Regulus so he backs away from Marlene – It's funny how she is always _Marlene _to me when our friends aren't around …instead of McKinnon.

"Sirius don't –" Marlene tries weakly, but I ignore it.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" I tell Regulus and hold my wand in the air angrily.

"Sirius don't –" Marlene says again and this time I _shove _her away, noticing that she falls to the ground but before I can turn and help her back up, my brother laughs

"Is this how you treat your shag-buddy?"

I turn my anger back at him - watching Lily help Marlene up with one eye.

"You stay the hell away from me and my friends –"

"Stop this!" Marlene orders and pushes me away from Regulus before turning towards him.

"You leave me alone and never talk to me again," she then turns to me and I realize I'd better apologize for shoving her on the ground

"Mars, I didn't mean to shove-"

"You don't talk to me either," she spits in my face and turns away and stalks off with Lily following her.

"Marlene!" I yell after her and she turns around

"I told you not to talk to me!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to –" I tell her "I just don't like it that you talk to him…" I try to explain but she cuts me off

"One, you have NO hold over who I talk to! Two, I wasn't even talking to him, Three, I told you not to talk to me!"

I slump my shoulders and look at the ground "I –"

"This is over," She tells me "I've had enough, I'm not coming back to you again Sirius, I can't take the drama" She sighs and I look up, she can't mean it, she must come back, I mean, she always comes back.

"_Marlene_ –" I try but once again get cut off

"I've said everything I want to say and don't want to listen to anything more, goodbye Sirius." She then grabs Lily's arm and they run towards the castle leaving me - and my brother left standing and staring after them.

"Good job brother," my brother laughs and I decided to ignore it rather than hexing him, I have better problems to deal with than that scumbag people call my brother.

_Lily Evans_

"Marlene!" I yell, "_Marlene_!"

"Stop bloody saying my bloody name!"

"Bloody, bloody, bloody! You _bloody _stop and _bloody _talk to me, Marlene!"

Marlene spins around, her hands on her hips and her face red and wet.

"I don't need to talk to anyone. Is it so bloody hard to understand that people may want to be left alone for one bloo- _damn_ minute!" she all but screams and turns around to run again away from me.

"Marlene!" I try weakly again and my hand clutches my stomach – I'm not an athlete like Marlene, I can't run like that.

Gasping for breath, I slump down on the cold ground.

"Evans?" the voice I really didn't need to hear says behind me and I sigh.

"What do you want Potter?" I sneer out tiredly.

"What's wrong?" He asks me sitting down on the ground next to me, his voice is soft and it's really … strange, but good… Nice kind of strange.

"Everything." I tell him, burying my head in my hands.

"What happened?" he asks, his voice still soft.

"You should find Sirius," I tell him and feel him tense up next to me.

"What happened to Sirius?"

"Nothing happened _to _him … He… he and Marlene had, had a spat.."

James sighs and I look up from my hands "Again?" he asks

"It was different from the last one, she broke it off. Like really broke it off, like _told _him it was over – Wow, I'm starting to sound like Mary" James chuckles a bit before I continue "But yeah, she usually doesn't to that… tells him its over I mean…"

"But why did she?" James pushes "Was she bored? Did… did she find someone else?" James looks at me like he's scared "Shit… she did didn't she?"

"No… I don't think so," I answer honestly "She… Regulus was there and –"

"Shit." James curses "Regulus was there?" he stands up from the ground, pulling me up with him. "Tell me what happened, quickly."

"Potter, you really are over reacting –"

"I'm not." James says quickly "You don't know about his family drama,"

I think about asking him to tell me but I decide not too, I don't think I can handle the drama. "Okay… Uhm… Marlene and I were walking together to the castle, but Regulus wants to talk to her, so she talks to him –" James sighs but I continue "I don't know what they talked about, and the got cut of quickly because suddenly Sirius is there – raging like hell, and he and Regulus start screaming at each other and Marlene gets involved and yeah … you get the picture. Sirius really doesn't like Marlene talking to Regulus, does he?"

"He doesn't want _anyone_ to talk to him, but yeah… I guess Marlene is a bit… weaker spot for him." James explains "Anyways, thanks Lily, but I really have to go and find Padfoot –"

"No problem, but Potter –" I interrupt him quickly.

"Yeah?" He asks and smiles a little towards me.

"You called me … Lily? Not Evans, not LilyPad…"

"Slip of the tongue I guess," James smirks,

"Right," I smile shortly at him before he turns around and runs to look for Sirius.

_Alice Prewett_

I decided to skip the Hogsmeade trip; I didn't feel like going alone. Sure Lily and Marlene were going and they tried to get me to go with them… but for some reason I excused myself and told them I had extra prefect work to do.

"Alice?" once again Frank finds me sitting in one of the million stairs in Hogwarts. My cheeks redden.

"Frank?"

"Why aren't you in Hogsmeade Alice?" he asks and I gesture towards the floor, allowing him to sit next to me, which he does.

"Had no one to go with," I answer honestly "What about you?"

"Same reason," he gives me a smile and I curse him in my head, silently wishing he could've just asked _me _but of course he isn't going to… ever.

"Are you looking forward to Christmas?" He smiles politely.

"Oh… yeah, sure… what about you?"

"I'm looking forward to…" he looks around making sure nobody can hear us "The ball."

I giggle "Yes, everyone is going to freak when its official. I think it was a great idea…"

"Yeah, having a winter formal ball or whatever… the girls are all going to like it, I don't know how the boys will feel though…"

"Oh, its just one ball… there has been a while since there was a ball at Hogwarts,"

"But then there is the question who you are asking to the ball… there is to much pressure on us boys," he laughs.

"Oh… you guys just have to ask, we have to _be _asked or go alone… or not go… That's the horrible part."

"I don't think you'll have anything to worry about."

I snort, "Maybe if I was Marlene!"

Frank laughs but stands up "Anyways Alice, I'm sorry I have to run, the guys will be returning from Hogsmeade."

"That's alright," I give him a smile.

"But Alice –" he adds and turns to smile at me "Maybe next time, you and I should go together to Hogsmeade."

He doesn't let me answer just smiles at me and disappears. Leaving me and my insides squealing.

**

* * *

A/N:** I know the scenes weren't all as long… Emmeline's was the longest one I think … But who cares? Hehe. Anyways hope it wasn't to confusing and you like the chapter because next up is…. Ja-Ja-Ja-Jaaaames! Wooohoo… and I can promise you there will be a Lily and James scene – though right now it really isn't long… but I might throw in one more if I'm in a good mood and you guys review!

Also.. I'm thinking about changing the paring back to "Marlene/Sirius" even though the story isn't just about them… they just seem to be the biggest focus point right now…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

James Potter

"Mate you cant lay here sulking the whole day, we've got Quidditch practice and –"

"I'm not sulking," Padfoot growls out but doesn't open his eyes where he lays on the bed completely still.

"I know what Marlene –"

"James!" He all but yelled "Do not."

"What you can't hear her name now?" I roll my eyes.

"I'm done with this." He mutters and stands up from his bed.

I also stand up and sigh; "Yeah go and take a walk clear your head, but don't think you're just going to be alright –"

"Prongs, you know her, she isn't done with me. It's not over at all." Sirius mutters darkly before exiting the room.

I roll my eyes and turn to Mooney and Wormtail who both sit silently on their beds.

"What?" Mooney asks when I look at him a sigh.

"He can be so stupid sometimes,"

"Who?" Wormtail peeps up at the same time as Mooney says; "I know,"

"Sirius of course," I answer Wormtail who nods blankly "Anyways, are you getting Marlene something for her day on Friday?"

"Is there a Marlene day?" Wormtail asks as dimwitted as always

"Her birthday!" I remind him a little snappier than I should.

"Oh," he says

"Chocolate." Mooney shrugs. "You can give it with me if you want Peter," he then adds to Peter who smiles.

"What about you Prongsie, you getting her something?" Mooney asks.

"Mum always sends me a gift for her from me and my family," I shrug.

"What about Padfoot?"

There is a annoyingly long silence before I shrug again "I have no idea, he's probably not giving her anything."

"Does she expect him to give her something?" Mooney continues

"I don't know." I answer honestly "Hopefully not."

"Do you think he's right? Or do you think Marlene will stick with "this is over"?" Mooney then asked.

"I know Marley, she has done this often, told him its over. It probably isn't and honestly I think she doesn't want it to be, I don't think _I_ want it too be over either… anyways, I'm gonna go and find Gideon before Quidditch practice I have something to discuss with him." I say – actually just making an excuse to get out of here and follow Padfoot's lead and exit the room.

– Hunting for Happiness –

Walking around Hogwarts really isn't as boring as it might seem, if you decide to take the stairs there is no way to know where you are going to end because the constantly move.

I hadn't really planned to go and find Gideon I cold talk to him at practice, I wasn't looking for Sirius either, I honestly don't know who I'm looking for or if I'm looking for anyone. I close my eyes and lean back on the stair, not caring where I end up.

Suddenly someone falls onto my body causing both me - and who ever it is to fall back from the stairs and land on the floor below. "Ouch"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" The person says and I realize who it is right away and smirk.

"Well, well, well, isn't this tad over the top Evans?"

"Potter," Evan scowls when she realizes it is me she fell on top off. "What do you mean by that?" she then asks and pushes her petite little body off mine.

"I knew this time would come soon enough,"

"What time?"

"The time you _fall _for me. Just didn't expect it to be quite this way."

"Always so witty," Evans rolls her eyes at me my smirk doesn't move. "But I'll have to be leaving if you don't mind –" she doesn't even really finish her sentence before scowling at me and stalking away, leaving me staring dreamily after her still laying flat on the floor. Damn that girl for having so much power over me.

– Hunting for Happiness –

"Potter! Black!"" Gideon yells as Padfoot and I walk out of the Qudditch dressing rooms in our Quidditch uniforms. "Come over here for a second."

I look at Padfoot who shrugs and we walk over to our captain.

"Alright, so I'm pretty sure _everyone _in Gryffindor knows about you and McKinnon now or at least about your little spat at Hogsmeade." he addresses Padfoot who rolls his eyes

"There isn't –"

"I know - she broke it off. Fine. Just let me be clear: I will not have this "thing" between you – on or off – ruining my team, okay? This year we _will _win that bloody cup, this is my last year and you better make me proud." Gideon smirks and we both laugh.

"It's not going to do anything to the team." Padfoot promises, "It hasn't done anything yet and isn't going to _ever._ I want to win just as much as you do."

"I doubt that" Gideon laughs and then looks over our shoulders and grins "talking about the devil… Ah, McKinnon! Excuse me boys," he adds and walks towards Marlene.

"Is Fabian here yet?" I wonder.

"He's standing over there, mate," Padfoot rolls his eyes and points his finger behind me.

"Thanks… I'm gonna go and talk to him… you coming?"

"Naah… I'll be with you in a sec," Padfoot says slowly, his eyes not leaving Marlene, I raise my eyebrow but don't say anything.

"So James," Fabian Prewett, Gideon's twin brother, greets me when I walk up to where he and Patrick Peskey, a fifth year student and our seeker stand. "How to you find Gideon's new schedule?"

"It's gonna be hardcore training time," I roll my eyes "But we've got to train well if we wanna win Hufflepuff…" I shrug "Ravenclaw _nearly _beat Hufflepuff… 270 – 250, so if we don't beat them now our best hope is if Slytherin looses to Hufflepuff… and we win at least two games…"

"But Slytherin has a _really_ good team… I mean Regulus is a lot better then I expected." says Fabian and Patrick nods in agreement

"Yeah, yeah I know… but there is always chance and beside… even if they don't loose against Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, there is still chance, as long as we beat Slytherin in the final game and don't loose two games."

"PRACTISE IS SET!" Gideon calls and I realize everyone is ready.

"Before we start," Gideon continues "The game is only a week and a half… We are a great team." He smiles "Patrick you've been outstanding in every practice." The small seeker smiles. "And we do have the best chasers," the girls (Marlene and Joann Clearwater) both laugh and Marlene says;

"Please, like we didn't know that… James you're okay as well," she smirks at me and I stick my tongue out.

"Our beaters are fantastic," Gideon continues and Padfoot and Fabian both grin.

"And I think I can honestly say I'm a bloody good keeper my self-"

"You are," Joann says forcefully "You are the glue for this team," she winks at him "But can we please start practice?"

Gideon looks at the dark haired fifth year that has been a part of the team since she was a second year and laughs.

"On your brooms then!"

– Hunting for Happiness –

"WORST EFFING PRACTISE EVER!" Joann all but screams as she stomps her way into the girl's dressing room, followed by a red Marlene.

"She's right," I sigh and Padfoot and I walk together, with Peskey following us, into the boy changing room.

"Do you think Gid and Fab are coming?" he asks.

"Let them scream at each other for a little while longer," I sigh and run my fingers through my hair tiredly

"Gideon has some nerve saying he's nervous about _McKinnon and I _ruining this team," Sirius sneers out.

"_What _is going on withy you and Marlene?" Peskey asks curiously. "I mean she is _damn _hot _and _she likes Qudditch… no wonder why you like shagging _that_! At least _I_ wouldn't mind doing so"

"Watch it Peskey," Sirius sneers out before pulling the last of his clothes of and darting into the shower room.

"Sorry, he's not in a good mood," I tell Patrick who simply laughs.

"It's fun how he reacts," he shrugs his shoulders and I shake my head and roll my eyes "I'm just telling the truth though, McKinnon is damn hot, but well I guess she'd never go out with a fifth year and Sirius seems ready to kill whoever asks her out, he should just start a relationship with her."

I don't answer him, but I find it funny how a little fifth year like Patrick Peskey can understand so much when it comes to our group. He must have a really good eye for things – or maybe we were just more obvious than we thought.

– Hunting for Happiness –

_Thirty minutes ago _

"Gid! Call break!" Fabian yells at his brother.

"What now Fab!" Gideon asks pissed as he jumps off his broom.

"There is someone watching the practice –"

Gideon turns around to spot two giggling girls. "Those are _not _Gryffindors." he grits "Sod off, this is a closed practice!"

"Wow, Gideon really is in a good mood," I whisper to Padfoot who snickers.

Both girls redden as they realize they've been spotted and step away from their hiding place.

"Sorry, we really aren't spying or anything." the blonde one promises, shyly.

"Then what are you doing?" Gideon demands, both girls look at Sirius next to me and giggle. Gideon seems to realize what they want and sighs.

"Defiantly not what we need right now," he turns to Padfoot "Black, please make sure your _fanclub _girls don't interrupt my practice again.

Sirius looks confused for a moment and then he smirks.

"You know Prongs," he says and looks up and into the sky. "The sun is pretty hot today," he smirks again before dragging his Quidditch shirt off.

I groan tired of his acts, but cant hide my smirk as the girls both swoon and seem like they are about to faint.

"Are you coming back to practice Black or are we expecting you to remove more clothing?" Gideon booms from the sky.

"I'm coming," Sirius smirks and the two girls look a bit disappointed that he didn't take more off.

We've only been practicing for around five minutes when Patrick this time interrupts "Gid! There are more people watching!"

Gideon's face is turning redder by the minute and he once again step of his broom and looks around, paling when he finds Bethany Davies sitting not far away, glancing from him and then at _Fabian._

"Beth," he greets her silently and walks toward her "What are you doing here?"

The Ravenclaw 7th year shrugs, "Just watching my favorite boy_s _practice…"

I watch as Gideon seems to tense at the word _boys_.

"Beth, you need to leave," he tells her under his breath but gets cut off by his own brother.

"Oh common Giddy, you don't want to make a gorgeous girl go away, do you?" he smirks at Bethany who gives him a smile

"Hello, Fabian." She greets him and he gives her a short hug, leaving his brother with a scowl

"Beth, we're trying to practice."

"Maybe practice should be over," Fabian tells his brother who ignores him

"We'll talk later okay?" Gideon reaches out for Bethany's hand, she smiles back at him.

"But Gid…" she whines. "I'm just going to sit here and watch you guys, I'll promise to behave." She giggles.

"Beth…" Gideon groans but Fabian cuts him off

"Come Beth, I'll let you ride my broomstick with me if you want-"

"Fabian we're at practice" Gideon refuses and sends his brother a glare.

Fabian ignores him and takes Bethany's hand "Common, let me show you a _good time_. Remember how fun we had the last time?" he cocks his eyebrow up and grins at Bethany.

This seems to do it; Gideon suddenly lounges himself at Fabian, pushing away from Bethany, causing him to fall flat on the ground.

It doesn't take Fabian long to get off the ground and he runs towards his brother, slamming his hands into his chest "_What the hell!_" he yells.

"I'm tired of this!" Gideon yells back.

"Tired of what? Me flirting with Beth, because last time I checked you didn't own her and Tuesday night she _sure _as hell wasn't thinking about you!"

Gideon's face turns red "Oh? And what, last night she wasn't thinking about _you_, was she?"

Now its Fabians time to rage "_What?" _

I look clueless at Padfoot and we both silently decided to try and break the two twins up.

"Gid!" Padfoot tries to restrain Gideon, but Gideon seems to not see him, he only glares at his brother and the curse words come flying out of his mouth.

The same tale is to tell of Fabian, who I try to hold back.

"Guys –" Joann tries "Guys! _GUYS! _Guys stop!" She tries, pushing her self on Fabians body to try to restrain him with me.

"Gideon, shut up and breathe!" Marlene lectures but Gideon doesn't stop cursing Fabian and tries his best to fight Sirius off.

Patrick stands clueless next to Bethany who looks if she's going to cry.

"PESKEY!" Joann yells "Get Davies the _fuck _out of here!"

"I… I don't… How…" He still looks just as clueless as before.

"I… I… I'm sorry, I'll go…" Bethany mumbles out and looks a little frightened "Bye …" She whispers before turning around and running of the pitch.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Gideon rages and somehow is able to loose him self from Padfoots steal grip.

"Oh, why would you talk about your own mother like that dear brother?"

Fabian gives me one last push and succeeds - I fall back and he breaks free from my grip.

We watch as the two brothers tackle each other to the ground and lay there rolling, cursing each together.

"This is bullshit!" Marlene swears "I'm out of here!"

"WORST EFFING PRACTISE EVER!"

– Hunting for Happiness –

After "practice" Padfoot and I join Mooney and Wormtail back at our room, deciding we should have some quiet time just us boys after all that's happened for the last week.

"What would you guys say was the thing you must regret the most?" I ask casually and lean back on my bed.

"Hmm…" Padfoot wonders about it for a second.

"Sleeping with Marlene" Mooney offers and looks at Padfoot, but before anyone can say anything suddenly Padfoot is pushing Mooney against the wall.

I stand up surprised but have no idea what I should do or what is going on.

"What?" Padfoot rages, giving Mooney a push "When the _hell _did you s-sleep with Ma-Marlene?"

"I –" Mooney struggles.

"I knew something was up when you were dancing –" Padfoot continues slamming Mooney against the wall

"Sirius!" I try, knowing I need to say _something _so he won't strangle Mooney

"Sirius let me go!" Mooney pushes back "I did not sleep with Marlene!"

Padfoot slowly lets go and Mooney falls to the floor "Then why did you say so –"

"I was talking about you!" Mooney sighs, getting up. "'Sleeping with Marlene' was meant to be a question to you, if that was the thing you most regretted!"

"Oh…" Padfoot says slowly "You… You didn't sleep with McKinnon?"

"No!" Mooney, Wormtail and I all shout at the same time

"And Pad, why would it matter to you anyway?" Mooney pushes and glares at Padfoot "You say you don't care with who she sleeps with, you sleep with other people – she can do so too. Right?"

"Of course," Padfoot says but looks down on the floor. "I don't care."

"Then why did you push me against a freaking wall?"

"I… it's … different… I mean… I… She can't sleep with _you_!" He finally breaks. "Not you guys, not people connected to me –"

"Like Regulus?" I ask hesitantly.

"It's frustrating! This bloody pull she has over me, I know I have no right to be mad… but … She just … she isn't supposed to be with people I know."

"Then what about just being in a relationship with her? Being exclusive?" Mooney pushes

"I can't." Padfoot answer "I can't be in that… I can't deal. I can't _not _sleep with other people, I can't not over react… It will drive me insane, she _already _drives me insane, Marlene McKinnon is a bloody flirt, I'm know that I am a flirt too – but still she drives me _bloody insane_. I couldn't be in a relationship. I can't do that to her. She doesn't want to go through how I would be." Padfoot sighs but cuts us of quickly when we try to say anything; "Maybe it's good she broke it of… even though its not going to last. It's never worked, never will. Not until I want it to be," he adds darkly

"Padfoot –" I try but once again he cuts me of

"Lets not talk about this shall we." He says in the same dark tone and sits on his bed. "I'm too tried to stay awake anyway."

We all nod silently, knowing when it comes to Sirius and Marlene we are supposed to let it go – or at least we always do let it go. We don't know how to deal with problems like this, because Sirius himself has no idea what he's doing.

* * *

**A/N:** So this wasn't the best chapter I've written, but James is EXTREAMILY hard to write for me, I just don't seem to get into his mind like I can get into Marlene and Sirius's… **Sighs** Anyways, hope you didn't hate my chappie … ^^ And thanks for the review you guys who reviewed! Hehe. (And yes, there was only one really short Limes scene, I deserve your punishments.)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I know what you are thinking... Marlene... _again_? but I needed her in this chapter, so no judging me! *cries*

Chapter 11

Marlene McKinnon

_Dreading Quidditch practice seems to be normal for me now of days. But especially today my heart races as I walk onto the pitch, spotting Gideon, James and… _him_ discussing something. I haven't really talked to Sirius since Hogsmeade – or since our spat like Lily called it. It really wasn't a spat, and we weren't rowing. We were just… breaking up? I don't know._

"_Ah, McKinnon!" Gideon walks towards me smiling "There you are. Do you have any idea where Clearwater is?"_

"_She's still getting ready," I tell him and he smiles shortly._

"_Great then… We'll start practice when she comes out," He winks at me and then walks back to James – Sirius somehow mysteriously disappeared. _

_I just stand there in the background. The rest of my teammates standing in a little distance, usually I would just go over there and be the cheerful me – okay, who am I kidding? I haven't been the cheerful me for a long time now. Sigh. I don't even know why I have friends, why they haven't left me anyway, I'm bloody weak and don't seem to be able to just effing pull my self together._

_Suddenly someone's nose brushes with my ear, "It's not over until I say it is, sweetheart" his voice makes Goosebumps form on my arm and shots of electrics run up my spine causing me to shudder. And I hate the thrill my body seems to love. _

_I hear his low satisfied chuckle at my response only seconds before Gideon calls start on the practice._

- Hunting for Happiness -

The headline of today's _Daily Prophet _is horrible, almost ruins my spirit for what shall happen in the end of this week: "THE MINISTRY REPORST THE DEATH OF ANOTHER FIVE MUGGLE-BORNS!"

I close my eyes.

"That's horrible!" Lily exclaims reading over my shoulder: I close the paper and lay it next to my plate - We don't need the paper to remind us what is going on.

"This war is really growing harder and harder isn't it?" I mumble out before stuffing my fork into my mouth.

There are nods all around the table but no one says anything, it's like we've all decided to have a minute of silence for the five muggles.

It isn't until Alice comes skipping from Prefects duties, smiling as usually, that our moment of silence is broken

"Good murning!" She smiles, but it doesn't take her long to catch there is something up, "Why are you all so down?"

Black snaps the paper from next to my plate and hands it to her; there is a moment of silence while she reads

"Oh my," She trails of "… You-You… You-Know-Who?" she then asks and Black nods.

"That's horrible," she says, just like Lily had before her.

"Yep," I agree and she hands me the paper, and I put it back next to my plate.

"Do you guys think _we_'re in danger?" Suddenly Peter peeps up and once again silence fills in.

"I think everyone is in danger," James answers dryly after a moment

"But not as long we're here… Right?" Lily asks, looking over the great hall "Hogwarts is safe – the safest place there is."

"But all the others? Our families … people that are done with school – and people that haven't started school… There are people dying all around - not just muggles." Remus says his voice rather dark and for what seems the thousand time that morning we all go silent.

- Hunting for Happiness -

"Remus is right," Lily continues the subject as we walk back to the Gryffindor Common room after a long hour of potions. "We might not be in danger as long as we're here, but other people are – the headline of the_ Prophet _says it all!"

"Lily, can we like _not _talk about depressing matters right now?" Mary rolls her eyes.

"Mary, this has to be talked about!" Alice says, agreeing with everything Lily says – I swear, I'll never understand why they aren't better friends, they are completely the same person!

"Yeah, I know that." Mary rolls her eyes again "But not now! Or rather," she looks at her watch "- you guys _should _talk about this now, I've got to meet Lockart, we've both got free periods- "

"Since when did you become attacked to the hip of Gilderoy Lockart?" I sneer out – rather angrily, though honestly I'm just surprised.

Mary rolls her eyes, ignoring my tone. "I'm not attached to anyone, he's actually rather nice to hang around with – other than you three that only seem to want to talk about annoyingly depressing things! We've got what's left of this year and then only one more year to come here and be safe, then we can all worry about getting killed on our way to work!"

I stare at her, wondering since when Mary talked like this, like she didn't care about people were _dying_.

"Mary!" Lily seems to be thinking the same as I "People are dead!"

"To late to help them then," Mary continues in a low voice "I'll catch up later," She adds in a much cheer-fuller voice and then turns away skipping up the hallway.

"How can she say that!" Alice seems offended and Lily nods in agreement.

"Give Mary a break," I sigh "It isn't fun talking about You-Know-Who, you know."

"Of course it isn't! It isn't supposed to be _fun _to talk about people dying!"

"Then lets not, just … lets not talk about it right now," I beg "I just want to have a quiet week, turn sixteen and then we'll worry'bout _him_"

Lily and Alice don't say a word but I see there mouths are both curled up and they don't seem happy to have to shut up, but I smile and shake my head. Peace at last.

- Hunting for Happiness -

"- And then Dorcas Meadows was all like 'but Patrick _said _he told Benjy about it!' and I was like 'Well, Peskey obviously didn't if Fenwick didn't know,' and she said 'but then I made a big fool of myself!' and _that _is the reason why she's going to _murder _Peskey!" Mary cries out laughing on the couch.

Lily can't seem to be able hide her laughter and Black and Jamie seem not to be able to breathe.

"Common guys, it isn't that funny," Alice rolls her eyes "poor Dorcas! She poured her heart out!"

"But that's funney!" Mary laughs.

I chuckle and roll my eyes at my best –gossip whore – friend, who just ended telling us another story about Dorcas Meadows mishaps, this time she told Benjy Fenwick she loved him because she though he loved her back because Patrick Peskey – her evil cousin and the Gryffindor seeker – told her so.

"I can't believe Meadows believes anything Peskey says," Black barks out.

"She can be really … thick." Mary agrees, still laughing.

"I think we should stop talking about Dorcas," Alice interrupts "We're of to prefect patrol," she informs us and she and Remus both stand up from the couch. "Mary you haven't finished your essay so you should do so." She says mother-like and Mary rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out -child-like.

"Okay, _mom_" She responds childishly but Alice waves it off and she and Remus stalk out of the painting.

"She really is in a good mood," Jamie laughs sarcastically.

"Oh, she's just still pissed at me cus I wasn't up to talking abut You-know-who all day long," Mary rolls her eyes.

"Well, Mare…" I try "What you said was a bit out of character – people _are _dying."

Lily nods her head agreeing to what I said, "Yeah Mary, we don't know who could be next… it could be someone we know."

"And then it will be!" Mary says rather defensive "But it hasn't happened yet, so why think like we _expect _it to do! I don't want to live like that."

"Yeah… but…" Lily tries but doesn't seem to be able to find the right fitting words. Peter, Jamie, Black and I just sit in silence and Mary smirks - happy that Lily can't find anything to say.

"Anyways!" Mary says cheerfully "I'm going to go and finish that darn essay," She rises up from the couch "Ta!"

"Ta!" I mock as Mary walks away, the minute she disappears up the stairs Lily and I both let out long groans.

"What _is _up with her!" I throw my hands in the air frustrated

"I have no idea! She is so out of character! I mean not the "like" or gossiping or the boys and all that, but ever since –"'

"-She started hanging out with Lockart she's gone bullocks!" I finish the sentence for her and she nods before I continue:

"And how she was talking about the deaths –"

"-Like it was no deal, horrible I know!" now it's her turn to finish my sentence, all the boy's stare at us with weird looks on their faces.

"Do you guys always have to finish your sentences?" James asks

"You seem like you're in a relationship" Black mocks (But what would he know about relationships? I'm surprised he even knows the word!)

I scowl at them "But well haven't you notice how off she is? I mean, I've been 'best friends' with Mare since first year and I love her to death! But even she isn't that shallow!"

"Mary has always been a bit …" James starts but stops, letting the 'shallow and self interested' hang in the air "- but that doesn't change the fact she's still Mary … And she has been really nice and quiet for the past few days… but I mean, people do change,"

"Yeah," Lily shrugs

And I nod, "Yep," I look over at Black who seems to meet my gaze "people really do change."

"I just hope we won't loose her too," Lily continues and her voice forces me to look up from Black and at her,

"Too?" James asks

Lily frowns "This is like with Em all over again … You're always talking about it guys, how suddenly Em just stopped hanging out with us, but first she started changing – suddenly really down but nice to everyone and then back to being her happy self and then … bam!" Lily claps her hands together, for effect "She's gone…"

"Mary isn't going to go 'Emmeline' on us," Black rolls his eyes and for some reason his answer makes me laugh

James, Peter and Lily all smile as well.

"Besides," I say when I've recovered form Black's answer, "it isn't quite the same, Mary isn't being distant, just weird."

"Well I for one think its god damn time the drama in this group came to a minimum." Lily rolls her eyes

"But on the subject of Em …" Peter peeps in – it still, even after 5 years, surprises me when he talks "Where is she?"

- Hunting for Happiness -

"_Lily, hush, don't… oh, come over here,"_

"_Do you have her gifts? Careful!-"_

"_Hush!"_

"_Hand it to me, Merlin, Mary."_

"_Hush!" _

I slowly open my eyes to try to realize who is making all that noise – but only to see Alice, Mary, Lily and Emmeline all standing over me with smiles printed on their faces.

"Oh! Marlene you're up!" Alice – who stands there with a big cake in her arms, says and gives me the largest smile I have ever seen.

"Happy birthday!" they all chant then at the same time and wrap me in a group hug.

Gasping for breath I break free and sit up. "-Thanks, what time is it?"

"It's only seven," Mary says – rather grumpily – and yawns.

"The gives us plenty of time before we go down to breakfast," Alice smiles and she and Lily together push mine and Lily's bed together and then they all climb up, putting the chocolate cake in the middle.

_Happey birthday Lene!_ The cake reads and I look at Mary who winks at me.

"I asked Betty the house elf to make it, she was more than pleased to do so." She answers my unasked question.

"Do you want your presents?" Lily then asks.

"Lets have some cake first?" I ask and they all nod excited to taste the beautiful and delicious cake.

After a few minutes of talking and eating, Mary insists that I start opening my presents.

"Mine first, mine first!" she chants like a five year old and pushes her gift – wrapped in purple towards me "I'm best friend so I give first!" she tells everyone childishly and we laugh

"Thanks Mare," I wink at her before taking the gift from her hands and opening it. Inside I find a big glittery quill, big box of my – and Mary's favorite chocolate and of course a pair of really colorful socks – like Mary always gives me. It's our tradition.

I laugh and lean over to give her a hug "Thanks best mate," I tell her with a grin and open up the chocolate and offer her some and then pass it to the other girls.

"By the way," Mary says already with her mouth full of chocolate, "The quill was bought for you to write with in our notebook for example" she winks at me.

"Now open mine!" Lily says happily and hands out a present, this one wrapped in green. "As second best friend I give next" she looks mockingly at Mary who laughs.

"Thanks," I tell her and smile before opening my present, Lily is always thoughtful when it comes to her gifts, I smile to my self as I find a beautiful silver bracelet with the words "_Never alone when I have you_" carved on it. "Oh, thanks Lils, its beautiful" I smile at her and we both laugh.

"You have our Em's left then," Alice smiles, "We decided to give you together if that's alright." She winks at me before Em hands me a gift wrapped in simple white paper.

"Thank you," I smile at them before ripping the paper of. "Oh, just what I needed!" I smile happily at my new black Quidditch gloves.

"Turn them around," Alice orders and I do as I'm told, inside the palm of the glove there is a picture of the Gryffindor house sign, the big lion smiling at me.

"Oh it's awesome!" I laugh out and hug them both. "Thank you so much."

"Well, we shall be getting up now," Alice then sighs "I'm sure the boys will want to congratulate the birthday gal' as well," she smiles and we all nod and push our bodies of the bed.

- Hunting for Happiness -

"Marleeey!" James's voice comes screeching out as the girls and I walk down the stairs. "Happy birthday!" he exclaims and tackles me, actually _tackles _me in a hug pushing my body onto the nearest couch.

"Can't breathe –" I tell him and laugh as he gets of off me and I rise of the couch "But thanks Jamie," I give him a smile.

"Happy birthday Marlene," Remus says and smiles before giving me a short but warm hug

"Ha-Happy birthday," Peter stammers a bit but gives me a half hug that only lasts for few seconds.

"Thanks, thanks." I chant over and over again and suddenly Sirius is standing behind me, his hands sneak around my waist and swoop me into his arms as he turns me around so I'm facing him -_ and_ pushed to his chest.

"Happy birthday Mars," he half whispers and spins me – or really _us _- around, lifting my legs from the ground. I feel dizzy as he lets go, causing me to fall back on the couch, the ground still spinning in front of my eyes. Damn, that boy knows how to hug.

"I've got your present!" James exclaims happily next to me on the couch and hands me yet another gift. "It's from mum and dad too of course," he then adds.

"Thank you," I smile at him and open the gift, inside there are beautiful diamond earrings. "Oh James! They are gorgeous, thank you," I smile at him and kiss his cheek "Tell your mum I love them."

"Will do," James promises

"Here you go Marley," Remus then says and hands me a gift "its from Pete and me…" he looks at me before glancing a bit at Sirius who looks away from him, staring at the wall behind us.

"Thanks Rem and thanks Pete," I smile at them both and open the gift, "Yum! Thank you, I love this kind of chocolate," I smile at the chocolate they gave me and then at them. They both smile silently back.

"We should go to class," Alice declares after a short silence.

"Yup," we all agree and I meet Sirius gaze, his hug still has me a little dazed and I can't shake the feeling of disappointment away, being left empty handed from the only person I was actually looking forward to see if… _if _only I would get a gift from. I shake the feeling off the best I can, putting my fake smile back on and following everyone out the portrait.

- Hunting for Happiness -

"My day" goes by slowly – boringly; We go to class like always, people all around wish me a happy birthday and I smile back with my fake smile and exclaim, too happily _"Thanks!" _at everyone.

My siblings find me at lunch and all give me their gifts; Candy from Matthew and Marcus and makeup from Maria – all what I expected.

But soon it is evening again and my day is soon to come to an end.

We girls all sit together in the Common Room. Just talking, but I can't stop wondering why Em is here… she doesn't even seem to want to be here. Maybe she's trying to be nice… because it's my birthday. People have to be nice on their friend's birthdays – I guess.

Mary seems to not want to be here either, she keeps yawning and glancing at the clock.

Alice has to leave early for prefect duties so not even she can keep the conversation flowing.

Lily seems to be falling asleep and when Alice finally returns they both are to tired to keep their eyes open so they wish us good night and leave.

Leaving me alone with Em and Mare.

Em and I never were _that _close so I don't blame her for leaving early as well.

It's another story when it comes to Mary; we _are _best friends. Have been for freaking 6 years. But she yawns, again and again and then suddenly – or finally, I'm not sure, she says;

"Aren't you tired Lene…? Maybe we should just go up to bed,"

I shake my head 'no'. "I'm not tired, you go if you want –"

Mary sighs (or yawns) and stands up "You sure you don't want to come?"

Before I can answer we get cut off by James that comes walking down from the boys wing "Have either of you seen Padfoot? Can't seem to find him anywhere," he yawns tiredly.

"Nope," Mary answers before blowing us both a kiss "Goodnight!" and then walking up the girl's wing.

"If he comes walking in, tell him I'm looking for him," James yawns and walks over to me to kiss my forehead as I nod, "Happy Birthday Marley," He whispers before leaving, just like Mary did, just like _everyone _did.

I do of course already know where Sirius is… He's at his – _our _– safety place. Where else would he go?

It's my birthday and that's the reason why I cave (or at least that's what I tell myself is the reason), technically it isn't even my birthday anymore, I glance at the clock. 12:02.

I know what to think to open the Room of Requirements, because I've done this before – million times before.

And of course I find him, sitting on the bed – alone.

Him having company was my biggest fear, but he's alone and that's good.

He looks up and straight into my eyes. "… It's your birthday … I don't expect you too –" he begins but I cut him off, holding my watch the in air.

"It isn't my birthday anymore," I tell him silently and he stands up from the bed and walks towards me. My body is pushed against the door and I glance into his eyes, he looks… broken.

"The war is going crazy," he mumbles out.

"I know…" I'm not even sure why I'm saying anything; maybe I'm just supposed to listen?

"There are Death Eaters in this school," he mutters darkly, like he didn't hear me.

"Sirius –" I try; using his name to calm him - but of course it doesn't work. "We don't know if the Slytherins really are Death Eaters, we're just sixteen, _they _are just –"

"Who cares," Sirius sneers, cutting me off. "_He _is only _fifteen_." I realize then whom he's talking about. Regulus. It's always about Regulus.

"Do… do you think he –" I can't make myself finish the question – hell, why did I even ask?

"I do," he confesses "I think my little brother is becoming a fucking Death Eater." That's the last thing he bluntly says to me that night, next thing I know he's kissing me – roughly and somehow we end on the bed.

But I don't fail to notice his steady whispers – like a steady rhythm against my lips; because now it's his turn to apologize to me.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** So this chapter was… LONG. Lo-ho-hong. Eight _effing _pages!

I realize Mary might seem totally different from the other pov's than when she is the one the chapter forms around, but its all going to be slowly and boringly – kidding! – explained!

Anyway, I think I got all my scenes pretty much summed up in this one, this was my big "Marlene's birthday chapter" it pretty much was all for that last scene … The Sirius is weak and breaks down and once again Marlene is there… blah…blah…blah! Hehe!

I know many of you guys are disappointed with the lack of James/Lily scenes (and there has been _no _Frank/Alice since chapter 2… woops!) but Lily and James _do not _start dating until seventh year, J.K. Rowling says so her self, so that's how it is dear mates… there shall be a lot more of James and Lily the more closer 7th year comes, I'm not saying there won't be any Limes (hehe) scenes until then, because there will! I promise!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: It's rather short.. sorry! :(**

Chapter 11

Mary Macdonald

I hear people talking about me as I walk into the great hall. Mary Macdonald back to being her old self. It's true, maybe... I don't know, it feels like this isn't really the real me.

I mean Lene doesn't seem to like it, and Lene loved me – or she must've cause we started being friends and I have always been like this, bit shallow and self centered and love gossip and gossiping.

But somehow for some reason Lene doesn't seem happy about the change back or whatever.

I wave at the Ravenclaw table as I pass, Veronica Smethley and Gilderoy of course wave back (and a few other Ravenclaw students), happily Rebecca Hallyberry ignores me just like I ignore her.

I then walk towards the Gryffindor table, watching Marlene talking to James about something, not important to me probably. Black sits picking on his lunch quietly and Remus is discussing something with Alice – probably some prefect work. Emmeline – not that _that_ is a surprise, Peter and Lily (which is a bit weird) don't seem to be anywhere near.

„Hey," I say as I plop down in the seat next to Marlene who barley looks up, muttering her ‚_hey_' back to me.

„Morning," Alice, Remus and James all greet back. Black doesn't bother greeting me – not that I was counting on otherwise.

„Where is Lily?" I ask and lean over to grab a toast.

"Aren't you going to eat anything more? – She has a headache," Alice answers my question.

"I'm not hungry. Merlin, Alice, we don't have to eat like this is our last day on earth." I tell her bitchily "I eat far too much anyway,"

"Far too much?" Alice mocks with a big scowl on her face. "You don't eat anything!"

"Get of my case!" I spit hotly, "I'm tired of this, you're always lecturing me, I can eat what I want Alice."

Alice's mouth curls up but she doesn't say anything, just grabs a full fork of bacon and stuffs it into her mouth.

"Mare, have any free periods today?" Lene asks suddenly,

"After potions." I answer

"Good, can you come with me to the library?" Lene continues, but she still doesn't look up from her lunch.

"No." I answer honestly and she looks up, for a short second, surprised that I declined.

"I'm already meeting up with some Ravenclaw's there…"

"Oh,"

There is an awkward silence as everyone at the table looks at Marlene and then me.

"But …" I start awkwardly "you can come with us…"

"Okay," Marlene simply agrees

"O-Okay?" I ask surprised, Marlene never wants to come with me to meet Gilderoy or Veronica; _Godric_ knowsshe doesn't like them.

"Yeah. Time I meet Lockart isn't it? You've been pretty attached to the guy for the past week and I have never really talked to the guy."

"Alright then," I nod my head and Marlene looks up - for the first time that morning – and gives me a short smile.

- Hunting For Happiness -

Lene and I walk in complete _utter_ silence towards the Library were I had told Gilderoy, Ver and their friends to meet us.

"You really don't mind hanging around them?" I finally gather enough courage to talk. It's almost funny, that I find it scary to talk to my own best friend.

"If it means I can talk to you, yeah don't mind." Marlene answers.

"Lene..." I start "Is everything okay? You've been distant- "

"I?_ I've_ been distant?" Marlene laughs "Oh common Mare! You've hardly been with me all week. Thank Merlin you didn't completely ignore me on my birthday –"

"_Lene_…" I say a bit offended "Of course I wouldn't ignore you on your birthday, we always do something together on our birthdays …"

She nods, but the scowl doesn't leave her face "I know, but Mare – you've been acting weird."

"I know," I agree "Self centered, shallow, selfish, gossiping me is back. Who cares Lene?"

"I care." Marlene mutters, "I love you Mare, but why are you acting like this? Like the war isn't your problem?"

"Lene –"

"No, don't 'Lene' me I just want to understand why you're back to this–"

"Because this is who I am!" I explode, "_This_, Lene, and you know it! This is how I was when you and I met, when you and I started being friends, so why would I want to change it? Don't you like me like this? Would you stop hanging around with me?"

"Mare, no of course not but you have to under–"

"I do understand, I understand there is a war going on, people are dying, all around, _He_ is building up an army or whatever and there is a big possibility the Slytherin's are becoming death eaters, I know that! Don't you think I know that!"

There is a silence, long, long silence.

"Sirius thinks Regulus is one…" Marlene suddenly whispers and I tense up.

"What?"

"Regulus, his brother-"

"I know him," I cut her off

"S-Sirius thinks he might be… training or whatever, to be a… d-death eater."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone, Mary. When he told me, he was so … down…"

"When did he tell you?"

"My birthday … or technically it wasn't still my –"

"You slept with him again, didn't you?"

"Get off my case," she mocks me – how I acted at lunch and I can't stop myself from smiling a bit.

"This is big though _… rough_. How is he dealing with it?"

"He doesn't like Regulus, but he still cares… they _are_ brothers… now he's just upset, angry, sad… afraid. I don't really know."

I whistle "Wow … it is big."

"Yep," Marlene says just as we enter the Library "but promise me you won't talk about this to anyone."

"Promise."

Marlene smiles at me, knowing she can trust me – I might possible be a bit of a gossip whore, but I wouldn't ever betray my best friend

"Mary!" Veronica exclaims when she notices Marlene and me. Marlene growls under her breath.

"Common, don't kill her," I laugh and link my arms with hers as we walk together towards were Veronica, Gilderoy, Dorcas Meadows, Daniel Mickers and for some reason – and both mine and Lene's despise, Rebecca Hallyberry, are sitting.

"Rebecca? Really Mare?" Marlene sneers.

"Hush," I scold her playfully "I didn't know she was coming, ignore her!"

"I'm ignoring all of them" Marlene sighs and I finally feel like I've got my old Lene back.

I chuckle as we sit, Marlene sitting next to me – making her versus Daniel Mickers, and I sitting next to Gilderoy versus Veronica.

"Hey!" I greet them all, smiling for a longer time at Gilderoy than at the others.

"How are you Mary dear?" He asks in a singsong voice like usually and I shrug

"Fine, fine."

"Good, good," he smiles and then turns to give Marlene a smile "Fancy seeing you here McKinnon,"

"Hey Lockart," she answers after I step on her foot, urging her to say something.

"Mary –" Veronica says excited, ignoring Marlene as was expected "_have_ you heard the scandal?"

"What scandal?" I laugh "There are plenty of scandals…"

"Oh, yea… The one about Bethany Davies!"

"Ooh, prey tell" Rebecca says and leans on to the table, her giant (fake) boobs almost flowing out of her t-shirt. I scowl at her for a moment but then nod at Veronica,

"Yeah, do share. I haven't heard about it, I think."

"Oh, it's a big one!" Veronica says with a grin "Apparently she has a thing for _both _Prewett twins and more than that… they also both seem to fancy her – Christie Daniels told me she snogged Fabian, and Gideon found out and that's why they aren't talking, but Marcus Overs says Davies and Gideon got a lot further than_ just_ snogging – but I don't think they've shagged yet, but I can't be one hundredth percent sure…There was this huge fit at the last Gryffindor practice... My sources tell me there was a fight between the two twins." Her eyes find Marlene's for a second before she waits for my comment. I make a mental note to ask Marlene about this later

"Wow," _I guess there is another slut in Ravenclaw – yes Rebecca, I'm talking/thinking about you._

"Whore," Rebecca - of all people – exclaims and I see that Marlene snickers (Probably thinking the same as I), Rebecca seems to catch Marlene's snicker and sends her a big death glare before speaking up again "But on the subject of _shagging_," Rebecca emphases, "McKinnon," she addresses Marlene that can't hide her surprise that she is actually talking to her "Are the rumors about you and Sirius Black true?"

"I can't see if that could be _any_ of your business" Marlene sneers back

Rebecca looks offended for a moment that someone wouldn't tell or give her everything she wants. "I'm just wondering, because if you are, you're just a huge wannabe whore – and if you think for one moment Sirius wants to be in a relationship with you, you are delusional. Because he sure as hell doesn't look at you guys as exclusive." She sends Marlene a knowing smirk.

Marlene rises up from her chair, "_Great_. Thanks for the information, but honestly all I got from this little pathetic speech of yours-" Marlene says viciously "is that you shagged Sirius and that must make you a whore and not me."

I look at Lene who is staring angrily at Rebecca. She's good at hiding it – but not good enough to hide it for her best friend – but her eyes are filling up with tears.

"But if you will excuse me I have to go and finish my homework. Fancy meeting you all." She spits out, turns away and storms out.

I wonder if I should follow her but Rebecca cuts me off from my thoughts.

"So Macdonald? Is it true?"

"What?"

"Merlin, the rumors of course!" Rebecca exclaims.

"About Lene?"

"Yes!"

"Uhm… No I… I don't know. I mean… what does it matter to you?"

"I just want to know," Rebecca rolls her eyes.

"Well it isn't your business, what they do doesn't involve you – _if_ they do anything." I say standing up "Anyways, I'm gonna find Lene. Talk to you guys later," I smile at them.

"Bye dear," Gileroy smiles.

"Ta!" Veronica says also with a smile but both Peskey and Meadows don't say a word just like they haven't throughout the entire conversation and Rebecca sends me a glare.

- - Hunting For Happiness –

The rest of the week goes by incredibly slow and when Wednesday finally comes around Marlene has stopped obsession over the fact Sirius slept with Rebecca (Probably _again –_ If you ask me) "Can someone explain to me, why there is nothing to do in this stupid school right now?" Marlene sighs.

"What no Sirius to hang around with?" I say rather annoyed with her 'falling back to her pattern'

Marlene scowls "If you don't like it, then don't talk about it."

"I'll try." I tell her and she rolls her eyes.

"I liked it better when you guys acted as if you didn't know."

"You can't have it both ways,"

"Still wish."

"Wish as you want."

Marlene rolls her eyes again. "Anyways… where is Lockart? I mean you guys have been terrible attached for the last week and a half…"

"Ugh, Godric only knows where that boy is.. but no, we're not attached. I mean he and Ver are nice to hang around with and al that … but I dunno, he wants too much I think, I mean I don't want to be in a relationship with the boy … too clingy or whatever."

Marlene nods in agreement "Thank god, and too blonde as well."

I roll my eyes "Lene even though you're not into dating blondes –" I trail of when she sends me a glare "okay sorry … I meant date _anyone_" that gives me another glare "I mean it Lene, there are plenty of boys that would just _love _to date you, I hear people talk about you everywhere. I don't understand _why_ you let Sirius Black make you scared"

"I am not scared."

"Just think about it Lene, I mean, you know that affect you have… you _are _half vela aren't you?"

Marlene rolls her eyes "One eighth or something." She laughs.

"Same shit," I laugh "but still, you haven't dated since … who knows! When we were on our fifth year you didn't even go on a date with Amos _fucking _Diggory! Even though he asked you, and he's two years older and so hot – _Godric,_ I don't like you!"

Marlene rolls her eyes at me "Who cares if I didn't date Amos, who cares if I don't date, not everybody _has _to be in a relationship _all _the time Mare," she frowns at me

"Yea, yea I know," I tell her "And its not like I'm always in relationships, I just date a lot more than you… and if you're thinking otherwise; Lockart and I are not in a relationship. We're not even dating," I tell her and she smiles shortly.

"Alright," she tells me with a laugh.

"Uhm… Excuse me,, Marlene?" A voice sounds behind us and we both turn around to face Adam Smethley, six year Ravenclaw student (a.k.'s Smethley's twin brother)

"Heey?" Marlene questions as Adam hands her a book

"Y-You forgot your Potions book on the table, I saw it … and decided to give it to you –"

"Oh, thanks," Marlene takes the book from his grip.

"Uhm also…" he continues "I was wondering… you seem to be having a bit – not that anyone noticed – a trouble with your wolfs bane potion… so if … if you want I could offer you some help –"

Marlene and I exchange glances. Why would Marlene need any help in potions from a random Ravenclaw when Lily Evans was her best friend?

Marlene sighs but I give her a knowing look, telling her with my eyes that I know she'll never agree on a study date with Adam Smethley.

Marlene rolls her eyes at me and turns to Adam who looks like he's going to faint. "That would be lovely Adam, maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow at 8?"

"Eight, great." Marlene gives him her charming smile and he walks dreamily away.

"See!" I tell her victoriously "This is what I'm talking about, the boy was practically drooling – by the way, _why _did you agree to a study date with him?"

"Well you were just saying I don't date enough, so this is me _dating_" Marlene rolls her eyes and keeps walking and ignores my laughter.

**A/N;** Ohoh…. Marlene got herself a date ! D:

I wonder how Sirius will feel abou that… If then again Sirius _feels _– Sorry that was the mixture of Mary and Marlene in me. I love my Sirikins.

Anyways, I know it has taken me aaaaaaaaages to update and I am sorry ***bows down*** but as many of you know FF has not been working, but my dearest friends were able to help me make it work and then all I had to do was finish this. I know its not my greatest work .. but I have written worse! :D

Don't forget to review !

Nagging nagging nagging… sorry.

-RainbowDust

-Sigga

-Mel

-Lexi

- - whatever you know me as


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** So.. I update fast.. Love me or hate me? I dislike Sirius atm so this isn't that good... sorry!

Chapter 12

Sirius Black

Another weekend comes slowly. Too slowly for my opinion.

Prongs doesn't speak a word about McKinnon the whole week – or at least not a word about me _sleeping _with her.

To be honest McKinnon her self doesn't talk to anyone much, she and Mary are always giggling in a corner and she's disappearing for hours.

But she still always finds her way back to me, almost every night.

It's like we're really back to the old "us", ignore each other during the day, sleep together, I leave and then next day comes.

Until I break the path.

Marlene lays completely still next to me, her eyes are firmly closed.

I take in a deep breath before I trail my index finger over the only uncovered part of her – her collarbone

Her eyes slowly flutter open, staring into mine.

After a minute she breaks the silence "What are you doing?"

"I have no idea," I answer honestly.

"I'm tired of you playing with me," she tells me, but her tone is soft. She slowly sits up in the bed, at first dragging the sheets off with her, but then she drops them to the floor, as she looks for her clothes, giving me a perfect view of her backside.

She dresses in her clothes quickly, probably knowing I'm staring at her.

"Until next time," she says softly –not like the robot she used to sound like sometimes, it's like she actually cares – before she leaves the room.

Cares. She says she cares, but does she care? Do _I _care? Does anyone care?

I fall back on the bed sighing in frustration, too lazy to stand up and walk back to the Gryffindor tower. I might as well sleep here.

- Hunting For Happiness -

Everyone looks up as I enter breakfast the next morning, Prongs sends me a look asking where I was; my scowl probably answers him.

I didn't expect it – but I'm thankful for it – Macdonald, the gossip queen herself, changes the subject. "So, the Quidditch match is coming up soon," she looks from Prongs, to me, to McKinnon. "How is the team?"

"I think we'll be fine," Prongs answers "Its crazy that our first game is this late though," he says with a sigh. "But we'll do great I'm sure of it.. Gideon has been torturing us at practice, but I guess it's worth it," he shrugs.

"It's like slave camp," McKinnon scowls.

"It's worth it," Prongs says again.

I stay silent, agreeing with both of them, but I don't feel like talking, it doesn't matter either way.

"You are competing against Ravenclaw right?" Macdonald continues sticking a grape into her mouth.

"Yup," once again Prongs answers.

"Sirius –" Prewett says a bit softly "You are awfully quiet,"

I look up and meet her gaze, she looks actually worried. "What is it to you?" I ask coldly and try not to feel guilty to talk like that to her.

She rolls her eyes. "I'm just trying to talk to you, you've been distant and awfully quiet for the past coupl-"

"Alice lay off," McKinnon snaps, to everyone's surprise. "You don't have to know everything. Help everyone."

Alice looks offended when she turns to McKinnon - but she hardly gets angry so her features soften quickly. "I'm going to find Emmeline before next class," she says and stands up, locking her eyes with mine again. "You talk to me if there is something," she then looks at McKinnon "Same goes for you,"

She ignores the dirty looks from McKinnon before she walks away.

"Wasn't that a bit too harsh Lene?" Macdonald asks, sticking another grape into her mouth.

"You know Alice, she was just trying to-" Evans tries but is cut off by McKinnon – and strangely Prongs.

"- Help," they say at the same time and look at each other.

"- She doesn't have to lay on everyone's case's," McKinnon says with a frown. "Some things people just don't want people to know." She meets my gaze "She'll have to learn to respect that."

"We should get to class," Evans says to change the subject and stands up.

McKinnon and Macdonald follow her with a scowl and we force ourselves to walk to Potions.

- Hunting For Happiness -

I wonder as we enter Potions since when my life turned this awfully boring. It's like it only revolves around few things, school, eating, Marlene – and mostly, not about the good things about Marlene, the sex and all _that. _All I seem to have to deal with are emotions and that kind of stuff that I hate. And the question of whether we should end it or not.

It's like The Marauders are falling a part, and I can't stop from feeling a little like it's my fault.

**We haven't done anything fun for a while.**

James's note pops inside my book.

_What do you mean? _ - I write back,

**Well pranks … We haven't held any parties… We haven't done anything at all. **

_Read my thoughts? I was just thinking the same._

**I was thinking… If – **_**when **_**we win the game, we should have a party. **

_Don't we always? Have a celebration party? _

**Yeah, but this time.. A bigger party, wilder one… With booze. **

_And how are we getting booze? _

**Common! You are Sirius Black! And I'm James Potter, who are you at the moment? I'm writing to you right Sirius? Not Remus or Peter?**

_Oh shut up, yes it's me… Hogsmeade then?_

**Yup. Hogsmeade. **

_You are grinning like an idiot Jamsie, someone might think you were staring at Evans._

**Shut up. **

I laugh to my self as I crumble the note in my hand so Slughorn won't realize what we were doing.

But soon enough another note appeared in my book.

What are you and James scribbling about? – M

_You noticed?_

Wasn't that hard, James was grinning like an idiot and I saw you scramble the note in your hands. 

_Well… You have to swear on Marauders honor that you are not going to tattle tale on us. Not to Prewett, not to anyone._

Why would I tattle tale on you to Alice? And I … wont?

_Well you and Alice seem to have that "prefect bond" _

Stop rolling your eyes, I can see you.

_What ever. Jamsie and I are having a party. _

Why? And when?

Because we want a party? What's wrong with parties?

Parties always go out of hand Sirius, and you know it. 

_We are going to be celebrating.. Gryffindor defeating Ravenclaw!_

You know there is always a chance you wont win

**Aw, where is your spirit Moons?**

_James, Remus is being a stubborn prefect!_

**Remus! Give your self a detention for thinking like this!**

You two are going to get killed and probably going to drag me and Peter, down with you!

_Aw, Common Mooney, we haven't done anything fun in a long time … all we do now is be serious and whine about serious stuff. Don't ruin the fun for us!_

You guys are out of your minds.

**So you are in?**

_What if we say please?_

**Pretty please?**

_I'll get you a date!_

Alright I am in (but not because of your last offer Sirius), you are right, we haven't done much fun in a while. 

**Great!**

_This is going to be epic. _

Oh dear…

- Hunting For Happiness -

"Tell me again, what we are doing at the Library?" Prongs asks me.

"Well… we were bored so we decided to follow Evans, because you are _ in love with her_" I mock.

"Yeah… right! I remember" Prongs grins.

I roll my eyes and then turn my attention to Evans and Macdonald that are sitting at a table in front of the shelf we are hiding behind.

"Is she dating him?" Evan suddenly asks, just loud enough for us to hear.

"I don't know… I mean… yes," Macdonald says "I think so, they've been out a couple of times – well not really _out_ out, just study dates, I think she even once took him down to the kitchen for a quiet dinner,"

James and I stay silent, trying to figure out about whom the girls are talking.

"_Emmeline?" _Prongs mouths at me questioning.

I shrug and we keep listening

"But what about… you know…" Evans whispers the last word to low for us to hear. "She's is still _seeing_ him, isn't she?"

"Oh I dunno, you know her… she isn't good at saying no to him but I think she actually likes Adam,"

"_Adam who?" _I mouth at James who closes his eyes and shrugs. There are plenty of Adam's in Hogwarts.

"But _what _is she doing if she hasn't talked to _him _yet, I mean she has to tell him it's over so she and Adam can be together!"

Now both James and I look more lost than ever.

"Well, you know Lene–" I don't hear the last of the sentence; only one word mattered. Lene… There is only one person Mary calls Lene. Marlene. Marlene fucking McKinnon.

"Marlene?" James whispers stunned.

"Marlene is dating who?" I can't stop my self from raging a bit and the girls jump up surprised and finally spot Prongs and me standing behind the library shelf.

"Black you scared us," Macdonald laughs – but her laughter is fake.

"Who is she dating?" I demand, Prongs trying to hold me back.

"Who?" Mary says weakly – or nervously.

"Marlene who else!" I yell out.

"Ma-Marley? Marley isn't dating anyone –" Evans tries

"We heard you Evans," Prongs rolls his eyes.

"Well… you… you should talk to Marlene 'bout this…" Macdonald says "I mean, you can't expect her to be into this little twisted _game_ of your forever Sirius could you?" she laughs tiredly.

"You still haven't told me _who _she is dating!"

"Why should we?" Evans asks

"So you can beat him up?" Mary rolls her eeys.

"Why would I want to beat anyone up," I fake roll my eyes "I just want to know who is fucking Marlene so can understand why she didn't tell me about it and I don't want to catch some disgusting disease given by her new toy and I mean he must be one ugly mate if she kept it a secret"

"First off, no one is fucking Marlene –"

"Padfoot is-" Prongs says quietly but grins.

"Second–" Mary continues sending him a glare "Its crazy that you haven't already gotten a STD!" she ignores my glare and continues "Third, Adam Smethley is not a ugly _mate _he is really good –"

"Adam Smethley?" suddenly I'm raging again. "She's dating that Ravenclaw scumbag?"

Prongs seems to be upset as well "_Why_?"

"There is nothing wrong with Adam in comparison to his sister that you seem to like to _do_" Macdonald spits out.

"Marlene McKinnon could do loads better than Adam Smethley," I scowl.

"Marlene could do a lot better than anyone" Mary rolls her eyes "But she chooses him, okay. Get over it." she flops her brown hair back "Come Lily we must go find Marley now."

"Tell her we're looking for her!" Prongs calls after them and I suddenly can't stop laughing hysterically. Macdonald sends me a glare before she and Evans leave the library.

"Adam – hahahaha – Smethley!" I cry out.

"What is so funny about that?" Prongs asks amused.

"She is sleeping with me and dating _him_" I continue laughing "She's Marlene McKinnon, the girl _everyone _fancies and she pick some stupid nerdy Ravenclaw?"

"Why do I feel like your laughter isn't all real?" Prongs sighs.

I stop laughing and look at him "What does that mean?"

"Admit it Pad, you are a bit paranoid over her dating someone, you're not used to that. I mean you date – or shag, but she really doesn't."

"This is not about that –" I deny.

"Admit it Padfoot," he sighs "You are afraid she's going to quit on you for him."

"Like that will ever happen," I roll my eyes at him "You know that, she just needs to get _Adam _out of her system and then she'll realize she can't be with someone that has absolutely no experience when it comes to satisfying _all _her needs –"

"Please stop talking!" Prongs puts a hand over his ears. "She is my best girl friend, stop scarring me for life!" he says dramatically.

I just laugh and follow him out the library – but I can't stop thinking about what happened. What the hell was Marlene thinking?

- Hunting For Happiness -

Marlene doesn't show up in the room of requirement tonight and I wonder if she is with Adam.

With a low growl I push my self of the bed and walked straight out of the room of requirement, not really knowing where I am going.

Until I find my self in front of the Ravenclaw tower.

This is stupid. I tell my self harshly,

1. Marlene can't be in there she is a Gryffindor

2. I can't go in there because I am a Gryffindor myself.

3. They would use broom closets.

My brain is ready to make more awfully disgusting reasons why I am acting stupid, but I get cut off by Kara Pathle that steps out of the portrait from the Ravenclaw tower.

"What are you doing here?" she asks and puts a hand on her hip but does not fail to bat her eyes at me flirtatiously.

"- Looking for you." I tell her with my smirk smeared over my face and she smiles.

If I'm not getting Marlene, I can sure just get Pathle instead.

* * *

**A/N: **Because its isn't like Marlene is some special girl and that some random girl can't fill her place… YES SHE IS SIRIUS.. GOD WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME! ***Sighs***

Sorry…. Sirius has just been hard on me for the couple of days… so this chapter is not my Sirius-ish chapter… He didn't let me get… into him.. (that sounds bad) as much as usually.. anyways.

The reason why I update THIS fast is that I got this awesome review from _Lenasworld_ and I LOVE AWESOME REVIEWS!

So this chapter was for her

See- this is what happens when you guys review ***sighs*** you get chappies :D

Love.

Me.

p.s. you guys know what Party means? DRAMA.

p.p.s. ALAS! I almost forgot ... I have another Sirius/Marlene story it is an oneshot, but I am really happy with it.. if you feel like reading it then just go to my profile, the name is Exceptions! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: As usually I don't own much, I don't own the things you recognize.. and there are three characters in this you should not recognize unless you know them.. and I do not own them either, but I love them! You did not get that.. oh well.. GO READ. **

**(ps. this is probably the most confusing chapter I have written.. my head hurts.. ow) **

Chapter 13

Everyone

_Lily Evans_

I look at Marlene, she looks tense, but then again so does the whole Gryffindor table.

"We are going to win this," Potter says and stabs his fork into his eggs, causing the red to flow all over his plate. "I know it!"

"Don't be too sure…" Marlene mutters "Gid and Fabian still haven't made up after they're "Beth Davies fight" " she takes a rather rough bite from her toast, probably imagining that its some Ravenclaw student (probably Betty Davies) "We're screwed if they don't listen to each other."

"They'll just have to lay their differences aside," I say and nod.

"More like what they have in common," Mary mutters.

"Or we could just kill Davies, and all problems would be solved." Black says grumpily.

"Yeah, but they'd probably go through some seriously "morning and we would be expelled…" Marlene says and takes a sip from her juice. "Why couldn't she just pick a damn twin?"

"Is in love with them both, is what I heard." Says Mary.

"Hear where? And shouldn't you stop gossiping?" Marlene gives Mary a scowl.

"Gossiping is good, it keeps you posted."

"Yeah, but what about the people you gossip about, do you think they like being gossiped about?"

Mary ignores Marlene with a scowl on her face. "You'll be great," She tells James "You'll all be great," she adds giving the rest of the Gryffindor team a smile, they all sit here expect for the both Prewett twins, trying to eat something before the game.

The Gryffindors try to smile back, but its obvious to everyone that this is going to be one tense game.

- Hunting For Happiness -

"Common Lily," Mary says and tugs on my arms after giving Marlene a short hug. "You'll do fantastic Lene," she says and I can hear her chewing gum click in her mouth and for some reason it annoys me.

"Thanks." Marlene says and she is really pale in the face as she walks away from us.

Mary and I find our seat in the audience stand ready to cheer for our team.

Mary looks around, sighing.

"Who are you looking fro?" Alice asks.

"Oh, just Ver… she's probably sitting somewhere with the Ravens," she sighs.

"You are not going to think about joining them," I tell her with a frown.

"Why not?"

"Marlene, will never forgive you if you sit cheering for the Ravenclaw's"

"I won't be cheering for them." Mary rolls her eyes.

"She still wont like it." I tell her.

"Lily, what's up with the judgy tone?" Mary says and again that horrible chewing gum sounds fills my ears.

"What's with the attitude change Mare?" I throw back at her.

Mary stands up "Do not start this again, I can't stand being with you two anymore!" She looks at Alice and me with a scowl "Tell me when you've stopped judging your friends." She says dramatically "I'm gone to find Ver." She says muttering to herself "_Go Gryffindor" _

"Are we being to judgy?" Alice sighs and lays her head on my shoulder as we watch her leave.

"I wasn't judging her… just trying to… It was just a question." I answer honestly but when I start to explain more, Matthew McKinnon's voice, Marlene's brother and the Quidditch commentator cuts me off.

"Alright! The second Quidditch game of this season has started. Ravenclaw – Gryffindor. Ravenclaw lost to Slytherin in their last game and are ready for revenge and shall use all they're rage against the Gryffs." Matthew says into the megaphone. "The captains shake hands and the Quaffle is up – the game has started."

- Hunting For Happiness -

"My sister seems to have caught the Quaffle… she was of course taught by the best - LOOK OUT! Sirius Black just nearly saves her from a bloody beater, he is a good baeter that boy - Of course, you have all heard the rumors about them haven't you ? - MCKINNON SCORES - Rumors I would like _not_ to hear ... but… judging by how often that boy snuck into our house last summer ... - LOGAN HARRIS SCORES FOR RAVENCLAW- Well lets just say he wasn't coming to visit me at four a.m."

Even from the audience stand I see Marlene pale, there is laughing all around the pitch and I try my best to send Matt an evil glare.

"Mr. McKinnon!" Professor McGongall says rather darkly

"Yeah sorry professor… on we go about the game, the score is 20 to 10 for Ravenclaw! Peskey seems not to be worrying about the snitch too much, neither is Murrey, but who knows… maybe it is their new strategy. Gid Prewett seems to have built his team just like it was last year - The only new player is Patrick Peskey, seeker – Annette Kath has the Quaffle and she - MISSES! Brilliantly done by Gideon - Gideon to McKinnon... McKinnon to Clearwater... Clearwater to Potter - GRYFFINDOR SCORES! Twenty - Twenty! EVERYTHING CAN HAPPEN NOW!"

I stand up and cheer, not as loudly as I did for Marlene, but loud enough, even though it's Potter I'm cheering for.

"-Wait… Peskey seems to have seen something - Can it really be? HE DIVES! Murrey dives after him! ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN... I CAN?T SEE WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK IS - SORRY PROFESSOR -GOING ON! I CANT SEE - PESKEY HAS GOT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS! 170 - 20! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

I can't even describe how happy I feel as Alice and I both shoot up from our seats hugging each other and chanting with the rest of our house mates _"WE WON WE WON!" _

"LILY!" I hear Marlene's excited scream as she flies into my arms for a short second.

"Well done Marlene!" I tell her but she's already gone.

"EVANS!" now its Potter the hugs me, lifting me to the ground and spinning us around.

"Let go Potter" I tell him but with a laugh. "You did well."

"Thank you." He smirks.

"Where did Marlene go?" I wonder and we both look around, but the second I find her I wish I hadn't.

In the middle of the Qudditch pitch my best friend stands, in the arms of the Ravenclaw boy Adam Smethley, her lips on his.

"What the hell?" James asks behind me and I nod, and turn to look at him but realize he isn't looking at Marlene, he's looking at someone else. Siriu and Veronica Smethley. In a heavy snogging season.

Oh. Fuck.

_Remus Lupin _

When I walk down from the Boys wing few hours after Qudditch game Sirius and James's party at already started.

Sirius walks towards me grinning. "I told you it would be a hit, and drama. There is no drama."

I roll my eyes and open my mouth to say something but he's already disappeared into the crowd of people.

I wander around the room wondering what to do.

And then I see her.

"Remus!" she squeals as she sees me and waves me over.

"Hey Blaire," I tell her as I walk over to her, she smiles at me and whispers something to her friend – Elettika Snow, if I remember right, but also if I remember right Elettika Snow is a Slytherin, but right now I'm too busy to wonder why a Slytherin is in The Gryffndor Tower.

"How you been Remus?" Blaire asks and takes a sip from her butterbeer.

"Just fine" I answer her and smile "And you?"

"Oh, just fine." She nods. "I haven't seen you in a while."

I laugh "Yeah… that's probably because you don't need me anymore, you are probably one of the most talented students in charms, in our year, Blaire."

She laughs and shakes her head. "No, I am not…Herbology is more my thing." She winks "And if I am good in charms, its just because you are such a good tutor." she winks at me, causing me to blush a bit.

"Promise to let me know if I can ever help you with Herbo," she says and winks at me again.

I can't stop myself from blushing and it doesn't help when Sirius appears once again beside me, this time smelling like fire whiskey and obviously a bit drunk.

"Ooh! Remmie and Miss Vandever." He smirks. "Are you guys in love?" he then adds in a fake serious tone.

Blaire rolls her eyes at me over Sirius. "Bite me Black." She tells him and sticks her tongue out.

"Oooh, hardcore Vandever." Sirius laughs taking a swing from his drink. "I sure hope Remus likes them feisty –"

"Sirius leave them alone." Ariadne Ellingham laughs behind us and grabs Sirius's hand as to drag him away from us.

"Ellingham!" he greets her "Fancy a dance?"

Ariadne looks from Sirius to Blaire that looks at her pleadingly.

"Oh sure…" Ariadne laughs and Sirius pulls her into middle of the room to dance.

Blaire looks at me and I sigh. "Sorry Sirius is a bit…"

"He's an ass." Blaire agrees with a laugh. "Do… Do you want to?" she gestured towards the floor.

"Uhm… If you do…" I tell her and once again blush, which is stupid, boys aren't supposed to blush like this.

"I do." She smiles and takes my hand and pulls me to the floor. "I love this song."

- Hunting For Happiness –

_James Potter_

"IT IS TIME FOR SOME FUN!" I yell over the group and am happy when I hear excited "hell yeah's" all around the room.

Padfoot smirks next to me before he speaks "BUT FIRST. Everyone that is not a 5th year or older has got to go now"

We ignore the groans from the four year's and cheer with the fifth-and-older-years.

When every young kid has found their way up to their dorms Padfoot and I speak again.

"What do you say about a little game Padfoot and I like to call Truth-clothes-and—kiss."

Once again the whole room cheers. We aren't that many I've noticed. Most of the people got tired (or so drunk they passed out) before midnight

But the rest of us sit down in a circle on the floor.

"Rules." Padfoot says and puts a fire whiskey bottle in the middle of the circle. "You pick a person ask them a question. You have to answer completely truthfully." He says, "We've put some of _Veritaserum_ in all the drinks so you wont have a choice." He laughs, everyone is to drunk to care, even Evans is a bit tipsy and doesn't wine over us "Drugging them". "If you don't want to answer the question you'll either remove a piece of clothing or spin the bottle and kiss the person it lands on." Padfoot continues "You cannot remove two clothes in a row, you'll either have to answer or kiss." He looks at every one of us and we all nod. "Got it?"

"Got it!" we all repeat.

"I'll start then…" he looks at Blaire Vandever and I raise by eyebrows. "Vandever," he says and she scowls.

"Yes Black?"

"Who do you fancy?"

It's such a … un-Sirius-ish question and it makes my eyebrows raise again.

Blaire pales and shakes her head. "I am not going to tell you that Black." she tells him and shrugs off her pericardium. "My turn." She says scowling a bit at Sirius again.

She turns to me. "James, you say you are in love with Lily. Why her?" She asks smiling at me shortly and raising her drink and taking a sip.

"Good question Vandever," I tell her and see Lily blush. "I _am_ in love with Lily, because she is beautiful, she is talented, no matter how many times she turns me down I am still always coming back and I love her because I know secretly she loves me back."

I watch as Lily rolls her eyes. "He's drunk," she tells Marlene and then laughs.

"My turn…" I say and take a sip from my drink. "Eva-" I start but change my mind. "Marlene, are you dating Adam Smethley?" I ask mostly for Sirius who sends me a half glare and a half thankful smile.

Marlene narrows her eyes and drags her top over her head, reveling her bra. "I should've put on more clothes."

- Hunting For Happiness -

_Mary Macdonald. _

Few hours pass and with every question, kiss or cloth-removal we get more and more drunk.

"MY TIME!" I yell as I finish answering April Daniels question (''who was your first kiss'' … "Reg") "Patrick!" I tell and point my finger at the fifth year seeker. "Who do ya fancy?" its such a silly easy question but me in my drunken state cannot think of anything else.

"I'm not spilling that," he says and is just about to remove his pants when Sirius barks out;

"NO! You removed your shirt last time... you have to use the b-bottle!" he slurs and pushes the fires whiskey bottle into his arms.

"Fine." Peskey groans out and spins the bottle

It spins… and spins… and spins… and lands on … _Marlene._

Marlene laughs and Peskey reddens.

"You have to kiss" I tell them and grin, my eyes meet Sirius's a moment, he doesn't look really happy.

Marlene rolls her eyes before she leans forward and grabs Peskey's face in her hands and crashes her lips to hiss, ten seconds pass before she stops.

She winks at him "I know I'm good."

Peskey doesn't say a thing just mumbles out. "Evans…"

Lily looks up, surprised he's addressing her.

"Are you a virgin? Or did you loose your virginity to Snape?"

Lily redens again "That… that are two questions."

"Did you loose it to Snape then?" he asks obviously trying to make Lily feel uncomfortable so he won't look as embarrassed after his kiss with Marlene.

"No." Lily answers. "I've not … done … it." She stutters out and grabs my glass from me and downs my drink.

"Uhm… Lupin," she stutters out. "Do… Do you fancy someone?"

Remus blushes. "I do," he answers honestly "Uhm… Mary… Are you and Gilderoy together?"

I laugh. "Oh, no. We're not." I then turn to my best friend "Lene, who'll be your next kiss?"

Marlene laughs. "If I don't end up having to kiss someone here… Probably Adam."

Sirius's eyes narrow and I laugh. "Your turn Lene."

"Who to ask… hmm… Emmeline," Marlene's voice changes as she says Emmeline's name, her voice turning a little… vicious. "Where have you been hiding from everyone?"

Emmeline's eyes widen as she grabs the bottle. "None of your business" she tells Marlene the tone in her voice matching Marlene's before she spins the bottle and it lands … on Sirius.

Sirius raises his eyebrows cockily and smirks, leaning forward.

Emmeline pales as she gives Sirius the quickest peck ever.

"Lame," I mutter and Marlene nudges me, she doesn't look amused.

"Sirius…" Emmeline says taking a sip from her drink, she looks at Marlene and she looks almost like she… _hates_ her. "Who's the last girl you slept with?"

Sirius laughs, his trademark laugh. "Kara Pathle," he answers and I can feel Marlene tense next to me as she mutters out;

"Man whore."

Sirius clearly hears her and narrows his eyes. "Marlene," he addresses her. "Why are you sleeping with someone like Adam Smethley?"

Marlene narrows his eyes before grabbing the bottle and spinning it angrily… it spins… and spins… and lands… on Sirius again.

We all stare at Sirius and then at Marlene as the bottle stops. No one dares to speak.

Marlene grabs the bottle and moves it so it points at the person sitting next to Sirius; James.

"You can't do that –" Patrick Peskey says and moves it back.

"You need to kiss." Someone which name I don't know says.

I look at Marlene, her face shows nothing else but… pain. She looks almost terrified. "I'll answer the question." Marlene says and stands up. "Because he is not you." She tells Sirius with a spat before turning to run away from us and up the girls wing, leaving us all speechless.

"I guess party's over…" James says and stands up. "You were right," he mutters to Remus. "It always ends up with drama."

* * *

**A/N:** THE ENDING WAS LAME. I know. Sorry.

This was soooooooooooo hard to write.

Blaire love, I hope you're happy with your mention ^^

Remmie seems to have a crush… on _someone._

And Ari.. YOU'RE THERE TOO! Wehoo!

I started this chapter like weeks ago (With you guys in it) but I only finished it today and I am posting it today because its Blaire's birthday!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOVE! Have the greatest day every.

Anyways, hope you liked that chapter, even though I my self do.. not.

I am thinking about in the future maybe having few chapters with like two Povs f.e. Alice and Remus's .. or something like that.

Soon there is going to come a Sirius pov-ed chapter.. because I need to have many Sirius or Marlene chapters, because the aaare the main characters.

Ps. I know the chapter was crap.. but its midnight and I have a friend over so I was in a hurry (I know excuses excuse). REVIEW!

Love.

Me.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE WAIT**

Chapter 14

Remus Lupin & Marlene McKinnon

_Remus Lupin_

There is a full moon next Thursday and that is the reason why I am nervous. Not the fact that I am going to study with the worlds most beautiful person – just study, its not a study date like Sirius says it is.. Or is it?

No. Blaire Vandever would never date someone like me.

She's just helping me out. With Herbology.

_But Remus you don't need help in Herbo' _says Sirius's taunting voice in my head.

Stupid Sirius.

Maybe its his fault I am nervous, it got to be his fault that my hands are shaking and my heart is throbbing in my chest as I enter the Library and spot _her_.

"Remus!" she says with her always-so-cheerful-voice – or at least she's always cheerful around me.

"Hi Blaire," I tell her with a smile.

"Sit down, sit down," she says and I take my seat next to her.

"Do you have your homework?" she asks and pulls up her own homework from her bag.

I nod and put mine on the table.

"Alright," she smiles. "I know you know all this deep down so we shall just work together, shall we?" she asks and for a moment her hand touches mine.

"Sound good," I force out and once again she smiles at me, the most beautiful smile there is.

- Hunting for Happiness –

"How was your date Remmie?" Sirius smirks as I sit down for Lunch. I send him a glare but can't stop the smile that then spreads over my face.

"It was not a date, she just helped me with the homework assignment."

Sirius laughed and leaned over the table to grab some bread. "Sure she was."

I shake my head at him and James laughs.

"Seriously Moony, what is going on with you two?"

"Nothing." I answer.

"Nothing?" James raises his eyebrows.

Peter looks up from his food and nudges me "_Who are they talking about?_"

"No one." I answer him rather darkly.

Sirius opens his mouth again to say something but I send him a glare as Mary, Marlene, Alice and Lily all sit down.

I notice that dark glares exchanged by Sirius and Marlene, the latter one sitting as far away from the first one as possible.

"Evening," Alice greets.

"Hey." We all mumble out together.

"I heard that the Head Master has some exciting news that he is going to tell everyone tonight." Alice continues cheerfully and I laugh, knowing what she's talking about. The Winter Dance.

Just as Alice stops talking Dumbledore stands from his seat and calls for silence.

"Like you all know, soon comes our Holiday break, which I am sure you are all looking forward too." Dumbledore smiles at the cheers. "I have talked with our Head Boy and Girl and the other Prefects and have they suggested a little… party just before the Holidays - a ball they like to call Winter Formal." There are some mixed reactions to that. "You will get more new about the ball when it comes closer… but if you have any questions our Prefects and Heads are ready to answer everything." He raises his glass "There shall not be more tonight… Go back to eating everyone."

"Is it just me or does Dumbledore look a bit tired?" Sirius raises his eyebrows and dugs back into his food. "But a Ball seriously?"

"I think it's a great idea." Mary nods excited and Alice sends her a thankful look.

"But there is so much... hassle that comes with Balls." James sighs. "Who are you gonna ask.. And all that.:" he looks over at Lily who starts to shake her head. "Lily will you- "

"NO!" She booms loudly, causing the second year sitting next to her to jump in her seat.

"It was worth the try.." James sighs.

- Hunting for Happiness –

It surprises me when the voice of Mary calls after me as I exit the Library later that day. "Remus!" She calls and I turn around.

"yes?" I ask and raise my eyebrow.

Mary runs towards me clutching her stomach. "Come quick!" she is able to say between heavy breathes.

"Mary? What's wrong?"

"Lene.." she gasps out and grabs my arm "and Sirius."

"What happened?" There is like there is something inside me that takes a jump at the sounds of those two names.

"She's… She's breaking it off, and it's a yelling contests." Mary says as she drags me closer and close to the Great hall.

"_I am done with you_" Marlene's voice comes yelling from the Great hall as we come closer.

"_Done with me?_" Sirius voice meets hers, just as angry and vicious.

"_I'm done with whatever this is. And I am not coming back_"

"To what are you leaving then?"

I push the first years out of my way as I push my way through the crowd into the great hall. Sirius and Marlene have got a rather big audience.

"Adam." She says with a challenging smirk.

Sirius's eyes narrow before he says "Okay, good. I was getting tired of you anyway."

Marlene scoffs, but can't hide the obvious pain in her eyes before she turns to her audience "Why the heck have you nothing else to do than butt into my life?" she spits out before breaking her way through the ground.

Mary tries to grab her hand but Marlene shakes her off.

"Padfoot, mate-" I hear James say somewhere and try my best to find them.

"I'm going after Lene," Mary says and pushes me towards were Sirius was standing seconds ago "Find Black."

- Hunting for Happiness –

"James!" I yell over the crowd, still slightly confused with what happened. Everything happened so fast.

"Moony-" James says behind me and I turn around. "Where is Padfoot?"

"No idea." I answer with a sigh.

"I cannot believe they did _this _in front of so many people!"

"What the hell happened?" The voice of Evans says behind us and we both turn around.

"Marley and Padfoot ''broke up''" James air quoates.

"What?"

"Infront of everyone here." I add

"Are the completely mental? I thougth Marlene didn't want people knowing about _them._" Lily shakes her head. "I'm gonna find her bye."

"That was… weird." I shake my head, this day is too twisted for my liking.

"Lets just find Sirius." James says quicky and pulls me once again through the crowds in look for Sirius.

_Marlene McKinnon_

"Marlene!"

I turn around as I hear my name being called out and meet my big brothers eyes. "Matt?" I ask, truthfully a bit surprised that he wants to talk to me, he usually ignores me during school, but its not like I talk to him any more that he talks to me. Usually me, him and Melanie don't say anything to each other much.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" I ask and tiredly put my hands on my hips.

"That you are dating Adam Smethley?"

I nod my head rather quickly "I am indeed, or I think so atleast."

"Why? I thought you and Black were something –"

"Matt." I say warningly "After what you said at the Qudditch match you have no –"

"I'm sorry," he says but he really doesn't seem to mean it.

"You embarrassed me in front of everybody!" I tell him hotly. "And now I really have to go to dinner so bye–"

"Why so early? Is the food even up yet?"

I look at the clock on the wall of the corridor. "It's five, the food is up, its good eating so early because not many people are there yet and I have homework." I wave my hand at him before turning away and walking fast away from him. This is the reason why I don't talk to my family, they are annoying.

- Hunting for Happiness –

I enter the almost empty Great Hall just to find to my annoyance that the Gryffindor table is not empty, instead of actually eating his _food, _Sirius Black seems more interested in eating Someone Something Hufflepuff's face.

I make a noise to clear out my disgust as I walk past them, but I don't get very far because his hand snakes around my arm and yanks me back before he pushes the (stupid and may I add rather ugly) brunette of his lap and stands up.

"What do you want?" I ask and try yanking my hand back.

"What was that?" he growls.

"What was what?"

"That noise."

I laugh, but my laughter is hallow and fake. "I was just making clear that I find this rather disgusting to do while other people try to eat, Black."

"Well, why don't you go and find your pathetic excuse of a _boyfriend _or whatever you call him and do this with instead of telling me not to."

"I never told you to do anything!"

"Of course not! You just made that sound, because no one can do anything without getting your permission!"

"You know that is not true –"

"You are just so god damn weak."

His voice cuts through my skin like knives and I wonder form where the hell this is coming from.

I look around and notice the Great Hall is slowly filling with students, but no Professors seems to be around.

"You know what Sirius?" I say viciously and once again try to yank my hand from his grip. "I'm bloody tired of this. Get over it. I'm dating Adam and not shagging you anymore, go and find some other girl to _get it on with _because I'm not free for your sick little twisted mind game! I want a relationship, which I have with Adam. Get over it." I repeated the last words viciously.

His eyes narrow before he yanks me closer to him so I'm almost pressed to his body, a little gasps crawls through my lips.

"You think I care?" he laughs, his laughter just as hallow as mine was before. "I don't care if you are fucking someone else, I just want to make sure you wont come crawling to me with those diseases that kid is going to give you."

My eyes narrow as he stops talking. "I'm done with you."

"You are done with me?" he laughs out.

""I'm done with this, whatever it is and I'm not coming back." I tell him angrily

"To what are you leaving then?" he asks, even though he of course knows the answer.

"Adam." I say with a challenge-y smirk on my face.

"Good, I was getting tired of you anyway." He says, his own smirk meeting mine.

My eyes narrow as I realize his voice actually hurt me but I shake it off as I look down at the crowd that has gathered around us. I scoff "Why the heck have you nothing else to do than butt into my life?" I spit out before breaking her way through the ground.

"Lene!" I hear Mary cry out as her hand tries to grab mine but I shake her off and run across the room and out of the doors as my tears threaten to fall from my eyes.

**A/N:** This chapter was a total filler chapter, and a lame on too o.o the next chapter is more .. juicier? Even though it jumps over like.. two weeks, sorry bout that.. but I just need to stick with my schedule, yes I have one and yes its hard to keep up with it Anyways, next up is .. FLASHBACKS … wehoo! And I'm going to post it soon, or you know.. it depends on you guys, review please? Even just to tell me that it sucks. ;)

And yes I'd like to add my apologize for how long this took to update, and its awfully badly beta-ed because I had to fix everything quickly, sorry! Anyways, don't forget the button down there ;)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So you all probably got a mail saying this chapter was already up.. woops, my bad. I was fixing a chapter and somehow ended up posting like chapter 6 as chapter 15 and it was all a mess and BLAH.. so yeah, forgive me? Anyways, this mess is the main reason why I'm updating so soon and the LOVELY reviews I have gotten, _siriusly _they are amazing! You guys are amazing!

Chapter 15

Flashbacks.

"Mary, Mary!" came the familiar soft tone that belonged to her mother through the crowd. "Mary! Mary Macdonald, where are you?"

"Mother I'm right here." The eleven year old rolled her eyes and tucked a stray of brown hair behind her ear. "I was just asking for some help with my trunk."

"Well, you almost game me a heart attack, you cannot leave without saying goodbye to your parents."

Mary rolled her eyes again. "I know mum, I'm sorry." she said before giving her mother a hug and then also her rather quiet father. "I'll write you, I promise." She wowed before grabbing her bag. "Love you!"

She almost missed her mothers sob as she pushed her way through the crowd, she wasn't tall so she had no idea where she was going, it wasn't until she bumped into a boy and fell backwards that she started to get nervous.

"I'm sorry!" The boy said as he helped her up again.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she found tears trying to force them self out. "N-No…" she stuttered. "I'm sorry, I'm so bloody short, I didn't see –"

"It's okay." The boy said, "Are you looking for the train? You can't see anything with all the people here."

"I am." Mary said with a smile "Its ridiculous, having to_ look_ for a TRAIN."

The boy laughed. "Common, we'll find it together." He smiled. "What is your name?"

"Mary. Mary Macdonald," she said and blushed. "Don't laugh, it's a weird last name I know."

He shook his head. "No it's nice. My name is weird, I'm Reg." he said as he took her hand and pulled her in a direction where he had seen the train. "Or actually Reginald Cattermole. But you Mary, can call me Reg."

- Hunting For Happiness -

"Those boys are awful." The petite redhead stressed as she followed her dark haired best friend up the train's hallway.

"Hmppft." Was the only sound she got from him.

She grasped for his hand and forced him to stop. "I'm sorry Sev." She looked down. "I shouldn't have let them join us, I just didn't know they were this foul creatures-"

"Lil, it's okay, you couldn't have known." Severus said quickly "Just now we have no where to sit."

As the last word left his lip a compartment door next to them was opened and a blonde head stuck out of it. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but over hear, because honestly you people talk LOUD!" the girl exclaimed in such a loud voice Lily could never imagine her self talking that loudly. "Need a place to sit?" she asked, gesturing her hand into the almost empty compartment, in both corners sat two girls apart from the cheery blonde. "We have ze room." She laughed and flung the door fully open.

Lily looked hesitantly at Severus who shrugged before they both stepped into the compartment.

"Great." The blonde smiled as they all took their seats "I'm Marlene, by the way. Marlene McKinnon and that is Emmeline Vance –" she pointed at the red-brown-ish haired girl that looked rather shy "and that's Alice Prewett." She then pointed at a light browned hair girl that held a book in her hand and smiled at them both. "And you two are?"

"I'm Lily Evans." Lily said with a smile.

"Severus Snape." Said Severus silently.

"Great!" the girl beamed again. "So, we're all first years right? And how come you were so late finding a compartment? Have you guys just been wandering around for the past hour?"

"We had a compartment," Lily said rather darkly "But some stupid mean boys threw us out."

Marlene raised her eyebrow "Why and who?"

"I have no idea why. Their names were James Potter and Sirius Black."

"Oh, I have heard of them." Marlene nodded "Or I have heard of their families, the Potter are supposed to be great wizards but the Blacks are known for being a bit…dark."

"They both just seem outright mean to us." Lily narrowed her eyes and sighed. "Good or bad families, I don't like them."

- Hunting For Happiness -

"You are the kid that was mean to Lily right?" Marlene put her hand on hips and stared down the shaggy haired boy with the grey eyes.

"Lily? The redhead?"

"Yes, the redhead the one that was sorted in Gryffindor just like us-"

"The one that's friends with the creepy Slytherin right?"

Marlene pursued her lips but nodded, she understand why the boy didn't like Severus Snape but still didn't find it fair to like him.

"Lily!" she twirled around as she noticed the red head they had just been discussing walk past them, but Lily didn't stop she was busy talking to Snape. "Lily!" Said Marlene again but again there was no answer.

"See? She and him are best friends, she doesn't even hear you, she's too busy with him. Don't waste your time on her, make some friends that are friends with _good_ people not people that only care about dark things." The boy rolled his eyes and so did Marlene.

"Your name… it's Sirirus right?" she said "Like the star?"

"Yes." He said and looked at her "I'm Sirius Black, and you are?"

"Marlene, Marlene McKinnon."

* * *

"Remus! James! Sirius! Peter!" Alice cried out as she found her friends on the platform.

"Hey Prewett." All the boys greeted back.

"Where is Lene?" Asked Alice smiling "didn't she stay at yours for like almost the whole summer James?"

"She's finding her sister." Said James and shrugged, Sirius eyed him suspiciously.

"Why did Mars stay at yours?"

"Still with the nickname?" laughed Alice "you know she hates it."

Sirius rolled his eyes as he waited for an answer.

"Her mum and my mum are friends." James explained.

"Oh." Sirius said and nodded his head. "I understand."

Alice laughed "Alright guys, I must go find _Mars _then –"

"I have told you guys not to call me that!" a familiar cheery voice sounded behind them and they all turned around.

"Marlene!" five different voices shouted as they all lounged forward to give the blonde a hug.

"Heya guys!" she smiled.

"You are Mars." Said Sirius firmly after a short silence.

"I am not mars, I aint a planet dear." The twelve year old blonde stuck her tongue out.

"Mars is a pretty nickname" said Alice.

Marlene rolled her eyes, but deep inside, she loved the nickname. Her eyes met with Sirius' for a second and her smiled brightened.

- Hunting For Happiness -

Remus entered the Library with a smile, he found the book he was looking for quickly and sat down at the nearest table.

Suddenly he jumped up in pain as a book connected with his head and then fell on the floor, rubbing the sore part of his head, he bent down to grab the book.

"Oh Godric!" a voice sounded behind him and he looked up, noticing a girl with reddish brown hair. "The book – its enchanted or something it just totally flew from the –"

"Its okay." Remus said quickly and looked at the girl better and realized he didn't really know her "Are you a first year?" he asked.

"Yes," she said with a small blush. "I'm Blaire, Blaire Vandever."

"I'm Remus Lupin." Remus said and gave the girl another smile before handing her the book.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "I sure know how to make a "good" first impression on people," she laughed.

Remus laughed again "No worries, you've done just okay." He gave her a small wink, which was rather un-Remus-like.

"You sure? You don't want to hit me with a book? Because, I'd totally understand."

"I don't hate you." He laughed. "The book though, I hate it. Its horrible." He pointed at the books in her hands.

"It is! Isn't it? I told my friend it sucked but she didn't believe me so I was going to borrow it and MAKE her read it." She giggled. "Thanks for agreeing with me."

"No problem, warn your friend from me, it really is awful." He smiled.

Blaire smiled back "I will..."

Remus watched as the girl turned away, never before had he seen such beautiful hair, there was something about it, not just hair, about the girl. He had no idea just what it was, yet.

* * *

"And then he was all –" Mary stopped in mid sentence as the door to the Third year girls room was opened and in stepped Lily Evans.

Alice, Emmeline, Mary and Marlene all looked up at the girl. She had been their roommate for a while, for three years, but still it felt like they hardly knew her.

"Hey…" Lily said awkwardly "Am I… interrupting something?"

"We were just talking." Said Alice.

"Why.." Marlene hesitated. "Why don't you join us?"

Lily's eyes grew big. "Really?"

"Well, you hardly ever do, its okay if you don't want to be friends with us just –" continued Marlene but Lily cut her off.

"Oh, but I do! I do wanna be friends, I'm sorry." She said silently

"Are you and Snape going out?" Mary said and Marlene hissed out

"Mary!"

"What? I needed to ask." Said Mary and made a face at Marlene.

"Uh, no." Lily said.

"Then why do you just hang out with him?" Mary threw a piece of gum into her mouth.

"I don't.. I don't have many other friends," Lily said silently.

"Well, you don't talk to anyone except him so –"

"Mary hush," said Emmline and rolled her eyes.

"Sit down Lily, its time for you to make friends." Said Alice with a wink and the red head sat down. They were into a long, long night that was going to forever change their lives. But of course, in a good way.

* * *

The fourteen-year-old James Potter walked lazily around the train, his three best friends trailing behind him.

"Where are we gonna sit?" asked Sirius a bit annoyed.

"I have no idea, lets find the girls shall we?"

Sirius scowled "Why? Only person I like there is McKinnon and sometimes even she is annoying, Prewett and Vance are just to damn uptight and annoying most of the time."

"Someone is in a really good mood." Said Remus sarcastically and Peter looked around confused.

"I want to say goodbye to Evans, and ask Marley if she's coming for summer, you do want her to come don't you?" he asked Remus, Sirius and Peter the all nodded. They all liked Marlene and had she become a big part of their group. She and James had especially gotten along well and did they already feel like brother and sister.

"Good." Said James and smiled as he quickly opened the door to one of the compartments and they all entered.

"Hello boys," greeted Alice without even looking up from her book.

"Jamie! Rem! Pete! Star!" greeted Marlene with an extra grin at Sirius' nickname,

He scowled. "Well hey _Planet._"

Marlene scowled back but laughed.

"Hey Marley," said Potter before dropping in the seat next to Lily. "So Evans," he drawled out and the red head looked up annoyed and at him.

"What do ya want?" she asked.

"Well, now we are going home, but I find it only fitting to ask you out –"

"No!" said Lily quickly "Once again, it's a no!"

"Oh common Evans," smirked James "I can come to your town and pick you up, its no –"

"NO."

James sighed and stood up "One day you are going to say yes to me."

"And on that same day pigs can fly." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Actually," said Emmeline from the corner "Pigs technically can fly, you know with a simple spell-"

"EM!" Lily called out and Emmeline shut her mouth, James smirked happily and smiled at Emmeline.

"There you have it Evans, the day will come."

- Hunting For Happiness -

The five McKinnon siblings all sat in the big red sofa watching the TV while the waited for their parents to arrive home, their oldest brother Max wasn't home.

"How long until mum and daddy will be home?" the youngest girl Marionette whined from where she sat in her oldest brothers, Matthew's lap.

"Soon." Marlene said and continued to paint her one year younger sister's toenails purple.

"Maybe we should've made them blue," said Melanie and wiggled her toes.

"Be still!" Marlene laughed "You're gonna make the polish go all over. You look fine."

They all stopped talking as they heard a car stop in the driveway.

"Mommy!" Mike the youngest said and rose up.

"Yes, mommy is home." Said Marlene with a laugh and stood up and and gathered Mike in her arms.

"We shall go down and see them," Matt nodded and stood up with Marionette in his arms.

Melanie rolled her eyes but followed her siblings down the stairs. They stopped as they heard a weird noise coming form the kitchen.

"Sit down." Ordered Matt.

"Why?" asked Marlene but did as she was told.

"I'm listening," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"We're spying on them now?" giggled Melanie.

Both her older siblings hushed at her as they continued to listen.

There was another big bang, like something had been thrown to the floor and broken.

"FINE!" the familiar voice of their mother sounded from the kitchen "TAKE THIS. TAKE EVERYTHING YOU HAVE AND JUST –"

"JUST WHAT?" their father was the one yelling now.

"LEAVE." Their mother's voice hiccupped. "LIKE YOU'VE BEEN PLANNING TO DO! YOU ARE SUCH A COWARD. TAKE THIS AND LEAVE."

Marlene's mind froze and she couldn't hear more of the argument her parents were having, it was clear enough for her, it was over. Her mother was throwing him out.

Matt seemed to also have realized what was going on.

Marlene quickly stood up as she heard doors slam, she dropped Mike in Melanie's arms and ran into the kitchen ignoring her siblings screams at her to come back.

"MOM! DAD!" She yelled, her mother was currently lying on the floor sobbing. "MOM?"

She didn't look up so Marlene ran out of the kitchen and out the front door.

"DAD DON'T!" she said as she spotted her father with a briefcase in his hand. "Dad! Please, no don't go." She chocked out and got a hold of his bag.

He turned around and looked at her "Marlene –"

"No, daddy please." She begged, tears flowing like a river down her cheeks. "She doesn't mean it-"

"I want to leave."

The words made her whole world slow down and then fall. She vacillated. "Please-" she tried to grasp him again but fell forwards. He was gone. Disappeared. Disapparated. Gone.

Crying. Screaming. Begging. Wishing.

Marlene entered the living room where her mother lay on the couch, head in her hands. "Mom," she breathed out, her voice breaking. "Mel, Mike and Maria they are all crying" she said, trying to hide the fact that she was also crying form her voice. "Matt and I can't handle it on our own."

Her mother didn't move, the only thing that made it clear she was still alive were her steady sobs.

"Mom." Marlene said again. "You have to come, now."

No answer.

"Mom, I know this is hard but he didn't just leave you –"

"Marlene." Matt's voice came from the door. "Leave her alone –"

"No!" Marlene said and twirled around to meet her brothers gaze "She wasn't the only one he left, she is our MOM she's supposed to care about us and make us stop crying, not us Matt-"

There was till no answer from her mother.

"Marlene, don't." Matt said again and that was enough for something inside her to snap.

"I'm leaving." She said, more to Matt than to her mom. "Going to the Potters." She said as she exited the room before adding "I'll see you in September."

And then she left.

- Hunting For Happiness -

Sirius sat in the shadows of the Potter's living room. The letter he had gotten earlier that day still in his shaking hands. He threw the glass in his other hand towards the nearest wall and listened as it shattered with a thrilling sound in the wall.

_Sirius._

_While you have been staying at the Potters –which we still don't approve of – your cousin Bellatrix has got amazing news, she has finally been admitting as __**his **__follower. _

_You must understand the pride our whole family feels and your father and I hope you will attend her celebration party. Being admitted like that is a rather big deal and will you not be any more disgrace to the family by not coming. _

The words played over and over again in his head. He didn't want to believe it. His cousin Bella was now a Death Eater. And everyone was proud of her. Normal families would not like this news but of course his family loved it.

Earlier that summer he had left home to spend the summer with James (much to his parents annoyance) because at James he was free from them, but even though he was supposed to be free, they still got to mix in his head and make him feel like… this. Weak and … out of hope.

Marlene wrapped the blanket tighter around her body as she walked out of the kitchen in the Potter's house. She walked into the Living room were she knew the big Potter's bookcase was. She couldn't sleep, the nightmares haunted her every single dream and she couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to see him leave her again. Awake or in a dream.

She jumped up as something was thrown to the wall and glass flew in every direction.

"Sirius!" She breathed out as he noticed him. "What are you doing up so late?" she asked softly.

He didn't answer, he didn't know if he could make out words right now.

She sat down on the cough next to him, nervously breathing.

"What are you doing here?" he finally made the words out.

"I had nightmares." She whispered. "About the day he.." she trailed off, because she knew he knew, James had told him, to make sure he didn't say something upsetting.

"Bella is a Death Eater." He mumbled out and she froze next to him.

"What?"

"My cousin, Bellatrix." He said grimly.

"Oh, Sirius… I'm sorry." She mumbled out awkwardly and stroked a hand over his cheek.

"Don't."

She sighed and turned his face towards her own. "Let me, let me make you feel better," she said soothingly and went to hug him.

But instead he pushed her back on the couch and hovered over her. "Want to make me feel better?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "I do." She breathed out and suddenly his lips crashed down on hers. The kiss went on for what seemed forever, getting deeper and deeper with each movement.

When they in the end had to come up for air he lowered his mouth down and started kissing down her neck.

"Sirius-" she said warningly.

"Please Mars," he said, "I need you, I need someone to care. Please."

That was it. "Okay," she breathed out, just the sound of her nickname was enough. "I care." She promised. "I care so much."

A/N: Pretty dark stuff eh?

So there were so many scenes I wanted to add, like when Marlene stumbles into the Potters and all the stuff, but well it was getting so long and I was sooo tired, so yeah, if you guys are interested to read that I might write it some time ;)

Anyways, so there were like many people that favorite my story after the last chapter and it made me really happy, but I want to be rather selfish and ask: Why do you favorite if you cannot take one minute of your time and also review? If you are writing fanfic on here you understand what it means to us to get reviews, so yeah, please try and take a moment ot tell me what you thought, even though its just one word.

To you guys who did review: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!.

p.s. Did you guys notice that I think (almost) all the flashbacks are in past tense, not present? You have to forgive me, I HAD to write this this way, I tried the other way and failed.

NEXT UP Is Miss Alice Prewett!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So this chapter really is not long.. but well.. I had no more scenes for it so that all you get.. and I'm updating soo soon so… ;) Hehehehe. Now go on and read ;)

Chapter 16

Alice Prewett.

Two whole weeks had gone since Marlene and Sirius had their little "Great Hall Spat" and Marlene and Adam were still together, I wasn't sure if I rooted for them, I mean… They were cute, they could do the whole… couple thing, walk around holding hands, he carried her books and walked her to her lessons and they made out in the hallway. But, it just doesn't feel Marlene-ish to be in a relationship like this, but I guess it's healthier than what ever she had with Sirius, so I keep my thoughts to myself.

"So," Kingsley Shacklebolt the Head Boy says and interrupts me from my thoughts. "This will be all for this nights meeting, see you all again on Tuesday. If you get any ideas please tell me about them then. Thanks."

There are loud noises as chairs are pulled back and I and all the other prefects hurry out of the empty classroom the Head Boy and Head Girl have been allowed to use for our Prefect-meetings.

My eyes are having a hard time staying open as I walk side be side with Remus to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Are you tired?" he asks me in a friendly concerned voice.

"Mmhm." I say out "This whole Ball thing is making me nervous." I laugh.

"Oblivie." Says Remus to the Fat Lady Portrait who lets us in.

"See you tomorrow Remus," I tell him with a smile before walking up the staircase to my dormitory, looking forward to be able to collapse on m bed and just sleep without having to worry about a single thing.

"ALICE!" two voices yell as I open the door and find Mary and Lily sitting on the edge of Mary's bed.

"Yes?" I ask tiredly and eye my bed with want.

"Have you seen Marlene?"

I look around the room to find Emmeline sleeping (Lucky) but no Marlene.

"No?"

"I cannot find her anywhere, she just totally disappeared."

"She's probably just somewhere with Adam." I say tiredly and pull of my t-shirt.

"Maybe, its just weird, they usually don't hang out this late-" Mary hasn't even early finished her sentence when the doors open and in walks Marlene.

She avoids my eyes as she hurries past me and throws her self on her bed.

"Marlene?" Lily asks slowly and Marlene slowly looks up, it isn't until then I notice her hair is ruffled and her lipgloss is smeared all over her face.

"Lene?" Mary asks concerned.

Marlene gives away a half scream and grabs her pillow before burying her head in it.

"Marlene?" now I say and walk closer to her.

"Islebbthdam." She mumbles out but it isn't clear enough for me to understand.

"Huh?" Lily and I both ask but Mary is silent, her face is like stone.

"WHAT?" she screams out and Marlene forces herself to look up as she nods.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You SLEPT with Adam! You actually SHAGGED him?" continues Mary and the whole room falls silent.

Marlene nods again and I feel my knees give up on me,

"What?" I say once again before I sit down on the nearest bed.

Marlene sighs "I don't know why." She says honestly. It just happened."

"it JUST happened?" says Lily "Things like that don't j_ust _happen."

"Tell me, everything NOW." Says Mary rather angrily and sits down next to Marlene that opens her mouth.

"Fine."

* * *

"Adam's hands buried them selves into my hair as he sighed into the kiss.

"Why are you sighing?" I asked him, half giggling, except I'm not the giggling type.

"You are so beautiful" He whispered and I smiled.

"Thanks."

"I wish I could bring you up to the Ravenclaw tower." He sighs "then we don't have to stop doing this."

I look at hi for a moment before pulling him into the oppisit direction to the Ravenclaw tower.

"Marlene, where are we going?" he asked

"I want to show you something." I smiled as we reached the place I was looking for.

_I need to find a place where we can be alone. I need to find a place where we can be alone. I need to find a place where we can be alone. _

Marlene took a break for a short second before continuing

"Finally the doors to the Room of Requirement appear and we entered.

After few minutes of Adam gawking at everything in awe, I pulled him towards the bed.

"This is amazing," he breathed out as I kissed his neck. "You are amazing…"

"No I'm not."

"You are. Marlene, you are. I love you."

He actually said it, those words I've been waiting for… to say.

I freeze, not able to make out a sound. "Uh.."

He looked at me. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah," I slowly nod and find the tears trying to burst out. "I'm sorry Adam, I'm not read for… for that yet. For you to.. say you love me."

He whipped away a tear that most have fallen down from my eye and whispered. "Its okay, I understand."

"And then I just snapped." Marlene said, "After he said that he… he loved me, I just couldn't do nothing, so I kissed him and then I just… then we just.. it was just too late to back out."

The room is silent, until Marlene speaks again.

"I shouldn't have done it. I really shouldn't have done it."

"Marlene," Mary says, "Why shouldn't you have done it?"

"We've only been together for like two weeks and, and.. I'm not a whore, am I?"

"Of course not sweetie." Mary says quickly and Lily and I nod.

"Of course not."

Marlene sighs "It wasn't even… good."

Mary is the first one to laugh and Lily and I can't help to join.

"Adam Smethley was bad in bed?"

Marlene bites her lip and nod "I mean, I'm sure he hasn't shagged many people and he's not.._ baad_… just-"

"Nothing compared to The Sirius Black." Lily smirks out and Marlene stick her tongue out at her but then her face turns and she looks terrified

"Oh, god Sirius.. He cannot find out." She looks from me, to Mary to Lily. "I have no idea how he'd react but I know it won't be pleasant."

"We wont tell him." Lily, Mary and I all wow.

"Good." Marlene says and falls back on her bed.

- Hunting For Happiness -

At lunch the next morning everyone is quiet. Marlene eats with us instead of joining Adam at the Ravenclaw table.

"So, Potions is next right?" Asks Mary and continues to chop her eggs into little bits on her plate (Godric forbid that she'd eat them)

"Yes." Lily answers right away.

Marlene groans. "I hate Potions. Hate it. Hate it. HATE it." She growls out.

"We all know that dear." Mary laughs and earns herself a glare from Marlene.

I eye the Ravenclaw table carefully and notice that Adam is staring at us. I lean forward and pull Marlene closer to me so I can whisper to her. "Have you talked to your boyfriend yet? I mean after what you two did-"

"No." Marlene says quickly. "Its too awkward."

I roll my eyes but let it go. "Mare, eat something please?" I ask Mary to change the subject.

"I have eaten." Mary says innocently but I don't buy it.

"You sure?"

"Sure as I can be." She smiles and takes a sip from her water, but still I'm not sure if I buy it.

- Hunting For Happiness -

"Today," says Professor Slughorn "You are going to have to take notes for your tests that are coming up soon." He says and ignores the groans around the classroom.

I take up my parchment and quill and start writing down he says. I always take notes, even though I find it boring, besides, if I don't do it all my friends fail. Or well Marlene and Mary, Lily usually takes notes.

I glance at Marlene and Mary that sit only a desk away from me. They are whispering to each other.

I roll my eyes. The drama in our group hasn't cooled down yet and it's annoying. I mean, everywhere we go there is drama and I hate it. I wish we could just go back to second year when we were almost all .. friends. It was so much easier then.

Suddenly there is a loud noise like something fell to the floor and I look around for what caused it.

"MARY!" Marlene's voice screams and the room silences.

I turn my head quickly to look why Marlene's screaming and see Mary lying on the floor, eyes closed.

People immediately gather around her.

"Move away kids!" Professor Slughorn says and walks over to Mary that seems to be waking up.

"Are you alright Miss Macdonald?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mary says slowly.

"What happened?" Marlene offers her a hand and pulls her up.

"Mary you are okay?" I ask her and hurry over to them

"You seem to have fainted, Miss McKinnon will you take her to the Hospital wing just incase."

Marlene nods and drags Mary out of the room.

"Lets continue on the notes then." Professor Slughorn says.

My eyes connect with Lily's worried ones for a moment. I cannot shake the worried feeling off my chest, normal people don't just faint in the middle of class, especially when we're not working with anything dangerous just taking notes. Something was not right.

- Hunting For Happiness -

But by the end of Potions I've forgotten mostly about Mary's faint as I walk with Lily towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"Alice!" A voice I really have missed for the past two weeks calls behind me and I turn around to see Frank.

"Frank?" I greet him with a smile.

"I'll see you later Alice," says Lily next to me with a laugh before she walks away from us and towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"Would you mind walking with me for a minute?" Frank asks me with his beautiful smile and I nod my head.

"I'd love a walk."

He once again smiles at me as we start to walk around the school.

"So, Alice…" he says slowly "We both are… planning for the ball.. so yeah I was…" he cleared his throat awkwardly "Wondering, if maybe.. we .. you .. Only if you want – we could, you can say no it's okay – We could go together.."

"To the ball?" I choke out as he stops mumbling out the words.

"Uhm yes..?" he trails of like a question.

"Yes!" I say quickly after recovering from the shock. "Yes, yes yes, I'd love too!"

"Really?" he asks, obviously relived. "Then, okay.. I'll.. talk to you later yes?"

"Yes." I smile. "I can't wait."

He smiles at me again, before turning and walking away. I cannot stop my legs from jumping in the air in happiness. He asked me. I can't believe he actually asked _me_!

**A/N:** You guys know what? There is only one chapter left and then it's the Christmas Ball, WEE, and that is going to be one LONG chapter.. haha. And when that chapter is over then there is only one chapter and then its Christmas! Oh my godric!

Anyways, next up is my dearest Marlene! And only things I can tell you about that chapter, that is actually going to be the JUICY chapter I promise like 6547893 chapters ago .. woops ? xD Its going to be dramatic, Adam/Marlene, Marlene/Sirius, Marlene/Sirius/Adam and maybe some just Adam/Sirius .. MRAH.. who knows?

… I do!

One more thing: What do you like more.. short/middle length fast updates or long updates (that may take a month or two to post)?


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**: Fair warning this chapter is rather short, it's only like 5 pages, but it has a BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG intense scene in it which took forever to write. Plus the next chapter has the Christmas ball so that chapter is going to be LONG. So this one is just a… short JUCIY chapter, which you guys HAVE TO review.

p.s. I added Mary in there on the last minute D:

p.p.s. I should get a reward for fast updating!

Chapter 17

Mary Macdonald & Marlene McKinnon

_Mary Macdonald_

I know that after fainting in Potions class, it would really be the best for me to stop this.

But… the whole thing with the Ball is stressing me out. I still haven't been asked and even _Alice _has been asked. That's just bullocks.

I hit the button on the toilet and watch the remaining of my lunch wash down.

I slowly open the doors to my booth to make sure the bathroom is still empty, which it is.

I look at my self in the mirror and try not to see the ugly person that stares back at me.

My stomach turns again, like it wants me to throw up more, but there can't possibly be anything more left in my stomach, can there?

But still I force myself back into the booth, open the toilet and try.

After coughing up nothing for a while I give up, lay back and press my back to the wall. Trying to ignore the tears that have started to trail down from my eyes.

"Mary?" a surprised voice greets me as Emmeline opens the booth.

She stares at me, and I avoid it. But I know she gets what going on. It's obvious. "Ohmygod." She breathes out and then pulls me up from the ground. "Mary did you just-"

I avoid her eyes again.

And then suddenly she's hugging me, and I can feel her own hot wet tears on my cheeks. "I should've noticed." She cries out.

I have nothing to say, I can't make up a sound. Why is she apologizing?

"Its not your fault." I choke up.

"Mary, why do you do this to yourself?" she asks and shakes her head at me, she isn't sorry anymore she's disappointed.

I shrug. "Makes me feel better."

She looks at me like she doesn't believe me but says nothing.

"You can't tell anyone." I tell her then before breaking from her hug.

"I-" she starts.

"Emmline. You can't tell anyone." I tell her darkly and she slowly nods.

"I wont."

And for the first time in a very long time I give her a smile and actually trust her. _Emmeline Vance_ of all people.

_Marlene McKinnon_

Everyone is in such a good mood this week. It's annoying really.

Frank finally grew some balls and he asked Alice to the ball.

I know Mary is half upset that Alice has already been asked.

"Alice? Alice Prewett has already been asked to the ball? And I haven't?"She says annoyed next to me. "I'm never going to be asked! No one wants to take me."

I roll my eyes. "Mary, just wait a day or two, boys will be lining up for you."

Mary rolls her eyes back at me. "No they wont. Have you been asked yet? There is a Marlene McKinnon fan club out there right?"

I poke her harshly in the shoulder for that comment. "There is not. And No, plus I'm dating Adam so…"

"Has he asked you?"

I decide not to answer her, he hasn't done it yet but I know he will be, or hope he… wont.

So I slept with him and now I regret it, I really, really regret it and its stupid, I shouldn't regret it. And I shouldn't wish it had been Sirius I slept with instead of Adam, but I still do. Stupid. Stupid. STUPID ME.

But that's it, that's who I am. I'm stupid and haven't still gotten over how hard I fell for Sirius Black. Good Fucking Job Marlene.

- Hunting For Happiness -

Maybe I shouldn't go to the ball. I wonder to my self later that day. Its just too much drama and … I have to pick a dress and it's just too much. Maybe I don't even want to go. Or… I have no one that I want to go _with…_

"Marlene?" Adam (of course) pokes me from his seat next to me in the Library, we're supposed to be studying together, but really its just him studying and me mentally kicking my self.

"Yes?"

"Are you done? Because I finished, and I'm getting rather hungry."

"I'm done…" I tell him and close the book on the table (I don't even remember what homework I was doing.. Herbology I think… or Charms)

"Great." He smiles at me and grabs my hand to help me up from my chair. Some girls may go 'Aww! What a gentle man' but I go 'Ugh, let go of me creep!'

Honestly, why does he date me again?

I let him hold my hand as we walk towards the Great Hall, but we don't get to stand close to each other for very long because suddenly, my hand is yanked form his grip and my body yanked into a broom closet, said broom closet is then locked shut.

"What the hell?" I yell out.

"MARLENE!" Adam yells from the other site of the closet as he tries to force it open.

"What is –" I turn around to find a person standing behind me. "Of course."

I meet the eyes of a smirking Sirius.

"What the hell Black?" I spit out. "Why the hell did you pull me into an fucking closet?"

"Always such a dirty mouth." Black laughs.

I shake my head "What he hell do you want?"

"You." He breathes out and pulls me towards him. I stumble into his body.

"What?"

"Marlene," he drawls out "Stop acting like you aren't dying for me too, you've been with Adam for long enough, don't even try to tell me he's satisfying your needs like I –"

I cut him off by slapping his shoulder, I don't want him to continue telling me the truth.

His eyes narrow as he flips our positions so my back is pushed against a wall and his body is leaning on mine. "Break up with him."

"Why?" I ask him half angrily, half weakly because just his hands on my hips make my knees feel weak.

"Because you don't want to be with him."

"I want a relationship."

"No you don't." he tells me in a low growl before his lips crash down on mine and I kiss him back.

Kissing him after all this time is like… finding new air, its like I've been stuck in a locked room with no oxygen for so long and now.. I've found air again. I kiss him back - I can't _not_ do it. He runs his hands from my hips up my stomach, over my shoulder, and then finally buries them into my hair. My hands wrap around his neck as I pull him closer.

There is a loud bang as the doors to the closet fly open and Black and I both fall out of it and on the floor, he on top of me.

I look up to see the Hallway is filled with people staring at us, but only one eye catches my attention. _Adam. _

"Oh my god." I breathe out as I push Sirius of my body. I stand up and try to smooth down my ruffles close and my messed up hair.

Adam stares at me and so does everyone else.

"Adam, this is not-"

"Not what?" he asks, his voice is loud and dark, like I've never heard it before.

"Not what it seems." I finish weakly.

"Don't lie McKinnon," smirks Sirius behind me "This is exactly like it seems"

I turn around, my face red with anger to look at him. "Shut your mouth!"

"I'd ask you to help me shut it but by the look of your … what was it again? Boyfriend? Yes judging by his face –"

To shut him up I slam my hands against his chest and push him backwards. "SHUT UP!"

I turn around to find Adam again but only to see him walking away. "Adam no! Don't go!" I yell and grasps for his hand, he slowly turns around.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm asking you to stay," I bite my lip, and refuse to turn to look at Sirius who I know is standing right behind me.

I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him. "Adam, please. Sirius and I are nothing! We maybe were something, sometime. But its over now, I don't want him. I .. I've chosen you." I choke on the words but finally get them out. This is what I have to do.

Adam looks down at me and then over my shoulder, like he's looking at someone else, then suddenly he pulls my head up for a kiss. It's a weird kiss, almost… possessive.

"Do you forgive me?" I ask as he pulls away from my lips.

"No." He breathes out and then lowers his voice. "Marlene, you haven't chosen yet its painfully obvious you still have feelings for him."

"No – I have! I have chosen-" I try

"Its not up to you anymore." Adam says. "You don't get to choose anymore. I'm going to choose - for you, and I choose that you choose him." He breaks away from my hug and walks away.

"ADAM!" I yell after him tears flowing from my face; I spin around quickly looking for Sirius so I can yell at him. Right now everything is his fault.

"LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DON-" but he is gone.

I turn in circles looking for him. For Sirius and for Adam. But there both gone. Both of them have left me.

- Hunting For Happiness -

I wake up with a throbbing headache and groan out, I look around and realize I'm not in my Dormitory.

"Finally, you wake up." The familiar voice that belongs to my one-year-younger sister greets me.

"What… What am I doing here?" I ask her and sit up in her bed.

Melanie sighs "Well after that… _fight_, you guys had last night, I decided to take you up here, your friends were no where to be found and I didn't want to just leave you. You seemed about to die, you really don't remember?"

As she stops talking I remember, but I force it back out of my mind. I don't _want _to remember yesterday.

"So you sneaked me into the Hufflepuff dormitory?" I ask rather amused.

She shrugs "Like I've told you, my friends really don't mind that you stay here"

"Thanks Mel." I tell her and she stands up to hand me a glass of water.

"It's been long though," she says and sits back on the bed "Since I have had to 'rescue' you …"

I nod "That's good right?"

She shrugs "I suppose, I like doing it though, not that I like you upset." She hurries out "we just hardly talk if I'm not saving you from Sirius."

His name makes my stomach turn.

"Mar? You are looking a bit… pale? Do you need to .. puke?"

"No. I'm fine." I breathe out and close my eyes. "Just tired."

"It's Saturday," she reminds me "you can sleep as much as you want."

"Thanks Mel," I yawn out and lay back on the bed. "You are a great sister you know… I'm sorry that we don't hang out more…"

"It's okay." She says with a laugh "Just go to bed. And … Marlene?"

"Yes?" I ask as I slowly fall asleep.

"Are you okay?"

I decide to ignore the question, I don't really know the answer and before I know, I've fallen asleep in the safety of my little sister's arms.

**A/N:** NEXT UP IS THE CHRISTMAS BALL!

Anyways, after this chapter surely I have awoken some… thoughts or something? A review from you would be nice! You know what? ***Points wand at you*** IMPERIO! I command you to review! *evil laughter* MWAHAHAHA… Please?


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Here it is! The BIG chapter! Go on and read ;)

p.s. sorry for the spelling mistakes, I was in a hurry ;)

Chapter 18

Everyone

_Mary Macdonald _

I clutch my stomach. It's hard to breath with all this laughing.

Marlene falls to the ground next to me and laughs even harder that I.

"I thought we were never going to get away from them!" she cries out between laughter.

"Who-" I ask and try to stand up from the ground. "Follows two girls with bouquets of roses to try to get them to go with them to the ball?"

Marlene bursts out laughing again. "Stupid Hufflepuffs."

We just ditched four Hufflepuff students that had followed us all around the school with roses asking us out to the ball.

"We really need to say yes to someone." I laugh.

"I know." Marlene says with a sigh "Its just so hard picking between all of them."

I nod my head in frustration. "In the end I'll just have to say yes to Gilderoy."

Marlene mocks her horror and then laughs.

I finally am able to stand up and pull her off the ground with me.

"I'll just say yes to Arnald Daver." I shrug.

"He's a good catch," Marlene nods her approval.

"Did you hear?" I then ask as I remember my biggest gossip that day.

"Hear what?" Marlene says as we start to walk back towards the castle.

"That Remus asked _Dorcas Meadowes_!"

"_What?_" Marlene yells up obviously surprised. "WHY? She's a bitch!"

I nod my head in agreement "Or at least I really thick one. Oh I dunno, he needed a date or something."

"I thought there was something going on with him and Blaire Vandever?" Marlene raises her eyebrows and I shrug again.

"I know. Me too, everyone did… Believe me it's like _the _biggest gossip now."

Marlene rolls her eyes. "I bet. Anyways.. Mare, are you and Veronica are still.. Hanging?"

I freeze a bit as Marlene says her name. Veronica and I haven't talked much for the past week. "Both yeah and no. I mean after Gilderoy and I totally broke it off I haven't been hanging that much with them…" I shrug. "Why?"

"Just asking." Marlene says trying to make it come off as innocent.

"You really hate her for snogging Sirius don't you?"

"I do not." Marlene scoffs and says with a bitchy tone "I'm just asking, because you've been unusually much with me."

I roll my eyes at that remark "Look, if it will make you feel better I'll hang more with Ver."

"I don't care." Says Marlene and also rolls her eyes. "But right now I am supposed to be at Quidditch practice." She sighs. "Catch you later Mare."

I mumble out a goodbye but can't hide it in my voice I'm really pissed at her. I sigh, there is no use in getting angry at her for something like this. I sigh and again and then turn around and run up to the castle.

_Marlene McKinnon_

Practice has already ended like twenty minutes ago but I don't feel like getting up from my place on the grass in the middle of the pitch. I have nothing to do today other than just relax and sleep and the grass is rather comfortable.

"May I sit here?" Gideon Prewett asks as he plops down next to me. I just give him a nod, I mean he's the Quidditch captain he doesn't need to ask. "So…" he drawls out "With whom are you going Marley, to the ball?"

I sigh "Honestly? I have no idea."

"Don't tell me no one has asked you?" he raises his eyebrows.

"It's not that… I mean, plenty of guys have asked me… I just, I never said yes and they probably all have dates now and.. I'm just too late."

"Were you waiting for someone special to ask you?" his eyebrows raise again.

"No."

"Alright.. So.. _the Marlene McKinnon _does not have a date to the ball?"

"Nope."

"Maybe we should go together?"

I look up and this time its my turn to raise my eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah, it isn't like it would be weird…"

"What would people say!" I playfully nudge him "Me going to a Ball with my Quidditch captain!" I fake the terror in my voice and he laughs.

"Is that a yes?"

I ponder for a moment before nodding, yes, this was good… just going as _friends _with Gideon, easy ad uncomplicated –

"Alright." He says with a smile but then suddenly his lips are on mine.

Uncomplicated.

Or Not.

_Sirius Black_

"Black!" a voice I did _not _expect to hear says behind me and I turn around amused.

"Vandever? I asked my self when you'd come around and come and see me, but still I didn't expect you so soon. Tired of having to restrain yourself away from my sexiness?"

Blaire growled something out that was too forced through gritted teeth for me to understand. Finally she parted her teeth. "Black, listen to me. You are going to take me to the ball."

It's probably my expression that makes her laugh because nothing about this seems funny to me but still she starts laughing before I choke out: "I am what?"

"You are taking me to the ball, because your best fucking friend couldn't do it himself. So instead I'm going with you. Okay?"

"Uhm.. no? "

"Uuuhm. Yes."

"I'm sorry Vandever but you aren't exactly my type-"

She scoffs. "Like you have a type."

I grin "Yeah, you're right.."

"So it's settled then."

"What if I don't want to take you?"

She gives me a glare. "You do. Trust me."

I cock my eyebrow up suggestively

"NO!" She yells out before I can come up with a crude comment "I'll… I don't know, I'll do something for you – No! Nothing like _that _ - I'll … I'll owe you. Okay? Plus Marlene already has a date so…"

I cock my eyebrow again but slowly nod and decided not to comment on the last part. "You owe me? Okay."

She seems both amused and relieved. "Great." She says just before stalking away from me and leaving me left pretty speechless and confused, shaking my head as I stare after her. Girls are bullocks.

_Lily Evans_

The Great Hall looks like something I've never seen before. It's like stepping into a fairytale.

It has been decorated before, sure, but never like this.

Mary squeals beside me. "Oh my god! Its amazing!" She says and looks about to faint.

"Yup." I agree, for some reason I'm rather short tempered when it comes to Mary these last days, and she seems to be catching on it because she looks at me annoyed in the face.

"I'm going to have to go find Arnold soon," Mary decides. "Lily, is everything okay?"

I sighs. I should've just gone down to the Great Hall with Marlene or Alice or something, its totally bullocks to walk down here with Mary.

"I'm fine." I tell her shortly and look around for Marlene that had promised to come and find me. At first I wasn't even planning on going to the Ball, dateless and all… but she had made me, she even picked out a dress for me.

"Fine." Mary rolls her eyes. "Have fun tonight, Lills." She winks at me before stalking away, her high heels making an uncomfortable sound to my ears. She stops and throws her hair over her shoulder before calling out. "Lily! Tell Lene to find me!" and then she has disappeared into the crowd.

I sigh annoyed and mentally slap my self. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm supposed to be the calm one.

"LILY!" Alice's over cheery voice sounds behind me and I spin around only to have the small girl fall into my arms. "Hey! Do you like it?" she gestures her hand around the room.

"It's beautiful Alice. You and the other prefects have done an amazing job!" I tell her with a smile and fix my green dress.

She squeals happily and spins around to in her blue dress. "I'm glad you like it." She says and I notice that Frank that stands behind her smiles at us both with a quiet laugh escaping from his lips.

"Have fun tonight." I say politely and give Frank a smile.

"Don't you two look perfect together?" Marlene's teasing voice comes from behind them as she walks towards us, wearing her almost floor length red dress that clings perfectly to her body, her blonde curls flowing perfectly like a waterfall down her back and over her shoulders.

I stare down at my green dress (That she had made me pick) "Wow, Marlene you look.. Gorgeous."

"Marley! You look fabulous!" Giggles Alice

Marlene smiles "You two look lovely as well! But dearest Frank and dearest Alice… would you mind if I borrowed Lily for a moment?"

"Not at all." Smiles Alice and I raised my eyebrow "Catch you later tonight yeah?"

"Okay!" Calls Marlene and links her arms with mine. As we start to walk away Marlene stops for a second and turns around to look at Alice again. "Remember. _Be safe!_!"

I roll my eyes as Marlene drags be forward still laughing over her joke "Marlene, where the heck are you taking me?" I ask amused.

She looks at me with a sheepish smile. "Just to find Gideon."

"So I'm going to be third-wheeling with you all night?" I raise my eyebrows and sigh. "I should just go find Emmeline or something –"

"Lily. You wont be third wheeling."

I raise my eyebrows again. "Then what?"

"Well.. I know you said you didn't want a date but-"

"Marlene you didn't!" I gasp out.

"Well.." Marlene says sheepishly.

"MARLENE! I said I did _not _want you to set me up on some stupid pity date!"

Marlene sighs. "It's not a pity date for you.. I mean, he was the one that didn't feel like coming on his own, so technically its you pitying him-"

"So, he's a totally ugly nerd and a nobody then?"

Marlene fakes a gasp. "Did you Lillian Evans, the biggest Hogwarts nerd her self just said that?"

I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at her. "I don't want a date."

"Lily! He's so excited! Common, you don't want to make me go up to him and tell him you bailed, do you?"

I sigh. She's right, I can't do that… "I hate you."

Marlene grins. "Love you too!" and blows me a kiss.

I am about to yell something at her when suddenly; she isn't standing next to me anymore - Two strong hands have pulled her from the ground and are spinning her into circles as she is hugged.

"AH! LET ME DOWN!" She laughs out and then suddenly she's standing next to me again, grinning at a boy that I first think is her date and Quidditch captain Gideon Prewett

"Hellu, Marley!" He greets and that's when I realize it isn't Gideon, but his twin Fabian.

Marlene laughs "Helluu, Fabian." She mocks out she then turns to me. "Oh! Fabian, you know Lily Evans don't you? Lily this is Fab."

Fabian smirks and grabs my hand and leaves a swift kiss on it. As he lets my hand fall back I blush.

Marlene laughs and shakes her head before slapping Fabian on the shoulder. "Fab! You are embarrassing her! She isn't used to your charm, the poor girl!"

Fabian cocks his eyebrow. "Charm huh? You know Marley, there is a reason why I'm called "Fab."

"Is he showing off again?" an amused female voice sounds behind us and we turn around to see a pretty girl in a creamy-peach-colored dress.

Fabian grins and puts an arm around the girl and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "I always show off love."

The girl laughs. "That's true." She smiles and then turns to Marlene and me. "You are Marlene right? And Lily." She smiles at us.

"Yup," says Marlene and gives the girl a smile. "And you are Adriadne Ellingham right? Fabian's date?"

The girl nods and Fabian grins. "Are you guys going to join us at the table? Nathan is here for Lily right? And Gideon is waiting for you." He winks at Marlene who nods and then grabs my hand and pulls me towards a table in the back.

_James Potter. _

So I agreed going to the ball with Aurelie Bones, a 5th year Hufflepuff. She's pretty and funny and all that but still I can't stop thinking about Lily, even though I know its wrong of me.

Aurelie seems to know what I'm thinking because she keeps sighing and looking a bit annoyed.

"James." She addresses me with a sigh. "Why did you invite me here?"

I look at her and can't stop myself for feeling a little guilty. "I wanted to go with you? Do you want to dance?" I ask and my eyes trail over the room, but immediately stop as they land on _her_.

Aurelie's eyes follow mine and she sighs, and then grabs my hand and pulls me towards were Lily is sitting next to Nathan Carter, a 7th year Gryffindor.

"Aur, where are we-" I ask but suddenly we're standing next to them and Aurelie plops down in a seat next to Ariadne Ellingham.

"Hey Ari!" She greets excited and hugs (obviously) her friend.

"Aurie!" Ari greets and they immediately start talking.

I look at Evans that is staring at me.

"Hey.." I say quietly and then take a real good look at her, she's wearing a green dress that makes her eyes stand out even more. My throat dries.

"You look nice Evans." I finally choke out and she shrugs.

"Thanks. But what do you want Potter?"

"Nothing, I'm just here with Aurie." I gesture towards Aurelie.

Lily nods "Alright, and I'm just here with Nathan." She gestures towards Nathan in the seat beside her.

"Hey." He greets me, I don't bother greet back. Instead I pull Aurelie up from her seat. "Fancy a dance?"

She looks at me for a moment and then smiles and takes my hand. "Yes."

I give Marlene a short wave before I pull Aurie to the dance floor, ignoring the look Evans sends me.

_Sirius Black._

I'm starting to regret this, very much actually.

Vandever is in a really crappy mood and the only reason why I haven't bailed is the brilliant saying: It doesn't matter with who you come, but with who you leave.

Vandever sighs next to me and grimaces; "Lets dance." She decides and I am about t refuse when I see that Moony is being pulled to the dance floor by Dorcas Meadowes.

I raise my eyebrows and lazily let Vandever pull me to the floor.

"Why are you wasting your time getting him jealous?" I ask her amused and she growls at me.

"This works for both of our favors." She reminds me and then suddenly she grabs my head and gives me a possessive kiss on the lips. She pulls away quickly, even before I can react.

"What the hell?" I ask but then notice were Moony stands and stares at us.

"You're bullocks." I tell her half angrily. I don't want to make Moony angry with me – or more angry than he already is…

"It worked." She says matter-o-factly.

I give her a half laugh but keep my eyes on the person behind her. McKinnon is busy dancing with our Quidditch captain Gideon Prewett. I scowl. He should be kicked for the team, because surely being in a … _something_ with a Quidditch player must be illegal or banned or something when you're the captain.

I mentally slap my self. Since when do I think like this?

_Fuck him._

Vandever raises her eyes at me as she realizes at whom I'm staring. "Why don't you tell her."

_Fuck her._

"Tell her what?" I growl out.

"That you _loooove _her" she mocks.

I growl "Why don't you tell Remus?" I ask annoyed and turn to walk off the floor and then turn to look at her "And for the record: I don't."

_Fuck everything. _

_Marlene McKinnon _

After introducing Lily to her blind-date Nathan, I'm pulled on the floor by Gideon. Close next to us I see Fabian dancing with Ariadne, Remus and Dorcas and… and Blaire Vandever and… _Sirius_.

I can't stop my teeth from clenching at the sigh of them. I can't believe Sirius actually asked someone to a ball – and not even a "someone"! He asked _Blaire Vandever._ The person the whole school knows his best friend has a crush on.

He. Is. Such. A. Dick.

"Marlene?" Gideon asks as he has notices I've stopped dancing.

I look up at him and start moving again. "Sorry."

"I want to talk to you."

"About what?" I ask and fake a smile.

"About …. The kiss."

I sigh. I really do not want to talk about that. How do you tell your Quidditch Captain who is also a very good friend to you, your friends, your… ex… shag-buddy (?) that you don't want a relationship with him?

"I know I shouldn't have kissed you." Gideon says and it catches me by surprise a bit "I mean, not that you aren't beautiful and all that. You know how many guys want you –"

"Gideon" I say tiredly I do not fancy to hear about how guys want to shag me, that makes me feel more a whore than I already am.

"It's just. You are my friend and teammate. And you just came out of a relationship and I don't think you and Sirius have worked out your issues yet and I don't want to break the team-"

"Gideon." I cut him off again. "I agree, we should not think about the kiss again."

He nods. "Okay. Friends?"

"Friends." I wink at him and then I notice were Sirius exits the dance floor and heads for the doors. "Will you excuse me?" I ask Gideon who smiles.

"Go right ahead."

I give him a short hug before running out of the dance floor, not 100 % sure if I'm really going to do this.

_Remus Lupin _

Dorcas sighs beside me, I'm sure she's starting to regret asking me to go with her - truthfully I regret this too.

"Remus." She sighs and touches my arm. "We should dance, shouldn't we?"

I nod slowly and let her pull me on the dance floor.

She finally smiles, probably for the first time that day and wraps her arms around my neck "Sooo…" she drawls out.

"So?"

"Are we going to make any kinda conversation or just stand here in a silence."

"What do you want to talk about?"

She sighs and I let my eyes flutter around the room. That's when I see her.

_Blaire Vandever. _

My teeth grit together when I realize its true what everyone was saying. That she agreed to go with _Sirius._ My _best_ friend Sirius Black.

Dorcas' eyes follow mine and she sighs again.

"Remus, I know I'm called thick, but Merlin, I'm not _this _thick. Why didn't you just ask her? Everyone knows that there is something going on between you two. And now she's here with Sirius. Remus, what were you thinking?"

I look at her and shrug. Honestly I have no idea why I'm this stupid.

And then I see it, Blaire and Sirius… their lips meeting each others.

"Go and talk to her." Dorcas pushes me forward but I stop my self from moving.

I shake my head bitterly and try to calm my heart down. "No she's here with Sir-"

She raises her eyebrow before cutting me off. "Sirius has left the floor, this is the _perfect _chance." She gives me a smile and kisses me on the cheek. "Look, I don't blame you for taking me here and then staring at her the whole night, but you know, next time it would be nice if you could just ask her so I could go with someone that actually wants to take me." She gives me a wink before pushing me once again towards Blaire and then marches away from the floor on her own.

I take a deep breath before I walk close to where Blaire stands alone in the middle of the dance floor. As I walk closer I find how something is building up inside my stomach, not nerves but… anger and.. _jealousy_.

Blaire folds her hands over her chest as she sees me. "What do _you _want?" she asks and seems to be a bit upset. But at this moment I don't really care, I'm angry.

"What the hell were you doing with Sirius?" I ask and my voice is surprisingly harsh, I'm not usually this.. harsh to people.

"What do you think? Dancing."

I roll my eyes sarcastically and she catches it obviously and scoffs. "You know what Remus? You have no right to start judging me." She turns to walk away but I grab her hand.

"You kissed him."

She spins around and I realize she's crying. "Yes! So what? Have you never kissed anyone?"

I fall silent.

"I have but-" I finally make out.

"See!" she sobs out and seems to be crying even more now. "You have no right!" she says again, crying harshly, her wet hot tears ruining her makeup. "You can't invite _her_!-" she motions to the air "-And then yell at _me!_"

"Blaire –" I try; I know she's right.

I try to grasp for her hand again but she's gone and now I can only watch after her figure as she flees the floor leaving me alone in the center of it.

_Emmeline Vance. _

Having nothing to do at a school ball is boring as hell.

I decided to go, even though I didn't want to, I didn't even tell the Gryffindor girls I was going.

And now sit at an empty table and watch my Slytherin friends sit not far away. Obviously I can't join them but I wish I could.

My eyes narrow in pain when I see Snape being pulled to the dance floor by a 6th year Sltyh called Elettika Snow, she looks really pretty so it isn't weird that Snape likes her but still I wish he didn't. I wish he liked me.

Again and again I catch Valerie or Desiree looking at me and throwing me a smile, I try my best to smile back.

Someone heavily sighs and drops into the seat next to me. "Hey Em." Says Mary's familiar voice and I tear my eyes from Snape to look at her. She looks _exhausted_.

"Hey?"

"I just escaped Arnold, he's annoying as hell. No way I'm even snogging him tonight." She says and grabs the glass filled with water that I've been drinking from and downs it.

I give her a short laugh.

"You've been sitting all night here?" she then asks and puts the glass back on the table.

"Pretty much." I shrug.

I look up and notice Marlene on the middle of the dance floor talking to Gideon.

"Mary," I start "Have you told Marlene about.. you know?"

She looks at me and then bites her lip before shaking her head.

"You should. You should talk to someone-" I don't get to finish my sentence because suddenly Marlene runs past us, her heels giving away a loud noise as they touch the floor.

"Lene?" Mary yells and stands up, she drags me to my feet as well and grabs my hand and forces me to run with her and follow Marlene.

"LENE!" She yells again and Marlene stops dead, she looks around and then sighs before sitting down in one of the stairs.

"LENE! What's going on?" Says Mary and we hurry over to her and sit down next to her on the stair.

Marlene looks at me for a second confused but then lays her head on Mary's shoulder. "Nothing." She says shortly.

"Nothing?" Mary raises her eyebrow.

Marlene scowl and motions with one finger at me, I'm sure I'm not supposed to catch it but I do.

"You wont tell me cus Em is here?" Mary rolls her eyes.

Marlene throws her a grimace.

"I can go-" I offer and stand up but Mary motions for me to sit back down.

"Don't. Lene whatever you have to say you can say in front of her, she's actually been a great friend to me-"

That makes Marlene stand up hotly. "Yeah. And who gives a fuck? She's maybe your friend but she isn't mine." She spits out. "She's left our friendship, and though she's trying to earn your back she aint getting mine. And why Mare? Why the fuck have you turned from me to her?"

Mary stands up angrily. "Don't talk like that, you don't know what Em's-"

"Em has what? What's she's done to help you? Who cares Mary! You don't have _any _problems! Your biggest problem is how your hair looks! Merlin, No one CARES. And if you have a bigger problem." She scoffs "You sure as hell don't care enough to tell your best friend."

This makes me angry so I also stand up and point a finger at Marlene "You have no idea-"

"I have no idea!" Marlene yells and pushes me backwards. "I have no idea?"

"Marlene stop it!" Mary screams and Marlene stops dead before turning to face Mary.

"What now? Are you also going to flip sides and join Emmeline? What is she? Your new best friend? What are you going to do? Stop being our friend and mysteriously disappear with your own "problems" like she did-"

"She has problems!" I say hotly but Mary cuts me off, she narrows her eyes a bit before she stares Marlene down:

"I'm bloody bulimic Lene!"

_Marlene McKinnon_

"I'm bloody bulimic Lene!"

At this my world falls apart. Everything slows down, I can't move, I just stare at Emmeline and Mary and try to stop the words from replaying in my mind. _Bulimic. Bulimic. Bulimic._

Then I can't take it anymore. One more look at Mary and I can't take it. I run for it. Up the stairs and just away.

Away from Mary.

Away from Emmeline.

Away from their problems.

Away from _my _problems.

Away from the world.

I have no idea for how long I have running or where I am until I run into someone, his body sends me flying backwards and I fall ass-down on the floor.

"Bloody hell McKinnon." Sirius sighs as he pulls me back from the floor, I stumble into his chest but don't bother stumbling back away from him. Instead I just let my face burry into his chest and cry.

"McKinnon?" he says again, this time more softly.

"Mars, are you okay?" I'm not sure if he actually says it but I swear I hear it coming from his lips.

I shake my head but finally find the strength to push away from his chest and wipe the tears away.

He looks down and at me and actually looks concerned.

"You were right." I tell him, building up the strength in my voice.

"Right about what?"

"About me." I don't bother telling him more because all I want to do is just connect his lips with mine. So I do, I kiss him; passionately, hotly… needingly. And I feel it again – that _thrill, _I always feel when I kiss him, like everything is just going to be okay. And for that short moment the kiss lasts, everything is.

Everything is just okay.

_I doesn't matter with who you come, but who you leave with._

**A/N** I just wanted to let that quote flow with :D

Anyway, this is the BIG chapter. Or you know all the chapters after this will be big, so many drama going out my characters have to work out! Jeeves. No one seemed to go with the right person to the ball did they? **Sighs**

Anyways, I know many of you had high expectations with this chapter and I hope it was okay. I tried my best but I did hurry write it a bit and its SO LONG. Its actually 11 pages. And that is a lot. Especially because there are so many things going on, its giving me a headache XD Anyways, your reviews for the last chapter were amazing! And I LOVE getting so many reviews and I hope I get some from this.. Because well, its my biggest/juciest (I think) chapter yet. Tell me what you thought!

p.s. I just want to add that the song I listened to while writing most of this chapter is called Somewhere by Within Temptation, and is a GREAT song and really fitting ;)

p.p.s. if you want to see the dresses the girls and the extras are wearing here is the link ot my polyvore (you can see them there) :

www . polyvore. com /cgi/profile?id= 1277542 (remove spaces)

I'd love it if you told me what dress you like the most (and in the chapter, what scenes you liked ;D)


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N** Hellu! Thank you guys so much for the reviews!

First I want to say: HOLY COW MORE THAN 100 REVIEWS! Oh my god! I'm .. I'm so happy! You guys are amazing!

And now… well, because I'm such a .. explain-y person I want to explain to the reviewer that commented on my spelling mistakes, this last chapter was ELEVEN pages and over 5000 words and I just came home from a Plane Crash Practice that took 7 hours, which is kinda a long time so I was so tired and my friends were asking me to update fast so I read over the chapter so quickly, I do this so I can share it with you guys sooner ;) I know I make spelling mistakes and I know that atm I'm just coming up with excuses, I just get too tired to go over my chapter 2334 times… you'll just have to try to look away from them because I'm doing this for you guys ;) Anyways, thanks for the review :D

And to you other people that did not write that review but are still reading the A/N sorry for this, I'm just.. explain-y? xD Now go and read! (that was one long A/N o.o)

Chapter 19

James Potter & Remus Lupin

_James Potter_

"You can't put us in detention for yelling at each other!" Screams Mary

"Oh, you bet I can Ms. Macdonald! Now shut your mouth!" McGonagall stares at us with red angry eyes. "When I come back the Great Hall better be cleaned and shining!"

Mary screams in frustration as McGonagall closes and locks the door to the Great Hall.

"Fucking bitch! It's not our fault that the kids decided to go all-"

"Mare." Sighs Evans "Lets just clean this up."

Mary mutters something and I decide this is enough, there is enough drama, too much actually.

Marlene and Sirius are still refusing to look each other in the eyes – or really, _no one _seems to want to look anyone in the eyes.

"This is enough okay?" I say as I stand up on top of the Gryffindor Table "We have to clean up this mess and we're going to _talk _to each other and sort all this fucking drama out. OKAY?"

**8 hours before. **

I force my eyes open lazily and look at the clock its almost twelve' o'clock.

Everyone in the room is fast asleep.

I thank Godric that its Sunday not Monday today.

"Pad, Moony, Wormtail." I groan out as I throw my pillow at Sirius who's in the bed closest to mine.

The pillow comes flying right away back and an annoyed Sirius sits up in his bed. "Yes?" he growls out.

I motion at the clock before throwing my pillow a longer distance this time and hitting Remus straight in the face.

"Oh nice." I say to my self as Remus shoots up in his bed and throws the pillow back so it lands on the floor just below my bed.

Next up is Peter who rolls straight out of his bed and on the floor as the pillow hits the top of his head.

I look at Sirius and see him trying to stifle his laughter (but failing).

"Whagh?" Asks Peter as he tries to get back up in the bed without having to stand up first.

Sirius has started laughing his bark-like-laughter and I can't see else than Remus is also enjoying this.

"We should go and get some lunch." I shrug and start to get dressed.

There has been one day in total since the ball was and yesterday all I did was _sleep _because I got so tired after the ball and all the drama. I even slept through most of Remus' and Sirius' fight, but woke up soon enough to see them forgive each other or whatever.

Sirius, Remus and Peter are all dressed and ready when I am and we walk together down to the great hall.

When we enter we see that the 6th year Gryffindor girls are already there eating their lunch.

"Should we sit next to them?" I ask and Sirius mutters out something that its impossible for me to hear so I just shrug and plop down in a seat next to Marlene – that I did mostly for Sirius, but for some reason Sirius doesn't seem to happy with it as he takes his seat in front of her.

"Morning." She greets us and I look over the girls, they all seem rather tired but that's when I realize, those aren't _all _the girls. Marlene, Lily and Alice are the only ones there; Mary and Emmeline seem to be missing.

"Where are Mary and Emmeline?" Asks Remus that also seems to have caught up on this.

Marlene grunts out something not understandable.

Lily sighs and motions to Marlene "They're having a fight."

Marlene puts her glass with water harshly down on the table so water flies everywhere but doesn't comment on what Lily said.

I look at Remus who tells me with his eyes to just drop it.

"So.." Alice says desperately trying to find something to change the subject with. "How did you find the Ball? I didn't see you at all yesterday and couldn't ask you then…"

"We were sleeping yesterday." Sirius rolls his eyes.

"The ball was…fine." I say and avoid the eyes of Evans. The ball wasn't fine; truth be told it was twisted and annoying but I don't want to hurt Alice who planned it all.

"Problematic." Says Marlene and takes a bite from her bread.

"Dramatic." Sighs Remus into his drink.

"Fine." Lily says slowly.

"Weird." Says Sirius and for a swift second I see him look at Marlene.

Alice claps her hands "Well, I hope you had at least some fun..." she laughs nervously.

There is an awkwardly long silence until Lily sighs.

"Marlene, you must talk to Mary, or at least tell us what happened."

Marlene narrows her eyes and looks swiftly at us boys before she answers. "Look, I can't tell you why, but we fought, okay? It was a big fight, I'm not apologizing, I don't know what I'd say."

Lily sighs "Just say you're sorry."

"It's not that easy." Marlene says before standing up with a rather loud noise. "I'm going to go back to the castle, I don't feel like eating anything at the moment." with a swift look at Sirius that I'm not sure anyone but me catches, she's gone.

"What the hell went on?" Sirius surprisingly speaks up once she's gone.

Lily opens her mouth to answer but gets cut off by a loud bang when Peter's face falls into the spaghetti he was eating for lunch.

"Peter?" Alice asks and pokes him, but instead of him shooting up, a loud snore comes from his body causing us all to fall back laughing.

After few minutes of laughing at the sleeping Peter, I turn my attention back at Evans.

"What happened between Mare and Marley?"

"-And Emmeline," says Lily "I have no idea. I just know that after the ball they fought, badly and then Marlene just totally disappeared for the rest of the night and didn't come back until early in the morning, and refused to tell me where she was."

My eyes immediately flutter towards Sirius and Evans seems to notice because she gasps.

I can't stop my self and I kick her under the table and this time she gasps in pain.

"OW!" she turns to glare at me. "What the hell was that for-"

"Sorry, my foot slipped, the wetness from Marlene's glass earlier must be still on the floor." I says smoothly and grabs some bread, her glare doesn't move away as she makes an "Hppmfts!" sound.

I grin secretly at Sirius and wink at him, he grins back with a quiet laugh.

- Hunting For Happiness -

The rest of the day flows fast, really fast and before I know it, we're back at the Great Hall eating dinner, this time the hall is more packed and we're _all _there, Emmeline and Mary included.

Even Blaire Vandever is there, staring half sadly and half angrily at Remus.

I nudge him. "Still haven't talked to her since the ball?"

He winces, "I don't know what to say."

I shrug "Saying something must be better than saying nothing."

"Maybe." He nods but doesn't go to talk to her, just slips into a seat next to Alice.

"I see Marlene and Mary have still not made up." I say and sit down in front of Remus and then motion at Marlene on Alice's other side and then at Mary that sits like 5 or 6 seats away.

Marlene grimaces and shakes her head.

"May I sit here?" A girlish giggling voice asks behind us and I turn to see a rather small brunette motioning to the empty seat next to Sirius.

Sirius raises her eyebrows but the girl sits down anyway.

"So Sirius," she gives away another giggle. "I was wondering, I know you went with Blaire Vandever to the ball, but you're still single right?"

"Yes?"

I hear a low growl coming from the other end of the table and see that Marlene has her angry looking blue eyes set on the girl.

"I was thinking, if maybe sometime you and I-"

Suddenly the girl screams and I look at her and see that she is covered in pumpkin juice.

She looks around the table for the person that did this but doesn't seem to find the right one. Her eyes set on Marlene.

"You did this!"

Marlene looks at her amused but holds up her almost empty glass that's filled with milk. "I wish I did sweetheart, but no."

The girl screams in frustration and seems not to buy that Marlene did not throw the juice on her. She leans over and grabs some mashed potatoes from Sirius' plate and throws them full force at Marlene, but being the great Quidditch player she knows when to duck, and does so, so instead of the potatoes to hit her in the face the hit the back of the Hufflepuff sitting behind her.

"You are such a bitch!" says the girl still with the some of that mashed potatoes in her hands.

The now rather angry Puffle that got it all over himself has turned around and throws a bread towards our table, but misses and hits the Ravenclaw table behind us and that's when it all breaks out.

Food is thrown _everywhere_. A Great Hall Food-Fight has just been started.

Like the true Marauder I am, I NEVER pass up a good food fight, and immediately take my plate and throw everything on it into all directions.

Screams. Yells. Laughter. Giggles. Loud noises fill The Great Hall,

It isn't until the dark voice of McGonagall yells "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON!" that most of us realize the teachers are mostly all there.

Everything falls dead in silence as we fall back into our seats, eager to make it look like we did not participate in the fight.

I notice Dumbledore is not sitting at the table, and that's probably the reason why Professor McGonagall is the one yelling. She comes almost running down towards the Gryffindor table, and (_of course_) stops right behind me. "Who started this?"

None of us say anything.

"Tell me now!" She yells out.

"We have no idea Professor" Finally Alice chokes up.

McGonagall narrows her eyes. "Fine, then you will clean this up."

She points from me, to Alice, to Lily, to Remus, to Peter, to Marlene and then to Sirius.

"WHAT?" Sirius's rages and stands up.

I hear a loud snicker coming form few seats away and see Mary throw a victorious smile at Marlene.

Marlene stands up in a total rage and suddenly a giant tomato is flying right at Mary's face.

McGonagall seems about ready to faint as Mary throws a tomato right back at Marlene.

"BITCH!" They both hiss out at the same time.

"SILENCE!" screams McGonagall and then motions at where Mary is sitting. "Miss Macdonald and Miss Vance, you'll also help clean this up. All the others." She looks over the great hall. "Get out of here now!"

- Hunting For Happiness -

When we're the only ones left in the room McGonagall speaks again.

"You will clean this wandless and also come to detention at my office everyday for what's left of this semester. You should call yourselves lucky its ending"

"You can't put us in detention for yelling at each other!" Screams Mary

"Oh, you bet I can Ms. Macdonald! Now shut your mouth!" McGonagall stares at us with red angry eyes. "When I come back the Great Hall better be cleaned and shining!"

Mary screams in frustration as McGonagall closes and locks the door to the Great Hall.

"Fucking bitch! It's not our fault that the kids decided to go all-"

"Mare." Sighs Evans "Lets just clean this up."

Mary mutters something and I decide this is enough, there is enough drama, too much actually.

Marlene and Sirius are still refusing to look each other in the eyes – or really, _no one _seems to want to look anyone in the eyes.

"This is enough okay?" I say as I stand up on top of the Gryffindor Table "We have to clean up this mess and we're going to _talk _to each other and sort all this fucking drama out. OKAY?"

They all fall silent, probably no used to me screaming at them.

"So what's up first boss?" Sirius is the first one to break the silence with a smirk.

I roll my eyes and shrug "Did anyone here start the food fight? And by that I mean throw the juice on that girl? We wont get angry, I just want to know… Honestly this was fun."

No one speaks for a moment until there is a sigh and a hand slowly flies in the air, we all turn to look at the owner.

My mouth drops.

Lily smirks back at me and lowers her hand "That bitch was just annoying me." She shrugged.

I stare at Evans with a grin, she even looks hotter to me now, if that was possible.

"Well done Evans." Sirius says and his voice isn't sarcastic.

"Awesome Lills," grins Marlene,

Even Alice smiles.

Mary and Emmeline stay silent as they sit on top of the Hufflepuff table.

"Now," Alice sighs out. "We must get to the bottom of this all. There has been fighting enough around this group." She looks at me. "James, is there anything you want to share with us?"

I shrug, really there isn't anything going on with my life. "Uhm… I don't know? Is there anything you want to know?"

"What's going on with you and Aurelie Bones?" Marlene says right away and I laugh.

"Nothing." I grin. "I have my eyes stuck on another girl, right Evans?"

Evans rolls her eyes at me ad the rest laughs.

"Alright… James, pick someone that has to go all truth on us next." Alice laughs.

"Remus," I say and stare at my friend who sighs.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you just ask Blaire instead of Dorcas?"

Remus sighs. "Honestly? I wasn't sure how she felt about me so when Dorcas suggested us going together, I just said … yeah." His eyes turn to look at Sirius "But Blaire and I had a spat at the ball, and I'm trying to find the right way to apologize."

"Okay." I nod "I understand."

Remus looks around the group, its obvious we're all avoiding the asking Marlene, Mary and Sirius because we all know the biggest drama is around them. "Lily, anything you want to share? Like… why you went to the ball with Nathan." Remus smiles.

Lily laughs and points at Marlene "She made me! Even though I _hate _blind dates."

We all laugh again.

Lily looks at Marlene who rolls her eyes in a "Bring it" way.

"Marlene, Mary, what the hell is going on?"

Marlene looks at Mary and shrugs. "I can't say-"

"You have to!" Sirius says and we all nod in our agreement

"Yeah, Mare, Marley, we're all being 100 % honest here."

Marlene sighs and so does Mare, and I notice her eyes have started to water.

Marlene walks over to Mary and takes a seat next to her.

"I'm really angry that you didn't tell me. That you told _her-_" she motions at Emmeline "before me, _your best friend_. I'm also angry that you have.. this… even though I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at myself for not noticing, I'm angry for reacting the way I did. I'm sorry." Marlene chokes on her words and tears have started to flow from her eyes.

Mary lays her head on Marlene's shoulder "I know, I'm sorry too." She cries out. "I didn't want anyone to find and I _do _trust you, this is just nothing I'm proud off." After a moment Mary stands up and she looks over us, the group. "I'm bulimic."

There is a screaming silence until people start realizing what she just said.

There are mixed emotions and reactions.

Lily stands still and stares at Mary.

Alice walks over to her and has already started crying. "I'm so blind!"

We, the boys, can't do anything but just stare.

Lily is also hugging Mary now.

"We'll talk about this later." Says Mary silently. "Is it my turn to pick?"

I nod not really knowing what else to do.

"Alice, anything you want to share?"

Alice shrugs. "Uhm, not really. Anything you want to know?" She smiles, winking at me because we gave the same answer.

"Are you dating Frank?"

Alice sighs "I have no idea. We went to the ball together and he almost sorta invited me to Hogsmeade but.. oh honestly; I've no idea."

She turns and looks over the group. "There are really only just you two left," she motions at Sirius and Marlene.

"We know you don't want to talk about this-" I try

"Your right." Marlene says and stands up from her seat and folds her hands over her chest, ignoring all our eyes.

"But you have to." Says Lily softly.

Marlene narrows her yes. "Why? What is there to say? Sirius and I have started shagging again. We never really stopped, you guys know all there is to know, unless you want all the dirty details which I'm sure you don't-"

"Marlene!" all our voices cut her off even Sirius', we all know when she talks about stuff this way she hurts her self.

"What?" she asks, tears in eyes. "Nothing of this is your business."

No one speaks until Sirius stands up. "Do you want us to stop this? Want a way out? End it?"

"Not really." Marlene says out and grabs a broom that McGonagall left with us and starts sweeping the floor, declaring that this discussion is over. Sirius stares at her opened mouthed but says nothing.

After few minutes of silence I speak again. "My parents are going away for Christmas, you should all come and stay with me. All of us." I give Emmeline a look. "And I mean _all_ no exceptions. Do you think you could get permission?"

Everyone nods, even Emmeline. "Good." I say and then we start cleaning the great hall, silently.

_Remus Lupin_

The rest of the weekend passes by quickly and before we know it we're all inside the train and on our way home for Christmas.

James has told us a thousand times today that he'll owl us when we're expected to come to his house and it would be a lie to say that I'm not excited.

I sleep almost the whole way home and don't wake up until Sirius nudges me "We're here." He says and we all hurry onto the platform and say goodbye to our friends.

I'm just about to go look for my parents when I see _her_, standing there in a corner hugging her friend Ariadne goodbye.

I swallow the lump in my throat and approach her.

"I'll write you!" says Ariadne and hugs Blaire again. "Bye deary!"

"Bye!" Smiles Blaire back and turns to walk away but turns right into me and almost stumbles into me. "Remus!" she gasps out and then after a second she narrows her eyes. "Here to yell at me again?"

"No," I breathe out. "Look Blaire, I'm so sorry for how I acted at the Ball, I was just so… I don't know, I know I have no right. I'm sorry, please forgive me? I never wanted to hurt you and I'm sorry for avoiding you-"

"Why couldn't you tell me this sooner?" Blaire sighs. "You waited for almost a week!"

"I know." I bow my head in shame. "I guess I'll go, happy Christmas-"

"Don't go!" she says quickly and grabs my hand to prevent me for leaving.

"Blaire I'm sor-" but she doesn't let me finish, her long hands wrap around my neck and pull me closer to her as she crashes her lips to mine.

I can't even start to describe the feeling; My hands immediately land on her hips as I pull her closer to me and kiss her eagerly back.

Then she suddenly pulls away and kisses me on the cheek. "I must go." She says with a hint of a teasing glint in her eyes and then suddenly, she's gone.

I'm grinning like an idiot when my mum finds me. She hugs me amused

"What did you smoke dear?" she says teasingly but I don't bother answer, I'm probably still in shock. I. Just. Kissed. Blaire. Vandever.

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah… that was a semi long chapter and my characters really wanted to fight, but I kept them pretty calm.. not really.

This chapter did come out just as I had wanted it too.. it was supposed to be more intense, but honestly after the last chapter thats just too hard for me xD

Anyways, next chapter is going to happen mostly at James's house! YAAY! Because guess what…?

IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME!

Anyways, I still cannot believe I have over 100 reviews, WOW! That makes me so happy I wanna cry! Seriously! I'm smiling from ear to ear! You guys ROCK! You all deserve a hug AND a cookie! :D This is amazing!

p.s. A VERY SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO MISS GLOO1997 to be my 100th reviewer! LOVE YOU!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: This chapter is long o.o But I hope that you like it!

Anyways, while writing this I was watching _Across The Universe _honestly I first thought it wasn't going to be that good, but I LOVE it! The songs are beautiful (I love the Beatles) and I've got to say Jude is rather hot .. just sayin' … haha! Anyways, if you haven't watched it you should! Its different and in my opinion great!

Chapter 20

Marlene McKinnon

_Dear Marlene _

_I'm looking forward to see you at James' I mean Potter's in three days! I'm so excited to spend the Christmas with you all, even though its at Potters (I totally wrote James up there… that's so weird). Anyways, when are you heading over there? You're going earlier right? _

_Anyways, have you heard from Mary? I mean after she told us about the bulimia, its just so big.. but we should've guessed, shouldn't we? Anyways, I must hurry with mum to the shop, I'm gonna buy the presents! Can't wait to see you!_

_Love._

_Lily Evans. _

I let the letter fall back on the desk and lean back on my chair as I sigh, my eyes flutter to the half open suitcase on my bed. I'm supposed to be leaving for James' house later tonight, I talked my mum into letting me go earlier. I used to spend most of my holidays part time at the Potters anyway, and especially now I really want to go, for some reason I'm worried, worried about… about Sirius., even though he'll show up at the same time as the others, I just need to talk to James about him.

"Knock knock." My sisters voice greets me as she opens the door to my room. "Mum, Mike and Marietta went out but they'll be home before you leave, but they wanted us to make dinner, you know me, you and Matt. You up for that?"

I shrug "Sure, shall we make it now?"

Mel nods and I follow her out my room and down the stairs into the kitchen where my brother already is.

"I'm just going to make some spaghetti, will you make the salad?" he looks at me and I nod.

I fetch the things I need from the fridge and start on the salad.

"So you're leaving to stay at the Potters for the whole Christmas?" Matt asks and leans against the counter.

"Pretty much yeah." I say as I cut down the tomato "I mean, we're all gonna be there, me, Lily, Alice, Mary, even Emmeline, Remus, Peter, James and Sirius."

Matt raises his eyebrow and walks towards me. "Black will be there?"

My hand slips form the tomato and the knife lands rather close to my fingers. "Yes." I say after a while and drop the tomatoes into the bowl. "Why?"

"What is going on with you two?" Matt asks, trying to make it sound more casual than big-brothery.

I drop the knife on the table and turn to look at him, not amused. "That is none of your business."

Matt is also growing angry like I am, but Mel says silent, focusing on the spaghetti.

"The hell it isn't! You're my little sister, and if he's messing around with you-"

"Don't you alredy know?" I ask almost amused. "Judging by what you said at the match-"

"I didn't say it was true-"

"Well it is." I say harshly.

Matt grabs my hand. "He's trouble. And he's only going to hurt you-"

I yank my hand away form him. "Stop lecturing me."

"I don't want you to see him!"

"You don't have a say in what I do Matt!"

"Marlene why the fuck are you doing this to yourself?" he asks and suddenly I feel them, hot wet tears that trickle down my cheeks.

"Because I love him!" I scream out and then shut my mouth. I've never said this to anyone before. My eyes meet Matt's for a second and then he sighs.

"I know." He pulls me into a hug. "But does he love you back?"

"It doesn't matter." I tell him. "Love doesn't matter to us." I pull away from him and walk back to the table and pick the bowl up before walking toward the dinner table and putting in the middle "Salad is served." I say and then walk away, I'm not even hungry anymore, not even slightly.

- Hunting For Happiness -

My mom apparates me to the Potters.

"Tell Dorea I'm sorry I can't stop and talk, I'll owl her later." She says and kisses me on the cheek. "Dear, if you ever want to come home, just do." She adds before hugging me once again and then she apparates back home.

With a sigh and pull my suitcase towards the door of the humongous Potter manor. I knock once on the door and it immediately flies open.

"Marlene!" Dorea Potter greets me with a big smile and hugs me. "I haven't seen you for a while!"

Dorea is like my second mom, when I used to spend time at the Potters I didn't just do it to be with my friend James; His dad Charlus and his mum Dorea are amazing.

"Hey Dora!" I smile and hug her.

She grins as she points her wand at my suitcase and it disappears. She winks at me "It's in your bedroom."

"Thanks." I say and give her another smile.

"Common now sweetheart, the boys are waiting for you in the living room, they were watching old recordings that Charlus took of old Qudditch games."

I raise my eyebrows at the word "boys" but then realize she must be talking about James and her husband, Charlus.

I follow her into the living room, the Potters Manor is a beautiful big house, with so many rooms I don't even know the number.

The living room is also beautiful, most of the furniture are cream-colored and there is some… _Peace_ over everything.

"Marlene!" James' voice greets me as he tackles to the floor in a hug when I enter the living room. James and I are always better friends outside of school than inside it, here he's like my brother.

"Marlene, great to see you!" Charlus Potter winks at me from his place on the couch.

"PapaPotts, do you mind if I take one butterbeer-" says a voice I did _not _expect coming from the kitchen as Sirius Black him self steps into the living room holding up two butterbeers.

"No, go ahead son." Charlus winks.

Sirius spots me and stares at me. "Hello Marlene." He says casually and throws one of the butterbeers at James.

He always calls me Marlene when Dorea and Charlus are around, I usually just call him Black – Dorea finds it rather amusing.

"Hey." I say still rather surprised and send James an evil glare which he decides to ignore.

"Well, Dorea and I have some business to attend, so we'll be home late tonight, I'm sure you guys will be fine though." Charlus says after some time and stands up from the couch, on his way out of the room he gives me a swift hug. "Good to have you here Marls."

I laugh at the nickname "thanks _Charls._"

James and Sirius both shake their heads over the nicknames.

"Bye parents!" Calls James after them as the front door closes. "Finally, peace!" he smirks and high fives Sirius.

He then stands up from the couch and ruffles in my hair. "Hungry?"

I raise my eyebrows "Its ten o clock, who's hungry at ten?"

"I am." Sirius sighs and follows James into the kitchen, I sigh and follow after them.

James picks out some chicken leftovers from the fridge on throws them on three plates. Gives me one plate, Sirius another and then put ones for himself.

I sigh before I dig in; Dorea is an amazing cook.

"So, the others are arriving… the day after tomorrow right?" I ask and stuff some chicken into my mouth.

"Yup." Says James.

"Why did you come early?" asks Sirius with his eyebrows raised.

I roll my eyes at him. "I could ask you the same thing."

He laughs but we both ignore the others questions.

"Mom made your usual room ready," James says with his mouth pretty much full.

I smile and nod. My usual room is up on the fifth floor (yes FIFTH floor, I'm not kidding) and only a room away from Sirius'…(Maybe that was intentional…)

"And tomorrow we were thinking about going and playing Quidditch with some people up on Apple's Hill. Want to come with?"

I nod into my food. "Sure, sounds good."

The rest of the evening passes by slowly and quietly and around midnight we all decide to head for bed. I curse my self for this, I shouldn't have arrived early, everything is too awkward.

- Hunting For Happiness -

I find my suitcase in the middle of the room. I push it to the side and grab my pajamas – a bright red t-shirt and black shorts.

I sit down on the bed and sigh. I don't know what to do. A part of me wants to slip into my slippers, out of the room and then into Sirius' room. I sigh again and fall back on the bed.

I need to ask him what he's doing here. I mean, I know he usually spends his summers with James, but Christmas? Wasn't he supposed to arrive with the others?

I shake my head and sit up in the bed again.

Suddenly the door creeps open and Sirius enters into the room, he closes the door and leans up against it, folding his arms over his black t-shirt.

I look up and at him, and then I stand up from the bed and walk closer to him.

"Why are you here?"

He shrugs. "Guess once."

"No I mean, why are you here… at James'? So early?"

He shrugs again. "Couldn't handle it there, at my parents." He grimaces.

I nod, and know I'm not supposed to push it further. Instead I walk closer to him.

"And what are you doing here… in my room?"

He smirks instead of answering me and lets roam up and down my body, until he puts his hands on my hips and pulls me closer to him before his lips crash down to mine.

I kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck as I walk back, pulling him with me towards my bed.

He pushes me down and then hovers over me, but I don't want this to be this way, I push him off with all my force so he is on his back and I'm straddling him.

He laughs at my smirk.

Not being liked to laugh at I burry my hands in his hair and tug on the ends.

He hisses out as his fingers bury into my hips and pull me down.

My hands trail under his shirt but then I feel something, something weird on his back, the skin there is different from the soft that it usually is. My fingers freeze for a moment before I pull the shirt off to get a better look at what I had touched.

I force his body to sit up so I'm pretty much sitting on his lap and then I examine is back.

I gasp. A huge red scar runs up from his side and on his lower back.

I touch it again and this time he hisses and grabs my hand. "Don't."

He then moves his hands from mine to my shirt and pulls it off, but I can't stop my self from touching the scar again.

"That was done by my mother," he says it in such a casual way that it hurts me.

"What?" I choke out.

Sirius doesn't say anything more just starts kissing my neck, but I have had enough, I get off from on top of him and head for the door.

He grabs my hand and yanks me back. "Where do you think you're going?"

I spit with a disgusted voice "I'm going to find your mother and –"

But before I can finish he yanks me back even more, so I stumble back down on the bed.

"No you are not." he growls out and his arms push my shoulders back on the bed.

"Why not!"

"You are not _touching _my mother!" he growls.

I feel like he slapped me "Sirius! You can't be serious! Don't protect that bitch! She did this-"

"I am not protecting her!" He yells "I'm protecting_ you_, I can't even imagine what could happen if you went to look for her –"

I stop struggling and fall silent.

"Promise me you wont ever see my mother." He growls out and his fingers bury into my shoulders.

"I promise." I whimper.

"Good," he seems to be calming down and sits up.

"You can't go back there," I sigh after a moment of silence and sit up next to him, avoiding looking him in the eyes.

"I know. And I'm not going to, I left Marlene. I ran away from home, I'm living here."

"What?" My eyes grow big. "When did this happen?"

"I've been living here all year, I just went home to get the rest of my stuff and she gave me… well this as a farewell, a reminder."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"What was there to tell," he shrugs "its not your business."

I want to scream at him, scream and tell him that it is. That he _is_ my business. But I can't. I don't know what to say.

Hw sighs and stands up from my bed. "Goodnight."

And then he leaves out the door, leaving me alone left in the darkness.

- Hunting For Happiness -

The next days pass fast and silently. We play Quidditch one day with few students from school, its nothing special, I don't even care when I end up with Sirius in the team. We win of course.

Sirius and James tease each other the whole way home, but I stay silent.

Sirius finds his way into my bedroom later, not that I didn't expect that, I have to bite my lip from yelling at him and tell him to tell me everything. What happened to make him leave home, why and _how_ his mother gave him that awful scar on his back. But I know not he doesn't want me to ask. So of course… I don't.

- Hunting For Happiness -

The next morning I sit in the Potters kitchen and watch Dorea cook.

"Those boys are never getting up are they?" she asks me with a sigh. "How do you want your eggs dear?"

I shrug, "Just somehow."

Dorea turns around from the fryingpan and looks at me with raised eyebrows. "You're awfully silent, that's not like you. What's up?"

I sighs, sometimes it's annoying how mother like Dorea is, especially when I want to tell her what's wrong but can't.

"Nothing." I say silently and force up a smile.

Dorea sighs and turns back towards the pan and puts my eggs on a plate.

She then walks over me and hands me the eggs. "Marlene, what is going on?"

"Nothing." I say again, "_Really,_ Dora, its nothing –"

"Are you and Sirius together?"

Her question catches me of guard and I almost choke on my eggs.

"That's a yes?" Dorea smirks.

I scowl at her, sometimes its really obvious that Dorea's maiden name is Black, yes she used to be Dorea Black and went to Slytherin, so technically she's related to Sirius, but she has already cut all her ties with the Black family, but that doesn't change the fact that sometimes she is _really _evil.

"No. We are not together." I tell her, and its not like I'm lying; we aren't _dating._

Dorea raises her eyebrows again. "Then what is going on?"

"Who says there is anything going on?"

Dorea laughs "Oh dear, it's obvious!"

My face falls "It is?"

She smirks "So there _is _something going on!"

"You said it was obvious!"

She smirks again. "That was my way to find out if it was true."

I groan out and push the plate away from me. "There isn't anything going on."

"Are you in love with him?"

I freeze and stand up. "No."

She opens her mouth to say something more but closes it quickly because into the kitchen enters James.

"Morning," He yawns out as he sits down.

"Morning dear. Where is Sirius?" Dorea asks and hands him his own plate of eggs.

"Bathroom."

"I'm gonna go and owl Mare." I say and give both of them a (rather fake) smile.

"Why? She's coming here in few hours."

"I have to ask her to bring something for me." I lie smoothly and then exit the kitchen.

- Hunting For Happiness -

The old Quidditch game finishes on the magical screen and James yawns.

He looks over the group.

We're all here now and it's Christmas Eve. It's weird to not be surrounded by family member, but its good. It's a nice kind of weird.

Dorea and Charlus are already gone, they were going to spend Christmas with some other family members, letting James and us have the house all by ourselves.

"Tomorrow morning it's present time." Grins James from his seat next to Alice and Remus on the couch.

We all decided before we left school that we'd give everyone gifts, but together; Us girls give each of us one present together and the boys together.

James stands up yawning "I'm gonna go to bed guys, you can stay up as long as you want. See you in the morning." He winks at us before exiting the room.

Remus and Alice both follow shortly after.

"Night guys," says Emmeline before following them.

Lily nudges the almost sleeping Mary that lies with her head on her shoulder.

She and Mary are the next ones to leave.

Leaving me, Peter and Sirius alone in the living room.

Pete is quick to realize he does _not _want to be the only one left in a room with _us._

Sirius looks at me - when Peter is gone - where I sit curled up in an arm chair. I look up and meet his eyes.

He sighs and stands up, buries his hands in the pocket of his jeans and pulls up something wrapped in a red handkerchief.

He walks over to me, lets the handkerchief fall into my lap.

He stops for a moment before he presses his lips down on my head. "Happy Christmas." And then with a swift look at me he disappears out the doors.

I stare opened mouth and shocked after him.

Then my hands touch the handkerchief and pull it up, to reveal what was inside it.

A sterling silver necklace with blue crystal in the middle now lies in my hand.

It's maybe not much, it's obviously old, but it doesn't matter. He actually got me a Christmas gift. I wrap my hand around it and let my eyes close.

- Hunting For Happiness -

"Marlene! Marlene!" loud noises force me to open my eyes, and that's when I notice the grinning Lily standing over me. "We're gonna open the presents now… Did you sleep here all night?" she then adds and I look around and realize I'm still in the armchair in the Potters living room.

I slowly open my hand to notice that the necklace from Sirius is really there; it wasn't just a dream.

I close my hand again and nod to Lily. "Presents? Sounds good."

Mary is the first one to get to open her presents. She takes the two gifts (one from the girls, one from the boys) and opens the first one, from the boys.

She laughs as she pulls up a pink-ish scarf. "Thank you I love it." she grins and winks at me "I'm sure you picked this out didn't you Lene?"

I fake surprise "Of course I did not!"

Mary laughs as she opens the other present and squeals in delight when she finds the bag she had wanted to get. "Ohmygod! Thank you!" she says and stands up to give us all a hug.

Next up is Remus who smiles as he unwraps his first present. Shopping for Remus had been really hard, even though I knew he'd love everything he got. He thanks us with a grateful smile when he pulls up the Magical Quill Set we had bought for him. He then unwraps the present from the boys and immediately starts laughing as he pulls up seven books, every single one of them about werewolves.

The boys all grin and we girls just stare at them in confusion, not really getting what's so funny.

Lily is the next one to open her presents, she squeals in happiness as she pulls up the creamish-colored skirt we girls had picked out for her. "I love it!" she then starts on the boys' gift. Up she pulls a hat in the same color as the skirt, she also gives me a wink. "Thanks _boys _I'm sure you guys picked this one out all on your own!"

James calls out being next and rips of the paper of our gift to him, revealing brand new Quiddich gloves. "Thanks!" he smiles as he starts on the one from the boys. "Fucking yes!" he calls out as he realizes that the boys have bought him a brand new Quidditch ball set "I needed a new ones!"

We decide to let Emmeline go next. Shopping for her was even harder than shopping for Remus, but in the end we girls found a pretty black shirt or it's more like a dress. She gives us a thankful smile before opening the one from the boys and also finds a scarf, but her scarf is grey and with hearts on (Yes I picked it out too, the boys suck at shopping.).

Peter is up next and he starts with the gift from the boys and finds a big box filled with sweets in it. He grins happily and then opens the gift from us girls to find a tie.

"I noticed you didn't have a tie on at the ball." Says Mary with a smile as he thanks us.

Mary stands up squealing as she throws my gifts at me.

I open the first one (from the boys) with raised eyebrows. I immediately start laughing as I pull up a bright red sweater with the Gryffindor sign on it. "Thanks, I love it." I smile at them all. I then open the one from the girls and find beautiful heart earrings and black leather gloves. "Thanks! I needed gloves!" I smile at them as I try the gloves on that of course fit.

There are only two gifts left and Sirius opens the one from us girls slowly and grins "Thank you." He says and pulls up his new beater bat "Mine was starting to fall into piece." He laughs and then opens the gift from the boys. "Of course." He says and grins at James as he pulls up a black motorcycle helmet.

I raise my eyebrows "For what do you need this?"

James and Sirius look at each other with smirks on their faces. "For my motorcycle" Sirius then says.

"Your what?" I cry out and stand up.

"Motorcycle."

"Since when do you have a motorcycle?"

Sirius shrugs and I sit back down, my eyes narrowed. I hate this; I hate how I never know things anymore. James, Sirius and I used to be good friends but now I don't get to know anything, he didn't tell me he moved away from his parents and he did not tell me about his motorcycle.

Scowling I stand up again "I'm going to get some more sleep."

- Hunting For Happiness -

After few hours of sleep I drag my ass back down the stairs to find Lily and Alice in the kitchen making us dinner.

Emmeline sits on the couch in the living room painting Mary's toenails. I make a mental note to talk to Mary bout the whole Emmeline-and-all-that-thing.

I sigh and take a seat on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"The boys went out to the garage to do something." Lily informs me. "It would be really nice if you'd feel up to going to get them, because dinner is ready."

I nod absentmindedly and stand up.

I know the way to the garage well, I've spent so many days here that I sometimes feel like this is my home.

I don't bother to knock, I just enter the garage and scowl when I see what James and Sirius are doing.

Remus and Peter sit up against a wall and are playing chess, but the other two are busy, Sirius is half under a big black motorcycle and James sits on a chair and is doing something to the steering wheel.

"Dinner is ready." I tell them shortly.

Sirius comes from under the bike and stands up; he walks towards me and grabs my arm. "Come and say hello to her,"

"To _her?_" I motion towards the bike. "That's a her?"

He grins "Yes, that's a her." He drags me towards the bike. "You can touch it." he winks at me and I do so and run my finger over it.

There is something about the bike, I've got to admit its beautiful and I see what he likes about it, it has some charm over it.

"I'll let you ride it sometime," he whispers into my ear and I can feel Goosebumps form all around my body.

"Dinner is ready." I say again once I've calmed down and got rid of the Goosebumps. I pull away from Siriu sand exit the garage with them following after.

- Hunting For Happiness -

Lily and Alice had made a delicious chicken for dinner and we're all in a rather good mood, it's easy to talk to each other now, it's like all the tension that was between us all at school has gone away.

"You know," I say "I was thinking… about New Years, we should spend it together."

There are loud cheers around the table in agreement.

"But where?" says James and takes a sip from his drink. "My mum and dad come home tomorrow…"

Now there are sighs but I smirk.

"Well, I could probably talk mom into letting us borrow the summer house… If we get some parents to apparate us there, it can't be any problem, and we'd have it all for ourselves." I shrug "But only if you're up for it."

"YES!" all of them seem to yell out.

"Great." I say and take a sip from my own glass. "This is going to be awesome." My eyes meet with Sirius' for a moment and I make a mental note to talk to him about the necklace, maybe its time for us to actually talk and figure out what we're doing. But just maybe.

* * *

A/N:: LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS!

Hehehe. Anyways, this chapter was rather long, wasn't it? Oh yes it was!

I wasn't really happy enough with it but I'm so tired and so sick so I didn't feel like working more on it, I just wanted to update today.. but I'm hoping next chapter will be better because…

Next up is New Years baby, and like you may have realized ''the gang'' is gonna spend New Years together, but this time at Marlene's summerhouse! Far, far, faaaar away from their parents, and I can guarantee some … Kissing! Hehehehehe :D Anyways, I hope you liked atleast some of the chapters.. and if you're interested to see the pictures of the birthday gifts then just visit my polyvore, there you can also see celebrities I've pictured for the characters (I'm not sure about Remus and Peter though).

My polyvore: http:/ www. polyvore. com /cgi/profile?id=1277542 (remove spaces)


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: T**his chapter is a lot shorter than the last couple of chapters but that's because I'm so tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiired. Haha, anyways, it could be jucier but I think its fine ;) Now read it!

Chapter 21

Everyone

_Mary Macdonald_

Marlene's summerhouse isn't exactly big but it isn't small either, it's rather cozy actually.

"Okay so, two of the bedrooms have one bed for two and then one single bed. The other one has two single beds. And then the couch takes two!" Says Marlene "Me, Lily and Mary take the first room. Sirius and James the room with the two singles and Remus and Peter the last room. Em and Alice get the couch!"

We'd played a game on the way over that both Em and Alice lost so they had ended up on the couch.

Marlene, Lily and I walk into the first room, happily.

Marlene and I both jump at the same time on the big bed, Lily laughs and puts her suitcase on the smaller one.

"Sooooo…"I drawl out. "Its New Years _tomorrow!_"

Lily nods smiling and then walks over to our bed and sits down, she pokes Marlene in the stomach. "Are you going to kiss Sirius 'happy-new-year'?"

Marlene rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at Lily "Are you going to kiss James?"

Lily blushes scarlet red. "I do not fancy kissing Jam-Potter."

Marlene scoffs "Sure you don't."

"I don't!" Lily says and sits up "I don't fancy Potter!"

Marlene and I both roll our eyes over her denial but she doesn't waver.

"I don't. I don't I don't!" she repeats as she stands up from the bed. She walks towards the bathroom door and with one last loud "I DON'T!" she closes the door with a bang.

Marlene and I both look at each other before we burst out laughing.

Lily and I both sit on the big bed, me reading a magazine and she reading some book.

Marlene comes out of the bathroom and starts getting ready. After a moment of silence she sighs. "You guys can't sleep here."

Lily and I both raise our eyebrows. "Why not?"

"One of you can sleep in Remus' and Peter's room, the other with James." She says casually.

And then I get it. "Seriously Marlene?"

"What?" she says half smirking.

"Gross." Lily remarks.

Marlene shrugs "Or you can stay here if you want, but just to warn you Sirius and I tend to be a bit lou-"

Lily and I both head for the door even before she can finish the sentence but we don't fail to hear her loud laughter.

"I CALL REMUS' ROOM!" I yell up and Lily's face fall.

"No!"

"Yes." I smirk "Sorry Lily dear, but you are hereby forced to sleep with James."

"Evans is shagging James?" Sirius asks amused as he appears behind us.

Lily's face reddens "I am not!" she points a finger at Sirius "Marlene is making us get out of the room so you guys can…" she cringes.

Sirius just laughs.

"Honeslty Black," I mock out "You and Lene are shagging again now, When are you guys going to make it official that you want to date her?"

Sirius's eyes darken abut he ignores the question and walks right past me.

"Dick." I sigh to myself and then turn to Lily and give her a final smile before I run towards Remus' room "HAVE FUN SHAGGING JAMES LILLS!"

_Marlene McKinnon_

The clock is five minutes to midnight and I can't stop from feeling … excited.

Suddenly my hair is pulled away from my neck and lips that I immediately recognize make contact with my skin.

I spin around to look at Sirius with eyebrows raised.

"I love you dress." He compliments me.

"Well thank you." I say and brush my hand down on the blue fabric.

"Marlene, I was thinking." He says and walks around me so he's standing right in front of me, he takes a step forward and I take one back, so my back ends up pressed against a wall.

"You always end up saying you're tired of this." He trails his hand over my cheek.

I raise my eyebrows. "And what's your point?"

"Do you want us to be something more?"

I freeze. Did he really just say that?

I start to say something but am cut off.

"TEN! NINE!"

I look at Sirius as he waits for an answer, but I can't believe him, I don't even know if he just said what I heard he did, and what does he mean by it?

"FIVE! FOUR!"

He's playing with me again, that BASTARD.

"TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

His lips press against mine and I can't stop myself from kissing him back.

We break apart sooner than I'd wish, and I stare at him and suddenly I realize I'm _angry _at him for what he said. For playing we with me again, Toying with my emotions. I look away from him and around the room. "Happy new year all!" I say with a fake happiness in my voice.

Then I turn towards Sirius with a provoking devious look on my face.

_Lily Evans_

I stand alone in the corner as the countdown starts, having no one to kiss at New Years is a bit… sad.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Happy New year Evans." James smirks from behind me as he spins me around and for the shorts but also longest second I have ever lived trough, his lips touch mine. "I just had to steal my self a kiss." He says laughing before he walks away, leaving be completely breathless behind.

I shake my self from the shock and look around the room; I see where Marlene sends Sirius a provoking smirk before she walks towards Remus. "Did someone kiss you happy New Year?"

Remus laughs and shakes his head and suddenly Marlene has pecked his lips, its not a long kiss, it only lasts for few seconds but it still catches us all by surprise.

Marlene then walks over to Peter, she hesitates for a moment before she kisses him on the check ."Happy New Year." She winks at him.

She then walks towards James who laughs.

"Do I get a kiss too?"

"Of course." Smirks Marlene and pecks James' lips, I notice that his kiss is the longest and can't stop the unwanted jealousy from forming in my stomach.

I tear my eyes away from Marlene and James and look at Sirius; his face is _livid. _

Marlene takes a step back and looks at Sirius, with a challenging smirk that says nothing else than: _I won. _

I sigh and walk out of the living room and into the kitchen, I'm not in the mood for a showdown between Sirius and Marlene at the moment.

I here a noise behind me "Hey Evans." James greets me as he also enters the kitchen. "Escaping from the madness?"

I nod. "I'm sure Sirius is out there right now either kissing her or killing her."

"Or both." James laughs.

I chuckle silently.

He sighs again and then suddenly pulls something up from his pocket. "Lily, I know I've been annoying to you this past years with all the admitting my love to you and asking you out so…" he hands me a black box. "Look at this as a Christmas gift, don't tell the others I got you something more, they'll strangle me. It's a … Christmas-apology-present.. I hope ypu like it." He winks at me "And I'm sorry for kissing you.. it was.. New years, I know I have no right to do it, and I'm sorry." He laughs before he walks over to me and gives me a swift hug, I have no idea what to do; I just stand there like an idiot with the gift in hand and watch him walk away.

Once he's gone I open the box, inside I find beautiful blue diamond earrings.

I let a sigh escape out, I have no idea what this means. I try my best to ignore the butterflies that swarm in my stomach as I run out of the kitchen and into the bedroom.

But as I enter the bedroom I realize; I'm sleeping with James tonight.

Oh Bloody Hell, this is going to be a long night.

_Sirius Black_

Life sucks, and that is a very true fact.

My new year did not start up with a happy bang. It started with rejection.

I mentally kick my self for still being pissed with Marlene for kissing my best friends, even though they were all just short kisses it made me … _livid_ inside. And I'm not supposed to feel like that. I'm no supposed to fucking care. I'm supposed to be dead inside. I _want_ to be dead inside again.

This is all her fucking fault. Fuck her.

Marlene had scoffed at me when I had sent her glares after her little "kissing scenes" but that didn't stpp us from shagging later. Nothing stops us from doing that.

She ignored what I said and hasn't brought it up yet, a part of me isn't sure if I _want_ her to bring it up. I'm not even sure if she heard it, whether she did it or not; She's angry at me, and I have no fucking idea why.

I look down and notice that she's almost lying on top of me. Her naked chest pressed against mine, the comforter just barely covering the lower part of her body.

I sigh. We're different when out of school, more.._ normal. _Less sneaking around and less shagging other people. Its easier - sometimes I wish we could always be like this, but then we'd have to make everything more complicating that it already is, and I'm not going to be able to handle that.

What we have now is all I want.

I really hope it's all I want

It better be what I want.

Maybe I just want her.

Fucking Hell.

I'm screwed.

_Remus Lupin. _

I agree to go with Alice to shop for dinner, Marlene's summerhouse is only minutes away from a little village, I really just agree to escape the madness in the house, maybe us all spending so much time together was a bad idea.

Alice pokes my shoulder as we walk around the store. "Remus, you've been rather deep in though for the last days, is something up?"

I shrug "I don't know. I'm just so confused."

She raises her eyebrows "Confused about what?"

"Blaire." I mutter out.

"Blaire Vandever?" She smiles.

"Yes," I sigh.

"Why is she confusing you?"

"I kissed her." I confess.

"Yay!" Alice squeals and then looks at me. "It is good right?"

I shrug. "I don't know… Yes..? I mean… I really just don't know."

"Why do you not know?"

I sigh once again. "I don't know what it means. I don't know if she likes me… Sirius and James told me to just ignore –"

"NO!" Alice shouts "Remus John Lupin! Do not _dare _ignore her! Its obvious that she likes you if she kissed you, Remus."

"Really?"

"Really!" Alice laughs and walks towards the counter.

I sigh "I really hope she does-"

"Hopes who does wjat?" a voice says behind me that makes my whole body freeze up.

I turn around almost terrified to face her. The one and only_ Blaire Vandever. _

"Nice to see you too Remus." She rolls her eyes. "Hi Alice," she greets Alice.

"Hey Blaire" Alice smiles "You know what? I think I need some milk." Alice smirks and then she's disappears further into the store.

"Hey Blaire…" I choke out after a long minute of silence.

"Hey Remus…" she mocks me with a smile. "Happy New Year." She adds with another smile.

"Happy New Year." I say back.

She sighs. "You are really making me impatient Lupin."

I raise my eyebrows "How am I making you impatient _Vandever_?"

She laughs. "You kissed me back," she then smirks out and I find myself blushing a bit.

"I did indeed."

"So you are now totally in love with me aren't you?" she smirks out and I choke.

She laughs again and suddenly her arms wrap around my neck. "Remus Lupin, kiss me again."

So I do the only thing I can in this position; I do what I'm told and crash my lips down on hers.

* * *

**A/N**: IM SO TIRED I'M GONNA DIE!

Its 1 a.m and I'm sick and should REALLY be sleeping but I decided to update this (its rather short, sorry) for my friend Blaire, that would probably kill me if I didn't! I'm not 100 % sure I'm that happy with this chapter but oh well… Soon enough I'll get to write a chapter I actually look forward to write, but more on the later :D

So I realize many scenes were missing and if you want to read them (Like Lily and James in their bedroom) just let me know, because I'll totally write them and add them as flashbacks in next chapters ;)

Anyways, there must've been something about this chapter you like, so please tell me in a review! Hehe.

P.s. I want to add that I wrote another Marlene/Sirius one shot, called Guilt, you should TOTALLY check it out.. hehe.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Siriusly guys you are amazing! You make me feel good about chapters I hate writing *Starts dancing* You guys must be the best reviewers in the world! FACE! - other people in the world, I have the best reviewers! *Continues to dance* … No, I'm not strange? Why would you ask such thing ? :O haha. Alriiight.

Lets just get going on the chapter I'm sure that's what you really do wanna read.

AH! AND so I don't forget I have gotten my self a BETA so as special shout out to my amazing friend and Beta GinnyWeasley77!

Chapter 22

Emmeline Vance & Remus Lupin & Lily Evans

_Emmeline Vance_

Spending Christmas and New Years with all of them really opened my eyes, but still… I wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

Should I sit with them on the way home in the train?

Is it okay for me to talk to Marlene?

Does Mary look at me as her friend still when she's told everyone?

Can the Slytherin's still be my friends if I've fixed everything with the Gryffindor's?

Am I ready for being their friend again after such a long time?

Do they want to be my friend?

My head is exploding with all the questions as I wait for the train to leave. I look with half a eye for the Gryffindor and find them no where so I take a seat in an empty compartment, that way if they want to sit with me they can, but they have to come and find me… Genius isn't it?

"Is this seat taken?" the familiar voice of Desiree greets me as she opens the door.

"De?" I look up surprised. "I don't –"

"Don't worry silly," she says and drags up her wand "I'll catch an invisibility charm on the compartment or something, we're technically back at school so we can use magic."

I raise by eyebrows but shrug "Alright…"

"But let me go and get Val and the others first, alright?"

"Sure," I nod as she disappears out the doors again but comes back only seconds later, with a whole train of people, Valerie, Narcissa, Avery, Mulciber, Regulus Black, Snape and Eletikka Snow.

I raise my eyebrows silently again and watch as Desiree throws the spell.

"Happy?" she sends me a wink before falling in the seat next to me.

"You're Emmeline Vance right?" Eletikka asks suddenly, getting me of guard a bit.

"I am her indeed." I say silently "And your Eletikka Snow right?" my eyes flutter towards Snape and I blush as I tear my eyes away from him.

"I'm her yes," she winks at me. "You are the Slythdoor, Sev and Val have told me about."

I wince at the word, Slythdoor, that makes me feel even more like I'm backstabbing the Gryffindors… but when you think about it, that is exactly what I'm doing.

I nod silently and look away, its painfully obvious they are all watching me.

"Anyways" Valerie says; she's good at knowing when to change the subject. "We haven't had a talk about the prank you guys wanna pull on Potter and them in a long time," she gives Avery a look.

He shrugs, "We've yet to fix all the details."

Valerie raises her eyebrows "So, are you going to give us some of the details or are we going to have to wait?"

He laughs. "Patience is a strong thing remember?"

I'm totally lost in the conversation and sigh as I lay my head back.

Desiree nudges me "Have you heard any of the gossip?"

"What gossip?" I ask back and look at Desiree, sometimes she reminds me awfully much of Mary.

She leans in closer to me so only I can hear. "Letti-" she motions towards Eletikka "You know she went with Snape to the ball right? Anyways, Val just told me that she thinks Letti likes Regulus!" she exclaims in a whisper.

I raise my eyebrows and let myself ask the question I've been asking my self for a while. "Then why did she go with Snape to the ball?"

"Regulus didn't want to go to the ball and Snape needed a date," Desiree rolls her eyes.

I raise my eyebrows. "Alright, so she likes Regulus?"

Desiree nods "She even spent some of Christmas with him and the Black family and she told Val some really interesting things."

I raise my eyebrows again. "About?"

"About the older Black." she smirks. "Turns out he's not living at home anymore, but with Potter and he came home to get some of his stuff and that just started some Black-family-War."

My heart starts beating faster with this information; Sirius is living with James?

"I think even his mother cast a spell on him or something"

"What? On Sirius?"

"Yeah on Black." Nods Desiree.

That's it, now I have to talk to Sirius.

- Hunting For Happiness -

I have no idea what I'm going to say but I know I have to say something.

"Sirius!" I say as I notice him, he's walking from the Great Hall and for some (lucky) reason he's alone.

He turns around and raises his eyebrows as he sees me, not expecting that I of all people, just suddenly started talking to him.

"May I have a word?"

His eyebrows rise again. "About what Vance?" he asks. I should've known he wouldn't be easy to talk to.

And then I realize I have no idea what I'm going to say, how do I ask him about this without telling him who told me? I can't tell him my secret, he's the worst person to tell this, he'd murder me on this right spot.

I rub my hand nervously together until they are well red and sweaty. "About something I.., overheard," I choke out as smoothly as I can.

"What did you hear?"

I see that people have started to come out of the Great hall "Can we go somewhere more private?" I ask as I get a glimpse of some other Gryffindors: Marlene and Mary are looking at us both with raised eyebrows.

Sirius sighs and nods and follows me away from the Great Hall and into the first empty classroom I find.

I slowly close the door and breathe in deeply. "I overheard some Slytherin girls talking about something that happened at your home during Christmas."

Sirius looks at me and I can honestly say I've never been this afraid of him my whole life.

Maybe this was a big mistake.

_Remus Lupin_

It's weird to be back, but also good. Christmas and New Years were good though; it was nice to actually hang together like the group we were in fourth year.

But that doesn't mean things aren't complicated anymore, because they are and I still don't know what is going on with Blaire and me. Marlene told me to just suck it up and talk to her, but I don't know what I can actually say to her.

But well I decided to actually follow up on Marlene's advice and sent Blaire an owl (Yes an owl, I'm that scared) to meet me at the Library at eight tonight. The clock is ten minutes past eight as I sit alone in the Library.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Comes a nervous voice behind me. "Ari had some things she needed my advice on and before I know it – I'm sorry!" Blaire hurries out and looks down as I turn around to look at her. Just seeing her makes me smile, honestly there is something so magical about her its almost annoying.. except it isn't annoying.

"No problem, I'm glad you came," I breathe out. Another thing about Blaire, she tends to – as corny as it sounds – to take my breath away.

She gives me another one of her beautiful smiles. "Well you asked me to, of course I came."

I smile. "Want to sit down?"

She looks at me, pondering for a moment. "Depends… Remus… You are really sending me mixed signals, you know? What are we going to be talking about? Is it something horror filled that's going to make me have to sit down, or is it going to be something good?"

I blush. "I don't know."

She sighs. "Remus, you are such a smart boy, how can you not know?"

I sigh, "I don't know everything you know Blaire."

She sighs and then pouts. "Are you going to say this or do I have to?"

I raise my eyebrows, "Say what?"

She looks down. "Remus, I really like you and … you're sending me all this mixed signals! If you don't like me just tell me so I can move on –"

I stand up and grasp for her hand as I see tears forming in her eyes. "Blaire, I do like you!"

She looks up, "Really?"

"Really! How on earth could you think anything else? Of course I like you."

She smiles and the bites her lip. "So…"

"So…," I say amused.

"I fancy you.. and you fancy me..?" She continues and bites her lip again.

And then I realize what I have to do, I've got to suck it up and just do it. "Blaire would you like to be my girlfriend?" Its funny saying it, it sounds so… childish. But I have no idea what else I could've said at this point.

"Alright," she says with a smirk and wraps her arms around my neck. "I'll be your girlfriend, _boyfriend_."

*FLASH BACK*

_Lily Evans_

"You know, we could always push the two beds together and have more room." Potter says with a smirk as I pull on my nightgown (I'm sure someone put a hex on it, it has never before seemed so SHORT!)

I make an "Hmmpts!" sound as I pull the comforter of my bed and sit on it.

Potter just laughs. "Just so you know it Evans, my bed is always open for you."

"Like hell I would ever shag you Potter," I growl out and he laughs amused.

"I meant for sleeping in.. What a crude mind you have!"

I roll my eyes and bite back my remark.

"But because you brought up the subject –" he ducks as my pillow comes flying at his head. "Oh how nice! And extra pillow for me," he laughs as he puts my pillow under his own head

"Give me it back."

"Come and get it," he winks at me.

"Urgh!" I growl out, that boy can seriously get under my skin – NO, not that way! Merlin Lily, is Potter right? You have a crude mind. NO LILY, Potter is never right! What the heck is wrong with me?

I stand up from my bed and stomp my way over to his bed. He playfully gestures to the bed with his hand "Want to have a lay?"

Frustrated I try to yank my pillow from under his head but nothing happens. "Give it!"

He just laughs but doesn't move.

"James Potter give it now!" I yell out even more frustrated then before.

Again he doesn't move. I have no idea how I do it but suddenly I jump on the bed and land on top of him with a leg on each of his sides. Whatever I did to do this… it works. He looks at me stunned and sits right up, so I'm almost sitting in his lap.

I yank my pillow away and jump back off him, still in shock.

I stumble my way back to my bed and under the covers. "Goodnight." I call out before hitting the off switch on the lamp and letting the light go dim.

* * *

A/N: Okay so it was rather short .. but you know.. sometimes chapters CANT be long! :D And the Em/Sirius scene was left a bit cliff-hang-y wasn't it? Oh how bad of me.. hehehe.

Anyways, I want to share a little story with you guys because I'm in love with writing really long "A/N's" haven't you noticed? Heheheh.

Yesterday my friends and I were discussing a story that my friend is writing (It's a very good story if I say so my self, even though its only three chapter, its Called Oblivious and you can find it under her penname Gloo1997). Anyways, and for some reason one of my friends said "Sirius Black must be bad in bed then" .. honestly, I think my heart stopped for a moment. SIRIUS BLACK CANNOT BE BAD IN BED! - my reaction. **[Note from Beta: I have a valid reason as to why I said that! You guys are the ones that implied it!]**

Honestly! Is there ANYONE here that thinks that the Sirius Black can be b-b-b-a—BAD in bed? NO. Okay that was a weird thing share with you guys … *sighs* I just love him so much. *Sighs again* … Please still read me story? (a) I promise I'm not a psycho path! **[I wouldn't be so sure about that..]**

p.s. I wrote ANOTHER Marlene/Sirius oneshot, _siriusly _I can't stop, and this one is even weirder than the other ones :O Its called "Drunk" and you should really read it and yeah, review it like..right now.. (after you review this of course.. Damn I'm asking for too much aren't I? *sigh*)


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: So I haven't updated in few days, but yeah I must get some break to have a life xD hehe. Anyways, what I've been up to these past days was just hanging with friends and then I had a ball/dance last few days ago and it was GREAT!

Anyways, I am aware there was like NO Marlene in the last chapter, so this is supposed to make up for that. And how does one make up for something like that? Oh… that one.. also known as ME .. puts out a chapter with both Marlene McKinnon AND Sirius Black pov's :L Our dynamic couple! **(B/N In my mind, Blaire and Remus are the dynamic couple )**

WARNING: This chapter is FILLED with swearwords.

Chapter 23

Marlene McKinnon & Sirius Black

To hell with Fairy Fucking Tales.

I mean, Really?

Blaire Lupin?

No

Or would it be Remus Vandever – that kinda has a ring to it.. NO MARLENE, it does not. Stupid fairy tales that are all going to end in heartbreak.

Alice Longbottom?

That's just stupid. Life is stupid.

Frank Prewett?

Like the world needs more Prewetts. Pffts.

Okay so maybe I'm jealous; maybe I wish I could live a fucking fairy tale and actually have a man that says he loves me back - that wants to be just with me that wants to take me out and give me nice gifts and not JUST a Christmas gift, a birthday gift too, and someone I can just lay in a bed next to and feel safe and not to worry about how I'm going to sneak back to my bed. No.

Or do I want that?

Do I want the fucking fairy tale everyone seems to be living? Yes.. No. I don't know.

All I know life is no fairy tale

Blaire or Remus are going to stab each other in the back and one point, or one of them will die or maybe both for good measure.

Frank and Alice aren't even dating yet but Godric knows their fairtyale will break down on them and leave them left broken on the floor in small pieces.

Because fairytales don't exist, they just exist for a short time.

And maybe Remus is Blaire's prince or Blaire's his princess and Frank's Alice's knight in shining armor and she's the lady he needs to safe. Maybe. But really I don't want a prince or a knight in shining armor, I'm more for the dark knight, that's why I fell for fucking Sirius Black of all people, but yeah he seems to be more interested in other girls than me, like Emmeline fucking Vance. That stupid girl seems to be all about taking the things in my life, she left our "group" and then came back to take Mary and now just after dinner I see her dragging Sirius into a empty class room. Whore.

- Hunting For Happiness-

I stare her down, because at that moment I have no idea what I should say.

Who the fuck is she to come to me and tell me she knows what's going on with me?

Who is she to even act like she fucking cares?

What is with the Gryffindor girls?

Why do they feel the need to act like they care so much?

When they obviously don't and shouldn't.

"You know nothing." I say angrily and Emmeline sighs.

"I know you are living with James."

I growl as she continues. "I knew your mum hexed you as you tried to -"

I turn around and walk towards the door.

"Sirius, I'm just trying to-"

I turn around, my eyes as dark as my name. "I don't bloody care what you think you know. Stop acting like you care Vance, just go back to whatever you've been doing for the past year and leave us alone. You are not my friend and I don't want to be yours."

With that I turn around and walk out the doors and make sure to slam them shut.

Outside the door she stands, her back pressed against the wall and I swear her eyes are watery. She stares at me and I'm about to retort a "what" at her when she shakes her head at me, pushes her body of the wall and then walks away.

"What the fuck?" I yell after her but she doesn't bother to turn.

- Hunting For Happiness-

So he's shagging Emmeline… that's nice… shagging is nice… she's nice… he's nice - Except he's not nice and she's apparently a backstabbing whore.

Maybe they do fit for each other.

"Marlene?" Lily asks as she walks into our room. "Sirius is down stairs, he wants to talk to you."

I look up, eyebrows raised. "Why?"

She shrugs "I don't know, I was hoping you could tell me…"

I shake my head and stand up "I don't really want to talk to him."

"You don't have to," says Lily

I laugh "I do."

And then walk away from her and down the stairs to see Sirius waiting for me. This will be something.

- Hunting For Happiness-

I wait for Marlene and see her finally walking down the stairs, she wears her familiar mask as she smiles at the other people in the common room before she walks towards me. "You wanted to talk?"

I nod and she follows me out the portrait.

"Where are we going?" she asks after few minutes of silence.

"Room of Requirement," I answer and she cocks her eyebrow. "I just want to talk." I add and she laughs but says nothing more.

When we enter the room, its different than usually. Instead of the bed that usually in the middle there is a big red couch.

"You really do mean for us to talk," she raises her eyebrows again and walks towards the couch and sits down, offering me a seat next to her.

I sit down, hesitantly. I look at her and find it unusually hard to gain up the courage. It's time to be a real Gryffindor I guess.

"Marlene, I need to talk with you about New Years."

- Hunting For Happiness-

I expected to see a bed; I didn't really believe he just wanted to talk - I thought it was maybe a code for something. But turns out that he really does wanna talk as weird as that is.

I freeze up as he says about what he wants to talk about.

"What is there to say?" I ask

"You kissed James."

"I also kissed Remus and Peter."

He scoffs "Peter's kiss wasn't really a kiss, but you're right you kissed Remus and James –"

"And what? You kiss other girls all the time dear, we've been over this, we don't care, right?" I stand up form the couch but he grabs my arm before he stands up himself, still grasping my hand and turns me around to face him.

"I said it before and I can say it again. Do you want us to be something more?"

I yank my hand away from him. Again; I'm so tired of this, I'm tired of him playing with me and never knowing if he could possibly mean what he's saying.

"We should end this." I choke out and he stops in his steps for a moment.

"You want that?"

"It's what you want right?"

"I want what you want."

I scoff "That is a lie!"

I loose it. "You don't give a fuck of what I want. You just want to toy with me around and shag people, so here you go, go fuck Emmeline or something –"

He grabs my hand again and yanks me back "Emmeline?" his eyes grow big. "That's what you thought..? No. Marlene! I'm not toying with you - I mean it – But if you want us to stop… We'll stop, but I'd … I would be with you if that's what you want. Just with you. Just you… It's all up to you."

And then he leaves.

And its just up to me, it's all on my shoulders: My decision.

Yes or No.

* * *

A/N: so this chapter was everything but long, but well it was important and a little cliffhangy.

Next week I have Finals, which are IMPORTANT as hell, so I'll be studying all weekend, I may POSSIBLY update tomorrow or Friday (depends on reviews… hehehehe) anyways, I hope you don't hate me for updating so late, I've just been tired and busy. Anyways, your thoughts?

ALSO! I am currently writing another Sirius/Marlene oneshot.

And I joined another RPG site that is about the Marauders, or you know happens on the Marauders era and I play Marlene, if you are interested to join just send me a message

Anyway.. thoughts?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Extras and Marlene McKinnon

_Ariadne Ellingham._

I have no idea how I ended up here: locked in an empty classroom with Mary Macdonald staring at me.

"Uhm… So Mary, what did you want to talk about?"

Mary sighs. "Well, there are two things."

"Yes?"

"One. You know Blaire Vandever, right?"

I nod slowly. "She's my best friend, why?"

Mary grins and takes a seat on the teachers' desk. "Well, she is currently dating a friend of mine, Remus and well, Lene and I think we should know more about this 'person' that's dating Remmie."

I raise my eyebrows, a little freaked out. "Alright, what do you want to know?"

Mary shrugs and leans back. "I don't know, what _is_ there to know? Has she had many boyfriends in the past? Is she a total bitch? Should I warn Remmie about her? Has she fancied him for long? Is she a whore?"

All the questions sprung out from the 6th year's mouth like she was going to die if she didn't say all of it in ten seconds.

"Uh… uhm … Blaire is a great person. She's an amazing friend, she has not dated many people, she is not a whore… Were there more questions?"

"For how long has she fancied Remmie?"

"Uhm," I bite my lip. "I don't know if Blaire wants people to know."

The dirty-blonde sends me a look. "Alright then, onto question number two."

I look at her – _more_ questions?

"Are you and Fabian Prewett dating?"

I stop in my steps and stare at her before choking out, "Excuse me?"

She smiles. "Well, I need to know all the details because of this Bethany thing, I thought he was hopelessly in love with her...?"

My cheeks grow red as I mutter out/ "I-I have no i-dea."

She raises her eyebrows. "You have no idea?"

I blush again. "Look I don't know if he likes me or if he likes Bethany or whatever, all he did was ask me to a dance. Now, you can go spread that out. I have to go!" I mutter out and walk to the door. With a swift movement its unlocked and I go looking for Blaire to tell her all this.

These 6th year Gryffindor girls are truly messed up in the head.

_Eletikka Snow_

So, for some weird reason I was intrigued with this Emmeline Vance girl. I mean, it isn't everyday were you meet a Gryffindor person that spends all her time with Slytherins.

So, today I had agreed to go with Narcissa down to the Library to meet up with Emmeline; Valerie is already there but Desiree was busy studying or something.

"Who is she anyway?" I ask, rather interested as I follow Naricssa.

She looks at me with raised eyebrows. "Who?"

"Vance of course," I roll my eyes.

"Oh. Emmeline? Well she and Valerie were study partners in some class if I remember right, or Des. I'm not sure and I don't really know. I just know that first time they started hanging out it made Avery and the guys – you know Mulciber and Snape and them all angry as freaking hell. I don't know, but somehow Des and Val made them accept her. She's interesting; I'm not sure if she really should've been a Gryffindor, but there's this…-"

"Gryffindor vibe?" I offer aloud.

"Yeah, there's this 'Gryffindor vibe' about her…"

"But… Are you guys loyal to her or to us?"

"You've started to sound like Avery," Narcissa rolls her eyes.

I shrug. "How does Malfoy feel about this?"

"Malfoy is gone," she answers in a mocky tone.

I roll my eyes again. "So you haven't told him you're besties with a Gryffindor?"

Narcissa rolls her eyes and decides not to answer me.

We enter the Library silently and walk immediately straight towards where Valerie and Emmeline are seated: behind some shelves in the end so they are not easily spotted.

"Hey," Narcissa says and takes a seat next to Emmeline, which makes my seat next to Valerie opposite the Gryffindor.

"Heya!" Valerie greets. "We were just talking about the plan of course," she says with a half eye roll.

"You're still in, right, Emmeline?" Narcissa asks with a soft smile.

Emmeline nods. "As long as no one knows I am and it doesn't hurt my friends."

I can't stop my self from scoffing and when Emmeline looks at me, I shrug.

Valerie sends me look. "What's up Lett?"

"I was just thinking," I answer shortly.

"'Bout?" says Valerie - not able to stop.

I roll my eyes and turn my attention towards Emmeline again. "Do you have any Gryffindor friends?"

Emmeline looks shocked but recovers quickly. "Well Mary and I are making progress agian… I .." she blushes and looks down. "I don't know."

I feel the familiar smirk grow on my face and notice Valerie half grinning half annoyed look and turns her attention back to Emmeline who gives her a smile.

I really must find out more about this girl.

_Blaire Vandever._

I am happy.

I am so happy that it isn't normal.

I am usually a happy person, but this happy? How does a person … How can a person be this happy?

"What are you thinking about?" Remus asks as his hand trails over my hair.

I look up and at his face; he's so handsome. He's _so_ handsome that it isn't normal.

"Nothing," I say with a smile and reach up to give him a peck.

He laughs and then turns back to his homework.

We're currently sitting in the Library studying together, and its nice. We're actually being a couple doing the couply stuff.

"You know… I don't know why I was so afraid of asking you out." Remus suddenly say and I smile.

"You shouldn't have been."

He laughs. "I know, its just… its hard you know? To think you might … That you might not accept my date and I'd just stand there like more a looser than I am, just rejected by a beautiful girl."

I blush, he does this a lot: says something that Ari would call "lovey dovey" and makes me blush. "Stop it," I say childishly and nudge him.

"Stop what?" He looks up with his always-so-innocent-look.

"Being so sweet," I frown. "It makes me feel like… I don't know, a person that is incapable of being sweet."

He laughs. "You are the sweetest person I know Blaire."

I blush again and flip the page that I hadn't even read yet, but with him next to me, talking like that, it's too hard to concentrate.

"Have Marlene and Sirius gotten together yet?" I ask to change the subject before I get that awkward he decides he doesn't want me anymore.

Remus sighs. "I have no idea. Sirius said something about leaving it up to her, but I have no idea if she responded yet." He shrugs.

"Do you want them to get together?"

He raises his eyebrows. "Of course I do! I have been waiting for it since fourth year or something."

I laugh and flip another un-read page. "I really hope they do get together."

"I really hope so too," he nods "as long as it doesn't end with heartbreak." He then looks at his watch with a sigh. "I'm sorry Blaire, I have to go to rounds, catch you later?" he asks and stands up, giving me a swift kiss on the head and then he's gone.

I sigh, pack my bags back in my bag and stand up. I pick up the Library book and find my way over to the right shelve where it belongs.

"Seriously, is everything ready?" I hear a familiar snake-ish voice that belongs to a Slytherin called Valerie-something.

A little bit curious, I look over the shelf and freeze; sitting next to the Slytherin girl is none other than Emmeline Vance - Remus' Gryffindor friend. Emmeline looks up and catches my eye and for a second - she just stares at me like her whole world has just come crashing down on her.

_Marlene McKinnon._

I'm nervous to say the least.

Sirius is nowhere to be seen and hasn't been all day.

He's angry at me.

He's got to be.

Fucking hell, I screwed everything up didn't I?

I picked wrong.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

"Marlene?" His voice makes me jump up as he appears like called behind me.

"S-Sirius?"

He laughs as I turn around. "I want to show you something." He says silently and grabs my hand – he isn't grabbing my hand as in his fingers intertwined with mine; his hand is grasping my arm and dragging me forward and towards the Great Hall were most everyone is having dinner.

"What are we doing –" I ask, but let him drag me. He looks at me for a second with a mischievous smile but says nothing.

We finally reach the Great Hall and he drags me to the middle of the Gryffindor table; which is placed in the middle (with the Hufflepuff table).

"Move." He tells a weirded-out third year, who does what he is told and moves along enough to make a seat for one person. But Sirius doesn't seem intent on sitting; he lifts his feet up and stands on top of the bench and jumps onto the surface of the table, pulling me up with him.

"Sirius!" I laugh loudly as I step on food and find the whole Great Hall is staring at us; even the teachers have looked up from their food. "What are you –" But I never get to finish, instead his lips crash against mine.

"Sirius Black!" a faded voice yells out, but its not loud enough for me to hear whose because I'm busy - kissing Hogwarts' best kisser.

When we finally break apart, I realize the whole Great Hall is quiet.

"Listen," Sirius' voice comes, smirking from next to me as he snakes his hands around my waist. "Marlene McKinnon is no longer single and neither am I: _the_ Sirius Black. So sorry boys, but she's mine."

Noises break all around the Hall but Sirius doesn't pay them any attention just captures my lips again and I gladly kiss him back, still in shock of what is happening.

"Sirius Black! Marlene McKinnon! Get off the table NOW!" Professor McGonagall screeches out, and after a few more moments Sirius jumps off of the table and helps me down.

There is a minute of silence until someone, none other than Dumbledore himself, begins to clap his hands together.

A few other students start to clap along with him and Sirius bursts out laughing before taking my hand – fingers intervened this time - and runs out with me from the Great Hall, leaving everyone staring after us.

_Sirius Black is something else._

* * *

A/N:

So, how was the chapter? I know I made you wait for so long, and I'm sorry :'( And I know I could've made it so much better, but I'm so tired.

Anyways, what I have been doing when I should've been writing is: Studying, taking exams AND I mate my own RPG site with my friends, its –anyone who knows AVMP musical knows what Pigfarts is..haha.. but even if you don't know AVMP I'd LOVE it if you joined, everything about the site is in the About Site and the rules! So if you are interested, REGISTER and I'll answer all questions! This site is going to be awesome

Anyways, I have only one question for you guys… Review?


	25. Chapter 25

Oh my lord! You guys are amazing :) Your reviews are what made me do this. I rewrote the chapter into my mother's computer! And you have earned this chapter! This chapter is all for you!

A/N: This chapter is NOT dedicated to my friend Gloo1997/Leah/Terra (- written before the computer charger failure) because she did not help me with his chapter when I asked :( MEANIE! 3

This chapter is dedicated to you, who waited with me for this chapter. Amazing you are!

p.s. This chapter is mind fuck so BEWARE.

p.p.s. I had no beta.. :O

(What I am thinking as I start writing: Oh my Merlin, this will be hard...)

Chapter 25

Emmeline Vance, Marlene McKinnon and Lily Evans

_Emmeline Vance._

I walk over to where Mary sits on one of the couches in the empty Common Room, we haven't talked since Christmas and I can truthfully say I'm kind of afraid to talk to her.

"Mary? Can I sit?" I ask and motion toward the seat next to her, she looks up from her book (Mary reading? That's a first).

"What do you want?" she snarls out and I take a step back.

"Uhm… talk?"

"I don't _want _to talk." she rolls her eyes.

"I'm sorry…?"

"Look Emmeline," she stands up and closes her book "We had a nice time, but let's face it, we're not much of friends, I maybe told you my secret but you did not tell me yours… It was nice when it lasted but it's over now… So there is no need for any "formalities." we're just not friends." she winks at me before pushing me aside and walking away, leaving me absolutely speechless behind.

- Hunting For Happiness -

I know what I need to do; I need to talk to Blaire Vandever. I mean after she saw me at the Library she must've guessed what was going on. I just hope to Godric she didn't tell anyone about it.

My luck is with me as I walk alone into the Great Hall, because at the Gryffindor table there she sits indeed talking with some of her friends.

I walk over to them and poke her shoulder "Uhm, Blaire? May I talk to you for a second?"

She looks up and at me and hesitates for a moment before she nods "Excuse me," she winks at her friends and then stands up and follows me out the Great Hall.

"So, I guess you know what I want to talk to you about –"

"About that I saw you at the Library." she cuts me off.

I nod "What you saw was nothing, it probably looked worse than it is"

"So you weren't hanging out with Slytherin's? Personally I have nothing against them but I know Remus and his friends – especially Sirius –"

"Did you tell him?"

"Not yet, I haven't gotten the chance yet -+"

"Don't."

Blaire's eyebrows raise "Why not? I don't want to keep secrets from my boyfriend-"

"I know. It's not a secret if you saw nothing. Just don't mention it, you don't know the whole story and neither does Remus and he'd just over react and tell Sirius and Marlene and the others and just; no."

Blaire sighs. "Okay, I won't tell him as long as this does not affect me or him-"

"It wont. Just forget it."

"Its already forgotten." Blaire says in a sigh as she turns around and walks away, leaving me a bit less stressed left staring after her. It feels like I'm staring after a lot of things today…

- Hunting For Happiness -

"Hogsmeade baby" Valerie smirks beside me "I cannot believe you actually agreed on coming with us to Hogsmeade!" She beams.

I'm a little bit surprised of myself of agreeing to go with Val, Des and Narcissa to such an open place but they promised to make sure no one that couldn't see me would see me, so I had agreed; I was here to have fun after all.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Desiree and flopped her hair back.

I shrug, I really don't care. I just want to have fun… though there is something about this day, I have a feeling in my stomach, like something is going to happen, but of course that is just bullshit. "Honeydukes?" I offer and Desiree nods excited.

_Marlene McKinnon_

I look over at Sirius who is staring at me as we sit in the couch in the Common Room, doing nothing of course, or well he's watching me study. But studying equals nothing.

"What?" he asks.

"What what?" I laugh and lean back on the couch; he moves his legs from the cushion and sets them in my lap.

"You're looking at me."

"Right back at you." I smirk out and trail my fingers over his legs.

"What are you thinking? Other than dirty thoughts about me of course-"

I laugh and slap his leg. "I was wondering… are you going to Hgosmeade? I mean.. I can go with the girls if you're not going..? Or do you want to go with the boys because that's-"

"Shut up McKinnon."

I stick my tongue out at him and he laughs as he runs his hand through his shaggy hair.

"Is that you asking me to go to Hogsmeade with you Marlene?" he asks amused.

I blush. It's awful that he can make me blush. Ever since we started officially dating I've been feeling light headed and.. bubbly. And I Marlene McKinnon am not.. bubbly.

I sigh and he looks up. "What?" he asks and moves his legs from my lap so he can pull me towards him so my body is lying on top of his.

I rest my head on his chest. "You make me.. bubbly."

Sirius raises his eyebrows and brushes my hair from my face so he can see like half of it. "Bubbly?"

"You know… giggly..and … _bubbly_"

"You are not giggly and.. bubbly?" he laughs out.

I groan "I feel like it."

He laughs "Is this you saying we're like James puts it "lovey dovey"? Because believe me, Moony and Vandever are LOADS worse than we are." he smirks.

I laugh and raise my head up so I can look straight at him. "Well I know_ that,_ they are lovey dovey as can get." I laugh out.

He leans down to capture my lips and I kiss him back for a moment, loosing myself in his kiss – you've got to hand it to the boy, he knows how to work his tongue - until he groans and pulls away "So Hogsmeade?"

"Is this your way of asking me to Hogsmeade Sirius?" I mock him.

"Shut up McKinnon."

- Hunting For Happiness -

I wonder if I should take Sirius' hand as we walk down to Hogsmeade together. We had decided to spend an hour to ourselves as a couple (Its weird saying that) and then meet you up with the others for butterbeer at the Thee Broomsticks.

"So where do you want to go?" Sirius asks and his arms snake themselves under mine and around my waist.

I smile to myself as I shrug "What do you want to check out?"

A smirk spread over his face and I raise my eyebrows "Should I be scared?"

"Always be scared McKinnon always be scared." Sirius laughs out as he pulls me forwards.

- Hunting For Happiness -

Lily Evans

After the whole "Food fight thing" and Christmas, my mind has stopped obsessing over being annoyed towards Mary - thankfully.

I haven't talked to her about the bulimia yet, but I know I should. I will do it. Just when I get brave enough. The Gryffindor I am … Sigh.

Mary, Alice and I enter the Three Broomsticks together and find James and Peter already seated there waiting with butterbeers for us.

"The couples aren't here yet?" I ask as I sit down.

James shakes his head "You know Evans, I think it's time for us to follow in the footsteps of the others and be a couple-"

"No!" I shout out and grab my drink from his end of the table.

He sighs "I mean it Lily, one day you will realize you love me."

"You mean hate."

"It's a thin line between love and hate-"

"And I'm at hate."

"Enough!" Alice says laughing and pulls me back in my seat as James is about to retort "No more bickering." she winks at us and we both sigh.

James – _Potter_, why the heck am I always calling him James now? Brain bleech!

Potter looks out the window with a sigh "It's starting to look… weird isn't it?" he motions to it and I look out with my eyebrows raised, not understanding what he means. But as soon as I look outside I get it.

Hogsmeade is different than it was only few minutes ago when we were out walking there. It looks darker… more dangerous.

"Maybe its just the sun." Says Alice with a shrug.

"Maybe." agrees James.

"It's unusually dark.." Mary agrees "It's like there is something-" she doesn't get the chance to finish because suddenly there is a loud noise and the window breaks and the glass shatters over us all.

I hear screams and I see many colored lights, like lightning's flying everywhere but I can't move.

Something heavy is on top of me and also blocks most of my vision. "ALICE! MARY! PETER! JAMES!" I scream out, trying to get whatever is on top of me off, but nothing happens.

There is another bang.

Another scream that sounds too much like Mary fills my ears and then suddenly everything is dark.

_Marlene McKinnon_

Sirius pulls me out of the doors of the shop; the shop hadn't been what I had expected. I mean he was Sirius Black, I thought he'd pull me into a lingerie shop or something, but instead he had pulled me into a candy store that I had no idea was in Hogsmeade; I'm used to going to Honeydukes.

"It's cold isn't it?" Sirius asks and frowns beside me.

I nod; It is cold and not only is it cold but its dark and rather empty.

"We should find the others." I say and intertwine our fingers.

I freeze, I have no idea if he's ready to… hold hands. I am about to pull my hand back when I feel his hot fingers squeeze mine as we start walking.

I smile to myself as I leave my fingers intertwined with his.

I look around as we walk towards the Three Broomsticks. 9 black cloaked figures catch my eyes.

"Sirius, who are they?" I just get to finish the question when the black cloaked figures shoot their wands at the Three Broomsticks, causing the whole house to break together. Windows, doors, walls; all of it crumbles down before my eyes.

I do the only thing I can think of doing: I scream.

Sirius freezes beside me, one of the cloaked figures turns to us and with a laughter that could cut through iron. She points her wand at us and a curse comes flying at us.

Sirius pushes me down to the ground, making us both dodge the curse.

"What is happening?" I force up as he pulls be back from the ground and pushes me behind the broken down Three Broomsticks – or what is left of it anyway.

"That was Bella," he manages out between angry breaths.

"What?"

"Death Eaters and Bella my cousin."

"Oh my god, we have to go now Sirius!" I grab his hand but he yanks it back.

"You go. I have to do this- "

"Do what exactly?" I ask, growing angry my self now.

"Marlene that is my cousin Bellatrix-"

"You don't know-"

"I know her. I know her laughter-"

"You are NOT going after her! Are you MAD?"

"This is not your decision-"

"Sirius Black there is not a –" before I can finish I notice that we have been corned, three black clothed figures walk towards us so slowly but yet too quickly.

Sirius pulls up his wand but I stand frozen and stare at them.

The figures don't need to say their spells out loud, from their wands without warnings curses come flying at us, its like the world is spinning before my feet's and I have no idea what I can do.

Only being able to duck I do my best to stay away from the curses.

"BLACK! MCKINNON! GET YOUR SELVES INTO SAFTY!" McGonagall's voice comes screaming behind us as she shoots her own curses at the Death Eaters. Second's later the Death Eaters are gone.

"Disapparting cowards!" booms McGongall and hurries towards us. "Come with me, we're getting everyone back at the castle."

Sirius tries to fight McGongall off but she pulls us both towards a big black house and pushes us in. Inside I can see many of our class mates; the first one that catches my attention is Remus.

"Remus!" I cry out and run towards him "You are okay? Where are the others?"

"Marlene! Sirius!" he greets us "Are you okay? I…I.. I lost Blaire…"

"What?"

"We were just inside the Three Broomsticks when they curse was casted there and Blaire was- I don't know I can't find her." he managed out between worried sobs.

I had never seen a man cry before.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" I choked out, not knowing what to say all of this was just too much.

I looked around for Sirius, but he was nowhere to seen, suddenly the world was spinning or maybe I was spinning, was I moving?

"_Marlene?"_ a voice said, I wasn't sure who and then darkness filled my vision.

* * *

A/N: Okay so this was mind fuck. I got a headache from writing this and almost snapped at my mom.. Woops? Anyways, this was so hard because my mums computer is sooooo freaking annoying and sucks so this took like double the time it should.. anyways.

What you have yet to know is what happened to Blaire and what happened to Lily and what happened to Marlene and what happened to Emmeline and of course our boys! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON! *is asking herself that same question*

Anyways, don't forget to review!

Love!

p.s. I know that some of you have reviewed before so it wont let you review again, so it would mean the world to me if you'd review anonumusly, because that is allowed and that really shows how much you like the story and it would mean the WORLD to me, but you dont HAVE to, but I'd love you if you did!


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Kiwi**

**Yes, I dedicate this to my kiwi - best fruit ever.**

**Anyways, the first bit is in Mary's pov happens before the last chapter, it just forgot to be in it…woops?**

**Everything after that happens after the "Fight" or "death eater" attack that happened to the Three Broomsticks. Anyways, have fun reading and leave me a big fat review please :P**

Chapter 26

Random

_Mary Macdonald_

I am avoiding it all and its painfully obvious, part of me is a bit surprised no one has wanted to talk to me about … well my not-so-secretive-secret.

It's like they are… avoiding me, like I am avoiding the subject, but even thought I'm avoiding it I don't want them to avoid it because then it feels like they don't care and I want them to care I just.. GODRIC, I'm making myself dizzy.

"Mary?" of all the voices I had expected to hear today, _this _voice was NOT one of them; I hate that it gets my knees to grow weak and I have to tell myself to remember to breath as I turn around to face him – his affect on me is unfair.

"What are you doing here?"

His eyebrows rise as he looks around "In the hallway? Walking?"

I turn red, what the hell was I thinking asking that?

"I have been meaning to… erm talk to you." He says rubbing the back of his head with one of his gorgeous – No Mary! - hands.

"Oh?" I look up and put my hands on my hips to look more imitating, I've seen Marlene do this when talking to guys, she says it makes her look like she's in control, which is what I really need right now.

"I just… you are okay right?" he removes his hand from his head and rubbed it against the other hand like he was either nervous or deeply embarrassed.

"I'm fine?" I say, leaving it hanging like a question.

"Okay.. because well .. there were some rumors about you having a hard time and I was just hoping that it wasn't because of our breakup I –"

"Reginald." I say through my now really gritted teeth. "I'm fine and even if I weren't it would be none of your business, you broke up with me months ago and Merlin knows I'm over it so I'm not of your business now."

And with that I leave him and make a run for it up to the Gryffindor Tower, trying to tell my self that its sweat that's running down my cheeks and not hot tears. _I hate him._

- Hunting For Happiness –

Lily and Alice want me to come with them to Hogsmeade, I'm not really all for it but I guess I have nothing else to do. Marlene and Sirius are pretty .. much always together now.

After talking again to Reg I'm a bit… shaken up. I hadn't talked to Reginald Cattermole in such a long time – not since we broke up to be honest and it was weird that he seemed to be all caring now.

Anyways so I need to get away from Hogwarts and I guess nothing bad can happen at Hogwarts so I agree to go with Lily and Alice.

That's my mistake number – what seems to be - seven hundred and one.

_Lily Evans_

The cold wind is what wakes me up - my eyes fly open but still I can't see a thing.

"Lily?" Mary's voice comes from somewhere far away.

"Lily? Lillian you need to look at me, I'll make sure you are okay, just answer me, do you, do you hear me?"

I give out a grunt that I hope she can hear, still not able to see anything.

"Wha-" I'm able to choke up before I find my throat closing and have so sit up and cough for a second, but my back doesn't seem to get very high up.

"Just lay back carefully Lils," Mary instructs.

"What's going on?" I force up and go to move my legs but can't, they are firmly stuck under something really heavy.

"Mary, what's on top of my legs?" I ask slowly trying not to sound scared.

"Oh, its nothing Lils, nothing than can't be fixed if you just say calm and still."

"I'm stuck," I say and look straight up at Mary that I can finally see clearly.

"I know," she says silently "Alice, James and Peter have gone to find help, you're gonna be just fine."

"Its just a table or something right?" I ask, "Its not some big deal."

"… It doesn't matter Lils, everything will be fine."

"Why do you keep saying that? Is something .. bad going on?"

"Nothing for you to worry about."

But there's something in her voice, I arched my shoulders up and look; on top of me was not a table. Not, that was indeed not a table, but part of what used to be a wall of the Three Broomsticks.

_James Potter._

I followed Alice out of the Three Broomsticks – if it could be called that anymore, it wasn't even a house no more, it was just a big pile on the ground. And Lily Evans is one of the probably many people trapped in or under that pile.

"Where are all the Professors? This is like a graveyard," Alice stresses beside me, she has her wand ready and her clothes are rather ripped, my are just dirty, but I'm rather worried and Peter seems rather clueless to what is going on.

"Potter! Pettigrew! Prewett!"

I don't think I've ever been so happy to hear Professor Slughorn's voice _ever. _"Are you children alright?"

Professor Slughorn!" Alice cries out "L-Lily and some other students are trapped under the-the Three Broomsticks." She manages out.

"Lily Evans?" Slughorn asks making clear his favorsism. "Oh dear, we must get help now! You three come with me, I'm going to hand you over to Professor Sprout she'll take you to safety with the others."

Alice nods and we all follow Slughorn into some house.

"Minerva," Slughorn says as he spots Professor McGongall and hurries over to her.

Alice, Peter and I stand in silence for a moment until we hear Marlene's familiar voice behind us.

"Oh my god you are okay!" she excalims and jumps on all three of us.

"Marlene!"

I hug her back looking over her shoulder for her boyfriend. "Marley, where's Sirius?"

Marlene hesitates a bit. "I don't know, he came with me here perfectly fine, but then I .. I fainted and after that I couldn't find him anywhere, Remus is over there sleeping –" she pointed at Remus' sleeping body on a mattress in the corner. "Mostly everyone is trying to get some sleep, we can't be brought back to the castle yet." She sighs but fails at hiding her nervousness.

"But no Sirius?"

She looks down, "No.. I have no idea where he is James, I'm sorry –"

I pull her back into a hug realizing that's probably what she needs right now – or maybe I need it. "That's not your fault, Marl," I promise and kiss her head.

"Thanks.. wait.. where's Lily? And have you seen Blaire Vandever?"

I look over at Alice that seems close to tears. "We haven't seen Blaire, isn't she with Remus?" I ask to try to take the subject of Lily.

"No, he lost her at the Three Broomsticks," Marlene says and I feel goose bumps form on my arm. "So, Lily?"

"Lily got stuck," I manage out.

"Stuck?" Marlene asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Well when the Three Broomsticks broke together, pieces of the walls buried some people under –"

"Oh my god! Lily is stuck under the Three Broomstick?" Marlene all but screams out.

"It's not as bad as it seems, Mare is with her trying to wake her –"

"WAKE HER? She's unconsius?"

"Marlene, Lily is going to be fine," Alice manages up and reaches for Marlene's hand but she pulls it back.

"I'm gonna go and find her and find Sirius – he's probably.. oh god.. no.."

"What?" I ask and this time I reach for her hand and this time I get it and stop her from moving.

"Sirius said that he thought Bella was with them," Marlene lowers her voice so only we can hear.

"… His cousin?" again the familiar feeling of goose bumps forming fills my arms. "That is so not good. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!" I swear, knowing Sirius if he thinks any of his family members are around, he has gone to look for them. There is not a doubt about that.

_Emmeline Vance._

I've got to admit that the "fight" or attack, or whatever, scares me a lot, but it seems to not affect Desire or Valerie or Narcissa for the matter at all.

"Guys, shouldn't we go and find the rest of the school?" I say worried.

Desiree shrugs. "Naw, the death eaters wont hurt us…"

"Yeah, but maybe we should though," Narcissa agrees with me "I mean the teachers may notice we're not there and make a big deal about it and we' might get in trouble and we can't afford that if our plan is going to work…"

"She's right," Valerie sighs "We shall look for professors then."

I'm rather happy they changed their minds and stick close to them as we walk together in our search for the others.

"Wow, they've really ruined the Three Broomsticks haven't they?" Valerie's eyes grow big as she pointed at what the big building The Three Broomstick used to be.

"Oh my god," I manage out.

It's amazing to look at this and then to look at how we all got away without a scratch from the Death Eaters, but something inside me tells me that's not a coincidence judging by how calm all the Slytherin girls are.

_"Help" _

One little word is what gets me to stop in my steps.

"Did you hear that?" I ask and nudge Valerie

"Hear what? Common Em, lets find the others," she says and tries to pull me forward.

"I think there is someone trapped under there," I exclaim. "You guys go and get help I'm going to –"

"Em, don't be silly, if there is anyone there they will be found."

_"Someone please,"_ the voice manages out again.

"No. I am not leaving, I'm going to find out who this is." I have no idea where I'm getting this courage from but I just know I can't leave a person buried under all that. "Val, get help NOW!" I order angrily and my friend that sends me a tired look before she nods and puls Desiree and Narcissa way with her.

"Talk again!" I order to the voice "I'll find you! I promise."

"_Please_,"

I listen to the voice carefully and then I see it a strand of reddish brown hair.

I run towards the hair and push what seems to be a table as hard as I can away from it, but nothing happens.

"Are you okay?" I ask the person that's trapped under the table, who gives a whimper as an answer.

"What's your name?" I continue, knowing I should talk to the person as I try to get her out to calm her down.

"B-Blaire," she manages out.

"Vandever?" My eyes grow big. _Blaire Vandever?_

"Mhm,"

"Oh godric, its me Emmeline, no worries Blaire I'll get you out."

I'm not sure if I'm doing this to help Blaire or doing this for Remus but I try, I push on the table but it won't move.

"Move!" I screams frustrated as I push with all my might and suddenly there's a movement and the table falls forward, dragging me with it a bit so I end on top of Blaire.

Shooting off her I jump back and then I look over at where she lies on the floor, her left leg stands uncomfortable much into the air, her bone standing out just above her knee.

"Emmeline?" she manages up "Am I okay?"

"You're fine," I swallow the lump in my throat as I lie. "There are people getting help, so just lay still and talk to me okay.. Do you remember what happened?"

"Well Remus and I –" she stops, her face paling. "Oh my god! Remus-"

"Remus is fine I'm sure," I cut her off not wanting her to get worried.

"Are you sure?"

I nod, even though I have no idea.

"Oh…Ohkay.. Uhm.. we were going to meet up with his friends.. and then everything just collapsed."

"But you're okay now," I says softly, that being the only thing that comes to mind. "You should try not to move though, but is there anything I can do for you? Let me do this-" I dress quickly out of my jacket and wrap it together and softly lift up her head.

"Ow," she mumbles out.

"This better?" I ask and let her head slowly fall on the jacket.

"Thanks yes,"

We sit in silence for a moment as we wait for someone to come and help her.

Suddenly I hear her whimper, I look at her and see her eyes are closed.

"Blaire, everything okay?"

She doesn't answer.

"Blaire? Blaire?" I try again but again she does nothing.

"BLAIRE!" I boom out and nudge her with my arm but she doesn't make a sound or a move.

This is it; there is something defiantly wrong now.

I stare around me afraid – but there is no one around.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US!" I scream up as loud as my voice lets me.

But there is no answer.

_This is it._

**A/N: MORE MIND FUCK.**

**WARNING LONG A/N:**

**If I ever finish this story, which knowing me can easily NOT happen .. haha, then I have this idea for a Lily and James story that I have promised my self not to write until I've finished this one, so that is just a far away dream, because I have plenty of chapters left of this story, I hope that's good (x Anyways yeah, you must be used to it now that my A/N get rather random so… Oh oh oh oh oh !**

**Anyways….**

**What is the next step to do, you might ask your self (go a head ASK IT) – well MY next step is to relax and then write a whole other 6 pages or more long chapter but YOUR step (which is _far _more easier than mine…) is to click that little review button over there and leave me one review and THEN you can relax and just wait for the next chapter relaaaaaxing… doesn't that sound nice? Nice nice nice? Yes it is nice! So you should totally do that!**

**My not so nice reason why you should review: If you don't I'll beat you in the face with a levi board! (if you don't know what it is, just know this: You should fear it) **


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I've had strep throat for so long, couldn't move had so much fever I had to stay in bed for a whole day, that's why I am just updating now.. I'm sorry :'(

BE WARNED: In this chapter there will be a screaming, there will be a founding, there will be a fire, there will be curse words, there will be tears, there will be nervousness, there will be stupid plan making, reckless thinking, missing teachers, it can cause brain damages, make you loose IQ points, make you get an headache, make you suffer for week, make you sad, make you happy, rape your brain, make you want to eat flowers... to sum it all up: In this chapter all hell _might _break loose.

Chapter 27

Mary Macdonald, Emmeline Vance, James Potter, Sirius Black.

_Mary Macdonald_

"Mary," there is a nudge.

"Mary, are you awake?"

Lily's voice makes my eyes fly open "I fell asleep?" I yell out more at myself then at Lily, who still lies stuck as hell under half a wall

"It's okay for you to sleep Mare," Lily yawns. "Where is everyone? I thought they were getting someone to help us.."

"They are Lily, maybe there are just some other people that they need to help first," I stroke Lily's hair carefully, It feels like... like it's my job to make sure she thinks everything is okay, though I don't really know for sure if it is.

Lily sighs and closes her eyes. "My hands are starting to hurt Mare,"

"No they aren't," I shake my head and stand up from the ground, dusting my jeans. "You are fine, nothing is wrong with you. Look, I don't want to try to move this off you, because I dont think it's good to move you, but I'm going to look for something..to eat or drink-"

"Or more people?" asks Lily her eyes still closed.

"I'm just looking for something," I sigh. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine," promises Lily, opening her eyes slightly.

I sigh and start walking, staring at the ground – It's hard to walk there, walls have fallen down almost everywhere, tables, chairs, paintings, glasses, everything lays spread all over.

"_SOMEONE PLEASE HELP_!"

I freeze in my steps - that voice I know.

_James Potter_

"- Look I know Sirius," I try but Alice cuts me off once again.

"James we CAN'T leave! We should just tell McGonagall or someone that Sirius _may_- we don't know if he did, - have gone after some Death Eater monster -

"I KNOW HE WENT!" I snap at her, causing Remus to grab my arm.

Alice crosses her arms and looks over at Marlene, her eyes are puffy and she looks nothing like the Marlene I know… she looks _dead._

"Look Alice, James is right, Sirius has go after them, we are going to go and find him, there are NO teachers here right now!" Marlene exclaims and gestures around. "You stay here, if we aren't back in an hour or when we're to be moved back to the castle, then tell the professors."

Alice pursues her lips. "Is there anything I can say to stop you?"

"No"

"No"

"No"

"Alice, if Blaire shows up, please..-"

"I'll take care of her," promises Alice with a sigh. "James, before you go running may I have a word with you?"

I raise my eyebrows but nod and follow her to a corner.

"I'm not going to ask you not to go, but I know I can't tell Marlene not to go either, so please keep an eye on her, she's acting so strange, I've never seen her this way before"

I nod, "I know Alice, look; thanks for letting us go, we just have to do this for Sirius."

Alice sighs, "Just be careful James, this is _no _joke, these people are dangerous."

"I know."

"I really hope everyone will be okay," Sighs Alice again. "Now you should hurry."

I nod to her, walk back over to Remus and we grab Marlene's hands and walk together towards the door, carefully making sure no can see us.

_Emmeline Vance_

"Emmeline?"

I don't think I've ever been so happy to hear Mary's voice before.

"Emmeline! Oh my god, are you okay?" the girl rushes towards me, kneeling down beside were I'm kneeling beside Blaire.

"Yes," I manage out.

"Oh my god, Blaire! Em is she… is she okay?" she manages out with a hand over her mouth when she sees Blaire.

"I don't know," I answer honestly.

Mary whimpers, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Has no one found you yet?"

I shake my head. "I have no idea where the professors are… Val- _some kid _was supposed to get help. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Lily is trapped under a wall but she's fine," Mary says quickly when she notices that I start paling at the mention of Lily being hurt.

"Oh.. has no one come to rescue you?"

She shakes her head. "This is madness, I have no idea if Lene and the others are okay,"

"I'm really afraid that Blaire isn't okay," I whimper out.

"We should move her," decides Mary and points at her unconscious body.

"No, moving people is bad Mare -"

"We have to stay together Em, me, you Lily and Blaire, I cannot move Lily but if we all stay together they can here us, I'm sure of it." Mary says and stands up pulling me up with her. "We can just levitate her .."

"Mary we can't, you are not supposed to move people after they fall like that"

Mary sighs. "I know.. I just… Mrah, I need to go back to Lily Em, but I don't want to leave you."

I nod. "I know, but promise me if anyone finds you tell them we're here-"

"Of course,"

"I'll do the same, okay?"

Mary nods. "Do you know if there are any other people here?"

I shake my head. "I really hope not."

Mary sighs and gives me a swift hug. "Bye Em, see you after when we're all safe, okay?"

"Okay," I agree and hug her back.  
_  
I really hope it's going to be okay_ I think to myself and look around, but all I can see is empty darkness.

_James Potter_

There is a scream, it's not this high pitched girl scream that girl makes when you throw water on them, it's a real painfilled _male _scream, screamed by a voice I know all to well.

Marlene and Remus recognize it too, they both freeze beside me and Marlene manages to whimper out. '_Sirius'.  
_

There is like there is something inside me that snaps; I can feel my cheeks starting to grow red and my eyes narrowing.

And then before I know it I'm running.

Even though I know Remus and Marlene are running after me calling my name, I don't even bother to stop, I don't care if I have no idea what the fucking hell I am doing.

All I know is that I need to get to Sirius. _Now.  
_

No one would really guess that Marlene or Remus were good runners, but you see Remus is a werewolf, that gives him speed and Marlene is a speedy person - probably comes with Quidditch, so it doesn't take them long enough to almost catch me.

"JAMES!" yells Remus "You cannot just run into a bunch of Death Eaters-"

"THEY HAVE SIRIUS!" I scream up still running.

"SHUT UP THEY CAN HEAR US!" Marlene screams and I see her collapse on the ground.

Remus stops in his steps to offer her a hand up but she shakes her head, I stop to watch her; She pulls her legs up to her chest and wraps her arms around them.

"We have to find him," I manage up.

"We have to be careful so they won't hurt him even more," she looks up, meeting my eyes.

I sigh and walk over to her, offering a hand, this time she takes it and I pull her up. "Alright, we won't run, we won't make a sound, but we must hurry to find him, okay?"

She nods and Remus sighs. "Let's just.. walk into the direction of the-

There is another scream, this one is a scream of someone I have no idea.

"Who was that?" manages Marlene up and looks from Remus to me.

"I have no idea." responds Remus and I keep silent, not having another answer.

"Come under this," I pull the invisibility cloak up from my pocket and wrap it around us all. "Let's walk,"

We walk together in utter silence towards where the screaming came from - rather quickly, but still knowing that quick isn't even quick enough.

Suddenly Remus speaks "Look -"

I look up and at what Remus is pointing at and then I see it, _the Shrieking Shack_ – on the grass all around the shack there has been lit up huge fire ring, and inside the fire ring, I can barely see that there are around ten black cloaked figures, and then there seems to be another figure, wearing something that reminds me awfully much off Sirius' bright red Gryffindor sweater.

"The shrieking shark of course," Remus swears under his breath. "Could it be any more obvious were Death Eaters would hide?" his eyes narrows.

"Maybe we should really get help," mutter Marlene out.

"No." I say "We're going to find Sirius, help can come to us, we cannot let him wait any longer."

Marlene swallows. "Okay,"

_Mary Macdonald_

It seems like we've been waiting forever, when suddenly my name is called.

"Miss Macdonald! Finally we find you! Oh dears, we are so sorry!" Madame' Pomfrey's voice comes from behind me and I turn around.

"All the professors have been running around all Hogsmeade either fighting or saving students, you dears must've been so scared!" she wraps a blanket around me and over Lily. "We'll get you out of there in no time Miss Evans, we promise you that,"

Two silver clothed Aurors walk towards Lily with their wands up and start working on getting the wall off her, in the mean time Madame Pomfrey pulls me from the ground, and hands me some chocolate.

"It's going to do you good I promise," she says and rubs my back.

"Emmeline Vance," I choke up.

"Excuse me?"

"Emmeline Vance and Blaire Vandever are trapped on the other side," I manage out.

She pales for a moment and then nods. "Thansk for telling me dear, we'll get them all patched up too, just lay down on this," she waves her hand and streches appear, "and try to sleep."

I do what she tells me and take a bite from the chocolate, seconds later I see nothing and a dreamless sleep takes over me. _Maybe everything is okay now. _

_Sirius Black_

So maybe Marlene was right, maybe I shouldn't have went after Bella and all the others.

But that's too late to think about now isn't it?

It hadn't taken them long to find me, not at all, they found be even before I could find them, first it was just some man - fighting with him hadn't been hard, but then there was the woman - no not a woman, it was Bella, I _know _it was Bella. They had brought me here, and lid a fire ring around us all in the open, like a show for everyone.

"So Sirius, isn't it?" Bellatrix laughs as she walks towards me, putting a finger under my chin and lifting my head up, "Why is the itty bitty boy walking awll alowne in the biig biig town of Hogsmeade?" she mocks in a childish voice.

I grit my teeth together.

"Still don't want to talk eh? You were far more into fighting, but now you just sit here_ awll _tied up, not saying a word?" she's obviously frustrated with me and that makes me feel so much better.

"Very well," she twirls her wand around. „I know your mommy likes to give you scars, how would you fancy some from your cousin? A piece so you will always _remember _me?" She smirks, finally admitting to who she is.

I gather all the water in my mouth together and then spit it right at her face.

"Siri wants to play," she announces as she wipes her face, the other Death Eaters laugh around her.

She makes the tip of her wand burry into my cheek and then moves it upward.

I give a muffled scream when I feel the skin slashing up and the blood trailing down to my neck.

"Pretty.," Bella says to herself with a laugh. "Now, does Siri feel like talking yet?"

My eyes narrow and I close my mouth, I am not telling her anything.

"Sirius, how is the easiest way to get into Hogwarts?" Bellatrix asks again, points her wand at me again.

"I won't tell you anything," I spit out.

"But Siri, we're family!" she mocks out and points her wand at my face.

"Do whatever you want. I don't give a fuck."

"Oh? Really? Well then… Bring her boys." Bellatrix laughs out and waves her hand at one of the dark cloaked men, that walks towards the doors of the shrieking shack and opens them, which makes me wonder again why they are doing this in the open instead of inside the Shrieking Shack.

A second later the man comes out dragging a dark haired girl with him.

"Would you mind if we tortured her?" Bella asks sweetly.

I look at her - at first my mind had thought… but it isn't, she's blonde.. so it can't be Marlene, my heart eases.

But then I realize I do recognize the girl; Ariadne Ellingham, a girl year younger than me in Gryffindor.

"Cruc-" starts Bella teasingly but I stop her:

"NO!"

I can't do it, I can't let _my_ cousin hurt someone else. Not because of me.

"Oh? No?" Bella asks, and puts a hand to her chin, "What shall I then do? Or are you ready to start talking?"

I say nothing, but eye the girl; she seems terrified out of her mind.

"CRUCIO!" Bella roars, her wand pointing at the girl who gives away a most horrible scream.

"NO!" I shout again.

"CRUCIO!"

And this time her wand is pointed at me.

_James Potter_

The closer we are to reach the Death Eaters the more I start thinking more and more about that maybe this is a bad idea, but I don't dare say it out loud, knowing Marlene, Remus _and _Alice have all told me this before.

"So what's the plan?" Marlene whispers into my ear, she stands next to me under the cloak and Remus next to her.

"Throw as many spells as you can, grab Sirius, and get the hell out of here," I manage up and I can feel her nervousness as she says _okay._

We're getting closer and closer to the Death Eaters and it's like the cloak is closing around us.

I see them now, they have lid an almost whole fire ring around them, in the middle stands a woman, who my guess is Bellatrix, Sirius' cousin and her wand is pointed at a boy – _Sirius. _

Next to her feet there is a dark haired girl, I motion towards her with my fingers to ask Marlene who she is.

"_Ariadne Ellingham" _whispers Marlene her voice muffled and scared.

"When we're close enough," I whisper back to her and Remus "I say _now_, and you shoot all the spells that come to your mind, okay? First one that gets to Sirius and Ariadne, grab them and _run,_ no cloak, just run, okay? We'll meet at the house? Okay?"

"Okay."

We walk closer in silence, our hearts pointing as one and hands grasping our wands.

"_Crucio!" _the woman I think is Bellatrix shouts at Sirius and I hear him scream as the pain fills his body. I have to bite down on my lip not to do something.

We're almost close enough to them now, only few more steps.

_"Now!" _

_"EXPELLIARMUS!" _

_"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" _

_"BOMBARDIA!" _

_"CONFRINGO!" _

_"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!" _

_"EXPELLIARMUS!" _

Spells at any kind fly around the air, sometimes hitting someone, sometimes not – I don't really care as long as none of us are hit.

It takes the Death Eaters some time until they realized what's happening, but not long enough.

"CRUCIO!" Roars Bellatrix but I have no idea if she hit anyone.

I get to the girl Ariadne first and see Marlene fighting off a Death Eater but Remus running towards Sirius.

"Are okay okay?" I manage up.

"Yes," she says and I help her stand up.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" I shout and duck from a curse from a random Death Eater few meters behind Ariadne. "Common we have to go now," I grab her arm and do what I told the others to do.

_Run. _

"DUCK!"

Ducking and running as fast and quickly as we can; Ariadne and I manage to get as far as we can from the fire-ring.

Thankfully I see Marlene's familiar hair and Remus and Sirius not far behind us.

"Keep shooting spells," Ariadne tells me her voice scared. "I can't because they took my wand,"

"It's okay," I tell her "We'll be fine, I just want to wait for Marlene and Sirius and Remus,"

We stay still for a moment waiting for the others to catch up with us, still ready to start running again if the Death Eaters catch up with us.

Then suddenly there is a noise behind us.

"DUMBLEDORE!"

I don't think 'I've ever been so happy to see the Head Master ever in my life.

He takes one look at me. "Mister Potter, Miss Ellingham, please grab my hand," he instructs and I know that we better do what he tells us so both of us take his hand, and I feel the familiar tingle like someone is pulling at my bellybutton and the ground leaves from my feet and everything is warm and… _okay._ Then everything goes completely black.

* * *

A/N: Everything seems to go rather black for those people of mine.

THIS WAS AN INSANE CHAPTER! It was so hard to write because for me this was with some action! I mean Bella is HARD, Bella is EVIL, and then Mary, Emmeline, Blaire, Lily, IT IS HARD FOR MY BRAIN. SO I'm not going to apologize for the lameness, I'm just going to say: I couldn't have done better and am proud of myself.

Also it was like TEN pages, I mean.. WOWZHA! And I wanted to get it out so fast that I couldn't wait for my Beta, just I just upload it.. be greatful :P

Will you please leave me a review?


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** First: This chapter is kinda weird.

Second: FVGBN'LME9Ö-4235NTEOKEFMS0DKS0MFG!"#$%&/() OH MY FUCKING SIRIUS-ORION-BLACK-a.k.a-THE-HOTTEST-PERSON-THAT-HAS-WALKED-THE-EARTH-INSIDE-MY-VERY-MIND-FUCKED-HEAD I HAVE FREAKING TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS? *dies*

Third: Good to have that out of my system

Fourth: FGAHWJPEMIGRA FUCKING OMG! This is so not out of my system

Fifth: I wrote a Lily/James story called _Fighting Fate_, read it or die! :D

Sixth: Here would be a special shout out to my amazing beta GinnyWeasley77, but she was MIA and I really wanted to get this out this fast, so I had no beta, you must excuse that! She is still amazing though!

Seventh: Read before I explode all over the screen!

Chapter 28

Marlene McKinnon

I have no idea why I let Mary talk me into this. It's probably just because after everything that happened I'm freaking sentimental, we're all… healing each other, hugging random people and like talking to _Emmeline _who by the way saved a random person! Or well maybe not random - Blaire Vandever, Remmie's girl friend.

Blaire is still unconscious though, and well I guess James, Remus and I also saved a bunch of random persons too, not a bunch and only just one random really; Sirius and Ariadne.

Okay, so I'm rambling in my head, and that's something really out of character for me. _Really. _ I do tell myself that I'm stupid every now and then but I never ramble like this.

Okay so a part of the reason why I agreed on doing this is probably it's easier to avoid Sirius this way. But still, this is a load of crap.

"Mare, this is a load of crap."

Mary rolls her eyes beside me. "No Lene, this is being nice."

"_Nice?_" I wrinkle up my nose "I swear, this attack on Hogsmeade has you too sentimental, few weeks ago you were all _screw the war _ and _live the life you've got _and now you are all _the war is strong, love each other, talk to people you've never talk to before._" I roll my eyes at her. "I mean I know Virgin Mary was some saint, but puh-please, you cannot be any _Virgin _Mary, and really I don't _want _ you to be a saint, but seriously if you need to be a saint-"

"Lene, Shut-it!" Mary shouts out laughing. "Look, I just wanted to go with Emmmeline to see if Blaire is okay, and I dragged you with cus you practically begged me to do something with you cus you're avoiding Sirius, I'm not turning into a saint, it's just .. I guess I am realizing I am in danger, we're all in danger."

I roll my eyes again but nod. "Where is Emmeline anyway?"

"Meeting us there," Mary shrugs.

"Great. Mary, is she our friend again? Cus you don't seem ready to decide if we like her or not, blankly I don't really care… Oh but yeah I do, I don't like her at all. I mean she went all bitch on our ass and just stopped hanging and now suddenly this year she's all Miss Nice that never meant to hurt us."

Mary sends me a look that implies nothing else than she thinks I'm gone crazy.

"Lene, I think you may have hit your head, not even you talk this much."

I give her a frustrated sigh.

"Look, I don't know if we're friends, she just did a really nice thing by saving Blaire, like you saved Ariadne, and now we're going to go see them too and talk to them-"

"They are probably still unconscious! No one _talks _to an unconscious person, they can't hear."

Mary rolls her eyes again. "Seriously, Madame Pomfrey might want to take another look at your brain, you seemed to have lost it Lenie dear."

"Don't call me Lenie,"

"You're here!" Emmeline interrupts mine and Mary's bickering as she waves us from her stand next to the hospital wing's door.

I don't wave back, I don't like that girl.

"So, should we go in?" Mary asks and grabs the door knob.

Madame Pomfrey lets us in when we tell her we're here to see Ariadne and Blaire, I mean the whole school has their twisted ideas of what happened, but no one knows exactly the truth so the Hospital Wing gets really crowded now of days, so Madame Pomfrey has been trying to not let so many people in, but knowing we were actually a part of the people that _saved _them, we get special treatment. Yay for us.

The stories that the students in the school make up are actually rather funny, just so not close to the truth. One I hear said that Sirius _crucio_-ed Bella Bitch right back and now she's lying half dead in a hospital. Believe us we _wish _that had happened.

Inside of the room, it's not hard to spot Ariadne and Blaire, their beds are crowded with their friends, I faintly recognize some of them.

"So, what do we do now?" I ask Mary, "-Just walk at their friends and say 'excuse me we want to talk to your unconscious friends?'"

"Pretty much," Mary laughs out and walks towards the girls,

Emmeline and I stay put behind her.

She pokes a blonde haired girl that if my mind serves me right has the name Elettika Snow and is in Slytherin, I guess the Gryffindors _can _be friends with Slythmonsters. No, that's just arsehole talk; this girl must be some really extra nice Slythmonster.

"Yes?" the girl sneers out.

Or not, she seems like a real evil Slyhtmonster, what do the two Gryffs see in that monster?

"My name is Mary Macdonald, and my friends and I-" Mary points at me and Emmeline "Were wondering if we might have a minute or two with Ariadne and Blaire, Em over there is the one that found Blaire and Marlene helped with the saving of Ariadne," Mary forced up a smile. It was weird seeing Mary this polite, it really made me want to kick her.

Why are people acting so strange?

When all _I_ want is just for things to go back to normal everybody else seems to want everything to get twisted into difficultness.

The Slytherin bitch turned to her friends and then sighed. "Why? They can't even talk back,"

"We just want to… have a moment, we'll not be long," Emmeline spoke up next to me. "It would mean a lot."

There is a sigh until one of the other girls – Aurelie Bones I think – nods her head and pulls the Slytherin bitch and the other girls towards the doors. "We'll be waiting outside, don't be long."

Mary tells them thanks but I don't bother, those people annoy me already.

"Uhm, who wants to talk to them first?" Emmeline asks and Mary and I shrug, with a sigh she walks over to the chair that's in the middle of the floor between the two beds where Blaire and Ariadne lay in. She sits on the chair and then grasps for Blaire's hand.

Mary and I stand awkwardly in the background and watch her.

"Hey Blaire, it's me, Emmeline… you know the one that found you that day? It's been few days, two actually and you're still unconscious and that's really hard on all your friends and on Remus. Remus is really sad, so it would mean a lot to everyone – me included – if you would wake up soon, okay? Because you can be fine, Madame Pomfrey just says your head got a little jacked up, but you should be fine, so you really should wake up so that can be true and you and Remus can go back to your snogging and stuff." she laughed. "Yeah, this is a bit awkward; I mean can you hear me? Guess not.. I hope so though.. anyways, it was nice seeing you." Emmeline turns to us with a frown as she stands up "I had no idea what to say."

Mary shrugs. "My turn!" she exclaims and bounces towards the bed – Mary _never _bounces so she is incredibly out of character. It sickens me.

Instead of sitting down on the chair she sits down on Blaire's bed, making herself rather comfortable. "Hello Blaire dear, well this is Mary Macdonald, I have no idea if we have ever talked, probably not so uhm… nice to meet you! But I'm Rem's friend and he's worried about you so I want you to get better so he can relax and stop snapping at us and throwing books, it's _really _annoying. Like honestly." She pats Blaire on the head and then stands up from her bed and walks over to Ariadne. "Yo Ellingham, we here have no idea if you can hear us but we like to talk so we just talk. I'm Mary, the one that asked you all those questions about Blaire because I was afraid she was gonna backstab Remus, It's nice to talk to you, get better." Ariadne also got a pat on the head and then Mary walked over to us whispering to herself.

"Awkward!"

She then turned to me and nudged me. "Your turn Lene!"

I scowl. This is something I really don't want to do, I hate being awkward.

I slowly walk towards Blaire and stand next to her bed.

"Uhm, hi Blaire, this is Marlene obviously. I'm a dear friend of Remmie and really don't like to see him hurt and I'm sorry that you are hurt so yeah.. you should really get better so everything can get normal… and yeah.. this is awkward.. you can't hear me can you? You can't even answer and I'm asking you so yeah this is awkward." I say and play with my hair, with a sigh I decide that I've talk to Blaire enough and turn to Ariadne. "Hey Ariadne, this is Marlene _obviously. Uhm, _it wasn't really me that saved you, it was James, you should thank him and get better, bye!"

I hastily walk towards Mary "This was so stupid! Why did we do this again? We just wasted many minutes talking to almost _corpses _that can't hear us! I don't like you." and then stalk towards the door with a giggling Mary and Emmeline behind me.

"Done?" Slytherin Bitch asks as soon as we open the door.

"Oh yeah, it was really nice," Mary says with an awkward smile.

"Not awkward at all." Emmeline nods.

"So sweet and we are really thankful and we'll let you know if we want to do it again," Mary forces out a smile.

"_We won't_" I mutter under my breath and break through the mob of the young friends of the two Gryffindors, jabbing my elbow into Queen Slytherin Bitch's shoulder on my way, which felt really good.

Probably the first thing since the big Hogsmeade fiasco that has felt _good. _

- Hunting For Happiness -

So ever since Dumbledore brought Sirius, Remus and me back to the school after he apparated with James and Ariadne, life had been... well more complicated.

I have almost not even seen Sirius since the attack, he had to stay at the hospital wing for a whole day, but then he was able to go, but Ariadne was kept sleeping because Bella bitch's curse hit her some really bad way said McGongall.

Anyways, we had all been allowed to go back to our dormitories and school would be off for a whole week, which is just luxury, except none of us did actually enjoy it.

Not at all.

I sigh as the memories come back to my mind from the night Sirius got out of his hospital bed and was allowed back on his feet yesterday.

I really hate fighting with people and I haven't talked to Sirius since the "hallway incident" like we call it. I have no idea what I could possibly say to him if we do talk, everything I could've thought about saying was said when that happened yesterday and I honestly can't think of anything more to say. I'm not even sure if he will call me his girlfriend anymore.

- Hunting For Happiness -

_FLASHBACK_

"Sirius said Madame Pomfrey was going to let him out tonight," James says and throws himself on a couch in the almost empty common room.

Alice sits in an armchair reading and Lily is trying to use her crutches to pull another book closer towards her. None of us bother helping her, truthfully we're all tired after what happened the day before yesterday, we all slept yesterday off and today is our first day doing something… so of course we chose to do nothing.

"Really?" Mary asks and looks up at James.

"Yeah, I really want to find him, punch him and then hug him. He's _never _before got me this scared."

"Same here," all the others agree and Remus closes his book.

"I'm going for a walk," I sigh out, my head is too filled with thoughts right now and honestly I haven't been feeling like myself since all of this and it scares me a little bit.

"Alright, want to go alone?" Lily asks with a rather worried look on her face.

We're all trying to hang together as a group to - like McGongall called it – cope together and help each other through this trauma.

"I'll be fine on my own, I won't be long," I say with a fake smile and a wave and then push the fat lady portrait and clime out.

It's good to walk alone, to have some room to just think for myself. This is really what I needed.

There is an awkward cough behind me and I turn around, and there he is.

His hair is shaggy and black as normal, and his gray eyes make me want to jump on him and hug him, kiss his fainted red lips and just hold on forever.

But hell, Marlene McKinnon is not going to do that for Sirius fucking Black at the moment, no because Marlene McKinnon wants to beat Sirius fucking Black's ass back to stone-age at the moment.

"Hey," his hand ruffles through his hair as he talks, "She finally let me out."

"I see that," I reply coldly, my eyes narrowing.

His eyebrows rise. "I thought you'd be happy that I'm okay and all," he gives away a laugh.

"Oh, so you _want _that now? And you actually care what I think?" the words come springing from my mouth without a possibility for me to stop them and frankly I don't want to.

"What's that supposed to mean?" his eyes are narrowing now and the grey color darkening.

"You know exactly what I mean Sirius," I say, my hands finding their places on my hips where they always set when I'm angry.

"No, I don't _Marlene._" he says almost spitting my name out which only makes me angrier.

"You went after Bellatrix didn't you! I know that you are selfish Sirius, but seriously even _you_ can't be _that _selfish and-"

"And what?"

"- Daft!"

"Daft? How the fuck am I being selfish or daft if I want to stop some Death Eaters –"

"Because you know they'll _hurt _you and you are just a freaking student! Okay! You are NOT an adult, you are NOT an Auror! And you only did this because you have a personal history with one of them! But you can't do it okay! You are not allowed to! You were put into safety and you _left _that place and you left _me_, alone unconscious on the floor and when I woke up all I wanted was to find you because I fucking care about you but you don't give a shit about anyone else but yourself and getting revenge on _your _cousin-" my hand flies in the air to point at him but he grabs it and forces me to stop talking.

"You can't tell me how the fuck I work McKinnon-"

"OH! So I'm MCKINNON now? Who am I? We're fighting and I'm not your girlfriend anymore? Nice." I yank my hand back but he doesn't let go. "You left me Sirius, in the middle of a fight!"

"I had to!"

"You didn't have to! You weren't even supposed to!"

"You left you know, too! To find death eaters –"

"YES! BUT NOT TO FIGHT MY COUSIN OR ANY DEATH EATERS! BUT TO FREAKING SAVE YOU!"

"I made the right decision."

I stop in my steps and lower my hand that he still has a good grip around.

"What?"

"I don't regret it."

"Sirius you must be crazy! Nothing about that decision was RIGHT. You were almost killed and so was another girl. It's not _right_."

Sirius shrugs "I needed to find Bella, to make sure that it was her-"

"It's always about this freaking cousin! Who cares Sirius, she's a death eater, that doesn't make it right for you to throw your life on the street as a truck passes by!"

He says nothing just looks away and let's go of my hand,

There is a silence and he moves lightly so his face isn't looking at mine and his body isn't turned at me completely.

"Are you even sorry?" I manage up, my voice breaking a bit with each word.

"Sorry?" he turns again and looks at me. "For what?"

I can't stop myself for feeling shocked. "For what? Well… For leaving me? For putting yourself in danger? For scaring us shitless? For making us have to come after you? For so many things Sirius-"

"No. I'm not. I did what was right."

His voice cuts through my like knives.

"…You aren't sorry," I shake my head and look down. "Then I can't forgive you."

I look up at him with tears and my eyes, and then I make a run for it and run as far away from him as I can.

**A/N:** I'm still so happy with all the reviews, _siriusly _guys you rock!

So this chapter is seven whole pages, it was rather strange and you may notice that Marlene's character and her thoughts are strange in this chapter, that's cus she's going through some serious trauma from the Hogsmeade thing and now also because of the last scene (or the 'Hallways incident) anyways, what do you guys think? And what's next for the lovely fighting couple? Makeup… or breakup?

Oh, that reminds me! Did you all see the Pottermore site announcement thingie? I of course was wishing for a new book, but well I didn't really expect her to write a new book, but _Pottermore _sounds so exciting! But it just wont let me submit my email :( But I'm hearing that's a global issue … must keep trying!

**One _more _thing** I wrote a Lily/James story, like I said up there, but anyways you should really read it :D Its called _Fighting Fate _and can be found on my profile!


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** So my mum kicked my brother of the puter! YAAAAAAY. She actually did this a day ago… woops.. I'm a lazy updater. I deserve your slapping (unless you are Emily, Joey, Ruth or Sigga, I don't deserve slaps from you guys! :D)

Anyways, Sigga and Em basically forced me to write. Evil little things. So yeah, you should thank them..

Ah, I've actually been staring at the blank page for about ten minutes now. I have NO idea how to start. Alright, it's starting to write time..

*few hours later* I'm sorry that it's so short! Buuut … now you should read it!

p.s. my A/N down there has a spoiler from the seventh book, but seriously, you should already know this so…

p.p.s. My Beta seems to be once again MIA when I'm done with chapters *Shakes head* so Sig beta-d this instead, love ya girl! Next chapter will most likely be beta-d by my lovely Emmy!

Chapter 29

Sirius Black & Mary Macdonald

_Sirius Black_

The Gryffindor common room is freakishly quiet.

But still we're almost all there.

James and Peter are sitting next to me discussing something I blankly don't care enough for to listen to it.

Prewett is reading - Evans is finishing her homework.

Macdonald is leaning against Marlene's legs for support while the natural blonde brushes her hair.

Remus and Vance are the only ones missing.

The first one is probably with Blaire.

And who gives a fuck about where the latter one is.

Marlene and I haven't spoken a single word since our 'fight' or whatever I should call it.

To be honest, I'm nervous. Which is weird because I never admit to being nervous.

But ever since Marlene and I … _published_ our relationship. Or whatever - I'm starting to sound like James. - I've been waiting for me to screw it up, and honestly I think everyone else has been to.

And now I pretty much have.

The silence in the Common Room is broken when Remus comes jumping in from the portrait.

He clutches his sides and takes in heavy deep breaths.

"Blaire…" gasp "… is" gasp ".. AWAKE!" gasp.

And then he's gone again - the same way he came.

"That's everyone then right?" Evans exclaims, putting her quill down. "I mean, everyone that got hurt in the fight is doing better and everyone is awake?"

James nods from his place next to me.

"That's amazing!" Prewett beams and stands up closing her book.

"We should probably go and see her?" Evans asks, clapping her hands together.

James mutters a 'Sure' and stands up, Peter following him quickly.

Macdonald jumps from the couch and then everyone turns to either stare at me or Marlene – neither of us move.

"Coming?"

I shake my head and lean back, my eyes stuck on Marlene.

"No." she answers. "I'm going to bed in a few, I have a headache."

"Alright," James says silently, giving me an extra long look, probably trying to tell me I should talk to Marlene.

I ignore him, and look over at the wall until I hear that they are all gone and Marlene and I are the only ones in the Common room.

"Are you talking to me yet?"

I say it before I can stop myself - I just know I need something to break the silence.

But judging my Marlene's face it wasn't the right thing to say.

Her eyes narrow as she starts to loosen a hair-tie from her hair, already seeming annoyed with me.

"Not really."

I can't stop myself from rolling my eyes at her and she obviously catches it.

"What do you want me to say Sirius?"

"I don't know." I reply honestly, shrugging my shoulders slightly. "I just think you are being immature, that's all."

Marlene's eyes narrow again and she stands up, throwing the hair-tie she just loosened from her hair on top of Lily's unfinished homework.

"I'm being immature?" She asks, placing a hand on each hip and shaking her head at me. "_Seriously_, Sirius? I'm the one being immature here? When you are the one that won't say 'Sorry' and that went after his fucking cousin to get himself killed? Real good idea Sirius, _really _good!"

I groan. "Oh, don't start this again-"

"Why not?" Marlene pushes angrily. "Why the fuck not Sirius? Why can't you TALK about things! I mean you call me your girlfriend, but still you don't tell me a single thing! I have no bloody idea who the fuck I am to you anymore." she all but screams out, and even before I can try to respond she has fled up the stairs to the girl dorms.

_Great. Just fucking great._

_Mary Macdonald._

MY EYES.

_MY EYES._

I'm hereby scarred for life.

Why the heck did I agree to go and see Blaire?

Oh, because we didn't just see Blaire.

No, we saw Blaire _and _Remus, on a bed, snogging. _Heavily._

My poor eyes.

I mean, she's been awake for like thirty minutes and they are already on second base.

Sigh. I wish I had someone to go to second base – probably further - with.

But on the subject of snogging, love and all that crap.

I turn to James, Lil, Alice and Peter that all walk equally traumatized as I away from the hospital wing where we just witnessed… the thing.

"We need to get Marlene and Sirius to forgive each other like right now." I tell them, placing my hands on my hips. "Lene has been driving me crazy, they NEED to make up. If they aren't already having makeup sex like, right now, we need to do something. Fast."

James rolls his eyes slightly "I'm pretty sure they are having makeup sex right - Sirius?" he stops in midsentence when no one other than Sirius Black himself walks past us heavily.

Sirius stops and turns around, his eyes are narrowed and dark grey and he looks nothing else than furious.

"What's up?" James asks, concerned.

"Marlene fucking McKinnon" Sirius growls and a second later he's gone.

"Makeup sex eh?" Lily gives away a half sigh half laugh.

James looks over at Lily and seems a little surprised, probably wondering when Miss saint innocent Lily talks about sex.

He swallows hard. "What's the plan then Mare?" and then turns to me amused. "I'm not used to you making plans you know."

I roll my eyes. "We just need to find McGoogles."

James raises his eyebrows but says nothing.

Alice who's stayed silent also raises her eyebrows. "Are you getting us in trouble Mary?"

"Not _us_" I grin, but wave a hand at Alice. "But you and Lily can leave, I only need Jamsie for this."

Alice raises her eyebrows again, and then seems a little offended before she reaches for Lily's arm and pulls her away from me, James and Peter.

"Let's find Minnie then?" James asks, looking nothing but amused.

"Lets!" I agree

Peter stares at us both confused but decides to just follow us to our hunt of one Minerva McGonagall.

- Hunting For Happiness –

It's harder to find Professor McGonagall that one would think.

When you really don't want her to find you, she tends to be _always _there. But when you DO need to find her. She's poofed of the planet.

"Where the fucking hell is McGoogles when you need her?" I ask, throwing my hands in the air.

"Miss Macdonald, what did you call me?"

_… Screw this._

"Professor!" I twirl around, sending the laughing James a glare as I do.

"Yes?"

"You.. uhm," words seem to fail me.

I really didn't think this part of the plan out very well.

"You need to give Marlene and Sirius a detention."

The words just spring out, and I notice James isn't laughing anymore.

"_What!_?" he whispers behind me.

"What?" echoes McGonagall only louder than James had.

"Marlene and Sirius need detention." I nod my head, staring James down and mouthing '_Go with it' _

"And why is that Miss Macdonald?"

"Because they uh –"

"They ruined the trophy room." James says quickly.

"'Yeah," I nod, going along with his story

Professor McGonagall raises her eyebrows, probably sensing we're just telling crap. "So what you are saying Miss Macdonald, is that you want me to give Miss McKinnon and Mister Black detentions?"

I nod again.

"Together," adds James.

"Together?" McGonagall's eyebrows rise again.

My eyes form the best puppy-dog eyes they can at her and I swear I see her smiling a bit.

"Is the trophy room really ruined?"

"Yes." James says and I see him playing with his wand.

"I'll go find them right away, then." McGonagall says and I swear I see that smirk again.

"Hurry," James whispers into my ear when she's gone. "To the trophy room!"

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the shortness, I'm just sooo tired.

So I've been obsessing over Jared Leto for the past hours, but I mean _Siriusly _he's smexi! Have you looked into his eyes? *drools*

Jared Leto and Kurt Cobain, freaking hell I'd give anything just to touch them.

R.I.P. KC (L)

I also had to take a ten minute long break from the chapter to cry.

Because, I'm going to see DH on the thirteenth, and I'm going to watch Fred… Fred.. d-d-die.

I just.. No.

I can't.

Meh. I'm going to die. I seriously am going to die.

I'm going to cry. I'm already crying. Gah, I'm a dramatic person…. moving on…

Now, the chapter was lame, sorry ;P It's a bit of a filler chapter, but as you see they made a plan, a risqué and weird plan, but what don't you do when your two best friends that are "in love" are fighting? Well you try to get them back together! Duh!

So is the plan going to work? Or is it going to backfire?

Now, review?


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N**: I'm sitting in the car on my way from Reykjavík and I suddenly get an idea. Gootta love when that happens!

So yeah, I'm writing this chapter! Yaaaaay!

BE WARNED: This is short. Because obviously I can't write long things anymore.

I'm having the biggest writersblock .. its probably cus Potter is over *Cries*

BUT... I have at least 20 more chapters planned.. awesome or not?

Chapter 30

Marlene McKinnon & Sirius Black

_Sirius Black_

So for some crazy reason Marlene and I both get detention, because of the same thing, at the same time.

And even more crazily both of us claim to have not done this thing.

McGonagall refuses to give us any reason why the hell we are put in this detention.

She also refuses to make us do anything.

She just locks us inside her classroom, to do absolutely nothing until she gets back.

"Minnie has gone crazy," Marlene mutters and sits down on one of the desks.

I nod my head slowly, eying her carefully, before mimicking her actions and picking my own desk to sit on.

Marlene looks at me, the corner of her mouth twitching a bit like she's about to say something, but stops her self.

"Are we just going to sit here in silence?" She finally manages out.

I look over at her, shrugging my shoulders a bit. "Are you talking to me?"

Her eyes narrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

I can't stop my self from rolling my eyes. "Aren't you angry with me?"

She scowls, crossing her arms. "You are such a child."

I roll my eyes again.

She bites her lip. "I don't want to be angry at you."

"Are you?"

"Maybe."

I sigh. "I can't apologize for it."

She scowls again. "I've noticed."

"I'm not sorry for fighting her. I am sorry though for.."

"For what?"

"Hurting you."

"Then stop doing it."

"How?"

"Kiss me."

And before I can react she has jumped me, her arms around my neck and her mouth on mine.

- Hunting For Happiness -

I let my self fall on the couch next to James in the Common Room, closing my eyes and lean back.

"So you and Marlene are not fighting anymore eh'?" James asks, sitting up in the couch, eying the sleeping Peter next to him.

I shrug. "I guess."

"Where is she?"

I shrug again. "She went to find Macdonald."

James nods. "Key."

"I know it was you and her that got us into the detention. Marlene went to probably yell at Macdonald."

James gives away a sheepish grin. "Should I be scared of you then?"

I shrug again, "Meh, just watch out for her."

James laughed. "Watch out for Mars? Wow, has she made you all soft? Does she wear the pants in this relationship?" James grins teasingly.

I scowl. "Do you _want _me to hit you?" I then roll my eyes slightly.

He gives away a quiet snort.

There is suddenly a loud noise interrupting us when Peter shoots up in the couch, causing the book he had been sleeping on to fall on the floor with a loud bang.

"Bad dream?" James asks with a small smile.

Peter nods slowly, looking around confused.

"Sirius," a sweet voice gets me to look up and form the confused Peter and I see a familiar girl, I'm pretty sure she's a fifth year and she's obviously a Gryffindor - her being in the Common Room that is.

She gives me a sweet smile and flips her brown hair over her shoulder.

"Yes?" I ask after a short silence.

The girl obviously takes that as an offer to sit down so she does.

She crosses her legs and places a hand on my thigh.

"I wanted to have a word with you."

"Oh?" I raise my eyebrows and slowly place my hand on hers.

She quickly intertwines our fingers, which makes me groan as I move my hand with her from my thigh and drop it on hers, pulling my hand from hers quickly.

"Well, I don't know if they are letting us back to Hogsmeade any time soon," she gives away a dramatic sigh. "But that doesn't have to mean we can't go on dates with people does it?" She gives me another smile when I say nothing. "Sooo," she seems to be getting a little annoyed with my silence.

My eyes swift over to James only to see him to have moved himself with Peter to another couch, he stares at me with a weird look on his face.

"-I was thinking," the brunette continues, giving me a little nudge to make sure I look back at her. "Maybe you and I should go out sometime."

I look at her, my eyebrows rising. "Sorry?"

She sighs, her fingers grabbing mine again, "Sirius, I'm asking you out."

"I have a Marlene," is the first thing I can say. "I have a girlfriend I mean," I manage out.

She rolls her eyes. "Do you seriously think that's going to last sweets?"

My eyes narrow. "Why wouldn't it?"

"Well the whole schools know you guys like almost broke up like few days ago," she rolls her eyes again. "And I mean.. you're Sirius Black and she's just Marlene McKinnon. Sure she's popular and all that shit, and guys find her good looking. But she's not good enough for you, I wish you could _see _that."

"I'm sorry, but I think I'm going to try to -"

"I mean _look _at her, she's already flirting with your best friend"

Her words make me stop in the steps and my eyes flutter straight over to James, but next to him is no Marlene, only Peter.

"What do you-"

She points a finger and my eyes follow it.

And there Marlene is indeed - I hadn't even seen her enter the room, standing next to my best friend Remus Lupin, her hands cupping his cheek and his arms wrapped around her waist.

- Hunting For Happiness -

_Marlene McKinnon_

After "Yelling" a bit at Mary I decide to go back to the Common Room.

I'm honestly not even that angry at Mary or James.

I'm too happy to care.

Yes. I'm happy.

I Marlene McKinnon am _happy._

I haven't been this happy in a while and its a pleasant change.

"Spiderweb" I say to the Fat Lady portrait and step into the crowded Common Room, I walk over to the end looking for Sirius, but before I can finish my search someone grabs my arm.

"Marlene, can I have a word?"

I spin around facing Remus with a smile. "Sure Lupey, what's up?"

Remus rubs his hands together slightly nervously. "Well, you are the only person I know at the moment thats in a relationship."

I laugh, but give him a nod. "And?"

"And well.. uhm.. I just, I feel like ... with Blaire, like i can't."

"Can't what?"

He takes in a deep breath and then exhales. "I'm afraid of like.. kissing her in public and touching her and... I feel like I don't do enough of stuff for her... take her out.. and stuff."

I can't stop form laughing a bit. "Well, I'm not the best relationship person cus like you might have noticed mine and Sirius' relationship isn't normal at all."

He gave away a laugh.

"But seriously Rem, if you want to ask her out on a date or something, just do. I know you know where the kitchen is and how to get there. The house elves are really nice when it comes to offering you a late or early breakfast." I shrug slightly.

Remus smiles a bit. "Yeah, it's just, I don't really know what to call... her."

"What do you mean?" I laugh silently. "Her name is Blaire, so why can't you just call her that?"

"I mean.. like..." he leans in a bit as to whisper what he means. "Girlfriend."

"Oh," My face grows a little red, I have this same issue, I don't know if I can call Sirius my .. boyfriend in public, to be honest it feels weird.

"Yeah" he nods his head, laughing a little awkwardly.

"Well, you can just do it.. you want her to be your girlfriend right?"

"Well she said she's be, but I've never ... called her it before."

I shrug. "Take a chance Rem, just scream it out one day and see what she does." I give away a laugh. "I'm sure she wont run away screaming."

Remus laughs again.

I give away silent sigh poking Remus in the cheek "Is there something more on your mind?"

"She likes to dance," he manages to mutter out.

"What?" I ask amused.

"She likes to dance, and I'm rubbish at it... I don't know where to.. just.. put my hands and I just-"

"Dance?" I repeat.

"Yup."

I can't stop my self from laughing now as I put my hands on Remus' shoulder. "Alright, I'll show it to you then."

"What-"

"Put your hands around my waist," I instruct with a smile growing on my lips.

Remus hesitantly does what he's told.

"And then you just..sway to the music.. which we don't have." I laugh out, slowly moving my legs to show him how to do it. "She wont notice that you suck dear, you don't."

I stop moving, then I move hand head to his cheek, giving him a little pat on it. "Just be yourself Rem, I know it's cheesy and weird coming from me. But seriously that girl is so smitten, she wants the real Rem, be him." I end my cheesy advise with a small smile, poking him in the cheek again.

- Hunting For Happiness -

_Sirius Black_

I force myself to tear my eyes away from Marlene and Remus and look over to the brunette.

"I'm sorry Sirius," she gives away a dramatic sigh as she brushes her hand by my cheek.

I lean back and away from her touch.

"They are friends," I grit out. "They've always been friends. Besides, he's my best friend and he's with Blaire -"

"Exactly, the same Blaire _you _took to the ball. It's called revenge Sirius"

"Remus isn't-"

"You kissed Blaire, Sirius at the ball, everyone knows that. But your friendship was so quickly restored, its' not normal. Maybe they've been plotting this for days. I mean she must've gotten shocked too, everyone knows Blaire and Marlene don't like each other-"

"Shut up!" I snap.

The brunette rolls her eyes. "I know this is hard for you to hear, but seriously Sirius," she gives away yet another sigh. "It's better this way," her hand reaches for my cheek again, but I slap it away.

I stand up, glaring daggers.

I don't know if to believe her or not.

But whatever is going on, it has me pissed as hell.

"Sirius-" she tries once again, but I ignore it and stomp my way up to the boy's wing, not even looking at Marlene once.

- Hunting For Happiness -

_Marlene McKinnon_

Remus and I take our seats on chairs next to an empty table. My eyes flutter around the room and stop on where Sirius sits on a couch, with Sarah Facet next to him.

My eyes narrow slightly and I sigh.

"Well, because I have given you 'advise', do you think you can give me some?" I turn to Remus with the smallest smile.

"I'll try," he smiles out.

I give away a little sigh. "I'm still nervous about other girls."

Remus raises his eyebrows "What do you mean?"

I wave my hand at Sirius. "That for example." I sigh. "I know so many girls that want to be with Sirius and it makes me nervous. I mean it isn't the same like it was when we weren't officially together. Then I had no right to tell him what to do... but now when we're together, if he were to cheat on me, there is no going back and I'm afraid of the humiliation that will come with that."

"Marlene," Remus sighs. "We both know how weird it is for Sirius to actually be in an exclusive relationship,"

I can't stop my self from snorting a bit, but I let him continue.

"-But, I'm almost fully sure he wont cheat on you. He isn't that person, he doesn't cheat in relationships."

I roll my eyes, not really buying it.

"Do you love him?" Remus then says after a small silence.

"Do you love Blaire?"

"Yeah."

My eyes grow big. "What? Really?"

He gives me a sheepish grin. "Yup."

"Have you told her?"

"ARE you mad?" Remus laughs out.

I open my mouth to say something else but stop when I notice were a grumpy looking Sirius stomps his way up to the Boy's wing, followed by James and Peter.

Remus follows my gaze and sighs a bit. "I better go check what's up."

"Yup." I give away a sigh before I shake my head and turn around to walk away from Remus.

It feels like one drama has ended, but there is another waiting to spring out.

**A/N: **

I officially suck o.O This chapter is lame. To be fair it was written in a car, so yeah its not my fault - but yeah it is.

It turned out a lot different that it was supposed to be at first.

I think next chapter should be better and LONGER.

I'm sorry for the suckyness :(

Please review?

Oh btw. we're looking for new people on pigfarts . forumotion . cc (remove spaces)

And also I wrote **_TWO new one shots_**... you should read them!

Oh ALSO I have both sad and happy news. I wont be updating for like ... 9 days. I'm going away for a week.

And I wont have internet during that time I think :(

BUUUUT. That gives me the time to write my heart and soul out.

And I'm pretty sure I'll write some chapters for this!

Maybe one or two oneshots.

Chapter for Fighting Fate.

AND work on my own story.

It's going to be a writing madness.

Merlin save us all.

ow go on and scroll down for the epicness you should try out:

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	31. Chapter 31

I want to take a moment to remember the people that lost their lives in Norway. What happened is so horrible it can't be put into words. My heart and thoughts lie with those who lost anything or anyone at that day, so, yes, I just want to take one moment to express how sad I find this.

A/N: So the story is over 200 pages D: Which means you have read over 200 pages of crap! He he kidding. Thank you so much for reading all my two hundred pages! Now continue reading the rest please?

I'm once again in a car writing. But this time we're on a rather bumpy road.

The song that inspired me while writing this: Just a little girl – Trading Yesterday.

It's amazing.

I've got to admit, It takes five hours to drive to the place I was going and I have three hours of battery. And now (when I write this) I've got about one hour of driving left, two hours of battery and I haven't written a singly thing other than this A/N. Woops?

I'm going to tell you something. I'm there now. In the summerhouse I was going to.

Only thing that would make this better is if I had Wifi… Which I don't.

It's smaller than Harry's broom closet. Or at least my room is.

It's fan-freaking-tastic.

Now, no more whining. On with the chapter.

**UPDATE July 24: I have WIFI! So I can update! HOW AWESOME? Now read:**

Chapter 31

_Marlene McKinnon, Mary Macdonald and Emmeline Vance._

I sigh and place my hand on Sirius' thigh.

We've been doing our homework together in the almost empty Common Room for an hour now.

Completely silent.

"Sirius, are you upset with me?"

Sirius looks over at me. At first his grey eyes just stare blankly into my eyes, and then he blinks and the color darkens.

"Why would I be?"

I lean back and lift my legs up and put them in his lap. "You seem angry."

He seems to hesitate before his hands slowly touch my legs, drawing some kind of pattern on them. "Someone may have said something." He manages out just above a whisper.

I raise my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

He sighs. "I don't know her name. But some fifth year may have mentioned something about you and Remus…and then you and Remus were there, holding each other." His voice spat out the last words.

"What?"

He groans and his eyes narrow. "If you want to be with Remus you should."

"Do you hear yourself?" I manage out. "Are you totally blind? Are you seriously accusing me of this? Are you seriously suggesting I want to be with your best friend? Are you freaking serious?"

I saw his lips twitch a bit, like he was holding back a joke.

"Sirius, I don't want Remus. I wasn't flirting with Remus and if that slut Sarah Facet told you that, I'll kick her ass back to the Stone Age."

"Sarah Facet?"

"That's the girl who was groping your leg yesterday."

A sheepish smile forms on his lips. "I'm sorry for believing her." He gives away a sigh.

"Well you should be. Now I need to go find me a Mary and a bitch."

Sirius raises her eyebrows "What-"

"Later dear," I tell him with a sly smile as I kiss his lips, dragging my legs off his lap and then jump on the floor.

I'm so going to hurt that bitch.

_-Hunting For Happiness –_

_Mary Macdonald_

I've always said Sarah Facet is a bitch. That's why I call her Sarah Façade, because you can bet all your galleons that nothing about that girl is real.

Not the boobs. Not the ass. Not the personality. And_not_the stories she tells.

At least I make sure there is some truth in my gossip.

I follow Marlene on our witch-hunt trying to act as if I don't enjoy this.

"So whatcha gonna do? Corner and yell at her?"

Marlene shrugs beside me. "I have some well picked words ready for her."

"She's been in love with Sirius for ages, this was bound to happen."

Marlene's eyes darken. "I don't know who that bitch thinks she is, but she can bet her ass I'm going to set her straight. That little asswhore thinks she can try to make my boyfriend think I'm cheating on him-"

I put a hand on her shoulder laughing "Chillax woman."

Marlene rolls her eyes and then suddenly stops, pointing a finger like a tip of a gun towards a brunette. "Booyah."

I roll my eyes, but can't stop my self from thinking:_This will be fun._

"Excuse me. Can I have a word Facet?"

Sarah Facet turns around and takes one look at Marlene before scowling.

"What do you want?" she says, her tone makes my arms cross as I scowl at her from my place behind Lene – I'm her best friend, its my job to back her up, and, besides, I hate Facet with a passion.

"I want to have a word with you about not talking about my boyfriend anymore."

The scowl doesn't leave either girl's face. "You can't tell me who to talk about and who not to. And, besides, when Sirius finds out how much a cheating whore you are, he'll dump you and guess who'll be there for him? Me."

She sends Marlene a provoking look and I'm really close to hitting her, but Marlene beats me to it.

Her hand makes contact with Sarah's cheek and I watch as her face flies to the right.

"Touch him again and I'll personally destroy you." Marlene spits out, her voice vicious, before she turns around and stalks away, leaving behind a speechless Sarah.

"Marlene!" I yell as I run after her, clutching my sides. "That was hilarious! Her face. Priceless! And I think you can see the red mark your hand left-"

I look at her and she seems to be fighting her laughter herself. "That felt good."

"Bet it did," I say and link my arms with hers. "Remind me not to try to steal Black away from you. That looked like it hurt."

Marlene gives away a snort but smiles at me a little. "Well now you know what happens when bitches cross another bitch."

- Hunting For Happiness –

_Emmeline Vance._

I nervously look over at Desiree and Valerie; both of them are sitting almost on_top_of each other whispering about something.

Narcissa and I sit next to each other in silence. She's writing Lucius again.

I cough and she looks up and at me.

I point a finger at Des and Val. "What are they talking about?"

Narcissa puts her quill down and leans closer to me. "The plan against Potter and the other Gryffs."

Right. Fuck.

"Oh…I'd forgotten about that."

Narcissa raised her eyebrows. "You're still in right?"

No.

"Well-"

"Em, you_can't_back out now. Avery is going to go bloody murderer on your ass." Narcissa sighs, "Look, we'll make sure Potter wont find out it was you. This is what you have to do to get Avery and Snape and the others to trust you.

I make a face but nod. I know I'm too deep in this now to back away.

Valerie suddenly starts giggling rather loudly, causing Narcissa to raise her eyebrows and couch loudly. "A word, Val?"

Val looks up at us, shrugging her shoulder. "Sure what's up, Ciss?"

Desiree also stops the giggling and looks up, giving me a little wink.

"Are you guys ever going to tell me what you're doing?'

Valerie rolls her eyes "We're just making final touches to the plan."

Desiree nods excited. "Ave came up with this epic plan to teach the Gryffs a little lesson." She shrugged. "It's nothing bad, bad,_bad,_like could get us kicked out of the school, I think. But it's good enough."

My eyebrows rise "Can't you tell –"

Valerie rolls her eyes, leaning closer to us and cuts me off. "Em, we can't talk about the details here, and, because you can't actually go to the Slytherin Common room, we have to keep it a secret. We'll fill you in once it all happens."

I give away a sigh, glancing at the clock. "I think I better get going up to the tower then…"

Desiree raises her eyebrows. "You have thirty minutes until curfew, what's the rush?"

I shrug trying to find a good reason why I have to leave. "I've got the Charms essay and all."

Desiree nods slowly but doesn't seem to buy it. "You'll be here though? Two a.m. tonight?"

My eyes lit up. "What? We're doing this tonight?"

"Yes. The plan changed. Didn't we tell you? Meet us outside Gryffindor tower tonight, at 2. Alone, Em. Okay?"

My whole body tenses as the three girls stare at me.

"I…uh…" I force my self to nod. "Alright. Two. Got it."

_- Hunting For Happiness -_

My eyes fly open because of the small peeping noise that comes from my alarm clock, I turn it off quickly and make sure no one else has woken up.

This is madness. This can't go well. This is going to backfire.

My whole body shakes as I pull my robe over my pajamas and slip into socks before grabbing my wand and slowly heading towards the door. Praying that no one will move and wakeup.

No one does and I open the door, I slowly slide out of it and run down the stairs.

The Common Room is dark and empty and I push the portrait away and climb out as fast as I can.

"Hello?"

"EM!"

I turn around and see Valerie, Desiree, and Narcissa standing behind me all dressed in black cloaks.

My heart starts pounding again. "Where is the rest?"

"The guys are on their way." Narcissa says quickly.

"Should we move?"

Valerie shakes her head. "Nope, they are meeting us here-"

She has hardly finished the sentence when Desiree jumps up.

"Don't touch me!" She yells out and slaps Mulciber on the shoulder as he appears behind her, grinning a bit.

Avery also comes out of the shadows wearing an annoyed look and Snape follows him.

"Got it?" Avery turns to Valerie who rolls her eyes but shakes her head.

She then turns to me. "Em, we've only got one thing for you to do…"

"Oh?"

My heart eases. One thing? That isn't that bad, only one thing…

"Give us the password to the Gryffindor Tower."

* * *

Can anyone smell trouble?

I'm sorry for the shortance – yes that is a word in my world.

I got a review asking for drama, and I can assure you guys…there will be drama. Chapter 34 is drama. Drama. Draaaama. And obviously this is drama. So yay drama!

I'm not sure if I like this chapter but oh well, there it is anyway.

Now, I'm going to go write the next chapter and if it flows like I'm hoping it will, I can update again soon-ish!

Review?


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Can anyone say 'Amazing'? Cus that is what you guys are! You make a girl stuck somewhere far up nowhere's ass so happy! I read your reviews and PM's on my phone because I don't have internet all the time and getting reviews just makes my day, I smile like a lunatic forever.

Anyways this chapter was very hard to write. I hope you get that :P

I was going to apologize for shortance (It's still a word.) but every time I do my friend Starkid McFly tells me my "short" is her "long" so I've decided to stop whining and listen to her. It's not short, its Ari-long!

* * *

Chapter 32

James Potter & Emmeline Vance & Mary Macdonald

Everything is foggy, I see nothing.

My hand reaches out for the glasses I keep on my nightstand but find nothing, instead there is horrible pain in my finger and I feel something sticky and wet.

"What the heck-"

"James?" Sirius's voice booms from somewhere above me.

"Fucking owh." I say, shaking my hand to get the sticky stuff off, I faintly see something red. "What the fuck is going on-"

"You're bleeding, " Sirius tells me, "Your glasses they're – What happened to your face?"

"What?" I managed up, my hand now reaching for my face.

"Wait let me, " Sirius sighed. "Reparo," and then he's stuffing something on my eyes and everything gets clear. "Thanks mate –WOAH!"

I look over at Sirius, his face is covered in ugly green boils "What happened to _your_ face?"

Sirius' hands reach to his face. "No! Not my face!" he manages out in horror before he turns around and finds a mirror. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

I reach out for the mirror and look at my own reflection.

My own face also covered ugly boils, but instead of green they are some weird kind of brown. "What the fuck is going on?"

I finally get a good look around the room - everything is totally trashed.

"Are Moony and Wormy alright?" I manage up and Sirius walks over to Remus' bed, nudging him until he opens his eyes.

I see Sirius stifling a little giggle when we realize Remus' nose is twice as big as normally and he's missing an eyebrow.

"Whassup?" Remus manages out and looks at Sirius and me.

"We have no idea." I tell him and stand up my self and walk towards Peter. "Pete?"

Peter jumps up, the comforter falling of his whole body and I notice his pink hair.

Sirius stares at Peter. "What the fuck is going on?"

"We should go downstairs." I decide, we need to go and get some answers.

"We can't go downstairs like this!" Sirius says, pointing furiously at his boils.

"Yes we can," I roll my eyes as I reach for the door and then start walking down the stairs, but as I reach the last step I realize that the stairs have been closed

Big silver colored metal bars – like they have in prisons - have been placed to block the exit.

Sirius groans loudly next to me "I am killing who ever is responsible-"

"HELP! We're locked in!" several girly voices shout from the girls' staircase.

"We're locked too!" Remus yells back.

"What's goin'on?" Gideon and Fabian Prewett both ask at the same time as they walk down the stairs - followed by few other boys - towards us and see the bars.

"We have no ruddy idea." Sirius says and tries to shake the bars but nothing happens.

"Get us out!" a familiar voice I'm pretty sure belongs to Mary shouts from the girl wing.

"What the hell can we do?" I yell back. "We're all locked in!"

There are few rustling noises and few minutes pass by then suddenly there is a loud yell. "EXPULSO!" and that's followed by a loud crack and a noise and then some cheering.

Suddenly I see where a brunette comes running to us. "Back off," she orders and it's only then when I realize who it is. Lily Evans - but with brown hair.

"What the-" I try but get cut off by her when points her wand towards us.

"Expulso!"

The bars explode and turn into smoke in front of our eyes.

"Impressive." I tell her with a slight smirk.

She rolls her eyes back at me. "What happened to your faces?"

"What happened to your hair?" I ask back.

She shrugs, her hand reaching out for a stray of hair. "I've not idea! Mary's got no eyebrows and neither do several girls above and younger, Alice has boils and Marlene's clothes are all like five sizes too small. Every girl in Gryffindor seems to have something wrong."

I motion towards the group of boys behind me, few more students have arrived, they all seem to have their own issues from boils, big noses, shrunk ears, extra eyes to colorful hair.

"Should we find a teacher or something?" Asks Alice as she comes walking towards us, her face is covered in yellow boils and she's followed by Marlene who is wearing a skirt that could easily pass for a belt and a t-shirt that doesn't even go over her bellybutton.

She rolls her eyes at Sirius as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Every outfit I try on turns out like this," she motions towards her clothes.

"Not everything about this is that bad then," some fifth year sniggers behind me and Sirius gives away a growl but I push him forwards and towards the Common Room but before I can go very far I suddenly I walk into something hard.

A blockage.

A wall.

An invisible wall.

"What now?" Sirius booms as we all knock on the invisible wall keeping us from the Common Room.

"This is fuck shit!" Fabian rages and kicks the wall, but as his foot makes contact with the wall it suddenly turns white and visible and there is a loud crumbling noise as a hole forms at the place he kicked.

A small smirk plays on Sirius' lips before he punches the wall with all his might and another hole crumbles down. "We kick it down."

Suddenly everyone is kicking the now white wall and slowly and slowly breaking it down.

Finally there is a loud noise as the white wall comes crumbling down and we all gasp.

The Common Room is completely trashed.

Couches are upside down and the walls have been splashed with green paint.

"Slytherin," Sirius growls out.

"GUYS!" an alarmed voice yells behind us, and Joan Clearwater, a beater in the Gryffindor team comes running towards us. "My broom, I can't find my broom!"

There is a short silence before Gideon Prewett our captain explodes. "EVERY SINGLE PERSON IN THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM BETTER GO CHECK ON THEIR BROOMS NOW!"

- Hunting For Happiness –

_Emmeline Vance_

Everything is in utter chaos.

Marlene and the rest of the Quidditch team have run back into their rooms to look for their brooms.

I stand next to Lily and Mary and look over the Common Room. I can't believe they did all this.

Lily is furiously pulling at her brown hair and Mary is sweating over the fact she has no eyebrows, poor Boiled-Alice went to help Marlene look for her broom.

And this is all my fault.

"Do you agree with Sirius?" Mary asks, breaking the silence. "About this being Slytherins I mean?"

Lily's the first to respond, "I don't know… I mean green walls? That is rather Slytherin. And beside they are the house that have the most trouble with us…"

Mary nods and opens her mouth to say something else but gets cut off when James comes running down the stairs holding his broom in his hands.

I stand as still as I can, trying to mask the fear that's going on inside me.

"It… It's broken," he says and the broom falls to the floor, in two pieces.

"Mine's missing the tail." Marlene says as she also comes running down the stairs, her face shows nothing but anger.

"Mine is gone." Sirius mutters out.

There is a long silence.

Fabian Prewett slowly walks towards one of the couches and suddenly his leg makes contact with it.

The couch slams into the wall and falls down.

There are few girlish screams when we notice that up from the cushions on the couch hundred of little ants and spiders come to view.

"What the heck is happening!" Marlene screams up as she walks slowly backwards away from the disgusting ants

"Take-ew-take-ew-TAKETHEMAWAY!" Mary booms as they crawl towards us. She screams again and jumps behind some random fourth year boy.

"This is it." Alice says, her eyes narrowing and she has her "prefect" face on. "Come on Remus, let's go find McGonagall."

My heart starts pounding again in my chest.

This has gotten way out of all bounds.

- Hunting For Happiness –

_Mary Macdonald_

I sigh as I let myself flop on my bed in the Common Room. Madame Pomfrey gave me my eyebrows back and fixed everyone up.

McGonagall talked to like everyone to try to get to understand what the fuck happened.

But honestly, no one seems to have any idea.

"Mare?" Marlene's voice greets me as she enters the empty room.

Her clothes are back to normal and she looks rather tired.

"Awh, I see your clothes have been fixed."

"Yup. And happy eyebrows for you? And why is that an "awh"?"

I grin a little with a teasing glint in my eyes. "I'm sure Sirius would've liked it better short."

"Why? We aren't even having sex with each other anymore."

My mouth falls open, my jaw probably landing somewhere on the floor. "WHAT?"

"Not since we started officially dating. Not since Adam and I broke up. The last person I shagged was Adam. My own boyfriend, who is Sirius Black himself wont have sex with me!"

"You've got to be kidding! I mean he's Sirius! _Sirius_! Maybe you did have sex, it was just so mind blowing you forgot!"

Marlene narrows her eyes a little. "I'd remember. I remember every single time I've slept with Sirius and mind you they are not few. But that has not happened in a long time. Last time we were closed to... he excused himself to go meet James, instead of shagging me he wanted to meet James! What the heck is that about?"

I shrug not really knowing what to say but it doesn't matter because Marlene continues without letting me comment "Maybe I'm not sexually attracting to him anymore. Maybe.. Maybe… he's shagging someone else-"

"Awh, common Lene! Of course he isn't shagging someone else! You guys are together now!"

"And? Would that stop Sirius? I don't know."

I sigh. "There isn't much trust between you guys is there?"

"Not when he wont shag me!"

I give away a little laugh. "In a need for some good stuff eh, are you Lenie?"

Her eyes narrow. "I'm not afraid to admit it. I'm horny as fuck. I just want him so badly just-"

"I don't want details dear."

Marlene scowls and crosses her arms. "Mare. I mean it. What if he's... what if he has… you know another girl on the side." she whispers the last words.

I sigh "You know Lene, I'm sure if you just walk up to him, and tell him that you want him to shag you. He'll gladly do it."

Marlene narrows her eyes again a little. "Maybe."

I sigh and pull her up from the bed and push her towards the doors. "Go and get your man to do you, dear." I say with a little grin as I push her out the door. "And please! Don't share any details!"

I get another scowl from Marlene before she disappears down the stairs leaving me to myself half amused half grossed out.

* * *

A/N: I'm both happy and unhappy about this. But I'm tired because I actually just came home from sitting in a car for five hours! So please guys, leave me a review or two?;P

**B/N: I would just like to say that I am not looking forward to Chapter 34. At all.**

_My note to the Beta note: I am :D_


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: In upcoming chapters there will be drama, you better fasten your seatbelts for this bumpy rides my dears.**

**Btw. Some things in this chapter will make some (many) people want to kill me… But I truly think I will survive through this… I hope.**

* * *

Chapter 33

Remus Lupin & Marlene McKinnon

_Marlene McKinnon_

I pull Sirius in for another kiss.

We're completely alone, for the first time in weeks.

I managed to pull him away from Dinner to the Room of Requirement.

It's Saturday and who needs dinner anyway when you could be doing something way more _fun_?

Sirius groans into the kiss as he lets his hands run all over my body.

I can't stifle my moans, it's been so long since we've been alone and so close like this.

"I have to go soon." He whispers out.

_Mood kill alert!_

I shake my head and let my tongue run over his lover lip. "No you don't," I whisper, my voice edgy as I try to sound sexy, and judging of his groans I don't fail.

"I promised Remus and James to meet them after dinner,"

I shake my head again, this time lowering my head to kiss down his neck.

I am not letting him go away from me again. No. This is _my _time with him!

He pulls away slightly so my lips can't reach him, wearing a sheepish smile. "I'll make it up to you," he promises and kisses my head.

_MY HEAD!_

"Sirius-"

But he's already gotten off the bed. "Tomorrow." He promises.

_That. Is. Not. Good. Enough!_

"Promise?" I manage out, my lower lip twitching and body shaking with need and anger.

"Yep." He smiles a little before heading towards the door.

"UGH!" I scream up as the door closes.

_Sirius Black is a dick._

- Hunting For Happiness-

_Remus Lupin_

Blaire.

I got to talk to Blaire.

But Blaire hasn't talked to me since the day the prank was.

And that was three days ago.

I feel… I feel like she's hiding something from me.

But what that is I have no idea.

Maybe it's just me, maybe it's because I know there is a full moon tonight and that makes me nervous.

Maybe.

I walk to dinner with James, Peter and the Gryffindor girls – minust Marlene - but I quickly excuse myself when I spot Blaire sitting next to her friends.

I walk towards her quickly, all I can think of is that I _need _to get to understand what's going on.

"Blaire?" I address her from behind her "Can I have a word?"

I can visibly see her tense up, as she forces a nod, not even turning around before she stands up, excusing herself from the girls and then following me out the great hall and into a random unlocked classroom.

"You've been avoiding me," I break the silence, my eyes trying to find hers.

But her eyes avoid mine completely. "No I haven't." she says, her eyes fluttering towards the wall behind me.

"Blaire," I sigh, reaching out for her hand. "What's going on?"

Blaire looks at me for a second before looking down again. "Nothing. I've not been avoiding you Remus."

I sigh, this time a little annoyed. "You have Blaire. You haven't spoken a single word to me since the Prank thing."

As the word 'Prank' rolls of my tongue I feel her hand twitches in mine and her eyes close and then flutter wide open again.

"Blaire?"

Still nothing, she only pulls her hand from mine and closes her eyes again. "I don't have time for this Remus I have to go-"

"What are you hiding from me?" I demand, blocking her exit.

"Nothing." Blaire says, looking down at the floor.

My eyes narrow, now I'm sure there is something she's keeping from me.

"Blaire, you need to be honest with me! We haven't talked for days and you're keeping something away from me. Don't add a lie on top of that list-"

"I have to go!" Blaire splutters out, pushing me out of the way and then running out the doors faster than I can say 'Quidditch'.

My eyes narrow as I stare after her, until she vanishes from my view.

If there is something I really don't stand, it's being lied to.

_Marlene McKinnon._

I sigh from my seat next to Mary in the Common Room.

Sirius, James, Peter and Remus are all sitting together in the other end of the room, sitting so close to each other that they could almost be sitting on each other - whispering words to each other that clearly no one else are supposed to hear.

"Why are you sighing?" Mary asks from beside me, she's just finishing painting her toenails green.

"In a Slytherin mood are you?" I ask with a little smile.

"Green is pretty, that's all." Mary shrugs.

I laugh, but my laughter is cut short when I see where Sirius, James, Remus and Peter all stand up and head outside the portrait.

My eyebrows raise slightly, I can't help but feeling curious about what the hell they are doing, which is more important to Sirius than me.

"I .." I trail off.

I really can't do this.

I _have _to do this.

"I'll be right back," I tell Mary with haste and then stand up, following the four boys out the portrait, but carefully making sure they don't notice me.

I faintly see their figures, because they are walking really slowly in a direction that seems to lead for the big doors that lead to outside.

I walk slowly after them, loosing them from my sight after few minutes.

I keep heading for the doors and finally reach them.

I look around, knowing it's past our curfew and we're not allowed to go outside, but no one seems to be around.

_I have to know._

I slip out the doors.

I look around again and that's when I see him - Sirius.

But I don't see James or Remus or Peter anywhere. Just Sirius.

But before I can do anything I'm forced to I freeze in my steps when I hear a girlish laughter behind me.

"Marlene!"

Shoot.

I turn around to see Alice standing behind me, next to her stands a smiling Frank.

"What are you doing out?" Alice asks, placing her hands on her hips.

"What are you?" I ask, my eyebrows rising.

"I'm doing rounds." Alice says, her eyes narrowing. "It's past your curfew Marlene." She sighs, turning to Frank "I'm gonna escort Marley back, I'll catch up with you later Frank."

I'm not about to obey but do the mistake of looking into Alice's stern eyes and sigh "Alright."

I look over my shoulder for Sirius, but I can't spot him anywhere.

Now I just _need _to know what's going on.

- _- Hunting For Happiness -_

The clock is almost four a.m. But I can't sleep.

I can't stop wondering where the heck Sirius was doing… alone… outside…

Have I been right all this time? Is he really cheating on me?

My thoughts are driving me crazy, so I decided to just get up.

I slip into my slippers and walk back down the stairs that lead to the Common Room, but before I step on the last step, I see the Fat Lady Portrait open up.

And Sirius Black himself enters the room.

I take a step back, so I'm covered in shadows and Sirius can't see me.

My breath gets stuck in my throat as I stare at him.

His hair is ruffled, his shirt is missing few buttons and hangs loosely around his chest, his fly is undone and his chest is glittering with sweat.

_This can't be happening._ I think to myself_. No. This is all a dream. _I'm not right. I can't be right.

My head starts spinning and I do the only thing I can think of doing and turn around and run back up the stairs and into my dormitory and then throw my self on my bed, my heart beating faster than ever in my chest.

- Hunting For Happiness -

The next morning I wake up, my limbs are tangled in the sheets and my forehead is wet with sweat.

My dreams were all filled with nightmares.

All involving Sirius and several girls and broom closets, beds or forests.

I sit up - my head is throbbing from headaches.

I shake my head, trying to shake all thoughts away.

Alice's, Lily's and Emmeline's beds are empty but Mary lays still sleeping in hers.

I think about waking her and telling her what I saw yesterday but decide not to, I don't really want to relive all that.

Instead I decide to go down for breakfast and pull on my rope over my pajamas.

Half way to the Great Hall I realize I didn't even put on any makeup or do my hair before leaving the tower.

I can't go looking like a troll to breakfast, I tell my self and head for the girl lavatories instead.

I walk up to the nearest mirror and point my wand to my hair and watch as it untangles it self slowly.

When my hair is smooth and falling straight down my back I point my wand to my eyes.

I'm maybe not the best at Charms or Potions but I do rock at beauty-magic.

My eyelashes start growing longer and darker and my lips turn glossy and pink.

"Come in here, I really hope its empty-" a voice makes me stop, I know this voice too well: Veronica Smethley.

And judging by her tone she has some gossip to share with who ever is with her.

Just out of instinct I jump into the nearest toilet booth and close the doors, my ears perking up to hear what Veronica has to share with her friend.

"What do you want to tell me?" a girlish voice I recon belongs to Bethany Davies responds to Veronica's sentence.

There is a small silence.

"I shagged Black last night." Veronica says in a hushed voice but loud enough for me to hear.

I drop my wand on the floor and stand frozen behind the locked doors.

_.._

_I was right._

_…_

The next thing I know I'm pulling Adam Smethley into an empty Broom closet and he's kissing down my neck.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Don't shoot!**

***Hides***

**It's not like it seems I promise!**

**… Or .. I can't really _promise _****that but..**

**OH JUST DON'T SHOOT!**

**I'm ill you can't shoot an ill person! …**

**Can you? **


	34. Chapter 34

**Right, so here's a story for you all:**

**My friend and I were talking on skype, and had been for few hours, when suddenly my computer crashed and does not turn back on.**

**So I send it to the computer-fixing guy and I wait a week. And then he calls and says he hasn't had time ot fix it yet. So I wait a couple days more, and still nothing. And that's when I decide to just start writing on this computer. Which mind you, is sucky because I dont have word and writing long stuff on this thing is hard.**

**Right, so the reason I'm just updating now, is this (The crazy computer story) because I had written half of the chapter in my computer. HALF OF IT. And now I dont have it anymore, so I have to start from scratch! But that is how much you guys mean to me! Though, I'm slightly dissapointed with reviews, it seems like I got many new reviewers (YAY!) but my old reviewers are MIA (which makes moi saad) But no more whining, go on and read!**

Chapter 34

Lily Evans, Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon

_Lily Evans_

Mary is yawning, Alice is reading and Marlene is silently ripping her toast into million little pieces with her fingers.

I'm half way done with mine when Sirius appears behind Marlene, and he doesn't look pleasent at all.

His eyes that normally are this rather light shade of grey, are darker than I've ever seen them before, his fists are clenched, his eyes narrowed, even his shaggy hair seems dangerous. His whole body seems to be shaking, but at the same time he looks.. calm. And that scares me.

"Marlene." her name leaves his mouth, in such tone that it feels like it's the most disgusting thing he has ever had to say.

Marlene doesn't look up - mind you, I wouldn't look up either, one look into those eyes and I'd be lying dead on the ground.

"Marlene." he says again, in the same tone. "A word." his sentence that normally would probably be a question is just as harsh as the name and it makes it clear to us that it's not a question.

"I don't want to talk to you ." Marlene's voice is careless, unafraid as she sticks a piece of bread into her mouth.

Sirius' eyes narrow further as he opens his mouth to speak again, but gets cut off by Mary who stands up from her seat next to Marlene and turns to Sirius, not looking into his eyes but at the wall behind him.

"Marlene is eating, she's busy Black." she says, her voice weirdly soft but harsh at the same time.

"You're coming with me and talking to me McKinnon." Sirius says, in his vicous cold voice, ignoring Mary.

"All you want to say to me can be said here," Marlene says, her voice a little shakier than before.

"Oh? So you want the whole Hogwarts study to find out just how much of a whore you are?"

His words come like a slap to my face, even though he isn' t even talking about me, I feel like he just reached out and slapped me. I gasp and look over at Sirius.

Marlene finally stands up, her eyes bright with anger, she twirls around and stares at him, her bright blue eyes meeting his dark grey ones.

"Me?" she breathes out. "Me?" she gives away a hollow laugh. "Excuse me but I am not the whore in this relationship!"

Sirius glares down at her, no one else makes a sound, just stare at the pair. "You know," he starts out slowly, "I didn't date you, so I could date a whore."

"It hurts, doesn't it?" She mocks out, a hand on her hip, she seems so strong, but it's obvious to me that her eyes are more glossy than usually and she's shaking all over.

"Knowing that I lost months of my life to be with you? Yes, it does."

Marlene scoffs, a single tear trailing down her cheek. "You may have lost months Sirius, but I lost years of mine!" she leans forward and with one swift movement her palm smacks agains his cheek, leaving a burning red mark.

She turns around to stalk away but he grabs her arm and yanks her back.

"We're over,_ whore._"

Marlene looks at Sirius, shakes her arm loose and then she runs out the Hall and we're all running after her.

- Hunting for Happiness -

_Sirius Black_

I bury my head further into the pillow, ignoring James and his name calling and nudging and whining.

It's all he's done for the past hour. I don't want to talk. Not to him, not to Remus, not to Peter, not to anyone.

"If he doesn't get up, I'll go and talk to Marlene right now-"

I'm not sure if he ducks or catches the pillow I throw at him, but I hear his sarcastic laughter.

"Oh, real mature Padfoot, throw a pillow at me!"

"What is your problem?" I grunt, burrying my head into the sheets instead, the pillow somewhere on the floor probably.

"My problem? Oh well, let me think, I've been lying in bed for hours, not talking to anyone, I just yelled at my girlfriend and called her a whore infront of the whole Hgowarts study, I just broke up with my girlfriend, I refuse to tell my friends why - No wait! That wasn't me was it? That was you." his voice drips with sarcasm and I force myself to sit up.

"Just shut up." is the only thing I can manage out, forcing myself to look into his eyes.

"If you start talking, I'll shut it."

I glare, but James doesn't move, he crosses his arms and stares at me.

Remus and Peter sit in silence on their beds, not looking at either me or James, but I know they both agree with him.

I groan. "What is it to you?"

"Sirius, just tell me what you did," James rolls his eyes. "So I can walk over to her and make up some stupid excuse and things can go back to nor-"

I finally get strength to cus his sentence short, his first words playing over and over in my head. "What did_ I_ do?" I stand up from the bed and James takes a step back. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. It wasn't me that shagged Adam Smethley was it?"

- Hunting For Happiness -

_Marlene McKinnon_

"_Lene_! LENE! MARLENE FUCKING MCKINNON!"

Mary is screaming, with Lily and Alice running behind us.

But I dont mind them, I just keep running.

Into the common room, up the stairs, into our bedroom and then into the bathroom and close the door shut. Locking it quickly.

"I'll just alohomora your ass out of there-" Mary threatens as she bangs against the door.

I don't pay her any attention but just slip down, pressing my back against the door.

"Lene," Mary's voice is softening from the otherside of the door.

"Marley, tell us whats wrong," Lily coo's.

"We're here for you sweets," Alice puts in.

I shake my head, even though they can't see it.

"Marlene, what happened?"

I sigh.

"Why did Sirius call you a whore?"

I sigh again, "I'm only going to tell you this story once."

The girls fall silent and I take that as my que to start my storytelling. As much as I dont want to relive everything, its better than to be tortured by them.

I guess...

"I told you Mare, that I was starting to think Sirius cheated on me." I took a break to breath in. "And then he told me that he didn't have time for mne, because he was going out with the boys." I give away a hollow laugh.

"But that wasn't it was it? He came back, looking all... turned on. Effed up. His shirt open, fly open, hair messy, you know the whole package." another hollow laugh and silence from the girls. "And then Rebitch Hallyberry informed someone that she slept with Sirius," I give away a forced shrug even though they can't see it.

"So, he cheated on you?" Lily's the first one to breath out.

"I'll castrate him," promises Mary.

"But, why did he call _you_ a whore?" Alice says, and I know her eyebrows are furrying.

"Well, once I found out.. about him and Rebecca, I .. I went to Adam."

"Ohmymerlin Lene!" Mary chokes up. "I meean, he did deserve it! But shagging Adam-"

"I didn't shag him!" My eyes narrow, "I didn't go that far.."

"Then how far did you go?"

"Far enough," I say simply, my cheeks redding a little. "I have no idea how Sirius found that out. But he did, so that's how it is. End of story."

I hear Mary sigh, "I'm sorry Lene, that's messed up."

I nod - more like bang my head against the door.

"You coming out?" Alice says, her voice soft.

"No."

"We'll let you be," Lily promises. "But please don't drown yourself anywhere, okay?"

I force up a laugh. "Course not."

Not even death would make this better anyway, so what does it matter?

- Hunting For Happiness -

_Sirius Black_

James' eyes grow big. "What?" he finally manages out, Remus and Peter continue to be silent but I can see their ears perking up.

I shrug.

To be honest I'm not sure what exactly Marlene did with .. _him_, but her doing anything with him.. is enough.

"Regulus, found me, yesterday." I pronounce each word slowly, not bothering to hide my disgust on my brother.

Regulus' words and his.. smile - it still haunted me.

"What?" James said,

And I sighed;

_"Sirius, fancy seeing you here." his voice had greeted me, it only taken one word, how he said my name for me to realize it was him._

_I spun around, staring my brother down. He was shorter and younger so it was easier from me to stare him down, than to him to stare me, which made me rather happy.  
_

_And as if just to prove my point he looked away._

_But his face was graced with a sly smirk. "I've got information for you, something you might want to know.."_

_My eyes narrowed, eyeing my brother carefully I took a step towards him, he backed away, his back crashing into the wall._

_"Information?" I repeated._

_"About your .. girlfriend was it? Marlene?"_

_Just hearing him pronounce her name made my blood boil and beofre I knew it, I was pushing him against a wall, lifting him above from the ground a little._

_He squirmed in my arms._

_"You have nothing on her do you? You just like to mess with me-"_

_"Oh, but big brother I do. I do have something on her."_

_My grip on his shirt tightened._

_"Elettika just informed me of something ratther.. humerous. She was told by none other than Veronica Smethley about something that happened between her own brother-Adam-if you don't remember, what happened between him and a girl you might know and call your girlfriend."_

_I pushed his body against the wall again. "Stop lying to me-"_

_"I'm not Sirius, I'm not lying." Regulus looked at me, his voice victorious._

_My grip on his t-shirt loosened._

_"Oh common, you knew this was going to happen, if you didn't fuck this up, she would."_

_My hands loosened fully and he crashed to the floor._

_My brain repeated the words, again and again._

_"Sirius?" Regulus' voice was weird, and for a second his hand reached out, as if to touch me, but the pulled back._

_He stood up, dusting his pants and then he was gone._

_Leaving me behind staring forward._

_Minutes passed by and then my leg made contact with the wall._

James stares open mouthed at me when I finish my story.

I can't not roll my eyes at him, but my heart is hammering in my chest and every bone in my body begging me to lay back in bed and just try to forget this ever happened.

"Why?" James finally gatheres enough courrage to ask.

I force my self to shrug. "Who knows? Who fucking cares."

Remus scoffs and talks for the first time. "Other than you, you mean?"

My eyes narrow. "It's over. All of it. Me and her, it was just some stupid fucked up fairytale thought, we all knew this was going to happen in the end, if not her, then me." I sit back on my bed, forcing my voice to me normal.

"We're not talking to her again."

It's childish, but its the only thing I feel we should do.

No one says nothing.

Not even when I go back to bed.

But still I know this discussion is not over.

**A/N: Here is hoping for some reviews! It's not really hard, you just have to tell me what you thought! And I'll update real fast :D I also I wrote tons of one shots which would mean a lot to me if you'd chek them out!  
**

**B/N: I'd just like to say that she threatend me with Chapter 34 multiple times saying it was going to be bad for me and what-not, but really, it's not.. Actually, it has nothing to do with me! She'll probably do that next chapter... Oh, mio...**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** Hello! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! But I've been busy busy, I just started "College" (mind you I'm just soon-to-be-sixteen, Icelandic school system is weird).

And I've just added to my schedule two classes that are "Too advanced for me", because I was offered them, it's a long boring story that doesn't matter ANYWAY, what matters in this story I'm telling you is that I can't update as much as I used to. I mean I know how boring it is to wait for a story that's updated once a month. So I'll try to do it two or even three times a month, but you have to forgive me if I don't. Right, I've almost got three hundred reviews and I got sixteen reviews for last chapter (oh my god) you guys are wonderful!

**UPDATE: **So my darlings I have bad news to bring upon you: My computer had to be wiped, all of the stuff that was on it is gone. Hunting for Happiness is gone. Thankfully I have it all online, but I'm too tired to copy and paste it all in the computer. My chapter plan is gone (no way to get that back) *Sadface* the chapters I hadn't completed are gone, ideas for up coming stories all of it is gone D: But then I'll just start form scratch...

Chapter 35

Marlene McKinnon & Remus Lupin

_Marlene McKinnon_

Saturday was okay, or so I think at least. I stayed inside my room the whole day.

Sunday was spent the same way, but with some more whining from the girls (as usually).

Monday was utterly horrible.

Walking to classes with the girls,-Thanking Godric DADA isn't taught on Mondays,-ignoring looks from other students and ignoring being ignored and non-looks from ... Sirius.

But when I enter Defense against the Dark Arts class on Tuesday I realize Monday has been like a vacation.

I spot my seat next to _his_ and tell Professor Aldrin to jump up his ass - inside my head of course.

Why did he have to make us "all term" partners?

I set my books on the table, earning sympathy looks from the girls and ironical laughter from some Ravencows.

I scoot as far as I can on the chair so I'm almost not sitting on it, carefully making sure none of my books touch his table, wondering when he's going to get here - maybe he wont, maybe he's skipping.

But he isn't.

One minute before he would be officially late, he comes walking into the classroom, his hand running through his hair as he looks around.

I ignore the longing looks on some girl-faces, now that he's all single and all that again, they've all lost it.

He seems to stop in his steps when he notices me, and I quickly look away, scooting further on my chair.

He mutters something, that I'm pretty sure I hear correctly but I ignore it, before he sits down in the seat beside me.

Professor Aldrin thankfully decides to have this lesson a book lesson, which usually I would want to strangle him for, but now I'm glad, then I don't need to stand and continuously block out spells as Sirius tries to shoot me into a wall, not that he wouldn't love that.

My head jumps up when there is a note appearing on my table, forcing me away from the worried thoughts.

_Loan me a quill please McKinnon? You look amazing today by the way. - Gilderoy Lockhart._

I know Mary's ex-boyfriend Gilderoy is sitting behind me and I snicker.

I turn around and let a quill fall on his table, he gives me a smile and mouths a 'thank you'.

I shake with laughter as I turn around again.

_"Whore."_

This time it's harder to ignore Sirius' low mutter, but I still do, keeping my eyes fixed on the chalkboard the rest of class.

- Hunting for Happiness -

"It's horrible." I tell Alice as we walk over to Charms.

She sighs. "Has he said anything to you?"

I hesitate before I shake my head. "Not really,"

As the last word leaves my mouth the devil shows up in front of us and we walk straight past him, both ignoring him and avoiding his eyes.

"_Whore._"

I can easily ignore it,and keep walking, but Alice stops, spins around and stares at Sirius.

I keep walking, hoping that she'll just let it go "Come on Alice."

"Five points from Gryffindor." she sneers out.

I all but glare at her when we're in safe distance from Sirius "Really? Take five points away from your own house-"

"Lene, did you not hear what he said!"

"I did. But let's just ignore it, not let him have the satisfaction of knowing it gets to me-_us_."

_I'll get back at him someway._

Alice looks at me, shaking her head but says nothing, just sighs as we enter the Charms classroom.

I walk over with Alice towards her desk, as we wait for the lesson to start.

Next to my desk is my usual Charms partner, Hannah something from Ravenclaw but she's too boring to sit with so I like to wait with the girls until Flitwick gets here and when walking with Alice to classes, and with her being all prefect perfect, I tend to get early to class.

"I hate Tuesdays," I sigh. "Too many lesson with Ravenclaws"

Alice rolls her eyes and opens her mouth, but quickly closes it again as her whole body stiffens.

"What?" I ask, my eyebrows furring.

"Nothing-" she starts, but I turn around to look at what she was staring at.

My eyes narrow.

On my desk? He's making out with a slut on _my_ desk?

I refuse to believe that it's hurt I feel; it's only anger. And a lot of it.

"Would you mind?" I spit out in venom as I walk towards them, ignoring Alice that tries to stop me.

Sirius looks at me and parts his mouth away from Hannah. "Hmm?"

"My desk." I motion towards the desk he has her sitting on.

"Right." he releases his hands form the girl and she slides of the desk and then he's walking away from us.

I turn around to spit something at him, but get cut off before I can.

"Miss McKinnon please sit down," Professor Flitwick says in his normally squeaky voice.

My eyes narrow again as I stalk towards my seat and slam my books on the table.

"Slut," Hannah giggles out in a whisper, pulling her books open.

"I'm not the one making out with someone on a random desk." I sneer back.

"You would if you could."

"What is with you Raven_cows_!" I whisper out furiously. "You're all whores!"

"You're the one that shagged Adam Smethley while dating Sirius Black, McKinnon."

Oh so everyone knows that now? It isn't even true! I did NOT shag him!

"Don't believe everything you hear, though, you've been known to like using your hands and mouth more than ears and brain-"

"I am not!" the girl screamed, forgetting to whisper.

"Miss Prather, why are you screaming?" Professor Flitwick shook his head towards our desks.

The girl pursued her lips. "Nothing Sir."

I couldn't suppress my giggles.

She was probably right though, she wasn't known as a slut in Hogwarts - at least when you had Rebecca and Veronica running around - usually Hannah was a nice quiet boring girl, but now she was just another Sirius Black victim like the rest of us.. used and then thrown away.

- Hunting For Happiness -

_Remus Lupin_

It's like never ending drama that runs in our group,

The Marlene-Sirius breakup has left everyone dramatic and down.

And like that isn't enough, then I have my own relationship drama.

But Blaire refuses to talk to me, so I can't try to fix it, she can't even speak a single word to me!

And now I'm just fucking tired of it all.

Sirius is being amazingly annoying. It's like he's trying to do is best to annoy everyone, just so he can hurt Marlene.

Not James, Peter or I have spoken a single word to Marlene or has she to us.

To be honest, we're back to the split groups.

Girls vs. Boys.

I sigh and stand up from my bed, I feel like nudging James that seems to have fallen asleep over his homework.

I want to ask him to come with me to talk to Marlene, Alice, Lily or even Mary, I really feel like we need to talk to them to understand the details Sirius wont tell us, there must be more to the story, heck I'd even talk to Emmeline right now, but I know that going behind Sirius' back will bring up more drama and then I have another problem, an even bigger problem:

Blaire.

- Hunting for Happiness -

Maybe it's good luck, maybe is fate, maybe its bad luck.

Whether it means something or not, it doesn't take me long to find Blaire and for some reason she sits alone, in a couch in the Common Room.

I walk over to her, keeping my head high and promising myself I wont let her run away from me this time.

I sit down, not bothering to ask for her approval of it and she looks up.

"Hey," she says, with a small smile.

I don't smile back but nod my head. "Hey."

"How you been?" she asks, closing the book she'd been reading.

"Fine." I answer, leaning back and sighing. "We need to talk."

"You keep saying that," She says, biting her lower lip.

"And you keep dodging it."

She sighs again, "I'm sorry Remus."

"Sorry about what?"

"Not talking to you.. I just.. I've got a lot going on, I mean after the Hogsmeade fiasco and all-"

"What 'all'? What happened that I don't know about? You were fine! Fine after you woke up! Mary saved you and you were fine!"

It's amazing how little it takes for me to wind up.

She sighs. "It's complicated. There is some stuff-"

"Stuff?" I mock, half laughing. "What kind of 'stuff'?"

"Stuff that is not for anyone else to know."

My eyes narrow. "And why does said 'stuff' change how you act around me then? Does.. does it have anything to do with me?" suddenly I'm nervous.

What if she knows? What if she knows that.. that I'm a werewolf..

"Remus, I'm not discussing this-"

I stand up, not caring that there are other people around. "Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying!" she says, also getting to her feet and staring up at me.

"You're not telling the truth either!"

"Remus just let it go-" she reaches out for my hand but I shake it away.

I'm angry, and I'm never angry. But there is something about her that can make me go crazy with anger.

"I'm tired of this!" I almost scream up, my hands flying in the air.

"Tired of what!" she asks, shaking her head and her voice also building with the tension and anger.

"You lying to me! Or not telling me stuff!"

"Let. it. go!" She yells, her eyes meeting mine.

"I'm done here," I shake my head and turn around, I don't even want to look at her.

She grabs my hand again as to keep me from leaving.

It's ironic, now it's me running away not her.

"Done with what?"

"I have no ruddy idea." I answer in a half sigh before I shake my hand loose and head for the portrait.

She doesn't follow after me.

* * *

**A/N:** I have a writersblock so big! So I'm sorry if its awfully sucky, angsty drama anger all that shit hates me atm :P

Someone pointed out in a review that James was a seeker, that is true, in the movies he is a seeker, but JKR said in an interview that she looked at him as a chaser so that's what I make him :)

I got 16 reviews! SIXTEEN. Godric that is a lot! thank you all for you lush and amazing reviews, each of them made my day a load better.

I've made another chapter plan! Cus my frist one got deleted! I plan on that in the next ten chapters secrets will be discovered and summerbreak will start soon-ish! It's got me all excited! Hehe!

OH! And there is a new HFH-related poll on my profile! Check it out!

Press me please?

v


	36. Chapter 36

** THREE** _HUNDRED_ REVIEWS

I want to dedicate this chapter to three people : first off** paintthesummer** who never fails to give me delicious reviews and has reviewed every chapter I think and so many of my oneshots and every single time she can make me smile, **Gorgeous Morning** who leaves amazing reviews with each chapter that make my day so much brighter and was my 300th reviewer and my amazing best friend, who even though I have to bully her into doing stuff, does it with so much amazement, honestly this story would not excist at all without her, I can't count the times when I've threatened to delete it and she has managed to stop me, so Sig (**MissMinty7**) darling please don't stop (AND REVIEW WOMAN) *heart* doesn't like letting me do "less than three" hearts :P

**To all the others that reviewed:** If you continue reviewing like this I might just have to fly over to wherever you live and hug you. The story would just be random words on a paper if you weren't there to push me forward and make my day with your beautiful inspiring words. And you got me to three hundred reviews, 'I just can't put into words how that feels. Honestly, I'm shocked and honored.

_And dozen thanks for the favorites, story-alerts and author alerts and if you favorited me as an author *less than three*_

Funny fact: When I started writing this chapter I wrote it in Icelandic, and then realized I write this story in English and went O.O_  
_

Chapter 36

Marlene McKinnon

With all the drama I had totally forgotten Quidditch.

What kind of player am I?

But to be fair we've only played two games this year and haven't practiced as much as we have for the past years – But two games done, means two games left.

After Hogsmeade the Slytherin - Hufflepuff game had been canceled, but when everyone was starting to get over the whole "Thing" Dumbledore decided to let Quidditch back on.

Slytherin had won.

Which was not good for us at all.

"So," Gideon says as he stares over us, he rubs his hands nervously together. "I know that I haven't been the best Captain and the drama in this team has been.. on-going and never ending. And we haven't practiced as much as I had planned, but we only have two more games.. and honestly, we NEED to win. Okay? So we're just gonna have to step it up a notch. And no drama, okay?"

His eyes linger on me, and I can't stop myself from scowling.

But who are we kidding? How is this going to be dramaless? With me and Sirius on the same team?

He's going to try to push me off my broom. I know it.

"So," Gideon claps his hands together, trying to sound like he's excited, but his nervousness shines through "Get your lazy asses out on the pitch!"

Sighing, I grab my broom and follow the rest of the team out to the pitch.

_James Potter_

After few minutes of flying around, Gideon seems to be breathing normally. He was way too stressed to focus on the practice at first. He's probably terrified of drama. Not that I can blame him. But nothing dramatic has happened so far. Thank Godric for that.

Happily I pass the quaffle over to Joann Clearwater.

As she leaps towards the hoops there is a yell behind us and I turn my broom just like out of instinct - just in time to see Marlene fly in full speed towards Sirius where he floats in the air, casually holding his bat with a too-innocent-for-Sirius look on his face.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?"

Sirius doesn't bother do answer her or act like he notices her screaming, honestly he doesn't even look at her.

"I'd like it better Black if you focused on beating other people off their brooms than you teammates!" Snaps Marlene when no one says anything, even Gideon is quiet as he floats just above the hoops, ignoring what's going on.

"I didn't see you," Sirius finally replies. "I mean," he gives away a laugh. "You don't exist to me anymore so why would I?"

Marlene's eyes narrow.

I look over at Gideon again, wondering if he wants anyone to step in, but he just continues to stare at something far away from Marlene and Sirius.

"Give me that!" Suddenly Marlene is racing on her broom towards Fabian, her hand reaching out.

"Give you what?" Fabian says, his eyebrows rising.

Marlene doesn't bother to answer him, just reaches out and yanks the beaters bat from his hand.

"Oi!" again Fabian is ignored by the blonde.

"Quaffle Joann." Marlene then next turn to Joann

"Uh..." she trails off, not knowing what to do.

"QUAFFLE!" snaps the blonde.

Joann sighs and chucks the quaffle at Marlene who catches it, before she throws it into the air and smacks it forward with the bat into Sirius' direction.

She doesn't miss.

It's maybe not as painful as getting a bludger thrown at you, but _damn _Marlene seems to smack the quaffle hard.

Sirius gives out a loud pained grunt as the quaffle hits him square in the face and then falls towards the earth.

And so the yelling starts.

It's rather hard to make out all the words that are being thrown, not just by Marlene and Sirius, but also by Fabian, Joann, Patrick and Gideon who finally butt in.

I focus on getting myself on the ground.

Not wanting to hear the words my friends throw at each other.

Not wanting to see the hurt in both of their eyes.

Not want to see the destruction that is happening right before my eyes.

When I finally reach the bottom, I jump of my broom and walk towards the changing room, quickly, still able to ignore the screaming happening above me.

- Hunting For Happiness -

"Morning Potter," her voice is possibly the only thing that is _good _about this day. Even though she still calls me 'Potter'.

"Evans," I greet her, hardly looking up from the paper I have spread in front of me.

"I heard practice yesterday didn't go well,"

I finally look up, nodding.

Lily takes a seat on the couch opposite from the chair I sit in. "Marlene's a mess."

"Sirius is one too." I sigh, closing the paper and throwing it on the table.

"Do we do anything?" Lily sighs, crossing her legs and biting her lip.

I shake my head, leaning back.

Lily sighs again, mimicking me and leaning back herself. "Sirius is an ass."

My eyes narrow. "Marlene is a slut."

I don't know why I say it - Marlene used to be my best friend, but to be honest, what she did to Sirius was too much for my liking.

Lily's mouth drops open. "You did not seriously say that!"

I roll my eyes, grabbing back the paper that suddenly became a lot more interesting that Evans at the moment and the drama that seems to follow everyone.

"You are both assholes." Lily spits out and stands up, throwing me a disgusted look before stalking away from me.

I groan loudly, crumbling the paper in my hands and chugging it into the fire.

Wishing I could burn drama as easily as I can burn paper.

_Marlene McKinnon._

"-And then I threw the quaffle at his 'oh so perfect and can't be hurt' face." I end my speech with a shrug, smiling a little when Mary rolls over on the bed laughing loudly.

"Telling the story again?" Lily raises her eyebrows as she enters the room, her cheeks slightly red and lips drawn back in a thing line.

"Mary didn't hear it," I give her a little smile. "So wassup?"

"'Wassup?'" repeats Lily, shaking her head as she sits down on my bed sighing, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"What's up?" I re-phrase it for her.

She smiles a little. "I know. Nothing really, I just.. I just talked to James Potter and he wasn't .. pleasant-"

"Wait," Mary sits up in her bed, throwing her arms in the air dramatically. "You and James talked?"

"Har-har." Scowls Lily, sighing again. "Yes. We were actually discussion Marlene and Sirius."

I scowl, but she ignores it.

"Anyways, he was an ass."

Mary snorts. "Did he ask you out?"

"Nope."

Mary raises her eyebrows and so do I.

"Than what did he do?" I ask

"He said bad things."

"About?" I push further.

Lily sighs, closing her eyes. "I said that Sirius was an ass and.. and he said that.." she trails off, her eyes still closed.

"Lily." I say forcefully. "What did James say about me?"

"He just called you a not so nice name."

Sighing, I stand up. "I need to talk to him."

Mary gives me a look. "You sure about that? I mean none of the boys have said a thing to you or any of us since you and Black broke it off.. so do you think its vise?"

I give her a scowl. "I don't care if its _vise _Mare. I just want him to stop calling me bad names when it's _his _best friend that shagged someone behind _my _back."

Mary sighs, nodding slowly.

Lily leans back on the bed, keeping her eyes closed. "Just don't kill Potter. I don't want to clean up that mess."

I roll my eyes and then head for the doors, hoping James won't be hard to find.

- Hunting For Happiness -

The Common Room is crowded, but spotting one James Potter isn't hard, thankfully.

He sits, with Remus on a couch on the Common Room, the latter one probably working on some homework, but James just seems to be staring forward.

I can't help but be relieved that Sirius isn't there. He'd probably scream at me again or .. call me a whore.

A part of me is livid with him.

I just want to throw some stuff at him and slap him again.

Maybe even punch him.

Kick him where it hurts the most.

Smash his 'flawless' face into pieces.

Take each of those fawning girls and stuff them down his throat.

"What are you doing?" there is a sigh, and I notice that James and Remus have spotted me, the first one addressing me.

Remus seems to roll his eyes at James and give me a little nod.

Remus is nice. Remus is always going to be nice. Even though his best friends hate me. I really love Remus at times like these.

James is usually nice. But when it comes to Sirius… let's just say that with him his loyalty lies. And that is obvious.

"I wanted to talk to you," I answer, deciding to just go all in here, and not make up some twisted excuse.

My eyes narrow a little to show that I am _strong_ and that I am _not _breaking down inside.

I put my hands on my hips and lean slightly on one leg.

"Aha." James' reply is cold, almost.. spiteful.

Sighing, I remove my hands from my hips and cross them over my chest. "James, we need to talk."

The dark haired boy doesn't bother to answer.

I feel frustration build up inside me… but also the most dangerous and terrifying feeling there is… hurt.

"James." Remus sighs, giving his friend a look.

James sighs as well, finally standing up from the couch. "Fine."

"Thank you." I shake my head and walk towards a deserted corner.

"Oka. Talk." James orders as soon as we're far enough away so people won't have an easy time eavesdropping in on our conversation.

Suddenly I'm feeling nervous. I cross my arms again, leaning slightly against the wall. "You're not talking to me."

"I obviously am," James begs to differ. "I'm standing here, talking to you right now."

"You _haven't _been talking to me." I re-phrase, rolling my eyes slightly.

James snorts. "Why _should_ I talk to you?"

"Not talking to me is unfair!" the words just slip out of my mouth.

"Unfair?" James repeats, scoffing.

"Yes! That you just stop talking to me because of him! Merlin James, I know he's your best friend but we used to be pretty darn close! Me and you!"

"Well," James sighs. "It's just all about teams now.."

I scoff "Teams? As in me vs. him?"

"Pretty much."

My eyes narrow with anger as I lean closer to him so I can whisper the words to him, my voice filled with anger and spite. "_He's _the one that cheated on _me_! So none of MY friends should be on HIS team! Not even you!"

James looks surprised. His mouth opens and closes repeatedly unable to make any words.

"W-What?" he finally manages out.

"Sirius cheated on me," I say, this time more calmly.

"_What?_" James says again.

"Guess your darling friend didn't tell you everything." I say, shaking my head. "But yeah that's all. Go back to your "Team Sirius" now _Potter._" and with that I stalk off.

- Hunting For Happiness -

Once again mine and Mary's notebook turns out to be quite handy.

After speed-reading through Mary's entries (most of them about Reginald Cattermole who she is still heartbroken over, poor girl) I finally find an empty page and start writing down what I've been aching to do.

_I am going to make a plan._

_I'm so tired of it. _

_Tired of not being able to just walk around the school without hearing his steady whispers of words like "Whore" and "Bitch"._

_Tired of seeing him and "Random slut of the day" making out at a random spot. _

_Tired of people choosing "Team Sirius" over "Team Marlene."_

_Sirius Black is going to get what he deserves._

_I'm going to show him how it is to feel hurt. _

_Maybe snogging Adam hurt him. But who is Asam to him? Other than a random ex boyfriend of mine? Nothing. Adam means nothing to Sirius._

_It's not good. It's not good enough. I need someone that will affect him._

_I need something that will push Sirius Black off the edge._

_I need _him.

_And I'm going to get him and I'm going to make Sirius Black pay for all he's done._

* * *

**A/N:** So, I'm basically working my self up to the more "Juicy" chapters, I don't want to let all of the stuff happen at the same time, because I want to play it out a little. So I apologize if the chapters get dull at points but I promise some juicy-ness in the future ;)

But let's play a game! Let's play a "Truth game."

Rules of said game: You leave a review, in said review you can either ask me to: Give you a spoiler (you can specify if you wish about what, but ask at your own risk) or basically ask me anything, about the story, the characters, heck you can ask a question about me. So yeah, all you have to do is review and I'll reply :) If you don't have an account I cannot send you a reply, but if you don't have an account and still want a spoiler, I will simply just write the answer to the spoiler on my tumblr and post the link to your answer in the next chapter, comprende?

So basically: Review - Question/Spoiler - Answer.

Reviews make me happy. And common lets face this, the story is named "Hunting for Happiness" HAPPINESS GUYS HAPPINESS.

Reviews = Happiness

Oh oh oh! While I remember! I have had a story translated now! :D My one shot "Move" which is of course a Marlene/Sirius one has been translated to German! So if you can read German and want to read it in German it can be found as a link in my profile (Original version can also be found on said profile). A.t.m. the same girl as translated "Move" is working on translating some more stories, which makes me soo excited!

That's all for now!

Love.

Rainbow Dust


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: I'm in the "I want to dedicate my chapters" mood, so this chapter is dedicated to:

**LenasWorld**, who is back! And I say this because she's been away and hasn't been reviewing and I have missed her reviews, but she's back and hopefully so are her lovely reviews!

**Starkid McFly**, who is one of my bestest friends and the person who actually gets me excited about writing more because I love telling her what's going to happen in upcoming chapters and that always gets me in the "I have to write more mood" and she always tells me to continue even when I want to delete all I've written. She's amazing.

Anyways: This chapter was surprisingly SO SO SO hard to write, so I'm sorry if it sucks!

Chapter 37  
Marlene McKinnon & Remus Lupin

So my plan wasn't the most out-thought plan ever.

But I was still determined on following through with it.

I made sure to look irresistible, low-cut shirt, tight skirt and red heels.

You need to look blantly amazing to get a guy that has no reason to ever want to have anything to do with you.

But I'm nervous.

And I know it.

But that doesn't stop me.

I continue walking down each stairwell until I reach the last floor - the dungeon.

How else would I find myself a Slytherin? They're not really very sociable human beings and are known to spend their times close to their Common Room.

"Marlene McKinnon, alone in the dungeons."

As to prove my point there is a snake-ish voice greeting me.

I recognize the voice quickly and can't hide my scowl as I turn around. "What do _you_ want?"

Snape gives away a hollow laugh. "Me? I don't want anything, well other than to know why a Gryffindor like yourself are doing so close to the Slytherin house."

"Actually," I say, realizing Snape can actually help me. "I'm looking for someone, someone you are going to go and get for me."

Snape's eyes darken and his eyebrows narrow. "I'm not doing anything for you-"

But I cut him off. "Get me Regulus."

_Remus Lupin._

I stare at James, closing and opening my eyes repeatedly. "That's .. thats."

"Exactly!" James says, throwing himself on the bed.

"Is it true?"

James shrugs. "Sirius never said he didn't, I just.. Marlene seemed so.. positive, but.. he wouldn't... Would he?"

I open my mouth but can't form any words.

I want to say no. I really do.

"We should, talk to him." I finally say.

"You do it."

I give away a low sigh. "Why me? You're the one Marlene talked to-"

"Because, you're better with words." James says, nodding his head.

"Better with words?" I repeat shaking my head. "That's the worst reason ever."

"It is not!" James says. "It's just he-"

He closes his mouth quickly when the doors open and Peter and Sirius walk inside the room.

Peter doesn't seem to sense the awkward silence and heads for his bed and jumps on it.

Sirius on the other hand stares from me to James, his eyebrows raised. "What?"

"What, what?" James says, in a gleeful voice, but spares me a look that says '_We're screwed_'

"Why did you go suddenly quiet when we walked in and why are you looking at me like that." Sirius' eyes narrow.

"We need to ask you something." I managed up, glaring at James for making me do this.

"Oh we do?" Sirius asked, his eyes staying dark and narrowed as he makes his way over to his bed.

"About something Marlene told James-"

"You talked to her?" Sirius' voice is childish and so are his words, but I ignore it.

"_She_ talked to James."

"Lovely." Sirius mutters out, lying down on the bed.

"Did you cheat on her?"

Sirius' eyes fly open and he sits up again. "What?"

"Did you cheat on her," I say again.

"What the fuck are you on about?" Sirius says, standing up from the bed and taking a step towards me.

"Did you or did you not, Sirius?" James steps in.

"I did not cheat on her. _She_ cheated on _me_!"

"Then why does she say you did-" James continues

"-Wait," suddenly its clear to me. ".. She thinks you cheated on her..."

"No shit? Well that's obvious!" spits Sirius.

"-Because you were with me."

"What?" James and Sirius both say, now shutting up and staring at me.

"At the full moon, you-" Remus turned to Peter. "You said you thought you'd seen Marlene out there when you and James went back to get your wands, because you had forgotten them. She must've seen Sirius all alone and... thought.. thought he was meeting up with someone."

Peter looks up clueless at me.

"Marlene thinks you were cheating on her," I turn to Sirius again. "You have to tell her-"

"Let her believe it." Sirius says, taking a step back and sitting on his bed.

"What?" all three of us manage up, even Peter seems to be catching on now.

"We're over. She's as dead as me as my mother is. Let her believe it. Hell it's better that she believes it, that way she knows I'm over her."

"Sirius-"

"You are not to tell her the truth," Sirius' eyes grow dark. "As far as your concerned I cheated on her, many times if you wish."

I stare at my friend.

_He can't be serious!_

He's reached all boundaries of madness.

But still I just nod my head and say nothing.

Beside I don't have the time to meddle in other people's drama when I've yet to solve mine.

_Marlene McKinnon_

Snape surprisingly does what I ask him to and without all the questions. Maybe he's just glad to have a reason not to talk to me anymore, at least I am glad to not have to talk to him and see his greasy hair.

And more surprising, Regulus' voice greets me only few minutes later.

"I was told you were requesting me?"

His voice is _almost_ as cocky as Sirius'.

I turn around to look at him.

He's _almost_ as handsome as Sirius.

_Almost_ as full of and in love with himself as Sirius.

Almost.

"I am." I reply, keeping my head up high and voice strong, even though my insides are screaming at me that this is a horrible idea.

"What do you want?" Regulus is getting impatient. "Last time I talked to you, you told me to stay away from you, and if I remember right my darling brother tried to do my face in."

I roll my eyes. "I have an.. offer for you."

His eyes grow a little bigger, "Offer?"

"Like you probably know me and your brother aren't together anymore."

"I think the whole school knows that."

"I need to make him suffer."

The words slip out, but it's the truth and at times like this, the truth is the only thing I can use.

"And how do I come into that?"

"Well," I cross my arms. "You want to make him suffer as well, right?"

"Right." Regulus says, laughing a little. "It's basically what I want to do for a living."

I roll my eyes.

"But I'm not going to shag you," Regulus says, his arms crossing.

I scoff. "Don't even think for a moment I'd ever shag you."

"Then what do you want?"

"A snog."

Regulus laughs.

I shift my weight over to one leg, still staring him into the eyes - I've decided they are a complete different color than Sirius, they're more green than gray.

"You want me to snog you?"

"In front of people." I add.

"What's in it for me?"

"Other than you get to snog an older girl and annoy your brother?"

He laughs. "Fair enough."

I smile a little. "Meet me in front of the Great Hall for dinner later."

"Always a pleasure McKinnon," he says before turning around.

Phase one of the plan is now completed.

- Hunting for Happiness -

It's almost scary how similar Regulus is to his older brother.

I walk towards where he stands, waiting like he promised for me in front of the Great Hall, back pressed against the wall.

I mouth out "_Good boy._" and swear I can see him smile.

"So what do we do now?" he leans in to whisper, the people that are on their way to dinner have already started to notice us and point and stare.

"You kiss me," I state simply.

His lips are smaller, more pout-y and not the faded pink color.

They press against mine and that's when I realize just how _not _similar he and Sirius are.

He isn't bad at kissing-Regulus-but still he doesn't manage to make my knees week and goosebumps to form on my arms.

I kiss him back, more eagerly than I should, as to prove a point to our audience.

His arms snake around my waist, pulling me against him.

I pull away after a minute or two, smirking when I notice just how many people we have watching us.

There is no way in _hell_, Sirius won't find out about this now.

_Remus Lupin_

Once again I find myself stuck in an empty room with Blaire.

This time its her that drags me away from the Great Hall and into an empty classroom.

And this time I gladly follow her.

I'd rather face her than face Sirius right now.

The angry, _livid_ but probably very hurt Sirius.

"We keep meeting like this." Blaire says, hoisting herself up on an empty desk.

"We do." I agree, pressing my back against the door.

"Remus, I'm so sorry." Blaire says, biting her lip.

"We should take a break."

The words fall from my lips before I can stop them, but I can't force myself to regret them.

Not until I see her crestfallen face.

"Wh-what?" she says, her voice trembling.

"I have too much going on."

_I'm a werewolf._

"We haven't been honest with each other lately."

_You've been lying to me._

"My personal life is a mess."

_My friends all hate each other._

"I see." suddenly Blaire's voice has changed, its more steady and harsh.

She pushed her body off the desk. "So you've just changed your mind about me have you? You know Remus, people always said Sirius was the arragont fool. But it's obvious they haven't met the real you."

She walks towards me and out of instinct I turn away from the door, which she opens.

She gives me one last look, her eyes and the anger terrifying me.

"Andare all'inferno" she spits out in her perfect Italian-accent before she storms out the door.

I stare after her and sigh.

I did the right thing.

.. Right?

_Marlene McKinnon_

Sirius is livid and it's obvious, its both painfully and surprisingly thrilling to see how obvious it is.

Instead of ignoring me he sends me glares all through dinner, even though we sit far away from each other.

I ignore the girls and their "disgust" over how low I'm sinking to get back at him.

It worked, and that's all that matters.

"I need to talk to Regulus,"

Mary almost chokes on her bread at my comment.

"Why? You snogged him, Plan's over right?"

"I just need to have a word with him." I say, waving a hand towards Regulus where he can be spotted exiting the room.

To be honest I just want to.. thank him.

I don't know why but I feel like I need to.

I stand up, "I'll see you at the Dormitory." I tell the girls before ignoring their protest and walking away, knowing that Sirius' eyes are following me.

I look around when I pass the Great Hall doors but I don't see Regulus.

He's probably on his way to the Slytherin Common room so I head down to the Dungeons.

I've never noticed just how dark this part of the castle is before now.

It's also very cold.

And creepy.

There is a cough behind me and I stop in my steps.

I look around but see nothing but darkness.

_What the hell am I doing?_

"Back here again, McKinnon?"

I know that voice.

I wish I didn't but I do.

The familiar taunting voice of Avery.

There is a laughter, a laughter I know as well, a laughter that doesn't belong to Avery, but his oh-very-creepy friend Mulciber.

Both of them are crazy and in love with the Dark Arts.

Hesitatingly I turn around and see them both behind me this time.

"Avery. Mulciber." I force up a nod, realizing that my Gryffindor courage seems to have jumped out the window and so seems my ability to move.

"Looking for young Black?" Avery drawls out, taking a step closer to me.

"N-No." I'm stuttering now.

To be fair Avery is very scary, especially when you're alone in the dark with him. And Mulciber.

"We saw your little display earlier," Mulciber announces.

"Oh," I try to make my voice sound careless and my hand travels towards my pocked where I keep my wand.

Avery's eyes follow my fingers.

He takes another step towards me, which causes me to take another step back.

But I feel my back pressing against a wall.

Avery takes another step forward and there is no place for me to go.

My hand reaches into my pocket for my wand, but he's faster, he grabs my hand mid through, his other hand grabbing my wand and throwing it away.

It gives away a low sound as it makes contact with the ground.

"Let go of me." I manage out in a low but poisonous voice.

"What's the matter?" Avery laughs, bringing his hand up to brush over my cheek.

I bring my hand up as to slap him, but before I can Mulciber grabs it.

Now I have no free hand. And nowhere to run.

"We just want to get a part of all the fun, you know." Avery says, his voice victorious. "Sure if you can do Regulus a favor you can do one for us as well."

But I have the feeling Avery doesn't just want a small snog.

I struggle, truing to loose my hands from their grasp, but I can't.

They're stronger.

Avery leans towards me, his thick wet lips making contact with my neck.

"You'll enjoy it sweetheart." he promises.

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!"

Mary's voice is angry and so powerful that her spell forces Avery let go of my hand and sends him flying to the floor.

Mulciber lets go of my other arm and instead he turns towards the angry brunette, with his wand raised.

He opens his mouth but before he can make out a word Mary's wand rises again.

"_STUPIFY_!"

I watch as Mulciber yelps as his body makes contact to the stone wall behind us, leaving him unconscious in the floor.

"Mary!" I gasp up, my voice breaking as I yell out her name.

Mary points her wand at the two guys lying on the floor. "Touch her again and I wont let you off this easy." she yells out, holding her wand high.

Avery grasps for his wand that lays scattered on the floor few feets away.

"_ACCIO_ WANDS!"

Mulciber's, Avery's and my wands all fly into her other hand.

She stands, fuming with anger, pointing all wands at the two boys.

"Lene, come here." she says, never removing her eyes from them.

I do as I'm told and hurry behind her.

Never before have I felt so safe behind the petite brunette.

Or so weak.

"Go and bring McGonagall." she tells me, her voice still dripping with anger.

Even_ I'm_ afraid of her, so I turn around and run for it to do like she ordered - my heart beating faster than it has ever before and my whole body shaking.

* * *

**A/N:** I THINK I spelled the Italian words right, I wasn't sure if to put "Via" instead of "andare" but I decided to trust google translate.

Translation: Go to hell.

Anyways, please OH PLEASE, tell me you have a review for me yeah? :)


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Okay, so I made a deal with my friend, if she updated yesterday I'd update today. So I had to hurry a lot with this chapter. and I mean A LOT. So it's maybe not my best, but at least its something, yeah? And I love the reviews I got for last chapter! They were all so amazing. You guys are amazing! But yeah, if this suck BLAME STARKID MCFLY :D

P.s. I had such a headache while writing this and I was supposed to be cooking and my dad was whining and my brother was whining so, bear with me it was a hard written chapter :P hehe. And it's not beta'd so I'm sorry if it's filled with fails D: And its not really long.. OKAY. I'm gonna stop making excuses. Just read it, yeah?

**Chapter 38**

**Mary Macdonald, Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black**

My eyes were still hard and narrowed, it was almost like they'd been glued together this way.

Even after McGonagall had removed the scumbags from the hallway and moved me and Marlene to her office.

The eyes stayed narrowed.

"I will be right back." she had said few minutes before and then she had left the room.

Marlene sat in the chair next to me, not moving, just staring forward.

I sigh.

"Are you okay?"

Marlene nods her head slowly.

"Good."

"Thank you." Marlene whispers after some silence.

I turn to her side. "You're my best friend. There's nothing to thank."

"Still... Thank you."

"I guess you're welcome then.."

Marlene smiles, turning to look at me, she opens her mouth to say something but gets cut off when the doors open and in walks McGonagall again, this time followed by Sirius and James.

"Sit." she orders the boys and then turns to me and Marlene, who stare confused at the two boys. "Miss McKinnon, was Mister Regulus Black one of those that attacked you?"

Marlene's eyes grew big as she shakes her head "No, no he wasn't."

"It was only Mulciber and Avery." I nod.

"Exactly, Mister Black." McGonagall turns to Sirius, half glaring at him. "Twenty points away from Gryffindoor-"

"What!" Marlene and I both yell up, now even more confused

James groans and Sirius glares.

"Mister Potter and Mister Black over there really need to learn to control their hands." McGonagall says simply, shaking her head before heading for the doors again. "I'll be once again right back, you'll all wait here."

And then once again she disappears out of the room.

"What exactly did that mean?" I turn to the boys, and realize this is the first time I've talked to them in what seems to be a century.

"We heard." James says, after looking over at Sirius. "About what happened to you Marlene," his voice is so soft, he hasn't spoken in that tone to us for ages.

Marlene continues to stare forward, her face like stone.

"And .. I guess we snapped. Mulciber and Avery were waiting in front of Dumbledore's office."

"You fought them?" My eyes grew big.

"Yep." James cracked a small smile.

"What has Regulus anything to do with it?"

James' eyes flutter to Sirius. "They had a.. lets just say the ran into each other and.. stuff."

"Stuff?" I repeat.

James nodded "I first thought he was involved in the whole.. thing.. but if you say he wasn't-"

"I wish would just die."

Sirius' voice is dark, filled with hatred and he doesn't even look at us while he says it, just stares at a wall.

His statement makes the room fall silent.

- Hunting for Happiness -

McGonagall and Dumbledore didn't (even though we screamed and yelled and cursed in objection) expel either Mulciber or Avery. Instead both of them got detention for what was left of their school years at Hogwarts.

"That's rubbish." I mutter to Marlene as we walk back to the Dormitory.

Marlene shrugs. "They didn't do anything Mary, it's alright."

"She also gave Sirius and James detentions!" I shake my head, "For defending you!"

"Mary, lets just forget about it all."

Marlene's voice is so strained.

It almost makes me wanna throw her against the wall multiple time until she realizes Sirius _fucking_ Black was defending her honor.

But I know she's had to go through enough tonight.

And besides.. I suck at solving problems.

I can't even solve mine.

_Marlene McKinnon_

The weeks start to fly by and no one even mentions the thing with Avery and Mulciber again, or well at first there were rumors but they drowned out quickly. People even got over the me and Regulus snogging thing. People are more excited over summer anyway.

Sirius and James went back to not talking to us.

Things were almost normal.

"You can pack your bags," Professor McGonagal announces. "Like you all know tomorrow is your last day of school, but that does not mean you don't have to finish your homework."

I groan as I stand up, hoisting my bag on my shoulder.

"Should we go back to the Common Room?" Alice asks as she walks over to Mary and I, with Lily following.

"Can you guys come to the Hospital Wing with me?" Lily says, her hand clutching her head.

"Why?" Mary says, eying Lily curiously.

"My head is killing me," Lily murmurs out, rubbing her head.

"She's been whining all day," Alice nods.

"Sure," I say, linking my arms with Mary and Lily. Lily links hers with Alice's.

We're just like normal best friends. Like we used to be, before the drama and teenager-hormones.

"Thanks for class Professor!" Alice calls over her shoulder, ignoring our laughter and rolling eyes.

"What!" Alice says, smiling a little "We wont see her for months soon!"

Mary laughs "That's good Alice! Summer baby!"

But I stay silent.

I'm nervous for summer.

I don't say it out loud, but I know that I am.

My family is still pretty broken, even though its been years since dad left. And its not like I can go over to Jamie's for the summer again. And I don't want to go to Mary's, I know I'll just be pain for her family and her house is way to small for guests.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Lily calls out as we all enter the hospital wing.

"Madame-_Remus_?"

My eyes widen when I notice Remus on a bed in the corner.

He looks up from his book. "Oh, hey.. what are you guys doing here?"

_But he's supposed to be at his home.. visiting his mum?_

"Aren't you supposed to be with your mother?" Mary asks, raising her eyebrows.

"I-" Remus starts "I just.. I-" he doesn't finish.

"You just what?" Mary pushes.

"Remus we brought you cho-Girls!" James' voice interrupts us as he and his fellow friends walk into the room.

I stare at James, Sirius, Peter and then at Remus.

"What the hell is going on?" I finally manage up.

"Remus? What's up?" Alice asks, concerned.

"You should leave." Sirius speaks, taking a step forward and then hesitating before walking straight past us and towards Remus - James and Peter following him.

Mary takes another step forward. "What's going on?"

Remus looks at the boys with a sigh. "We should tell them,"

"No." Sirius says at once.

"Tell us what?" I demand.

Sirius opens his mouth to retort something but Remus cuts him off.

"You didn't have a hard time sharing this in year five and we've already been over this it's my secret to share not yours, Sirius."

I stare, confused at Remus.

Sirius closes his mouth but shakes his head and leans against the wall, his eyes narrowed.

Remus sighs, looking from Sirius at us. He opens his mouth and then closes it again before taking in a deep breath.

"-I'm a werewolf."

_WHAT?_

"W-what?"

"I'm a werewolf." Remus is freakishly calm.

Which is a total opposite to me.

"W-what?"

I don't even notice what the other girls are saying.

Not until Lily is hugging Remus and Alice is sitting on his bed and I realize me and Mary are the only ones standing.

She takes another step forward and another, until she's also clutching Remus and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"W-what?" I whisper once again.

"Are you okay?" Remus asks when the girls have let go of him.

"I.. uh.. I.."

_What_?

"Do you guys mind?" Remus says, not taking his eyes off me "Giving me and Marlene some alone time, if she doesn't mind?"

Sirius mutters something but James and Peter pull him out of the room, followed by Lily, Alice and Mary that all send me looks, probably disgusted by my response.

"Are you okay?" Remus asks again, calmly.

"I, .. yes, I just.. I-"

I don't know what to say

"You're sounding like me earlier." Remus gives away a laugh.

"I'm sorry," I breath out, finally getting my legs to work again and walk towards Remus.

How did everyone react so .. calmly?

Except me of course.

_God_, Remus must hate me.

"You don't need to be sorry," Remus says, smiling a little. "I am sorry. You can go if you want, I understand-"

"I don't care." I finally manage out.

"Care about what?"

"That.. that you're a werewolf." I suck in some air.

"Thank you," Remus says, just above a whisper.

I close my eyes for a second. "I'm just shocked. I .. I never knew and I just.. I'm shocked."

Remus nods. "I know. It's not really.. easy going news."

I force up a laugh.

"I have something to tell you Marlene"

"More news?" I says, laughing nervously.

Remus laughs, but his laughter is slightly strained "Sit down."

And I do.

_Sirius Black_

James nudges me.

I don't bother to open my eyes.

James nudges again and I growl: "What?" but as I do I open my eyes and look at the doors to the Hospital Wing to see it open.

"Remus wants you guys to come back in." McKinnon says, her voice is shaky as she walks away from the doors.

I stand up, James following me and head for the doors.

"Sirius," her voice stops me. "Can I have a word?"

I turn around again, giving James a nod - He, Peter and the rest of the girls then disappear back into the Hospital Wing.

"What do you want?"

I'm not sure if I intend on making it sounds so harsh. I just can't stop myself to have my guard up around her.

And to add on that I'm fucking angry at her.

_And_ I want to shag her against that door.

"I talked to Remus," she replies, biting down on her lip, which really doesn't help me with my thoughts.

"Aha,"

_Remus better have not told her._

"I needed to ask you something."

She takes a step closer to me, and I take few steps back, so my back is almost pressed against the wall.

She takes few steps closer, until she's only inches away from me.

"I hate you guys for not telling me," she starts out, her voice still shaking. "For not trusting me enough to tell me." she forces up a laugh.

She's so close I can feel it when she laughs on my skin.

"I hate how you just lie, and lie and lie. I hate how you talk to me. How you look at me. How you try your best to make me suffer."

Her eyes stare into mine, blue and bright versus my dark gray ones.

"So tell me the truth Sirius," she's leaning so close now, her body almost touching mine.

"Did you-" her voice is breaking, almost like she's holding back tears. "-Did you really cheat on me?"

It's the perfect opportunity.

She's almost begging for it.

I could do it now.

Tell her the truth and slam it into her face.

That she's the whore not I.

That she ruined the relationship not I.

I could ruin her forever.

She continue to stare, her eyes more sparkly than normally.

"Y-yes."

I can't.

I just can't.

I can't do it.

I can't break her down.

Not when she's already so broken.

She closes her eyes, a tear sliding from it down her cheek.

"You didn't, did you?" her voice is completely broken now. "You didn't sleep with Veronica."

I can't say anything, I just stare back at her.

Suddenly there is a burning pain in my cheek and I can see her raised still palm.

"Why!" she pushes her tiny hands against my chest. "Why do you do that!" she's hitting me.

My hands grab hers in mid hit.

"Why did you say that!" She screams, her eyes glowing with anger. "You had the perfect chance! Perfect chance to stomp on me, to hurt me! And you didn't!" she shakes her head, her voice lowing "-or well, you did.. Because now I know it,"

I'm not sure if to ever respond, it's almost like she isn't talking to me.

"Now I know that it's my fault. That I ruined the relationship. That I'm the whore." she gives away a hollow laugh.

"Marlene-"

"Who are you?" she cuts me off, shaking her hands loose from mine and still staring at me.

"What?" is the only thing I can say.

"Who are you! The Sirius Black I knew would never walk away from an opportunity to watch me crash and burn." she shakes her head turning away from my face and takes a step towards the stairs.

"Where are you going-"

I'm not even sure why I'm trying to stop her.

"It's all over now," she says, turning around again, her voice shaking again. "You and I. All over at last."

She gives away a very hollow laugh and then she's walking away and I can't find any words to use so I just watch her disappear.

* * *

**A/N:**

Uhm..

Thank you for reading this very suckish and weird chapter.

I hope you don't want me dead. I like living.

Now please review? :D


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: So I apologize for lameness of last chapter, it didn't have enough .. stuff.. . if you ask me, but still you guys give me amazing reviews. I heart you! :D

I think I got everyones POV, except for Peter's, and instead Lily got two scenes! I really don't like Peter.

Right...

Ready?

Set?

READ!

Chapter 39  
Everyone

_Mary Macdonald._

It's awkward.

It's weirdly awkward.

It's v_ery _awkward.

Ever since Remus told us his secret, things just went out of control.

I've barely spoken to any of the girls, not even said a word to the boys.

And now it's summer.

Or well, we're going home at least.

I walk with Marlene, Alice and Lily towards the train, - where Emmeline is I have no idea and don't really care - we walk in silence.

Complete utter silence.

"Mary!" I almost sigh in relief when Veronica calls my name and waves me over. "Come and sit with us!"

I turn to the girls, but none of them say anything.

Right then.

"Okay!" I call over to Veronica, turning to the girls with half a scowl.

"Have a nice summer." I say, giving them a small wave before pulling my trunk towards Veronica and away from my so called "friends".

"Yay!" Ver says when I reach them, giving me a hug bone crushing hug.

Gilderoy also gives me a smile from behind her. "Marlene doesn't want to join us?" he asks.

I raise my eyebrows before shaking my head. "Should we find a compartment?"

Veronica nods excited and links our arms.

I smile, looking at Marlene and the girls over my shoulder.

I have the feeling this summer is going to be a weird one.

_Alice Prewett_

It doesn't take Mary a long time to leave us, but I honestly can't say that I blame her, it's too awkward for my liking and I'm not even sure why.

I feel guilty for not really talking to Remus, he must thinking we don't like him anymore.

I just don't know what to say.

None of us seem to know what to say.

Not even to each other.

"Alice!" his voice, lovely as usual, greets me and I can feel the butterflies again that always pop up around him.

He pushes his hair from his eyes as he walks towards me. "I, I was wondering if you wanted to, ehm, sit with me?"

I stare at him.

_What?_

"Really?"

"Yes," he gives a sheepish smile.

Now this is killing the butterflies.

I steal a glance at Lily and Marlene, neither of them says anything.

"Oh, okay." I say, smiling.

If they're not going to ask me to stay, what's the reason for staying?

"Great!" Frank beams, his smile reminding me of a five year old at Christmas.

My stomach does a flip.

"See you later," I tell Lily and Marlene.

_Write to me?_

But for some reason I can't say it out loud.

_James Potter_

Remus is half sleeping on one bench, Peter next to him staring out the window.

Sirius is surprisingly silent.

He refused to play explosion snaps with me and even refused the candy from the trolley.

I sigh, looking out the window and watching Hogsmeade slip further and further away. It's not really visible anymore.

"It's going to be a great summer," I say, leaning back in my seat and staring over at Sirius. "Just you and I, and Rem and Peter when they come over, my parents wont be home that much. It's going to be a good good vacation."

Sirius nods stiffly.

"Is something up?" A part of me really doesn't want to ask, I don't really want to know more drama to get involved in.

"No." Sirius answers, leaning back as well.

"This summer is going to be great." I say again, trying to sound very sure of myself.

Sirius nods again, but I can see that he doesn't agree with me at all.

Sighing again I look back out the window.

Soon I'm going to be home. And at home there is no drama.

Hopefully.

_Lily Evans_

Mary leaves first.

Then it's Alice.

I'm half waiting for Marlene to leave me, but she doesn't.

She just sighs and pulls me into an empty compartment.

And so the minutes pass.

In complete silence.

I try to read a book, but can't really be still and focus.

Marlene on the other hand sits in the same position through it all.

After few minutes - that seem to pass as slowly as few hours - there is a knock on the compartment and it opens to reveal Marlene's younger sister, Melanie.

She opens the door, sticking her head in.

"Mar, can I borrow you for uno momento? I just wanted to see if you could help me wrap in Matt's birthday present."

Marlene groans but nods, standing up from her seat.

She hesitates a little before turning to me. "I'll be right back."

I give her a nod, turning back to my book, but watch her with one eye as she leaves.

But the thing is, we both know she isn't coming back.

_Remus Lupin._

My eyes fly open when Peter nudges me.

"We're here," he says.

"What?" I ask, my voice heavy from the lack of talking that has happened during the past day.

"We're at King Cross'." James comments.

"Really?"

I cannot believe we're here.

That summer is actually officially starting.

"Yep." Sirius says, standing up and grabbing his jacket.

I stand up as well and gather my stuff, then follow the boys out of the train.

"Guess this is it then," James says, grinning a little, when he spots his parents "See you during the Summer yeah?"

"Yeah." both Peter and I agree.

"I'm going to bid Miss Evans goodbye." James says in a dramatic voice, ignoring our eye-rolls.

"I'll go talk to your parents." Sirius mutters out. "I don't have anyone to say goodbye to. See you later guys." he tells me and Peter - we both give him a wave back.

I look around, first person that catches my eyes is Blaire.

I swallow.

I really do miss her, even though I know it's the right thing.

I mean, what would happen if I told her about me being a werewolf when my friends for 6 years can't even deal with it.

"There's your mum," comments Peter, pointing over my shoulder. "See you at James' I guess."

"See you Pete," I reply, smiling a little to my friend before turning around and walking towards my mum.

"Hello darling!" she grabs me and hugs me as soon as I'm close enough. "What's up?" her eyebrows raise as she lets go of me.,

"Hmm?" I ask, trying to act obvious.

"You were a lot more happy when I came to pick you up for Christmas." she frowns

"I'm just tired," I lie smoothly, giving my mum another hug. "It's great to see you mum,"

"You too Remus, you too," she smiles. "Common, lets go home."

Home...

What a nice word.

_Lily Evans_

The train station slowly becomes less and less crowded, but still I can't spot my parents anywhere.

"Evans! Don't I get a goodbye?"

His voice makes me smile a little.

I almost missed his constant whining and begging, during the time the boys weren't talking to us.

"Goodbye Potter," I say with a small roll of my eyes and a smile.

"Hug as well?" he asks, opening his arms. "Or is that pushing my luck?"

I scowl a little before giving him a short hug. "Bye Potter," I say again.

"Bye Evans! Have you seen your parents yet?"

"Nope," I answer and look around for them again.

"Yuo could always come with me," Potter suggest with a sheepish smile.

"_Bye_ Potter" I say again, this time laughing before he gives me a wave and walks towards his parents.

I sigh and shake my head amused.

I then start look around for my parents once again.

Where are _hell_ they?

They're normally never late...

_Sirius Black_

It's almost disgusting watching James hug Evans goodbye.

But what is even more disgusting is that while watching them I can't help myself from wishing that this was me and Marlene.

And even more disgusting than that is that I haven't been able to stop thinking about her.

Not since the day she said it was all finally over, the day when I tried to do something.. decent, something _human_ and it all came to bit me in the ass in the end.

Even on the trainride over here, all my head could see was her.

My head even wanted me to find her and kiss her goodbye.

But I'm not supposed to want her.

I'm not even supposed to want to touch her.

She's a cheating whore.

I don't want to be tied up with her, I don't want just her.

I want diffirent girls. Each night.

Maybe even two or three togehter.

Not her.

Not her body.

Not her voice.

Not her kisses.

Not her touch.

_God, I really need to find a hot _brunette_.  
_

_Marlene McKinnon_

I'm a little annoyed with my mum.

I mean, what kind of mother is "too tired" to go and get her own kids at a train station when she hasn't seen them for ages?

Instead she sends our oldest brother to get us.

Guess who's not getting the "Mother of the year" award this time.

Mark levitates our trunks into the house with ease.

The ride home had been silent on my part, while my siblings talked all the way home.

Faking sleep had never been as easy.

But as we walk up the stairs to the doors of our house, Max notices my scowl, that I had been hiding the whole way.

"Why are you scowling?"

"Because mum is annoying."

Well at least that's part reason.

Max rolls his eyes. "Mum has something to.. erm, show you all, that's why she couldn't get you."

I raise my eyebrows as he opens the door and we follow him in.

"Show us what?" Melanie asks, rather excited.

I just stare at Max, my eyebrows still raised.

"Kids!" my mother's voice comes greeting us as she hurries out of the kitchen.

But she isn't alone.

She's followed by someone.

Someone I haven't seen in almost four whole years.

I choke on my words.

My bag slipping from my hand and on to the floor with a loud bang.

"-_Dad_?"

- END OF PART ONE -

* * *

A/N: So I decided, this is the end of part one. Sixth year is part one that is. Part two will start in next chapter and end at the end of seventh year.

Because part one is now finished, it may take a while for the next chapter to come. Few days, weeks, or months. I'm not sure :)

Anyways, hope you liked it, please, oh please, review?


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:** So, I thought writing one shots and updating other stories would keep me away from HFH for a month or more…

But holy cow! The reviews I got for last chapter… the last chapter that had no action, no conversation and was shorter than God knows what… I got around fifteen reviews for that.

And lovely reviews those were. Like 'I need to update now for those people' lovely.

So, I sat down, and I, for you, started to write. It's not my longest piece but.. I didn't make you wait for months! You should be happy!

Anyways, its summer for our dears! And they dared to think summer would be less dramatic than school.. but since has drama not been on the Menu for them?

Chapter 40

Marlene McKinnon, Mary Macdonald, James Potter and Lily Evans

I stare down at the broken glass on the floor.

It reminds me of things I don't want to remember.

But then again, I'm pretty much being forced to remember them right now.

"What was that noise? Marlene! It's dinner time get down here now!"

I shake my head, pushing the bits of glass into a corner with my foot, ignoring as it slashes into my toe, causing small drops of blood to fall to the floor.

I sigh as I pull on socks over my cold toes, wiping the blood off with my finger.

It's not a deep cut, so it's just fine, it stings a little but I'm starting to like the pain.

"Dinner!" my mother screams again.

"I'm coming!"

But truthfully, I don't want to come.

I don't want to face my dad.

Eat dinner with him like nothing ever happened.

But that's what they want to do.

Act like nothing of it happened.

Like he never left.

Like he's been here for the last two years.

But he hasn't been here.

He hasn't!

He doesn't deserve the second chance everyone seems so eager to give to him.

But still I go down stairs, with a huge fake smile on my face – so fake it almost makes me look like Rebecca Hallyberry.

It's disgusting.

He sits there, on the end of the table.

The end we always kept unoccupied.

Empty.

Because it's always been his chair.

My mother sits on the other end, smiling dreamily.

Her smile is real.

But at the same time is so… delusional, it's like she's stuck in a dream.

A dream that ironically is my nightmare.

Melanie is excited, sitting on Dad's left hand, beaming as she tells him a story from school.

Max's sitting next to her, putting food on Marionette's plate.

Does dad even remember her?

I mean, she was just a baby when he left.

What about poor little Mike?

"Marlene!" Dad's voice is so happy.

Like he's never been this happy ever before.

It makes me sick.

"Sit here," he pats on the seat on his right hand, it's the only seat available. "I saved it for you."

I wish he'd save some other seat.

A seat far away.

A seat in another house.

"Thanks," I mutter out as I take my seat.

"So how has school been treating my beautiful daughter?"

"She's been doing fine," my mother cuts in, sticking a fork of food into her mouth. "She's maybe not a top student, but she'll graduate just fine."

Why are they talking about me?

I want to make them stop!

Neither of them has any right!

Not the father that abounded me!

And not the mother that ignored me and blamed her children for their father leaving!

"That's fantastic Marsiepan."

That does it.

That's where I lose it.

_Mary Macdonald_

"Mary, get the door!" my mother is shouting at me once again.

But this time she's not shouting over my appearance.

She's been doing that ever since I came back home.

_"Blonde? Again? Mary?" _

Really, who cares if I colored my hair again?

"Get the door!" she shouts again, her voice more annoyed than ever.

"I'm on it!" I shout back, my tone matching hers, because I know how much she hates it when I shout at her – not that it stops her from shouting at me.

She shouts some more, but I ignore it, pulling the doors open.

"Oh. my. god. _Lene_?"

Of all the people I expected to see, Marlene McKinnon is not one of them.

I mean she is my best friend, but she's been doing a good job of ignoring me for the past days.

I know I always say that I wish I was her sometimes.

She's naturally blonde, tall and has a gorgeous body.

But now, she doesn't look gorgeous at all.

Ruffled hair, mascara on her cheeks and red shaking lips.

"Can I stay with you?" her voice breaks, her fingers clutching the straps of her bag.

"Of course"

I think about saying no, just to let her know how annoyed I'm with her, but I can't.

I can't reject my best friend when she shows up crying on my doorsteps.

"Come on in."

_Marlene McKinnon_

Mary stares at me.

"You threw mashed potatoes at your fathers face?" she's half laughing and half concerned.

"Yep. I also broke plenty of my CD's, but that was before dinner." I explain as I run her brush through my hair.

"Oh Godric. He kinda deserves it though, you know." Mary says, shaking her head.

"I think he does." I agree with her, putting my bag down on the mattress she added to her room for me to sleep on.

"My mum is a mess," Mary says, sighing.

"Oh?" I sit down, staring over at my best friend.

She's really a good friend for taking me in, after the way we've been treating each other lately…

"She's drinking again," Mary shrugged. "Like she did after Dad's death."

"Is she drunk now?"

"Neh," Mary shakes her head. "She was drinking when I came home though. Dad number four came to get me from the train you see."

"Who's that again?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. "Oh, and do you have nail polish?"

"Yeh, purple okay?" Mary asks, passing me a bottle of purple. "Oh, that's Steve. Remember? They dated the whole summer of 4th year, he's lovely. By far my favorite stepfather ever. I'm hoping they'll get back together. But she's been seeing this guy Ben, he's awful really, he's out partying right now, that's why she's drinking I guess."

"Aha," I say, nodding as I continue to paint each toe.

Mary's mum has always been a little… weird. Ever since Mary's dad passed away in our second year, she's been men-crazy and Mary's had many step fathers in the past.

"But like I said, Steve picked me up, drove me here and then he asked if he could take me for dinner, I'm thinking about accepting, I remember his cooking being better than hers." she laughed. "But I'm not sure if mother dearest will let me, she hates Steve now for leaving her, but hell, who could blame him?"

"Your mum and my dad could form a club." I say, leaning back and wiggling my toes. "Hell, my mum could join, she's just as much of a selfish mess as him."

"We have such messed up parents." Mary sighs, crossing her legs. "Promise me Lene, when we have children, we'll be much better parents!"

"We will," I agree. "You won't be an alcoholic and I won't be a leaver, cheater or a selfish 'it's all your fault' bitch."

"Lovely words you have about your parents!" Mary laughs out.

"It's true Mare."

"I'm sure it is Lene, but still they are your parents… look at my mother. I'm this close to calling her "Victoria" but I still love her, I still live with her, I still hope she'll find love and get over drinking."

I sigh, "I don't know how I feel about my parents anymore."

- Hunting for Happiness –

_Dear Marlene,_

_What happened at dinner may have gotten a little out of bounds, but we never wanted you to leave your home. You just came back, Marlene. I know that your father being back is ... weird. But we have a big chance of being happy, and we don't want to scare him or that thought away, do we? Please come home. If you don't I'll have to track you down and bring you back myself. I don't fancy my oldest daughter jumping into a cab and running away! You're not seventeen yet. I don't care who you're with, you're coming home and we're solving this issues you have with everything. We're having the Diggory's over for the whole day tomorrow and their son, Amos, wants to see you and I promised Mrs. Diggory they'd get to see you, they haven't seen you in ages. You have to come home and make sure to look your loveliest. _

_Just come home Marlene, your dad and I love you._

_- Mum_

"She's so.. gah! Ironically sarcastically annoyingly… AWFUL!" I throw the letter on Mary's bed, plopping down and fighting the urge to start screaming and breaking stuff.

"Does she want you to come home?" Mary asks, fishing up the letter to read it herself.

"Of course she does, and you know my mother, she'll come here herself if that's what she needs to do! She's a fucking bitch."

"I'd rather she didn't." Mary sighs, "My mum can't handle visitors right now, and I doubt your mother would like to see how mine is doing..."

I bite my lip.

It's true…

Mary's mother has almost emptied the whole liquor cabinet, and knowing my mother she'd gossip about it forever, not caring how it affect Victoria Macdonald or her daughter.

"You think you'll be alright alone here with her?"

Mary rolls her eyes. "'You kiddin' me? I'm always alone with her. Do you think _you _will handle your parents alone?"

"No." I answer honestly, but start stuffing my clothes back into my bag. "But I'll do anyway."

Mary puts a hand over my shoulder, still holding my letter. "On the bright site you'll have Amos Diggory's shoulder to cry on. Lucky bitch!"

Shaking my head I finish stuffing the last of my clothes. "Even Amos Diggory can't make this any better."

- Hunting for Happiness –

Even though my mother promised we'd "discuss my issues" no one mentions what happened the night I ran away to the Macdonald's.

But I'm going to talk to my parents.

I'm going to scream my lungs out if that's what I feel like I need.

But not now, I'm not going to embarrass my mother in front of her old family friends, even though she deserves it.

Amos Diggory is handsome. I'll give him that.

But he also creeps me out… he used to ask me out when we were younger and together at school.

Even though he's two years older than me, he always asked me.

And now he can't keep his eyes off me.

But he's really gorgeous.

And I guess I don't look that bad in the short red dress my mother told me to wear.

It's also rather good, to feel his eyes on me. To know that someone wants a "piece of that" still.

"Marlene, I got a letter from Dorea Potter yesterday that I forgot to mention to you," my mother says as she puts down a pot of tea on the coffee table.

"Oh?" I ask, crossing my legs and forcing a smile like I know she wants me to do.

"She asked if you wanted to visit them over the summer, and your dad and I were wondering if you and Amos wanted to go there now? While we have some grown up talk." she flashes a smile and a laugh towards Mrs. Diggory.

"Oh yes!" Mrs. Diggory agrees. "Amos can apparate you both."

"Sounds lovely, doesn't it, Marlene honey?"

I bite my lip.

It doesn't sound lovely at all.

"I guess so… if Amos wants-"

"I'd love to." Amos speaks, flashing me a smile.

It's the freaking fake smile festival here!

He stands up from the couch and makes his way over to me, oferring me his hand.

"thank you." I say I a low voice as he helps me from my seat.

"Be back before midnight dearas!" My mother laughs out, waving at us.

It's so fake I feel like puking.

"We will!" promises Amos with another matching smile.

He keeps holding my hand, all the way out of the house.

"Hold on to me," he says, smiling.

"Of course," I mutter out, taking a step closer to him.

He wraps his arms around me, pulling me into what would seem to the naked eye a hug, but the way his lips brush against my head makes it obvious its not just a hug.

- Hunting For Happiness –

Dorea let us into the house.

Showering us both with kisses and hugs and telling Amos how long it had been that she saw him and how he should come to the house more often.

Amos kept up the "I'm so handsome and gentlemanly" act all the way through.

I just kept smiling, even though I was shaking all over.

"James and Sirius are in the living room," Dorea tells us finally. "They know that you're here by the way,"she says, her eyes lingering on me. "I'll check on you later, I have to run some errinds. Oh and Marlene! I invited your friend, Mary as well-"

"What?"

Oh, this became so much better now!

"I wanted to invite all of Jamie's friends, but realized I only had her address. I would've liked to invite Lily and Alice too, James has been so weird for the past days, I think he misses his friends. Sirius has been incredibly weird as well." She shook her head. "Poor boys."

Poor indeed…

I give her another fake smile before pulling Amos into the living room, dead terrified of the two boys sitting on the couch.

"Hey,"

James and Sirius both look up at my greeting.

"Hey," replies James, with a small smile.

"Lene!" Mary seems to have reached the Potters before me, "You're here!" she beams from her seat next to Sirius on the couch.

James is sitting in an arm chair.

I sigh. "Hey James, Mary, Sirius." I wonder for a second if I can call him Sirius, but decide not to dwell on it. "You know Amos Diggory right?"

Amos bows slightly, its rather… silly, but I watch Mary give me the "Oh he's so hot!" look.

"Sit next to me!" Mary orders and I sit down beside her and Amos beside me, we're almost crashed up against each other in the small couch that hardly is made for four.

"Movie time?" offers James, pointing the remote control towards the TV.

I lean my back, back, quietly thanking Merlin they wanted to watch a movie, something that doesn't require much talking…

But few minutes into the movie I realize a movie has many flaws.

Amos' arms wrap themselves around my shoulders as he pulls me into him, particularly forcing my head to rest on his chest.

His fingers start trailing circles on my shoulders and naked arms.

I keep my eyes fixed on the movie, but from the corner of them I can see Sirius staring at us.

Maybe it's the trailing of circles or glares from Sirius, but whatever it is it makes goosebumps for on my arms and Amos' chest and body heat becomes too good to reject.

After few more minutes I suddenly feel Mary's fingers pinching my thigh. "I'm going to the bathroom," she announces.

She stands up and brushes her shirt. "Join me Lene."

I raise my eyebrows but nod and stand up. "Be right back," I find myself telling Amos.

"What is it with girls?" James laughs out. "Going to the bathroom together?"

"I don't know." I answer honestly, but force up a laugh.

What the heck does Mary want?

I follow her out of the room and into the nearest bathroom.

She closes the doors and locks them.

"I have few questions." she tells me, sitting down on the closed toilet seat.

"One," she starts off. "Why is Sirius Black hand-raping my legs?"

"What?" I manage to splutter out, turning way from the mirror and towards my friend.

"Sirius has been stroking, squeezing and tickling my thighs all night! It's bloody confusing! If that boy is hitting on me, I'll have to do his face in! Which is sad because he and I are kinda friends-"

"_What_?" I repeat again.

"He's jealous Lene," Mary says, sighing as she leans back. "Which brings me to question two. Why is Amos Diggory hand-raping _you_?"

I roll my eyes. "I don't know, he just started to … get... cozy with me, he's warm and I'm cold. It's nothing more than that…"

"Oh Lene," Mary sighs, "It's Amos Diggory! Please, oh please, shag him? For me?"

I shriek. "I'm not shagging someone for you Macdonald! Shag him yourself!"

Mary sighs, standing up and opening the doors again. "I wish I could McKinnon."

_Lily Evans_

"I'm sorry Mrs. Dursley, Miss Evans,"

I look up, almost not making out the Doctor because of the tears that blur my vision.

"We did all we could."

I shake my head and open my mouth but no words come out.

"But neither of them could be saved."

Again my mouth opens but no words come out.

Only noise I can hear is the sound of Petunia's painful screams.

**A/N:**

I'm shamelessly gonna ask you to check out the oneshot I wrote called "Leave" I'm really, really, really proud of it.

But before you do, please share your thoughts about this chapter! Oh oh oh! I also a have a question! Do you have a **favorite character** and a **least favorite character**?

Also, on my polyvore account I made sets for the girls on here and am working on the ones for the boys (polyvore account: rainbowdust - google it!)

AAAAAAAAAAAAND I only need around 30-ish more reviews to get a fourhundred.. holy holy hoooly cow.. if I get four hundred soon my life would be .. amazing.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: So this is barely 2000 (okay, almost 3000 now) words, and nothing really happens in it, and for that I am most sorry, I've just had no ... inspiration! And I know that's horrible. But I promise you I'll try to force out some good stuff in next chapters! My friend, Ruth, has been whining in me for ages to update and I felt horrible about not updating! I swear that next weekend I shall try to get some epic ideas, and the weekend after next weekend is a long weekend, so I PROMISE I will write a chapter then, and it will be as good as possible. Now, thank you guys so much for the incredible reviews, I feel horrible about the lack of jucy-ness in this chapter D:

I really have to stop saying my chapters suck, then you might not read it D: THE CHAPTER IS EPIC. READ IT! hehehe... Right, let you be the judge, how is it? And do keep in mind this is better than nothing.. right?

Right, shutting up now!

Chapter 41

Marlene McKinnon & James Potter

_Marlene McKinnon_

"Why do you suddenly care?" I spit out, my eyes narrowing.

"Why do I suddenly care?" he repeats, his voice meeting mine in the angriest way.

"Yes! We've been over this too many times, you and I are over! I can date who ever I want-"

"You weren't dating him! You were shag-"

"I wasn't-"

"My mistake was to think that after the Avery and Mulciber almost raped you, you'd maybe not jump on the first horse that comes ready to ride you-"

"Horse? What the fuck are you even trying to say! You don't make sense-"

"I just thought," Sirius cuts me off once again, his voice now calmer, but still just as vicious. "You wouldn't like to add under the whore rumours. Even though I know it's true, not everyone needs to.. do they?"

Angry and growling, I use my hands to try to push him back. "Stop calling me names and apparate me now!"

"I want to discuss this," Sirius shakes his head, not moving even though I'm still banging my hands into his chest.

"Well, I need to get to Lily!"

"Oh, the Lily you cared so much about when you were shagging-"

"I wasn't shagging anyone!"

"Apparate yourself.. oh wait, too young aren't we sweetie?"

"SIRIUS BLACK, DO IT NOW YOU BIG HEADED FOOL OR I SWEAR I WILL HEX YOUR BALLS OFF AND FEED THEM TO SNAPE."

Sirius' eyes are almost glowing.

His hand reaches out for mine and snatches me towards him.

I stumble on the heels, falling into his chest.

"I hate you."

He whispers before leaning down and smashing his lips to mine.

**_1 hour earlier_**

Amos' hand continues to run in circles on my thigh, even after the movie has finished and James had switched over to some random channel that plays songs throughout the whole day.

He and Mary are talking, while Sirius just sits in silence.

I sit next to Amos, wondering if I should move, but to be honest I feel way too comfortable to do so.

"Should we move to the kitchen? I'm hungry," James comments suddenly, snatching me back into the conversation.

Mary shrugs, standing up and giving me a weird look when I don't.

"Okay," I say, rolling my eyes at Mary and standing up as well.

Sirius and Amos both stand up, at the same time, their eyes locking.

"Let's go," I grab Amos' arm and pull him towards the kitchen, keeping my eyes away from Sirius - there is something seriously up with him tonight.

"Actually... I need to use the bathroom," Amos says, right before we enter the kitchen. "Care to show me it Marlene, please?"

"Yeah, sure Amos. We'll be right back," I ignore the look from Mary and lead Amos to the hallway.

"It's just right over –"

But he doesn't let me finish, instead I feel his soft hands locking around mine as he pushes me against the next wall.

"What are you doing-" I breath out, but feel a giggle escaping my mouth, when I realize just how close he's to me.

"You look so beautiful," he says, his voice husky.

"Thank you-" I say, another giggle escaping my lips.

"I didn't take you for the giggling type," Amos comments, his eyebrows rising.

"Me neither," I laugh.

"Mmm," he lowers his head "I'm going to kiss you now."

"Uhm-"

I'm not sure what to say.

I should be running away and I know it, but I can't.

I'm not sure if I want to.

"Maybe we should move somewhere more private," I manage up.

Amos groans and looks around, then a grin spreads over his face. "Right this way my lady," he says, still grinning as he pulls me from the wall and leads me to the doors to the bathroom.

Before I can say a word, he has pulled me in and closed the doors.

"Amos-" I say, half laughing.

"Marlene," he replies, his fingers digging into my thighs.

"What are you-"

He answers me before I can finish, he moves his hands under my thighs and lifts me up, carefully placing me on the sink.

"The sink! Amos! It's going to break-" I say, shaking my head, battling the urge to laugh.

"I'll be careful," Amos says, his head burying into my neck.

"Amos-" I try again, but his lips have already started to work their way down my neck and over to my shoulder bone.

"Say my name again," he says, his voice sounding slightly out of breath.

"Amos-" I keep trying to stop him, but don't feel the will to do so.

He groans, his teeth softly biding on my shoulder blade, which causes a groan from me to slip from my lips.

He moves his head, grinning over at me and places a kiss on my lips.

"You don't know for how long I've wanted to do this,"

He moves his hands on the top of my thighs and forces my legs slightly further apart so he can stand between them.

Like out of instinct my legs wrap around his waist and my fingers find the collar to his shirt.

My hand slowly loosens his tie.

He places another kiss on my lips and this time I kiss him back, more eagerly than I had planned.

I can feel him grinning into the kiss as he pulls a strap of my dress down my shoulder, his other hand trailing higher up my thigh.

My hands start on his buttons, slowly unbuttoning one button at a time.

"You can rip it open if you want," Amos chuckles, pulling away from my lips a little.

Grinning, I place a hand on each side and pull.

The buttons fly from Amos' shirt and I wait to hear the noise that they make when they fall to the floor, but instead, I hear another noise.

A noise the door makes when it's slammed open.

"Marlene you need to –"

And Sirius' voice.

My head flies to the right, staring at the man in front of me.

Sirius eyes are firmly closed.

My hands let go of Amos and I turn around and jump from the sink.

Sirius opens his eyes again, but looks at the wall instead of us.

"Here," he stuffs a letter into my arms. "I'll wait outside."

He turns around, slamming the door closed behind him.

"What the hell?" Amos starts, shaking his head. "That dude is seriously getting on my nerv-"

"Shush," I put a hand before his lips and pull open the piece of paper Sirius handed me.

_Dear Marlene._

_I wasn't sure where to send this, so I just wrote your name, and hoped the owl would find you._

_You're the first one I write, I just.. _

_I needed to tell someone._

_My mother and father died the other day._

_But I'm okay._

_I'm at home._

_You don't need to visit._

_I just wanted to let you know, in case I didn't reply to invitations to come over or for parties or something._

_Love_

_Lily Evans_

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

_SHIT!_

"Shit!" I curse, pulling the doors back open and marching out of the bathroom, but Amos grabs my hand, and pulls me back.

"What's going on?"

I turn to him, holding the letter. "Amos, apparate yourself to my house." I tell him, quickly "Show this to my mother and tell her I'm going to Lily's," I throw the letter at him and turn back around.

"Marlene-"

"Just do it!" I snap.

He gives away a sigh and then with a low _poof_ noise and he's gone.

"Sirius! James! Mary!" I yell out, running into the kitchen.

"Mary and James are gone, they left me to apparate you," Sirius says, his voice as cold as ice when I enter the kitchen.

He sits on a chair, staring at me.

I throw my hands into the air "Common then, apparate me."

His eyes narrow. "I'm not sure about that."

I stare at him, my mouth slightly open. "My best friend's parents died Sirius-"

"And what? Firs you're going to fucking explain to me what you were doing with that fucking scum-"

"He's not scum-"

"The hell he isn't!"

"You have no right! What were you thinking opening the doors to the bathroom anyway!"

"I went to find you! Lily's parents are dead McKinnon! I wasn't thinking! Beside you should've locked the doors if you were with a costumer! Isn't that policy number one?"

My eyes narrow. There is not a chance in hell I'm going through another discussion like this!

"Why do you suddenly care?" I spit out, my eyes narrowing further.

"Why do I suddenly care?" he repeats, his voice meeting mine in the angriest way.

"Yes! We've been over this too many times, you and I are over! I can date who ever I want-"

"You weren't dating him! You were shag-"

"I wasn't-"

"My mistake was to think that after the Avery and Mulciber almost raped you, you'd maybe not jump on the first horse that comes ready to ride you-"

"Horse? What the fuck are you even trying to say! You don't make sense-"

"I just thought," Sirius cuts me off once again, his voice now calmer, but still just as vicious. "You wouldn't like to add under the whore rumours. Even though I know it's true, not everyone needs to.. do they?"

Angry and growling, I use my hands to try to push him back. "Stop calling me names and apparate me now!"

"I want to discuss this," Sirius shakes his head, not moving even though I'm still banging my hands into his chest.

"Well, I need to get to Lily!"

"Oh, the Lily you cared so much about when you were shagging-"

"I wasn't shagging anyone!"

"Apparate yourself.. oh wait, too young aren't we sweetie?"

"SIRIUS BLACK, DO IT NOW YOU BIG HEADED FOOL OR I SWEAR I WILL HEX YOUR BALLS OFF AND FEED THEM TO SNAPE."

Sirius' eyes are almost glowing.

His hand reaches out for mine and snatches me towards him.

I stumble on the heels, falling into his chest.

"I hate you."

He whispers before leaning down and smashing his lips to mine.

- Hunting For Happiness –

_James Potter_

I'm glad I decided to let Mary go in first.

It's like I didn't realize just how serious this was until I saw Lily break down into Mary's arms.

"It's okay sweetie, it's okay." Mary's chanting, over and over again, hugging Lily close to her chest.

Lily Evans has never before seemed so small and weak.

"T-e-hey-never-never cam-came t-to p-p-p-pi-pick me u-up,"

"Oh sweetheart," Mary looks at me over Lily's shoulder and I can see tears falling down her own cheeks. "_Help me_" she mouths.

But I don't know what to do.

I look around, for Marlene and for Sirius but they aren't here yet, they should be but they aren't, but I don't really have time to think about that right now.

"Let's go inside," I finally speak and Mary nods, pulling Lily through the open doors.

I close them, watching as Mary leads Lily to a couch and sits her down, her arms still draped around her.

"It's really going to be okay, Lily, I promise you that." Mary says, her voice too sincere, not like Mary's voice is normally. "Marlene is on her way, we'll make it better, okay?"

"Okay," Lily manages to sob out, she looks up, her stinging green watery eyes making contact with mine for a second.

_I'm so sorry,_

But as much as I want to help her - to _save_ her, I can't say anything out loud.

* * *

A/N:

**First**: To spare any confusion, the part that was repeated, was supposed to get repeated for you to understand fully what was going on, I just enjoy "24 hours later" moments too much not to have few chapters with those in my fics :P hehe!

**Second**: This is the very dramatic start of the lovely Lily/James tale, if you couldn't guess, this means, my dear people, Limes is coming up!

**Third**: Sirius and Marlene are HORRIBLE on me, especially Marlene, I had the hardest time writing her today, so I'm sorry if it sucks. I also hate Amos, he annoys me. Marlene and Sirius are going through a very weird time, their hormones are killing them because they both know they can't be without the other, but neither of them wants to risk humiliation and apologize and try to make things work.. I say it once again. They are idiots!

**Fourth**: The gang will be going back to Hogwarts soon (YAY) which is good, because I feel I write them better and more... real and jucier when they are at school! And all the juicy drama and action that I have planned happens in school.. hehehe.

**Fifth**:I wrote another multichapterficstory because I suck. But you should check it out! It's named "Ps I fancy you" and is put down as Teddy/Victoire, and may be the story stealing my inspiration for this one, for it requires a lot of thought and has much drama in coming chapters. But this one will always be story number one on my list. Promise. But I'd love it if you gave "Ps. I fancy you" a chance because I'm excited about it myself!

**Sixth**: Please, oh please, review?


	42. Chapter 42

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

***Gets prepared for the bad name calling***

**Okay, so I'm a bit of a.. what shall I say? Witch with a b? Female dog? Horrible human being? **

**I am really sorry for how long its taken me to update! **

_My conscience: Oh my gosh Sig, how can you do this to your amazing loyal reviewers?_

_Me: Uh.. uh.. you'know school.. homework.. t-t-tests!_

_My conscience: And did you or did you not have a four day long midterm break?_

_Me: Uh.. you see, I... I ... I... I... *runs away screaming*_

**... **

**I'm sorry! Anyways, here's the update! Please lower your guns, I don't have my safety jacket on D:**

* * *

Chapter 42

Marlene McKinnon

_Fuck shit._

_Fuck shit._

_Fuck shit._

_Fuck this shit._

_Fuck this shitting, shitting fuck._

_My life is one hell of a rollercoaster._

_Someone up there must really hate me, or maybe it's someone down there, that hates me or holds a grudge. _

_Or maybe someone has cast a spell on my life._

_Or maybe I just deserve to be stoned to death._

_I really hope no one stones me to death, that really sounds painful – okay it can't be more painful that my pain in the ass life._

_Sirius Fucking Black is the most fucking stubborn son of a bitch on the planet._

_Mary Macdonald is a hypocrite if I've ever met one._

_Alice is too happy to be able to be sad._

_James Potter is a coward from Gryffindor._

_Remus Lupin is a depressed moron._

_Peter Pettigrew can be describes as an annoying rat in the background._

_Lily Evans can join Remus in the depressed-ness, only she has a reason to her misery. Her fucking parents died._

_And Emmeline Vance is as dead to me as my pet rabbit I had when I was five._

_Okay so maybe I did deserve Mary's yelling._

_At least half of it._

_But not all of it!_

_ I'm not self centred! _

_.. All of the time._

_I don't leave my friends for my "Fuck buddy"!_

_... Often._

_I am not in denial and in love with Sirius._

... Denial is just a river in Egypt_ – Or is it in Greece? I really should've paid attention in Muggle studies before I dropped that subject mid through the semester. _

_So, after Sirius Black decides to jump on me with a passion filled hate kiss, we kind of lost track of time and end up doing more... complicated things._

_So, to be fair it's his fault that I forget my best friend's parents are dead._

**Hypocrite. Hypocrite! **

My conscience yells in my head as I put the pencil down and stop scribbling down angry words into my and Mary's notebook.

Mary's left it on the coffee table after she was writing something in it yesterday, the pages have been ripped away, which is exactly what I'm going to do with those I'm writing on when I'm done.

With a sigh I look around; no one is around.

School is two days away and Lily's parent's death has brought the silence back over our group – not that it ever really left if be honest.

Mary's not _letting _me see Lily anymore; damn that girl is furious with me.

I turn back to the book, bringing up the quill again.

_Since when is Mary a saint? I'm really tired of her bullshit. _

_And then there is Sirius, who's back to be his always cheerful "I love ignoring people and throwing them dirty looks" self. _

_James is being weird, he hasn't left his position beside Lily's door since we arrived back to his house – no way we were going to be staying at Lily's house while Lily's sister had a fit._

_Petunia Dursley was someone I am going to wish to never meet again._

_She actually had the nerve to accuse Lily for her parents' death (_"If they wouldn't have had to get you from school, they'd still be alive!"). _She's a horrible whore. _

_James tried to hex her, but Lily stopped him by running away sobbing from the house._

_So we'd gone back to the Potter's, his parents have been missing in action ever since, probably working out some really secretive Ministry plan. Or whatever, who cares. _

_So Mary's really pissed at me for not showing up to comfort Lily earlier than I did, but I was a bit... busy._

_So I'm not the nicest friend ever, but hey! It's not my fault._

_But Mary believes it is._

_Bitch. _

_Which brings me back to Sirius._

_I really thought that after shagging me (again) he'd possibly get over his absurd hate on me and we could at least try to be friends, but no, he seems to be stuck on hating me more._

_I do not get him at all._

_So I'm just going to say "fuck'em all." _

I close the book and throw it back on the table, then I quickly reach out for it again and rip out the ten pages I'd written and chuck them into the burning fire.

"Marlene?"

I look up; spotting the last person I had expected to be down here, talking to _me _of all people. I'd seriously expect her to rather talk to Sirius or Peter.

"Lily!" I'm surprised how weird my voice sounds as I stand up.

"Hey," her eyes are red, swollen and cheeks wet.

She's still crying.

_Oh god, I don't handle crying people very well. Where's Alice? Get yourself together McKinnon._

... "How are you?"

Lily hiccups. "Let's not, let's just not talk about me." she says, shaking her head and sits down.

She closes her eyes and leans back. "Tell me about you. Your days."

"Uhm," _What the hell? _"My days are not really interesting."

"You slept with Sirius again," she says, one of her eyes peaking open. "I heard Mary yell it across the house."

I roll my eyes. "That's not the newest news flash Lils."

"Tell me something." Lily requests.

"I'm talking to myself," I mutter out. "In my head... again. Like I did.. after the Hogsmeade fiasco. I've never been this nutted out before."

Lily cracks a smile. "Nutted out?"

"Me saying I'm a nutter," I roll my eyes.

"You're a tosser." Lily says, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Lil..." _great, she's making me guilty now._

"I know its okay."

"Mary hates me, doesn't she?"

"Neh," Lily shakes her head. "She'll get over it."

"She's a bitch like I am," I laugh. "She does one thing in her life right and she thinks she has the right to tell me I'm a bitch."

"I don't think she's doing that," Lily says, opening both of her eyes now. "She's always muttering about being a bitch herself, she's just looking out for us."

"You," I correct her.

"Us," she corrects me back, cracking another smile.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever Evans, so... do you have any plans?"

"Plans?" Lily asks, her eyebrows rising.

"I mean... about you know after Hogwarts."

She groans, sitting up straight. "Alice just managed to talk me into going – I'm not sure where I stand yet about life after school."

I totally agree with her. I'm terrified of life out of school.

"'Could live with me," I propose. "You and Mare and I could get an apartment together, live the life of the singles together!"

Lily snorts. "Yeah, like you and Mary'll stay single!"

I snort right back at her, chucking a cushion at her. "Yes we will! It's not like I've anyone to shack up with yet! I just have Black, who's never going to date anyone ever again I'm sure. And Mary's relationships last two weeks maximum."

Lily chucks the cushion back. "Fine! We'll be bachelorettes forever together!"

I grin. She's being so normal it's almost... not normal. She's really strong.

If it were my dad – then again, it should be my dad instead of her dad – and my mum – okay... I officially think the world is cruel.

Why does the world take parents away from someone that loves her parents so much?

And leaves mine alone trying to ruin my life?

I look at Lily and sigh.

She doesn't deserve this like I do.

- Hunting for Happiness –

_Dear Marlene_

_Why aren't you coming home before school? I know Lily Evans lost her parents, but you've got to get back home young lady, we need to have a word with each other before you disappear back to school again. We'll at least talk on the platform yes darling? Your dad and I love you, dearly. _

_- Your mother._

I've been dreading to write her back, ever since I got the letter two days ago, but it's time I force myself to do it, seeing I'm going back to Hogwarts.. tomorrow.

_Mum_

_You know well why I'm not coming and it not just because Lily lost her parents. I'm not even going to try to explain it all to you. I'll talk to you for a minute on the platform and then you can watch as I walk away. I'm seriously not going to be a part of "our family" if it's like that. Tell my siblings I'm sorry for not being there to watch them go through the shit you and dad are going to make them go through._

_- Marlene. _

Yeah, yeah I can be harsh... _ish_.

B-I-T-C-H stands for _bitter_,_ immature_, _tough_, _crazy_ and _hopeless_. And I'm the biggest Bitch there is.

- Hunting for Happiness –

I lied to my mother.

When we reach the platform, I don't look for her or talk to her, I head straight to the train.

"Find us a compartment!" Alice yells after me, as she tries to spot her parents, because she actually wants to see them before she goes.

Mary doesn't bother to check if her mother came – she didn't, we know that already.

But she seems does seem to have forgiven me, because both she and Lily follow me into the train.

"Hey McKinnon!" James calls after me, grabbing my hand.

"What?" I turn around, raising my eyebrows.

He grins, pulling up something from his pocket. "I have two big surprises," he announces. "But only one I'm willing to give away yet."

"Which is?" I raise my eyebrows, "You guys look for a place," I yell over at Mary and Lily that nod and leave us to talk.

He opens his fist.

"You're captain!" I gasp, staring at the shiny badge in his hand.

James grins proudly.

"Wow!"

This year is really filled with surprises already.

James is captain of the team

And Lily got Head Girl!

That's got to be the most surprising thing. I mean Lily's really bright and smart and loyal and all the crap, but she wasn't even a prefect! _Everyone _thought Alice was going to get it.

At first Alice seemed outraged when we found out, but now she's calm. She's always calm. It's freaky.

"I've one more thing," James is getting serious now. "Or well two, but only one is for you to know yet."

I stare at him, again looking confused.

"Don't... fool around with Sirius anymore, okay Marley?"

I stare at him, my eyebrows rising again, I'm confused while at the same time I feel like someone slapped me.

James sighs, running a hand through his hair nervously. "Well, I was talking to him yesterday, and he said something about not wanting to waist his last year and that he was not going out of here as the 'man who snogged half the female population' but the man that 'snogged or more almost the _whole_ female population." James seems awkward, oh so awkward.

I'm not sure if to laugh or cry.

"So just, don't mess, and you won't get hurt."

Maybe I should hit James?

"Oh and, he's co captain, I made him that, didn't want him to feel left out, so we make all the decisions together..."

_Nope, _I'm definitely killing him now.

- Hunting for Happiness –

I don't get to kill James.

James ran off, as soon as he delivered the _oh-so-lovely_ news.

So I'm left to whine to Mary because Lily had to go to a Head girl and Head boy meeting to meet the new prefects and the mystery Head boy.

"Who do you think the Head Boy is?" Mary asks, crossing her legs.

"Frank," I snap, annoyed that she's getting off topic. "Back to me!" my voice is still snappy and I don't care if it annoys her.

Alice is not here, she went to look for Emmeline, which makes me even more annoyed. But I don't care! I'm angry. Really, really, really angry.

"Right, Sirius is an arse." Mary nods.

"-And so is James!" I'm almost shouting.

I'm in a serious rage.

Mary nods again, sighing. "Men, we should get rid of them all!" she says, clicking her gum against the roof of her mouth with her tongue. "So, the team... gonna be good or bad this yea' you think?"

"With Gideon and Fab gone? This year's gonna be hard. With James _and _Sirius as captains? It's going to be hell. I wonder if Sirius will even come to practice now, he used to skip all the time." I sigh, burying my head in my hands. "And now he'll be all busy shagging the rest of the female population. Beware Mary! You may be next."

She pulls a face, rolling her eyes at me and continues to paint her finger nails, which seems very important right now to no one but herself.

"I'm killing James," I say, crossing my arms.

"Okay love, have fun," she says absent minded.

I'm about to snap at her again but get interrupted.

"_JAMES POTTER GET BACK HERE_!"

The familiar angry voice gets us both to fall silent, and stop doing what we were doing, and look up and towards the door.

"_I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

"I think someone might beat you to it Lene," Mary chokes up, looking at me with an amused but confused look on her face.

I keep staring at the doors, I barely manage to see where James is running as fast as he seems to be able to, grinning, with a _very _angry Lily Evans running behind him, holding her wand up in the air and aiming it after him.

_Yep. What a fantastic start of the year._

* * *

**A/N:** So It was supposed to be longer, perhaps with a cliff hanger, but I couldn't make myself write anymore, so you don't get the longest chapter yet and its a bit of a filler, but at least they're back in school, which lets me take the lid of my "drama box" and pour it into my pot of "HFH plot" and stir with my chopstick.. Yeah, I'm tired, it's late. I should sleep. I'm going to update next week, and I promise you, if I get over ten review, I'll make sure the chapter is over ten pages and so juicy you'll feel like I just made you lemon juice... juicy lemon juice... yeah, I'm strange.

REVIEW PLEASE! Give me ideas for coming chapters! That would be lovely. SO lovely. I'd want to kiss you – shutting up now and drowning in my sheets!

R-E-V-I-E-W. A person that reviews **R**ocks. Is **E**xtra awesome. Is **V**ery amazing. **I** love a person that reviews. Is **E**verything I want in a reader. **W**ONDERFUL.

Yeah, I'm lame.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:**

OH HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THAT IS GOOD -

FOURHUNDRED?

Wait, let me check that again…

Yes, still four hundred.

*passesout*

And you thought you'd get a chapter? If you got me to fourhundred review?

OH HECK YOU'LL GET A CHAPTER.

I got like 21 reviews, I don't think I can write a 20 page long chapter, sooo that wont be happening, but it'll be long! Promise!

Now the reason I haven't been updating sooner is I had my tonsils removed, like I think I mentioned was going to happen in last chapter, so I've been really dead, but good news is that I've got my own computer back and can write all the time! Do I hear any YAY's?

ps. To my 400th reviewer PongOTongTongERong I love you.

ps2. I love every single one of you that reviewed, I'd hug you for forever if I could!

ps3. *holds out arms* come here! A hug! You've deserved it!

Chapter 43

A lot of people's point of views.

_Mary Macdonald_

Lily throws herself on the bench versus mine and sighs frustrated.

"Who, in their right minds, makes _James Potter _Head Boy?" she basically screams, her eyes shooting daggers at us all, like its our fault James got the title.

Marlene rolls her eyes, crossing her legs. "Dumbledore has never been known as a 'sane' person, Lily."

Lily sits up, still glaring. "But why him! Or more like, why me? I wasn't a prefect! Alice would be perfect for the job!" she gestures towards Alice, who sighs.

"James wasn't a prefect either, so why not Remus? It's because Dumbledore chose you. And he has the finally word," Alice says, staying calm as always.

The same cannot be said about the red head, that gives away another frustrated scream.

After a minute Lily has turned her attention towards me, eyes still narrowed. "Why haven't you changed yet?" she demands, crossing her arms. "We're nearly there."

It's time like this that make me regret not just staying with Ver in a compartment.

"Don't take your anger out on me Lily," My eyes narrow as well, meeting hers.

"We've been doing other stuff," Lene pipes up.

Lily stares at her, now. "You two haven't changed yet and we're _nearly _there!"

"Which means we have time," I roll my eyes, but stand up nothing less.

Lily mutters something that I don't hear, so I ignore it.

"Look Lily, you're not the only one thats pissed," Lene sighs, pulling her top over her head and not bothering to turn away from the door, even though it only has glass - very see through - windows.

"What's bothering you?" Lily asks, her voice still grumpy.

"James is captain of the team," Marlene explains, as she starts unbuttoning her jeans.

"And?" Alice raises her eyebrows.

"Sirius is co-captain."

Ouch.

"Ouch," I say, half laughing as I open my trunk to get my robes.

"Why is that bad?" Alice asks, cluelessly.

"Because that means Sirius has too much power, and thats more to use against me, because he seems back into the 'lets torture marlene' train, going around here." Marlene scowls.

I frown. "Even after you, like, slept with him?"

Alice gapes and Lily's head shoots up.

.. They didn't know, did they?

"Nice one," Lene mutters through gritted teeth, throwing her jeans towards me.

I catch them, laughing. "Sorry,"

"You slept with Sirius again?" Alice demands, her arms crossing.

"_Well.._" Lene says, smiling sheepishly.

"Put on clothes." Alice says, shaking her head at the blonde standing in front of her only in her underwear.

"Is the discussion over then?" Marlene says, half grinning.

"The hell it is, when did that happen?" Lily raises her eyebrows, picking up the subject again.

Marlene groans but before she could say anything the doors to the compartment are opened.

"Evans-_Woah!_" James splutters when he enters our compartment, closing his eyes faster than ever. "MARLEY! Put. On. Clothes!" he manages out, sounding mildly disgusted.

I shriek out, pulling my newly-gone-of-the-body shirt against my chest.

"James! Get. out." Marlene responds, rolling her eyes.

"Who's not dressed?" Sirius'voice comes behind James, and I can see where his head tries to peak behind James' back.

"GET OUT POTTER!" Lily screams, her eyes lighting up like fire.

"Can I open my eyes?" James asked, covering them with his hand and ignoring Sirius who's trying to push his way in.

"They are getting changed James," Alice says, sighing. "Let them be."

"Get in! Prongs! Get in!" Sirius whines form behind James.

"Get out!" Lily, Marlene and I shriek at the same time in a response.

But Sirius' strength wins and with one more push, James is forced into the room and Sirius slides in, grinning.

"Damn, I was hoping someone new," his voice sounds slightly disappointed as he only finds Marlene, standing half naked in front of him.

I throw my t-shirt at him, without thinking.

He moves his head towards me, grinning as I try to use my arms to cover myself after throwing away my shield.

I'm quite thankful I have a nice bra on at this moment.

"Get out." Marlene says, her voice way harder than it had been when it was only James. "We're getting dressed if you don't notice, there's noting for you to see."

Sirius turns his eyes back at her, rolling them. "Nothing I haven't seen anyway." he shrugs. "Nothing special either," and with that he turns around and motions with his head for james to follow, which he does.

The compartment door closes.

Alice points her wand at the window, and green curtains cover the windows immediately.

"You're too good at silent spells," Lily says, pouting slightly, obviously trying to get rid of the thick tension thats filling the room, but as always fails to do so.

"Thanks" Alice says, smiling slightly, her eyes darting to Marlene.

Marlene looks up, catching the girl's gaze and rolls her eyes.

She then stalks to her open trunk and pulls up her school uniform.

I sigh, doing the same as she.

I really should start hanging out with Ravenclaws more often.

- Hunting for Happiness -

_Emmeline Vance_

I am taking risks this year, and I'm starting on those risks early, and I know it, and I'm not sure if its a good thing to do.

Secret meetings at Libraries are one thing.

Sitting together in the train on the way to Hogwarts, is another.

But Desiree had whined, a lot, in her owl.

And with all the stuff going on with the Gryffindors, I wasn't sure if I wanted to be with them, or if they wanted me there.

So I chose the easy option.

The super secret and dangerous one maybe.

But still the easier one to handle, the less-drama-filled one.

Thankfully, the Gryffindors never pick a compartment in the far back on the train, like the Slytherins does, instead the Gryffindors don't come close to the back - probably afraid of running into Slytherins.

So none of my old friends have had the chance to see me.

Desiree is going on about some guy she met over the break, trying to regain Valeries attention again, but Val seems busy staring at Avery, who's in a deep discussion with Mulciber, and that creeps me out, because every now and then they laugh. And their laughter is evil if anything is. It makes goosebumps form on my arms and I shiver, like its snowing inside the train.

"- But I'll never see him again." Desiree ends her forever-long story with a loud sigh.

"Aha." is the only reply she gets from the brunette.

"I miss Cissy," Desiree says, shaking her head, so her honey brown hair dances around her shoulders, before turning towards me. "She always listened to my stories." she pouts.

Valerie rolls her eyes, tearing them away from Avery. "Maybe Cissy found your stories fun Des, I'm busy."

Desiree turns around quickly, offended by the brunette's words. "I tell great stories!" she exclaims, looking at me for support.

I hesitate, which side to take? But end up nodding my head slowly.

Val frowns at me before turning back to Desiree. "Whatever."

"And what are you busy with?" Desiree continues, still milady offended. "Staring into thin air like a-like-a.." she seems to have great difficulty finding a proper description "Like a loony lunatic like Lovegood!" she says, nodding her head as she approves of her own description.

Avery now looks up from his deep discussion with Mulciber, not looking amused.

"Are you guys whining and bickering again? It's giving me a headache."

Valerie stands up from our side of the compartment and marches over to Avery and Mulciber, throwing her self on the seat next to the first one.

"Des is being childish, nothing new Ave," She says, rolling her eyes.

Avery says nothing, his eyes linger on her, after a moment he nods; as if he's giving her permission for sitting so close.

Desiree's mouth curls up in a thing line and she crosses her arms, but says nothing.

I dart my eyes towards the window. "We're almost there," I announce.

Valerie nods her head, her hand moving slowly towards Avery.

"Ave, where's Sev?" Valerie asks.

Avery doesn't look at her as he shrugs. "Somewhere." he answers shortly.

"Does your head hurts?" she asks, her voice just above a whisper like she doesn't want us other to hear her, so we act like we don't "I mean, do you have a headache?"

Avery nods absent minded, and turns his attention back to Mulciber.

"I could rub your shoulders," Valerie says, her voice innocent, as if she's trying to sound not too desperate.

Which she kind of fails to do.

Avery shakes his head, without a word.

Valerie pulls her hands back and rests them in her lap, looking slightly disappointed. "Alright then,"

"You may rub mine," Mulciber laughs up, his laughter the usually dark and creepy.

Valerie for a moment looks disgusted, as she violently shakes her head and stands up, moving back to our bench.

Desiree seems to have forgotten about her own outburst earlier, and rests her head on Valerie's shoulder.

I shake my head, looking at them.

I guess the more I hang out with them, the more I realize how much I was wrong when I thought there was less drama with the Slytherins, turns out, there might be just as much drama.

- Hunting For Happiness -

_Alice Prewett_

The first week of school flies by, and nothing interesting happens really.

Lily and James go to Head boy and girl meeting and come back bickering, but that was to be expected.

I'm happy for Lily and all, but a tad disappointed I wasn't picked as Head Girl.. but maybe its better this way, I mean there's something about the pair of them, something that needs to be worked out.

And besides, that gives me more free time, not that I need it, I have nothing to do but my homework and listen to Marlene and Mary gossip like there's no tomorrow.

Emmeline has stayed clear off our path for the last days, I've only seen her during breakfast, and when we go to bed and at classes of course, but what she does in free period, lunch and dinner is beyond me.

"First Quidditch practice is tomorrow morning," Marlene says, scowling as she falls back on her bed. "And rather early, its our first weekend back, and I can't enjoy sleep."

Lily rolls her eyes as she sits on her bed, brushing her hair. "I have a meeting with the Prefects _again _tomorrow because James turned the last one into a complete chaos - what?"

I stare at her, and so do Marlene and Mary, my mouth hanging a bit open.

"Did you say _James_?" Marlene asks, the question we were all wondering, her eyebrows almost at the top of her head.

"I didn't." Lily refuses, pulling the brush harshly downwards. "I said Potter,"

"You said James," Mary says, grinning.

"What ever." Lily narrows her eyes "Drop it, slip of tongue, I'm tired." She throws the brush on the night stands and stands up to pull the sheets off.

Mary rolls her eyes and so does Marlene, but I just smile.

"I'm off to bed too," Marlene announces, but doesn't look happy about it. "Early morning," she scowls, crawling under the covers.

"I've nothing better to do then," Mary pouts, sitting on her own bed. "What about you Alice?"

I look at them, "Uh," I hesitate. "I might go and see if they've closed the Library yet."

"It's due to close in five minutes," Lily says, pointing at the clock "It's only ever open this long on Fridays, I'd hurry."

"Right!" I say, standing up and grabbing my cardigan and throw it over my t-shirt, my robes are unclean so I leave them on a chair. "Be back soon," I add before running out the door, and quickly exciting the filled common room as well.

Truthfully, I hadn't planned on going to the Library until tomorrow, but I'm not tired enough to try to sleep and sitting around watching them sleep sounds both boring and creepy, and I've been dying to take a walk around the castle I love so much.

It has nothing to do by the fact that I heard one Frank Longbottom mention to his friends he was going to study late at the Library tonight.

Besides, he's probably finished already and gone up to his Common Room, so I'm just taking an innocent walk, aren't I?

I'm not sure what Frank and I are. He's never actually kissed me, but he holds my hand, and tells me that he likes me, but then not a single letter. What does that make us?

The Library doors are shut, shut and locked, and the lights inside are turned off.

It's closed...

I sigh, pushing my hair behind my ears.

Sighing again, I turn around, pulling my cardigan closer to my body as I walk away from the Library, taking small short steps towards where I came from.

"No!"

There's a voice behind me, but I don't bother to wonder who it is.

"No, don't be closed!" the same voice rings, and I realize its familiar.

"Hey you, over there!"

This time I turn around,

_Frank._

"Alice-"

Frank stops in his steps.

I cross my arms over my chest. "Frank, hey."

"Is it closed?" he motions towards the Library.

"Yep."

"I forgot my book in there," He says, crossing his own arms.

"Ah."

I shift my weight over to my other leg, uncomfortable in this situation.

"The boys-" he points his finger over his shoulder. "-are waiting."

"Oh." I nod my head. "I.. I best be, you know, going then." I poked my own finger in the other direction.

"Yeah." Frank agrees.

"Okay," my voice is turning frustrated now and I untangle my hands, letting them free fall down. "Bye then." I turn around, ready to stalk away.

"I could walk you."

I stop, turning away slowly, repeating his words in my mind, just to make sure I heard him right.

"If you want of course," he adds, when I'm turned completely.

I smile and nod. "Thanks."

Frank smiles back, nodding his head as he walks towards me. "You'll have to lead the way though, I'm not too familiar with Gryffindor house," he smiles again, a bit sheepishly.

I laugh, nodding my head before I start tracing my way back to the Gryffindor tower.

At first we're both silent, but I can feel Frank's eyes linger on me.

"So," I start, rubbing my hands together tad nervously.

"So," he agrees, chuckling. "What were you after in the Library?" he asks, politely, to make conversation.

I shrug. "A book, with potions, its my worst subject, and I don't feel like failing this year."

Frank grins, shaking his head. "You won't."

I bite my lip to stop a smile. "I was surprised you know," I then continue, again seeking comfort in pulling my cardigan closer to my body.

"Surprised'bout?" Frank asks, raising his eyebrows.

"That you didn't make head boy, I guessed, you or Remus."

He laughs, shaking his head. "I'm glad. I wouldn't like all the responsibility. But I agree, I thought Remus Lupin would get it, and least of all James Potter! And Lily Evans, I guess, I get that, she's really smart, good a potions, but I'm not sure if I'd pair her with Potter."

I laugh, "That's where I disagree, I'd pair James with Lily any day."

Frank grins, rolling his eyes slightly. "I was surprised you didn't get it, you were a lovely prefect."

This time I can't stop my smile from spreading. "Thanks. I'm fine with being just a prefect though."

Frank nods. "Same."

I grin, but the grin comes off quickly when I realize where we are… we're already there, which means he'll have to leave, and something about that thought makes me sad.

"This is it." I announce, pointing a finger at the fat lady.

"Right, okay. I should be going there. Curfew's over in a minute."

"You better hurry then," I smile.

"Yes," he nods, making a move to turn away, but he hesitates.

"Alice-"

"Yes?"

"I-I wanted to talk to you about something, it's hard to explain, but I hope you understand-"

"Understand what?" I raise my eyebrows.

But he doesn't answer with words, instead, he leans forward, hesitates a bit before his lips are pushing against mine.

It takes me a while to respond, I'm too shocked at first, between I realize whats going on I manage to hesitantly move my lips with his, even though I have no idea what I am doing.

After a moment, way to early, he pulls away.

"I-" he starts.

"I understand," I can't stop from grinning out.

He grins back. "Right, I must be going."

"Goodnight Frank."

"Goodnight Alice."

He turns away without hesitation this time, and walks away.

I can't stop a squeal from slipping from my lips as I turn around in half a circle.

"_Quidditch_." I tell the Fat Lady, giggling. "Let me guess, James picked the password?" I ask her as she opens for me.

"You're in a good mood Miss Prewett," The portrait says, in her normal deep singing voice. "And yes Mister James Potter picked it out, he told me himself." she giggled at that.

I fight the urge to roll my yes; she's always had a crush on James.

"Goodnight!" I tell her, while climbing into the Common Room, to find it a bit emptier then it had been earlier.

To my surprise though, I find Marlene sitting on one of the couch, with Mary's head on her shoulder.

"You aren't sleeping?" I ask her, eyebrows raised as I sit down on the other side of her on the couch.

"Couldn't fall asleep Alice," she rolls her eyes before scowling. "It was like ten o'clock, don't know what I was thinking. Where's your book?"

"It was closed, I took a walk," I say, not really smoothing, before giving away a little laugh "You'll regret it tomorrow Marlene, and you know it, not heading early to bed."

She sighs, "I'll deal with tomorrow, tomorrow."

I cock my head towards Mary's "Is she asleep?"

Marlene nods, yawning. "Yep, fell asleep few minutes ago, Lily's asleep too, up in the room."

"Okay," I stand up, yawning myself. "I'm going to go unto bed, you coming?"

Marlene shakes her head, her eyes lingering on the other end of the Common Room, where James and Sirius sit.

"I'm listening to their plans for tomorrow," she explains, but I'm not sure if to buy it, at least I can't hear them talk from over here…

"Goodnight then?"

"Night."

I take one last look at Marlene and then at the boys, shaking my head before making my way towards the stairs.

I'm looking forward to sleeping now, sleeping and dreaming about one person only.

- Hunting for Happiness -

_James Potter _

First Quidditch practice of the season!

And not just that, but also my first Quidditch practice as captain.

Yes.

This sounds beautiful.

Okay, its not a real normal Quidditch practice but a we-need-more-people-in-the-team try outs. But that should still be fun!

Gideon was a fantastic captain, but now its time for me to be a better one.

I look at Sirius, grinning from ear to ear.

He stands next to me on the grass, waiting for the rest to arrive, not actually happy about having to be there, he was way into skipping practices, which is why I made him co-captain, to give him a reason to actually make a show.

Also I know he was both annoyed and happy over the fact I was made both.

Happy because if I'm Head Boy he'll get away with stuff easily.

Unhappy because its unfair I got both titles and he's afraid I'll turn into "A Remus" in his words.

I grin as I notices Joanne Clearwater skipping her way, already in her Quidditch gear, over to us, waving frantically.

"Quidditch time is back baby!" she grins, when she gets to us, giving both of us a pat on the back. "You better have more practices than good old Giddie, did, Potter." she says, looking serious now.

I roll my eyes. "Of course."

"Where's the rest?" Sirius asks, his voice still grumpy because of the lack of sleep.

"No idea," Joanne answers, "Perhaps, thats the rest," she then grins, pointing a finger at the group of people walking towards us. "But I doubt it, we're only few left, aren't we? Lost two! When Gid and Fab, left."

"We have Marlene and Peskey left, and you, and me and Sirius." I count on my fingers. "That five, need two more. A keeper and a beater."

Joanne whistles. "That's gonna be a hard one, finding those two, but I'm happy you wanted us all here, do we need to try out too?" she grins. "Sir? Captain? Mister Potter? Majesty?"

"Captaih or James'll do," I roll my eyes, "And no trying out for you."

The group of people are coming closer now, and its rather large.

"Are they here to try out?" Joanne whispers to me, sounding excited.

"Or to check Padfoot out," I grin.

Sirius rolls his eyes.

"I'm here I'm here!" out from the middle of the group, Patrick Peskey emerges. "Sorry, chatting with friends, trying out." he says, practically panting when he gets to us. "Clearwater! Potter! Black! Where's McKinnon?"

"I'm here, should we start?" Marlene comes out from the changing rooms, wearing her Quidditch uniform as well, and walks towards us.

Finally! The team is here!

"You're late." Sirius says, his eyes narrowed and harsh.

I roll my eyes, wondering if I should point out Peskey just got here and Sirius is always late.

Marlene shakes her head, and says nothing, before walking over to Joanne and standing beside her.

I decide to do like her and drop the subject of late and start this thing.

"Alright!" I say, in a loud voice, trying to talk over the loud noises the group of people are making. "I want you to divide into groups! Beaters, here-" I gesture over to my left side. "-Keepers, here." and then to my right.

The group does as I say and forms group, but not two, but into four groups.

Beaters.

Keepers.

Giggling girls.

Ravenclaws.

"Right, everyone that's not in Gryffindor get the fuck off the field!" I yell, already getting frustrated. "And giggling Gryffindor girls either leave or take a seat in the stands! But no freaking Ravenclaws! Or Hufflepuffs! Or-"

"OR SLYTHERINS!" Sirius finished for me, glowering.

This is going to be a long morning.

- Hunting for Happiness -

After two hours of sweat, tears and blood I think I've finally picked out good members for the team.

I fall down on the grass, next to where the rest of the team sits, closing my eyes.

Sirius pokes me after a while, forcing me to open my eyes again and look at the still big group of people waiting for me to tell them who is in the team.

I look at the old group.

Joanne nods, accepting the decision we already made.

Marlene follows her lead and so does Peskey.

"Gryffindors new keeper, would be," I look over the group, trying to set my eyes on the tall, strong girl that I'm about to name. "Yvonne Levi,"

It takes Yvonne a moment to realize I'm talking to her, but when she does she claps her hands together, taking a step from a group. "Thanks Potter," she says.

I turn my head to make sure the team still accepts.

Yvonne is tall and incredible fast and strong, so I'm sure she can guard well, but she's a bit easy to distract, which is my biggest worry.

"Moving to beaters," I say, after getting a tired nod from Sirius. "The Beater of the team, with Sirius will be, Josh Renaldi."

Josh is quicker to realize I said his name that Yvonne was and a grin spreads over his face right away.

"Really? No way!" he exclaims, making his way over to me, still grinning from ear to ear. "Awesome!"

I can't stop myself from grinning back and hold up a hand for him to high five, which he does.

Josh is built a little like Sirius, he's a bit short, but he has obvious strength and could beat that ball into a very long distance.

"Thanks for all the others that came, but we don't have any other positions open," I finish, ignoring the sighs coming from the crowd as it slowly starts to make their way off the field.

"Right," I turn to my now fully formed team. "I'm going to go get the chest with all the balls, and then are you guys unto a quick game of Quidditch to try the whole team out together?"

"Heck yeah!" Joanne says, jumping from the ground. "That's the only reason I came her!" she grins, looking at Yvonne and Josh. "No offense Newbies." she says, still grinning.

I roll my eyes at her enthusiasm, but am glad at least someone seems excited. "Right, I'll be back."

I did well!

I think I did well at least.

I managed to pick out people, didn't I?

But the right people.. I'm not sure. I hope so.

This year is going to be a good Quidditch year, I can't be Captain and let the team loose!

This is going to be a good year.

I'm captain, I'm Head Boy, I'm a seventh year.

Everything's good.

There's only one thing thats not.

And thats Evans.

I really can't stand being around her anymore, because I just want to kiss her!

Especially at meetings, when she stands there, with her red hair, being all bossy, screaming at me.

It turns me on.

It's torture really, Sirius found it hilarious when I told him, if he'll laugh again, I'll just give him detention!

So not abusing my power.

I pull my wand up from my pocket, pointing it towards the trunk with the Quidditch balls and levitate them back outside the room and onto the field.

As soon as I'm outside, I can sense there's something wrong.

Maybe its the way they are all standing, two in the middle, while the rest stay behind, looking helpless.

Or its the fact that Marlene and Sirius are both yelling at each other so loud it can be heard to Hogsmeade.

Yeah, probably the second option.

"-And what are you going to do about it, its none of your business!" Marlene screams, throwing her hands in the air, her face only inches away from Sirius'.

"It's the Gryffindor team!" SIrius yells back, his face red. "He can't be here, spying!"

"SPYING!" Marlene repeats "SPYING! He's not spying! He was just coming over hear to greet us, Godric Black, could you be any dafter-"

I stand still, not sure what to do, my team mates seem to be doing the same.

Joanne gives me a look, telling me to get are over there, but I don't feel like it, I hate getting in the middle of one of their fights, better to just wait until they get too tired to scream.

"Why don't you two just get off the field then!"

I look around, confused at what Sirius is implying, quickly I spot Gilderoy Lockhart and some other Ravenclaws, standing in a group, Gilderoy looks a bit worried, but some Ravenclaw is holding him back, obviously keeping him from being involved in the fight.

"You can't tell me what to do." Marlene spits, her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I can't?" Sirius asks, crossing his arms. "I'm co-captain."

"And I'm a member of this team!" Marlene says, narrowing her eyes.

"Maybe you shouldn't be then!" Sirius yells, his eyes mimicking hers.

"_What?_" MArlene's voice is growing even more louder.

"You're off," Sirius states.

"You can't-"

"Get the hell of my pitch McKinnon." Sirius says, his voice growing calmer. "Or I'll carry you."

Oh oh…

Marlene looks livid, "You don't-" but he doesn't let her finish, instead his arms grab her and he lifts her over his shoulder.

"LET ME GO!" Marlene screams, banging her fits into his back, but he ignores it and starts to stalk away with Marlene on his back.

"Sirius!" Joanne finally speaks up, but he ignores her as well.

I'm loss at words and just stare at the scene happening in front of me.

Sirius finally reaches the Ravenclaws, still ignoring the yelling blonde.

"Let go off her!" Gilderoy Lockhart says, looking scandalized.

"My pleasure," Sirius replies, letting go of Marlene and watching as the blonde falls with a scream on the ground.

"I HATE YOU SIRIUS BLACK!" she manages to scream after him, but he's already walking away and back towards the castle.

"I guess, practice is over then?" Yvonne asks, as she follows Joanne thats coming in a raging speed towards me.

"James! Why didn't you do anything!" Joanne asks/screams accusingly.

"I, I don't, I just-" I try, looking for the right words, before turning back to the group of Ravens. "Marlene! Marlene wait! Marlene come back!"

But the blonde that has risen to her feet doesn't reply, she gives me a hard cold look before grabbing Gilderoy's arm and stalking off in the opposite direction that Sirius had taken.

"He can't kick her off can he?" Joanne asks me, shaking her head.

"I said he could make decisions," I tell her, running my fingers through my hair. "But shit, I didn't think this was going to go on. What he hell was it about?"

"Gilderoy and his friends wanted to talk to Marlene or something," Joanne explains, "For some reason that made Sirius snap, look I don't really know, ask your friend and tell your friend that he's a bloody great beater, but an asshole and to get himself together, and then go and talk to your other friend, and tell her that she's a bloody good chaser and NOT off the team! We just got two new members, we can't afford loosing some now."

I sigh, nodding my head. "You'll make a damn good captain Joanne one day."

Joanne rolls her eyes. "Next year baby, next year." she winks and grins before giving me a pat on the shoulder. "Now effing go and fix your team Potter."

**A/N:**

This was a long chapter, as promised! Over 5000 words, and I hope it was worth all the wait! You guys gave me so many reviews last time, that I'm still in shock. Seriously, if it keeps going on like this, I'm the luckiest person alive.

Thank you guys so much!

Please leave a review and tell me what you thought!

Happy Halloween, yesterday, by the way!

Love.

Rainbow Dust


	44. Chapter 44

HELLO *waves*

* * *

Under the eyes

of the universe

**we wait**

For them

to decide

**our fate**

Instead of trying

to just make it

**our own**

Because we are

afraid to fail and afraid

**to fall.**

**AAAAAAAH ITS MY BIRTHDAY TODAY. **

So I realized, couple chapters back I promised a reviewer a recap of the story and then FORGOT to make it.

I seriously suck.

Hehe.

* So This is what you must remember:

Emmeline is in a secret 'club' of sorts with Slytherins and told them the Gryffindor password so they could pull a prank on the Gryffindors but Blaire Vandever found about her secret.

Mary Macdonald used to battle bulimia because she didn't feel worthy enough with her exboyfriend Reg broke up with her, but after telling her friends about it, she stopped feeling the need to throw up.

Lily's parents were killed in a car crash and she was made Head Girl, James was made Captain and Head Boy, Sirius was made Co-captain, Marlene got kicked off the Quidditch team, Alice and Frank kissed, Remus brokeup with Blaire because she kept secrets from him and he feels he is a monster, Peter is Peter.

Mulciber and Avery 'attacked'/'tried to rape' Marlene but Mary came to her rescue and no one in the school but few teachers, the (now) 7th year Gryffindor girls (but not Emmeline) and Sirius and James know. *

Thats all I can remember myself for now!

Now all read the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 44

Marlene McKinnon and Mary Macdonald

_Marlene McKinnon_

I burry my head in my hands, wondering if Potions will become ever slightly easier if I pull my hair out.

The book makes absolutely no sense and nor does Slughorn and my notes are soaked after I threw them out the window in a rage-moment after Sirius - the asshole - threw me off the team three days ago.

I haven't gone back to it; the Team. Even though James has asked me to - begged me too.

I'm not going until Sirius - and maybe even not then - admits he was wrong, but he doesn't seem to want to do that.

And that makes me want to rip someone's head off.

And as the thought passes my mind someone pokes my shoulder and I look up, just in time to see when a parchment falls on the table.

"Here are notes for the polyjuice potions." no one other than Blaire Vandever says and I ponder if I should try to rip her head off "We did it last year, I see you struggling over it, are you recapping?"

I look at her notes suspiciously, before snagging them and making sure its real. "That's what seventh year is mostly about." I reply shortly, scanning over the notes and deciding killing her can wait for a bit.

She smiles, before walking around the table and taking a seat. "I wanted to discuss something with you."

My eyebrows raise as I put her notes inside my book and then close it.

"We've never talked."

Blaire sighs frustrated like I'm getting on her nerves, before nodding her head. "I know but there's something I need to discuss."

My eyebrows keep their height but I nod.

Blaire raises a finger, pointing at something behind my back and as I turn she speaks.

"I've noticed _she's_ been talking to Remus and Sirius a lot."

My eyes find Remus, Sirius and surprisingly _Emmeline_, but I know Blaire's right; for the past two days I've seen Remus, James and Sirius with her three times.

I turn around again, waiting for Blaire to continue.

After a minute she does "And I there's something I think you 'ought to know."

I sigh, "Look if you're jealous of Remus because you think he's hitting it off with Emmeline-"

Blaire cuts me off, angry this time. "It's not that! I know something!"

Sighing again, I nod. "Tell me then Vandever."

Blaire leans forward, lowering her voice. "You remember the reason Remus and I broke up?"

"Something about you keeping secrets," I answer, even though I know there are more reasons behind it.

"Not so loud." she hisses, "But yes. That secret is something that involves Emmeline Vance."

I have to admit, she has me a bit intrigued now and I feel my self leaning towards her.

"I didn't want to tell Remus," Blaire takes in a deep breath "Because I didn't want to hurt him, but seeing her with him and with Sirius like that.. is too suspicious, and I have to tell you because I know you care enough about them to do something."

I'm about to spit in her face that I don't care about Sirius Black when she continues;

"Last year, I discovered Emmeline, in this very Library, hanging out with a bunch of Slytherins."

My mouth opens a bit, but no words come out so instead my brain repeats her words over again in my head.

"_What_?" I finally manage out.

Blaire sighs again. "Emmeline suddenly stopped being friends with you guys yes, but that doesn't mean she didn't make new ones."

I stare at her.

Emmeline Vance.. mates with Slytherins?

"Who were those Slytherins?" I demand, trying to fight the urge to look over my back and see if the - traitor - bitch is still talking to Sirius and Remus.

"I'm not sure, I don't really remember, I remember Narcissa Black, but she's gone now right? And.. Valerie something, I think-"

But I've stopped listening to her, because like called to the stage, four boys have entered the Library; Snape, Mulciber, Avery and Rosier.

I watch as Avery glances at Emmeline, and thats when I know what I have to do.

_Mary Macdonald_

I've never realized just how.. cold the dungeons are, and they are even darker now that I know we're looking for something we don't want to find.

But Marlene keeps her head up high, her heels making a loud noise when they touch the cold stone floor, other than that, everything is completely silent.

"Maybe he didn't get your owl." I whisper out, breaking the silence, but the blonde shakes her head.

"I didn't know we were bringing company."

His voice is so low, yet so filled with power and … darkness, so dark that words can't even being to explain how it makes me feel, it not only makes visible goosebumps form on my arms and neck, but also makes it harder to breathe and my legs seem to be frozen.

"We need to talk."

Marlene's voice is surprisingly strong, I'm not sure if I'd be able to make a single sound right now if I was needed.

"That you said." Avery responds, pointing a finger to a door I hadn't even noticed. "It's empty."

Marlene nods, motioning with her fingers for me to follow.

Somehow I regain strength in my legs and manage to follow her in the doors, which Avery closes.

For a second the room is completely black, but then light flows in when Avery hits the light switch and I swear I see him smirk for a moment.

Marlene doesn't wait, but gets straight to the point, she probably wants this to come to an end just as soon as I do. "I want you to tell me about Emmeline Vance. Because I know."

Avery's eyes seem to twitch, before he raises one eyebrow. "You do?"

Marlene nods, crossing her arms. "I do. Not much, but enough to know she hangs out with you lot."

Avery doesn't show any signs of disliking her choice of words so she continues.

"But you're going to tell me everything."

I have no idea how Marlene can talk to someone like Avery like this, but bite my lip to stay silent.

Avery takes a step towards her, placing himself so close to her he can probably feel her breath on his face. "And what, Miss McKinnon, would_ I_ get from that?"

Marlene takes in a deep breath, her arms shaking slightly as she uncrosses them but her eyes don't leave his. "Anything you want."

Avery's eyes drop to the floor and work their way up my best friend's body, lingering at places they shouldn't before he turns to me.

"I'm only telling one of you, unless she's willing to 'pay' as well."

Before I can answer, Lene has;

"She's waiting outside the room while you tell me." she says, turning around and mouthing "_Outside_." towards me.

I want to object, but I can't, I can't stay inside here with him anymore as much as I don't want to leave him alone with her.

"I'll be here if you need me." I manage out before making a fast exit, my heart beating in my chest.

_What am I doing? Leaving them alone together?_

I close the doors, my finger leaning on the handle.

_Should I go back in?_

But after few more seconds I let it go and push my back to the wall next to the door, taking deep breaths to calm myself down.

_What was she thinking! Meeting up with him so late! And in _his _territory! _

It's amazing how just a 17 year old boy can bring up such a feeling of freight inside me, even though only few months ago it was me, pointing my wand at him and hitting curses towards him and I was the one that _won._

And now I'm leaving my best friend alone with him.

I push myself away from the door, about to pull it back open when I hear something; a hiss.

A hiss of my name.

"_Mary._"

I look around, but there's nothing to see but darkness.

_You're imagining it Mar_y, I scold myself, _just because Avery scares you a bit-_

"..._Mary..._"

I freeze up.

I _heard_ that.

I look around again, but the same emptiness greets me.

"Hello?" I whisper out, my voice probably not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"_Mary..._"

I take a step away from the door, trying to figure out from what direction the hissing is coming from.

"... _Mary..._"

It's getting louder now, so definitely left.

I continue walking towards the noise, taking silent, short steps while my whole body shakes.

"Hello?" this time I manage to ask a little louder. "Is someone her-"

There's a bright light, bright red dazzling light and I hardly am able to scream before the pain is forced over me.

My feet are knocked out form under me and the air in my lungs follow, I scream but I can't make a sound because the pain rushing through me is too much to make out.

My head hits the floor and everything becomes fuzzy.

"_Crucio_!"

This time the pain is even worse; my mouth opens wide as if to scream but again nothing comes out.

"_Crucio!_"

I manage to scream, but my vision fades, growing darker and darker with each second, until there's nothing left to see.

* * *

A/N:

Once again I am battling writers block so this was rather **hard to write**, _may be a bit forced_, and very short. Also I was supposed to be studying for my History test while I wrote it.. hehehehe.

BUT:

Today, November 21st, is my BIRTHDAY! Can you believe it? Yaay!

Sooo I hope you can cut me some slack for a short bad chapter and that you enjoy this day as much as I will and enjoyed the chapter!

Love as always

- Sig x x


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: So I had to write this chapter about s e v e n times until I was happy with it and to be honest, I'm not happy with it yet, but its been a long time and I want to update so bad and I doubt I can write it much better with this block!

It was very hard, actually it was INSANE :P I've been doing sooo much, because I have tests, but I'll always have time to write in this story :P Even though my other stories seem to not get updated.. woops.

Anyways, I finally managed out a draft I thought was okay, so I hope you can keep in mind that I do have writers block, but I still tried to squeeze out a good chapter because you guys are amazingsauce!

* * *

Chapter 45

Marlene McKinnon, Emmeline Vance and Sirius Black

She's pale.

Pale and cold, but she's breathing - and her cheeks are rosy.

Her leg is standing out of her comforter (white and too clean comforter) it's a good sign, I keep telling myself, because if she would lay still, legs straight and arms straight; then something would be wrong.

Because Mary's never still, not while she sleeps; she moves, and mutters, and groans and sometimes even talks.

But even Mary Macdonald would have to be still in death. So every time she moves, I can breathe – be calm and feel relief, because she's alive.

She hadn't looked alive.

She had never looked more dead, lying on the floor, pale face, bruises over her legs, hands and face.

Blood coming from her nose, eyes open wide, but never blinking nor moving.

Nothing about her said that she was alive.

Mulciber hadn't moved either, still standing over her, his short wand still pointed at her body.

Her screams had been heard, it wasn't only Avery and I that had heard them, all the way into the empty room, where he'd just finished telling me everything there was to tell about Emmeline Vance's betrayal. Even though I was in shock after hearing everything he said, I was easily yanked from it when I heard her scream, it didn't take me long to realize who it was, maybe because I've known her for so long or because I've heard her screams before, whatever the reason was, I just knew.

Avery's ears perked up too, at first I looked at him, he pulled up his wand and I pulled up mine, pointing it straight at his chest, but his wand wasn't pointed at me, but at the doors which he quickly blasted open.

"_Lets go!_" he had ordered, and then we were both running out the doors.

She had screamed again but I could't make out from what direction the screaming came, to me it was coming from every direction.

My wand found Avery again, but he wasn't paying any attention to me

"_This way._" he ordered again, pointing a hand to my left, and once again I was following him, running until I saw her.

Everything after that was a blur, I could still hear screams, not Mary's screams, not mine but student screams, because we weren't the only ones that saw her.

Angry screams, surprised screams and sad screams, so many mixed emotions hung in the hallway, slowly suffocating me and making the large hallway, shrink, the walls closing around me.

_He_ understood it, because just moments before I was going to scream at everyone to shut up, _someone_ was pulling me back and I could tell only by the touch of his hand, who it was.

I wasn't sure where he was pulling me, it wasn't until I couldn't see anything, but his shirt that my eyes were wetting with tears, that I realized he was hugging me. _Comforting _me.

Things after that were foggier, Professors talked to me, tried to get me to go back to the Gryffindor tower, I refused. Classes the next day were dismissed and I spent hours sitting in a chair next to Mary's hospital bed, refusing to leave.

James, Sirius (He never spoke though, not about Mary and not about what had happened between us), Lily, Alice, Peter and Remus had visited, Vance thankfully hadn't.

But it hadn't been a very lively visit, we had all just sat in silence, until James finally gathered the courage to ask, what we had been doing.

And I had told them everything I knew.

Emmeline Vance had started to be friends with Slytherin in the middle of fifth year and ever since that had shared some important details with them.

She had told them the password to our house, letting the Slytherins pull a prank on Gryffindor.

But Avery didn't know the reason – or didn't want to share the reason – why Emmeline had decided to switch 'loyalties'. But I really couldn't care less, because all I wanted to do was to be-head that bitch, but of course I hadn't had the chance to do so.

But after I had told my ''friends'' (sometimes I wasn't sure if it was okay to call them that anymore because we weren't that close all the time) I could read on their faces they felt the same way, but I had no idea what this all meant or what we were going to do about it.

I can't even think straight anymore.

I just sit in a chair and stare at Mary like a psycho stalker for hours, waiting for her to open her eyes, because if she doesn't do that soon, they might want to take her to st. Mungo's and thats something I don't want to see happening.

- Hunting For Happiness -

_Emmeline Vance_

Mulciber attacked Mary.

The news travel around Hogwarts faster than the news of Lily Evan's parents passing away had travelled around.

_Mulciber attacked Mary._

Even after fifty times of repeating them in my brain, the words still don't make sense.

Mary and I have maybe not been good friends for a long time – if ever – but still... I never thought someone ... especially someone thats... something close to be my friend? I don't even know, but I thought it was obvious that they weren't allowed to hurt my... friends.

So thats why I'm racing towards the dungeons, towards the Slyhterin house after quickly scribbling a short, angry and demanding owl to Desiree and Valerie to ask for them to come out to meet me.

And they do as I asked, when I reach the last step of the stairs, they immediately come to my vision.

"Em-" Desiree starts, her sugar sweet voice already getting on my nerves, so I have no problem with cutting her off.

"THIS WAS NOT PART OF THE PLAN!" I scream out before I can stop myself, my hand just inches away from the pocket that holds my wand.

"Mulciber did this on his own." Valerie responds, crossing his arms, her voice sharp. "And he's paying for it, been expelled and all."

My eyes narrow at her tone. "I know I agreed to help you play PRANKS on them but ATTACKING my FRIENDS is stepping-"

"Your friends?" Desiree cuts me off, laughing and shaking her head. "Em, they were never your friends or at least they haven't been for a long time, you know this." she takes a step towards me. "_We _are your friends."

I hesitate at her words, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. "But.. _Mary..._-"

"Mulciber crossed the line," Valerie says, her voice softer than earlier. "we know that and he's paying for it like I said," she says very slowly and calmly. "But don't call them your friends, they weren't there for you, not after Claire, were they? When you needed them the most?"

Her name makes me jerk back and the tears are free-falling down my cheeks now.

"They never even asked, never cared enough to find out what was going on, Emmeline. But we were there for you, we're still here for you. Who cares if Mulciber and Avery crossed some lines in the past-"

"-And Avery?" her words force me back to reality, as I push the image of Claire to the back of my mind "What did Avery do?"

Desiree shifts her eyes towards Valerie, giving her a look. "Maybe she doesn't know Val."

Valerie nods slowly at Desiree, its like they are acting as if I'm not there. "Just Mulciber then."

But I'm not _that _daft. "What did Avery do?" I demand, my arms crossing over my chest.

Valerie sighs, motioning towards Desiree with her arm. "You tell her. I can't believe they didn't tell you though, Em, thats just another sign of how they are not your friends."

My eyebrows raise and I switch my attention to the honey blonde girl, that stands awkwardly in front of me.

"_Well,_" Desiree starts. "Avery and Mulciber had a little run in with Marlene McKinnon, last year, and they got a bit carried away, not that you can blame them, I mean you've seen how McKinnon dresses, she's just asking for it-"

I'm pretty sure my jaw drops, to the floor and her voice zones out from my head.

At first I'm not even sure if I understand what she's saying.

But after staring at her face for what seems to be minutes, it sinks in.

Somehow my first reaction is to pull up my wand, not even sure at who I'm aiming it, but before I can do anything it flies from my hand and crashes into the wall.

I look at both girls, but neither have their wands in hand.

"Emmeline Vance, what to do with you?" Avery's dark voice is what greets me instead, as he steps from the shadows, his dark brown wand slightly raised.

I'm not sure if he has hexed me or if I'm just too angry to move, but for whatever reason I can't seem to be able move, even though I want to run over to my wand and hex the man in front of me into oblivion.

"Emmeline." Desiree steps closer to me, blocking Avery from my view.

She grabs my hand, clutching my fingers to a point where she could easily be trying to break them off. "Don't act like this, its time to choose, Em, us or them." her big eyes look pleadingly into mine.

And this time I know its not magic that keeps me frozen and at loss for words, because this time I honestly have no will to move or talk, or to make up my mind.

- Hunting for Happiness -

_Sirius Black_

At first everything is silent - the Common Room is empty, except for us, which makes the silence even more unbearable.

The first hour passes by, in complete silence and shock, because we were shoved out of the Hospital Wing (everyone except McKinnon, of course, who refused to go) only minutes after McKinnon finished filling us in.

But after about an hour, James explodes – of course its him first, I've gotten used to not saying a word and Remus is the calm one and I guess the girls and Peter are still in shock.

The next hour is him ranting, screaming, yelling and breaking things.

He has most amazing new names for Emmeline Vance and its hard not to crack a smile at his most random ones.

But none of us do, we just sit, stare, wince and listen.

After an hour of only James talking, Lily joins in and surprisingly Alice is next, the three of them scream and yell together, a tear and a tear shed while books fly into the walls from their hands.

After another hour it becomes too much to watch, and I'm not even sure if they notice me standing up and sneaking away.

Remus and Peter have slowly started to participate in the screaming and yelling and crying.

None of us can believe this is happening, even I am shook-up.

I've not known Emmeline Vance well for the past years.

But like all the others I have my memories.

Back in third year, when I was drifting away from my family, I had somehow ended up alone in the Common Room, with only Emmeline standing over me.

"_Sirius, are you okay?" Emmeline face had, had so much worry written all over it that it was hard to look at it. _

_She held the back of her hand against my forehead._

_I shook her hand away, grunting as I shook my head. "Gettaway."_

_She sighed, wiping my sweat away from her hand on her skirt. "What happened?" _

_I grunted again, but my eyes stayed on her face._

"_You can tell me," Emmeline promised, kneeling on the ground, so she could lean closer to me, her fingers slowly trailing over my arm. _

_I opened my mouth, first to tell her what was on my mind, but I wasn't used to doing that – I never relieved my weaknesses to anyone - so instead I had leaned forward and kissed her. _

Neither of us had told a living creature, nor talked about it to each other, but there was no denying that after that night, something changed between the two of us, and perhaps when she suddenly stopped hanging around with us Gryffindors, it had hurt a little more than it should've.

I know I didn't love her, I didn't even feel for her, like I sometimes felt for Marlene McKinnon, but I could never deny that those few minutes that kiss had lasted, I felt that she _cared_ and when I was thirteen and the only girl I had ever crushed on was drooling over older boys, it was not easy to find the care I wanted, especially with my family, so feeling that someone, that Emmeline Vance _cared _for me was just what I needed.

"What are you doing here?"

Her voice jerks me away from my thoughts, I hadn't even realized where I was going, until she spoke and I realized I had walked all the way over to the Hospital Wing, opened the doors and walked in.

"I-" My voice falters.

Marlene stands only few inches away from me, next to Mary's bed that is placed the closest to the door, one hand clasped around the covers of the bed, her sparkly big blue eyes staring at my face.

I swallow.

For some reason I feel guilty, for some reason I feel like I owe it to her to tell her about Emmeline, to tell her about our kiss, I feel guilty for thinking about it and for ending _here _in front of Marlene McKinnon of all people.

"You what?" she sighs, her fingers releasing the covers and arms crossing. But her voice is soft.

"Its too crowded there." I manage up, tearing my eyes from hers.

From the corner of my eye I manage to see her nod and I hear her sigh.

"You confuse me." she says after a minute of silence and I shift my eyes over to her again.

"Oh?" my arms mimic hers and cross over my chest, before I take a step towards her.

"_We _confuse me." she corrects herself, looking at the window. "You and I and how we treat each other sometimes."

My eyebrows raise, but I say nothing, just watch her speak.

"Most of the time, we're horrible to each other, pushing limits to make the other miserable, but then sometimes, we're nice." She continues. "Like yesterday, when you pulled me away from the mess, the chaos.. It confuses me, Sirius."

"What are you saying?" my voice falters again, it's only near her and at times like this when I can't seem to be normal and my voice can't seem to me strong like it normally is, I'm too weak around her.

She shrugs, turning her attention back to Mary. "I'm not sure."

I sigh, uncross my arms and take another steps towards her.

She turns around, so quickly I have to stop myself from taking a step away from her, but she's just _so_ close.

"Will you ever love me?" her voice is silent, just above a whisper and I can almost hear her struggling with each word.

I swallow again. "I can't."

She sighs, shaking her head and is about to turn around again, when I grab her arm.

"I should." I let go of her, but she doesn't move. "It would be perfect."

"Your parents would approve." she mutters out, her eyes finding mine again.

I look away. "You're pureblood, they'd let me love you, marry you-"

"But, that's why you can't, you can't stand the thought of _pleasing _them." her voice is bitter and she shakes her head again. "I knew it. I always knew it. But I kept telling myself it wasn't true! That you weren't so ... so ... so unfair, so selfish!" her voice is not angry nor bitter anymore, but so much worse, so _hurt. _

I look away again, staring at the window behind her, instead of manning up and looking at her. "I'm sorry."

"You should be." she says, her voice recovering and building up strong again.

"Do you love me?" I'm not sure if I'm even allowed to ask, but I can't stop myself, my eyes move to hers again, unwillingly.

She looks up, opening her mouth and staring at me before she hesitates, she closes her mouth again.

I lean closer to her. "Marlene, do you love me?"

She gives away a big, loud breathe of air, but doesn't say a word.

She's so close to me that my nose is almost touching her face.

"Marlene, do you love me?" I'm not sure why I'm asking, but for some reason I need to hear her say it now, it's too late to back away.

"Get out of here." Her voice is suddenly so harsh and angry, that it comes as a shock to me.

She backs away and her hands push to my chest. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

I back away, still staring at her, and its not until I see a tear falling from her eye and down her cheek, that I'm jerked back to reality and I realize what I'm doing to her.

_I'm sorry._

I don't say it, but I meant it.

Marlene turns away from me and sits back on Mary's bed.

I stare at her for a moment, before I turn around and walk towards the doors, not daring to look back at the blonde behind me.

* * *

**A/N:**

Dont shoot?

So writers block sucks, so I'm sorry if this is rough on the edges, making strong dialouges is really hard with stuch a stiff Writer's block.

Will you review to tell me what to think?

I think my main problem in this chapter was that, I had three really different POV's here, there's the scared, hurt, angry and worried Marlene, the confused, angry and broken Emmeline and then Sirius, that I can't seem to find the right words to describe, poor boy is just messed up right now. So all three of them together just mess up my head, but I wanted to make the chapter emotional, and I hope I managed to get some emotion out, even though its not very long and maybe stiff –

RIGHT, I should stop apologizing.

Grace me with a review?

Until next time!

Love as always

Rainbow Dust


	46. Chapter 46

HAPPY NEW YEAR

… I'm a bit late.

Right, uh.. *coughs awkwardly* .. I think I promised to update.. soon… I did..didn't I? .. and I uhm… didn't. _But _ guuuuuys, you must forgive me because I wanted to wait a bit because, well as I post this its Janary 8th 2012 in Iceland, which means this very story that you're reading right now has turned one year old.

KETOKRTOKEORK.

I've been writing thixs for a year?

_Wow. _

So right, eh.. it has a birthday and I just like.. oh my god. :D

Thank you guys for sticking until chapter 46, and _please dot leave me _even though I'm probably going to write another set of million chapters because I cant stoooooop and thanks for sticking with me even though my author notes are sometimes longer than the chapter it self...

Right, enough of the babbling.

Read on!

* * *

Chapter 46

James Potter, Emmline Vance and Mary Macdonald

_James Potter_

It's surprising how my life can be so filled with different events, while it still feels like its never changing and always almost the same.

It's probably because there's always drama around me and my friends, and it's not even _just _Marlene and Sirius' fault anymore (which is one of the things that _has_ changed because few years ago it seemed to be _just _their drama that kept everything about our friendship in ruins, but now other stuff is happening, _sadly_.)

It's not like it isn't enough with Lily's - I wonder if she'd go out with me if I quit offering her lilies and give her roses instead? - parents _dying_ like few _months _ago, leaving her an orphan and having to a) live on her own after school b) beg her sister to let her live in their old house with her c) … move in with me?

- Anyways, like _that _isn't enough, Emmeline has to be a wanna-be-Slytherin now?

She's not even staying in the Gryffindor dorm anymore. I haven't seen her in the Common Room since Marlene confronted her, so I'm guessing she just isn't even anywhere _close_ to the Gryffindor tower.

And then there is Mary and the Mulciber attack.

And of course that leads to the newest Sirius-and-Marlene-drama that of course NEVER gets old. _Ever._

Merlin, I hate it all.

I glance around the room - the Common Room - which seems to be the room we always "hang" in, in silence. Which is just great. Fantastic really. Fan-_fucking_-tastic.

Padfoot is sleeping in his arm chair - probably drooling too. He's been tired all week.

Moony is tired too, but for different reasons than Sirius (at least I hope so)

Wormtail is staring at _nothing _which is very Peter-like (and slightly creepy.)

Mary's reading a book, which is _not _very Mary like (and slightly creepy as well.)

Marlene - Lene, Marley, Mars.. whatever happened to those names? I'll have to join Sirius in the 'McKinnon' name-calling soon - is flipping through her Potions notes because she hasn't been brewing anything correctly for the past days.

And Lily - who is supposed to be helping Marlene - is playing with her Head Girl badge and nodding to everything Marlene says (even though it's wrong) and Alice is waving her own Potions notes at Marlene, correcting her as Lily just nods.

I'm really afraid for our sanity sometimes.

I cough.

Nothing happens.

I cough louder.

Alice looks up, smiling softly at me, before lowering a piece of paper she was waving at Marlene's face so she can get a better look at me. "Everything alright James?"

Now they all look up - bar Sirius who is sleeping and Peter that falls off his chair because of the sudden noise interrupting his creepy staring at a wall.

I cough again - this time awkwardly because I never decided on what to actually _say_. "Marlene," her name seems to jerk Sirius awake because he chooses that moment to jump up in the armchair and look around cluelessly before mumbling out in a sleep drunken voice;

"'Fwellasleep?"

"Yes, you fell asleep." Alice responds, smiling again her warm motherly smile at Sirius, who just grimaces in respond.

"James." Marlene snags the piece of paper in Alice's hand away from her and her eyes run over it.

"Practice tomorrow." I respond, trying to sound relaxed and casual as I lean back on the couch and run my hand through my hair.

She looks up, and away form the paper; at first her eyes narrow, then they soften out again and her eyebrows cock up, her eyes then flicker for _just a second - _but I catch it - towards Sirius and then finally she replies (in a strained, slightly pained voice) "Morning?"

"6 a.m sharp." I respond, my voice now normal and a grin spreading over my face.

This is what I call progress, I finally have a whole Quidditch team again!

"I'll be there." Marlene responds but she doesn't drop it. "But just to see if I still like it there."

"There's a game in two weeks-"

"I said; I'll be there." Marlene cuts me off, glaring before she turns her attention back towards Potions.

I frown, sparing Sirius a glance, who's rolling his eyes at me and grimacing himself.

I sigh, my hand running through my hair again. At least its a _little bit _of progress right?

_Emmeline Vance_

The Slytherin Common Room is cold.

The Slyherin Dorm Rooms are cold.

Okay, maybe not _cold _but it just doesn't feel.. right and I keep shivering.

I've been shivering for about a week.

It's amazing really, how there hasn't been a teacher to usher me out of the Slytherin house, maybe they don't know, maybe they don't care, maybe they know its for the best?

Desiree is prompted on her bed, that has green sheets on it and a silver pillow (… Typical, isn't it?), she has her head in her hands and an open book in front of her and sighs every now and then.

Valerie is talking to some other member of the Slytherin house (when I started living here I realized I didn't exactly _know _everyone like I thought, I only know the people of the "group" or whatever)

Valerie and Desiree managed to talk another girl in their dorm - Sadie, I think - into transforming a desk into a mattress for me, apparently she's fantastic at transformation and the mattress hasn't changed back into the desk yet which is good, but I can't exactly say its really _soft _either.

My mattress in the Gryffindor dorm is a lot softer and the room is never too cold and you don't shiver for no reason all the time.

A part of me wishes that I could just go back there back into the Gryffindor tower and sleep in my soft, warm bed.

But then again, a bigger part of me knows that if I step a foot inside there my head will be snapped off in matter of seconds.

I burry my head in the pillow, that has the same silver color as every other pillow here.

I can't believe they found out.

I can't believe Blaire told them.

I can't believe Mulciber attacked Mary.

I can't believe my friendship with the Gryffindor house is officially ruined.

Val and Des keep saying its for the best and that now I and the rest of their Slytherin friends can be closer, be _best friends_, but still they keep me locked up here, at least it seems that way, we only go out to go to classes, but we don't hang in the Common Room and we don't talk to Avery, Snape, Rosier or anyone else. I have no idea why. We just stay here. Always.

Every now and then Des will bring up Claire's name, when I start mumbling to myself reasons why this is bad and that maybe I should talk to Alice or Lily or someone from Gryffindor.

I think it drives them nuts.

Valerie will scream at me and call the Gryffindors "Bunch of nitwits that never cared about you Emmeline."

Which usually is harsh and snappy enough to make me stay (besides Claire's name always makes me tear up.)

I didn't wanna see their faces anyway, right now, my knees would give up on me if I glanced at Sirius and Marlene would snap my head off if I dared look at her and even Alice would back her up.

But they just don't _understand_.

Just like I hadn't understood what was going on when they (Marlene, Alice, Lily and a very pale Mary) had cornered me on my way to the Hospital (to see Mary, because I had heard they were allowing her out) but I hadn't manage to reach the Hospital before they reached me.

_"Mary!" A smile spreads over my face, when I see that the dirty blonde haired girl is already out of the hospital, she looks a bit pale though still and Marlene has her hands around Mary's waist so she can lean on her if she needs to._

_As soon as the word leave my lips, Marlene looks up and her eyes narrow._

_She turns to Lily and mutters something out before she heaves Mary off her shoulder and over to Lily's._

_"I can do this-" Mary mutters, but her hand reaches out for Lily's shoulder to study herself and Marlene rolls her eyes._

_Alice's eyes lock with mine for a moment, and I smile a puzzled smile at her, but instead of the familiar soft motherly smile she most often responds with, her lips draw into a thin line and she looks away and at Marlene, her eyes are as hard as earlier and she nods. _

_Then the blonde and the short haired brunette walk towards me and I stare at them with raised eyebrows._

_"So Mary's out-" I start, when they're close enough, but Marlene cuts me off quickly._

_"Don't you dare talk about that like you _care._" _

_I'm not quite sure what she means: probably that I haven't visited at all._

_I swallow the lump that's building in my throat, knowing I cant tell them the truth that I was busy in the Slytherin house crying and being confused for the past four days._

_Marlene scowls as I respond. "I do care." I reply slowly, rubbing my hands together. "I've been too busy to visit - and I know thats awful, I just-"_

_"I would've had you kicked out anyway." Marlene spits out, her voice so sharp and icy that it hits me like she has just reached out and slapped me across the face. _

_Sighing, I turn to Alice, she usually is fair when it comes to conversations like this and I've never known how to deal with an angry Marlene. "I'm sorry I didn't visit her, can we just forget about that, I wanna talk to Mary-" I take a step in Mary's direction, but a pair of hands touch my shoulder and push me backwards. _

_I immediately look at Marlene's, but her hands aren't the ones pushing me away._

_"Alice?" I turn to the brunette and something in my stomach tightens. "What are you doing-"_

_"Mary is not friends with you anymore." Alice responds, in a low voice and her eyes flicker at Marlene instead of looking me in the eye._

_But Marlene has no problem with staring right into my eyes as she speaks. "None of us are. If you want any _friends _to _care _about, go and talk to your Slytherin buddies." _

_My stomach tightens even more: _They know.

_"I-" I feel nauseous and its like the room is suddenly spinning, but Marlene and Alice are both still in front of me._

_"Just stay away from us _Vance_." Marlene sneers, turning around._

_"You don't understand-" I try, forcing up as many words as I can, even though I'm physically hurting all over and have a need to just lay down._

_Marlene turns around again, so quickly that her blonde hair smacks into her face. "No. _you don't understand_" she sneers out viciously. "We know you have been telling people from Slytherin stuff about us, the password into Gryffindor and a lot more and the right thing would be to tell someone and get you _expelled _but instead we're just going to be sure that you stay the _hell _away from us before you do any more damage to more of us." her hand gestures to Mary, that is leaning against the wall, next to Lily. _

_"I-" I try again, knowing I need to say _something, _but I can't form a sentence._

_I always thought that it wouldn't be _hard _to stop being friends with them all and just be friends with Valerie and Des and them all but it is, it's much worse than I could've imagined. _

_Marlene shakes her head at me, a disgusted look on her face. "Just stay away." she repeats, and then she grabs Alice's arm and both of them turn around together and walk away from me and towards Mary and Lily where they heave Mary on Marlene's shoulder again and walk away. And all I can do is just stare._

They don't understand…

… They don't know …

… they don't know what _they _did …

… _Claire_.

_Mary Macdonald _

Everything is foggy.

Not just the attack.

_Everything_.

Each day is foggy - it all passes by in a fog.

Everything seems to be dangerous too.

I can hardly go to the bathroom alone, because Marlene, Lily and Alice (and if around them; James and Remus too) will be there, lifting my arms onto their shoulders, making sure I take small steps. They even cut my food down like I cant do it myself, pour me water and carry my books and make sure I do my homework in bed and Alice helps me through everything.

It's like I'm their little sick child.

But I'm not.

I'm not _sick._

And I'm not a _child_.

I just got _attacked _and a little hurt.

What we should be focusing on is the whole "Emmeline turns Slyther-line on us." thing.

It's great gossip, but I'm not sure if I can actually share it with Ver or anyone, because its kinda.. embarrassing and hurtful and.. very surprising. Kinda like a slap in the face, the hard You-stole-my-boyfriend-kind of a slap.

We all seem to be taking it differently.

Marlene is just angry, very very angry.

Alice seems to be hurt and disappointed.

I don't think Lily knows Emmeline well, but she seems very confused.

James is confused as well, and probably a bit hurt; they've been friends for a while. He fusses over it every now and then.

Remus just shakes his head, but I think he is personally more upset over the fact that Blaire Vandever knew about this apparently, and told Lene and not him (they used to date for a while and broke up because of trust issues and lying so thats pretty much a double slap in the face for Rem).

Peter seems a bit clueless and he's probably just confused, he just nods and agrees with us all when we discuss (yell at each other) it.

I'm… angry. And confused. And surprised. Everything really. And it's probably annoying them how I can't shut up about it, but seriously! She told some slimy Slytherins all our secrets? And has been friends with them behind our backs for what? Years? We _need _to talk about this!

Merlin. If I could only slap that bitch.

I look over at Marlene, she's lying on her bed, but she isn't doing anything but staring at the ceiling.

It's late. Really late. And the lights are out, but I can still see thats she's awake, her eyes are open and every now and then she sighs.

Alice is asleep. I think.

And Lily's in a heavy slumber in the bed next to mine.

The bed in the left corner is empty.

I sit up, running a hand through my hair (I really need to colour it again) I push myself off the bed and tip-toe over to Marlene.

"Lene," I whisper out, pulling the covers from her body and sitting on her bed, she immediately starts making room for me on her bed.

I grin, lying my head down on her pillow and pull the covers back over both our bodies.

She keeps staring upwards. "What time is it?"

"5 am." I respond, glancing at the clock on my nightstand.

After few minutes of silence I sigh. "Lene…"

"Mare." she responds, and a smile spreads over my face. It's like we're thirteen again, cuddling in one bed, under one comforter with only one pillow, spending half of the night giggling quietly and talking about boys and... just everything.

"I still don't remember everything that happened." I whisper out, turning my face towards hers, but I can't see her face, because she's staring right at the ceiling, all I can see is her golden hair on the pillow. "But," I add before she can say anything. "I do remember some stuff."

I can almost see her rolling her eyes, "What is that?" she asks, turning this time towards me.

"You talking to Avery."

A frown spreads over her face and she closes her eyes and breathes out a long breath. "And?" her eyes fly open again.

I shrug, but she can't see it because of the covers. "I was wondering.. it was he that told you right? Blaire told you first, and then he confirmed-"

"Yes." Marlene responds tiredly. "Shall we try to sleep now?"

"What did you do?" I blurt out, I was planning on trying to … ease the question into the conversation but I don't seem to be able to do just that.

Marlene's eyebrows raise. "What do you mean?"

I sigh, "Well, I know people like Avery, they don't do stuff for other people just because 'of the kindness in their hearts'" I give her a look and she grimaces. "He probably asked for something-"

"You were there." she responds.

"What?"

"You were there when I offered 'something' to him."

My eyebrows raise again, as I try to think back, but its far too foggy to reveal any details.

She sighs again, closing her eyes. "I knew the only way to get it out of him was to.. offer him whatever he wanted. So that's what I said. _Whatever you want_."

I freeze at the words; I can remember them now.

"But," I choke out, staring at my best friend, but she has her eyes closed and can't see the worried look on my face. ".. Lene, you do _know _what that means? What _he _would want from someone… from you."

Marlene turns her head to the other side, facing the wall. "Goodnight Mary."

I continue to stare at her (or well, the back of her head). "Goodnight Lene."

This can really not be good. At all.

* * *

A/N: WRTIERSBLOCK Y U still be here?

So while I was writing this I was also babysitting (at least while writing some of it anyway) and the kid asked me once if she could write the story and I was like ".. not sure about that" and then she asks why _I'm_ writing it and I respond "Cus I'm the bestestestest!" and she throws a piece of orange at me .. D: Note to self: Egotisticalness = Bad.

Right so HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR FIC. I can't believe I wrote 45 chapters just in 12 months. Thats.. unbelievable. And that I have 448 reviews. Holyguacamole.

That is a lot.

I hope the chapter was okay! I was gonna add another scene to this, but it didn't fit in with the chapter, so I'm guessing it comes in the next chapter!

Here is what you can expect in the next chapter;

Some Marlene and Sirius-ness

Some Marlene and Avery-ness

Some Regulus-ness

Some old ghosts coming back(-ness)

... I dont even know what that last means. Or well I do. But you probably dont. Mejehehehe.

REVIEW TO MAKE ME STOP BLABBING FOR FOREVER! (Hunting for Happiness would love a review as a birthday presents.. just sayiin')


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N:**

I am the worst person EVER. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I feel so guilty for not updating, especially after all the reviews and messages I've been getting.

So, here's the update! Don't shoot D: It's lonnnng!

((btw. if one _**Aurelie Bones**_ is still reading this story: I miss you soooo much sweetie, when are you coming back to me on HR?))

* * *

Chapter 47

Emmeline, Marlene & Lily

_Emmeline Vance_

I pull my legs tighter to my chest, the floor is cold and hard, but I don't mind, the wall is cold as well, and hurting my back, but I don't mind that either.

My tears on the photo in my hand, makes it look like it's raining over her face, like she's crying as well.

But she never cried, she was always happy, pink lips forming a smile, blue eyes sparkling and auburn coloured hair dancing in the wind, as she danced around the yard.

Claire had always been the happier sibling, but around her I had been happy too.

"I miss you, sister." I whisper out, just in time to hear footsteps. Lessons must be over and it's time for lunch, but I'm never hungry anymore.

Instead of joining the crowd, I move myself closer into the darkness of the corner, in hope I wont be noticed by the students hurrying from lessons into the great hall, as I clutch the picture to my chest.

Distantly I hear voices, that I recognize.

James, Peter, Remus and Sirius.

My chest tightens and so do the fingers around the picture.

He'll pay.

One day I'll make him pay.

_Marlene McKinnon_

"Marlene! Marlene! Lene! Marley! Lene! _Marlene_!"

I sigh, slowing down at first, until I stop myself completely so the out-of-breath brunette can catch up to my fast pace.

"You walk-like-you-are... about to die-" Alice clutches her sides as she finally reaches me.

"I'm sorry, I'm hungry."

"Me too," Alice agrees, still a bit out of breath.

"Mary and Lily have probably already started eating, and I forgot to eat before Quidditch practice."

Alice grins, she's happy that I'm back in the team, I guess.

I guess I am happy too.

It's been a bit awkward though, showing up for practice and just waiting to see if Sirius will kick me off again.

_... Sirius ..._

I start sighing every time I think about him, nowadays. So I've been avoiding him, as much as I can.

Alice takes a seat next to Lily and I take my seat on the otherside next to Mary.

Mary's doing better now, after the accident, she basically acts like nothing happened and honestly, that's better for me.

I have barely seen Vance for days now, which in all honesty, is _great_.

She's been in few lessons, but I've had the easiest time ignoring her. She also doesn't sleep in our dorm anymore. Where she spends the night I dont know. Nor do I care.

Her staying away from us, is exactly what we need, so I dont snap her head in two.

"Hey Lene." Mary greets me, poking at her lunch, like usually, but I don't make a comment about it.

"How was Herbology?"

I'm so happy I ditched that subject, it's never been my strong side to take care of plants.

"Boring, but you know…" Mary lowers her voice, tilting her head in my direction. "Avery was there."

"Aha." I respond, my eyebrows raising as I stuff a forkful of food into my mouth, and glance at my now strawberry-blonde friend, she dyed it (again) yesterday.

"Has he talked to you?"

"Not since I talked to Vandever." I respond, trying to sound normal, and ignoring the fact that my heart starts beating faster in my chest at the thought of him.

"He's going to claim his.. part of the deal, sooner or later Marlene." Mary's still whispering and her words make me shiver, but I try my best to ignore it.

"What will come will come." I respond, trying to sound normal and albeit cheery like I don't care, or that I'm not frightened.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Mary agrees, biting into her toast

My eyes flutter to the Slytherin table, as I grab my pumpkin juice.

Avery's eyes meet mine.

He smirks.

He holds his own cup up in my direction, his mouth moves.

_Cheers._

_Lily Evans_

Of all the days I could forget my wand, I pick the day we have a wand-lesson in Charms.

_Oh great job Lily._

"Alice, _please,_ please,tell Professor Flitwick I had to deal with some Head Girl business!"

"Oooh, hardcore, she's lying now." Marlene comments, grinning at me.

Mary giggles from her seat. "She's such a badass now."

I give them both glares, before I turn around and walk out from the room, once out I start running as fast as my legs will allow up to the Gryffindor tower.

I cant believe I could be that stupid to forget my wand! I'll be late to class, and of all people Head Girl is not supposed to be late, for anything!

I splutter out the password quickly before I enter the almost empty common room, except for James, and then run up the -

Wait what? - _J__ames!_?

I stop in my step, in the middle of the stair and turn around, placing my hands on my hips.

"James Potter, why are you not in charms?"

James looks up, from his parchment ane right at me, grinning.

"It's called skipping, Lily."

"But-" I stare at him, blinking a couple of times. "You're head boy, Potter! You can't just skive class!"

James leans back in the chair, looking rather amused. "Have you _ever _skived?"

I blink, staring at him. "I-No. I'm Head Girl-"

"You haven't been Head Girl for so long."

"Well, skiving is just stupid."

James rolls his eyes. "Whatever, weren't you looking for something? Or are you skiving as well?" he waggles his eyebrows at me.

"No! My wand, I forgot it-"

James grins. "Go and get it then, Head Girl."

I grimace, "Don't call me that."

"Why not? That _is _your title."

"Just how you say it, it's annoying, Potter."

"Would you rather I called you 'Evans'?"

"Well, the name _is _Lily."

"You call me 'Potter'."

"I can call you... James."

"Okay, _Lily_. Go get your wand, and hurry to class."

"You make it sound like I'm just a goodie goodie."

"You are."

"I am not!" I pout, leaning against the wall and giving him a glare.

He shrugs, grinning still and holds up his hands. "I'm just telling it like it is. Have you ever told a lie?"

"I have!" I cry out, resisting the urge to throw something at him, but I can't reach anything anyway.

"You've hardly ever lied, never skipped-"

"OKAY I WILL SKIP WITH YOU."

".. What?"

I slap a hand over my mouth.

"Did Lily Evans just say she would skip with me?" James looks around the room, at a fake crowd, before he stands up. "Ladies and gentlemen! Take pictures!" and then he bows.

"I-" My voice falters.

"Hold your breath, has the lady changed her mind?" James gives me a knowing look.

I can't back down now, not with _that _look on his face.

"I-_Uh_. No."

James grins again, walking towards me he offers me his hand. "Let's go then, m'lady. I think outside is the perfect place to skip Charms, on such a sunny day."

Hesitantly I take his hand. What the _hell _was I agreeing to this for?

_Marlene McKinnon_

After Charms I decided I needed to clear my head, for just a few moments. Or maybe many.

Honestly, I have no idea what is going on.

Why hasn't Avery come to claim what he wants?

Why hasn't he even talked to me?

Just shared eyecontact with me during lunch?

I shiver again, pointing my broom towards the ground, so I can land.

Clearing my head by flying didn't work, and I'm pretty sure if I dont get down on the ground I'll faint soon from the stress.

As soon as my legs touch the grass I let out a long breath of relief.

The pitch is completely empty, so I have it all for myself, but still I cant focus.

I wipe the sweat from my forehead and then off my hand and onto my shirt.

_Get your shit together, McKinnon. _The voice inside my head scolds me and I grimace at myself, before I walk fast steps towards the changing room.

_I'm sure all I need is a hot shower_, I tell myself, turning on the water and letting it drip on my body for a while.

It doesn't help, the thoughts and images fill my head again.

Emmeline.

Blaire.

Avery.

Mulciber.

Mary, screaming.

Sirius.

_"Do you love me?" _

His question dances around in my head, repeating itself again and again, as I see images of him and me together.

I turn the water off, grabbing the towel and stroll out of the shower room and towards my clothes.

_Just get dressed, just get dressed._ I continue to talk to myself, trying to soothe myself, because honestly, there's no one left who can do it for me.

I get my skirt on and zip it shut, then the shirt and finally the tie, that I keep lose.

I kneel down on the floor to look for my shoes, that I'm pretty sure I kicked under a bench somewhere, but a noise causes me to freeze.

I look to the side, noticing the door closing again, and two feet infront of me, I look up the persons body, quickly realizing who it is.

"You're not supposed to be in here, it's the girl's locker room." I stand up, not bothering to look for my shoes anymore, and give Sirius a look, trying to keep my voice normal.

He just smirks slightly, like always. "Need help?"

"Help with what?" My voice is a bit snappier than I intended, but then again he's probably used to my snappy tone towards him.

"You were looking for something, on the floor."

_Probably my sanity. _I say to myself, before I shrug at him and wiggle my toes. "Just my shoes."

He looks around, and it only takes him a second to spot them.

I grimace; of course it would've taken me many minutes but him only seconds, but I wipe the grimace off and replace it with somewhat a smile when he hands each shoe to me.

I let them fall on the floor, before I slip my feet into each one. "Thanks."

He shrugs, and I realize just how close he is to me.

I'm pretty sure we havent been this close to each other since that day when Mary was still in the coma.

_Do you love me?_ My mind screams at me, in his voice.

"What are you here for anyway-" I start to ask him, but he cuts me off.

"Shhh," he whispers out, bringing his hand to my face.

"Si-"

"Shhh," he says again, leaning towards me.

I stand still, mouth shut and silent staring at the dark haired boy - _man_ - infront of me, waiting to see what he'll do.

"I'll never quite understand." He mutters, but before he lets me speak again his lips crash to mine.

I'm surprised, too surprised to do anything for what is probably a whole minute, before I finally relax and let my lips move with his.

But Sirius isn't really the _relaxing _type, and his arms wrap around my waist and pull me towards his body, groaning as I slam into him, his hands roam up my shirt.

It's so familiar, while so different, it's been so long since we've done this, it's like a wave of electricity going through me as I kiss him back and let my own hands roam over his body.

I know almost every visible scar on his arms, and the scars the shirt hides away from me. I've always liked them; the scars. There's osmething so sexy about them.

I know his face like it's my own, his cheek bones are so familiar to my fingers that I cant resist the urge to let them play with his face, and run into his hair.

_Oh_, his hair. So dark, so soft.

His eyes are closed, as are mine, but I can still picture them, his perfectly rounded eyeballs, the lovely grey colour that turns dark when he's angry.

His hands go under my arms, as he tugs up, my legs wrap around his waist.

He turns around and staggers with me in his arms towards a wall and leans my back against it.

My fingers are still tangled in his hair, when his fingers trail up my thigh.

But before I can engourage him to just go on with a moan, he's pulling away. Way too early.

"What-" he cuts me off again, by putting a finger over my lips.

He then brings his hand back to my legs and squeezes. "Marlene."

"Sirius." I figure is the best reply and this time he actually lets me reply.

"Do," he leans towards my neck "You." he kisses it once. "Want." again "Me." again "To." he bites down. "Continue?" he finishes his setence by flicking his tongue over the part where he bit down.

"Y-Yes," I reply, twisting his hair around my fingers.

"Then, tell me how you feel."

I freeze up.

"Three words."

_No, not again! _My mind is screaming again and I feel dizzy.

"Do you-"

"Don't say it!" I scream at him, pulling my fingers from his hair, rougly.

He doesn't flinch, but looks straight at my face, "- love me?"

He's doing again. My mind is spinning as my legs unwrap themselves and he lets me down.

"Answer me." he grabs hold of my arm before I can run away.

I shake myself loose, and his hands drop to his sides.

I stare right back at him, not flinching at his eyes.

_Stop playing with me_. My mind pleads him, but I wont flinch and beg him for anything.

He cracks first and blinks, I take that as my chance to leave.

_I hate you_.

I can't force even a single word out, so I just grab my stuff and make a hasty exit out the door.

Ignoring the fact that the whole world seems to be spinning, fast, until it'll crash down and break me with it.

_Lily Evans_

James decided we would spend our 'skipping time' like he has started to call this stupid thing we're doing, by the lake.

"We're going to enjoy the sunshine!" he claims, pulling me forward.

I'm just busy looking around to see if there's anyone who can spot us and realize we're actually skipping.

"You don't realize the trouble we'd be in if we get caught do you?"

"I've gotten caught loads of times, Lilykins."

"I said you could call me 'Lily' not 'Lilykins'" I remind him, scowling. "Besides, it's worse when we're Head Boy and Head Girl, we're supposed to be punishing those that are-"

"Shhhh, you're ruining the moment. Sit down, enjoy the view, and by that I mean the Lake, even though I know you would have loads of fun oogling at my body."

"I would-"

"Shhh! Evans-_Lily-_shh!"

"Don't shh-"

"SHHH!"

Again I have to resist the urge to throw something at him, because frankly I have nothing to throw at him but my shoe.

"If you don't stop-"

"Shhh!"

"-Shh-ing-"

"Shhh!"

"-me I will-"

"SHHH"

"-Throw my-"

"Shhh-"

"-shoe at-"

"Shut up!"

"MAKE ME!"

My shoe flies to his head and for a moment he stares at me and then James Potter's lips are on top of mine.

I'm taken by so much shock that I have no bloody idea what to do, I don't bloody know _what_ to do, and before I can try to figure out what exactly to do, he pulls away.

"Sorry," he mutters out, looking from me and running a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean to kiss you - You just said 'make me' and I-"

"That is so cheesy Potter!"

"What is?"

"Me going 'Make me' and you .. you KISSING me!"

"Well you said-"

"You kept shooshing me!"

"You wouldn't shut up!"

"Well your making me didn't work!"

"Well I'm sorry-"

"I FORGIVE YOU!"

"STOP SCREAMING EVANS!"

"STOP TELLING ME TO STOP SCREAMING POTTER!"

"YOu CLEARNLY HAVENT FORGIVEN ME!"

"I SAID I FORGAVE YOU!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?"

"SO YOU WILL MAKE ME STOP!"

That strikes him silent, but his mouth still hangs open.

"What.. what.. How .. What do you mean by that?" he finally manages out, staring at me, with wide eyes and a half open mouth.

"Like this, Potter, like this." and this time it's not a shoe that I'm throwing at him, but myself and my lips on his.

* * *

**A/N: **Obviously the word 'Shhh' is a word to describe this chapter.

Here is my ramble apologizing AN:

I've been very busy, and I'm a MEAN PERSOn. I'm sorry D:

I've recently joined and acting club, and we're putting up Romeo and Juliet, and yours truly is playing both Mercuti and Paris! I must be one manly girl. … God I hope not.

And that my dears, is a LOOOOOT of work. But _but _**_but _**I'll still try to update, i have break days and yadiyadiyadi and then it's easter soon and yadiyadiyadi but THEN it's test week and I'll die. But you know fun stuff.

I still have a bit of writers block, probably because I haven't written in a while, so forgive me if the chapter sucked.

I know what sucked: THE WAIT.

And I suck.

So I'm sorry. you guys are beautiful.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N:** I UPDATED.

This is a bit of a filler (A good filler, I hope though) just to get you guys ready for the drama (yes, there is more drama) that is on the way. And just to remind you of a couple of things, clear up other things and confuse you with more things :D Yay. I love that. Confusing you guys. IT'S SO MUCH FUN.

But srsface. If you guys dont remember the things hinted/mentioned in this chapter, do not be afraid to ask in a message or review, I will answer (and probably confuse you further, this time on accident).

Chapter 48

Lily Evans, Alice Prewett, Marlene McKinnon

_Lily Evans_

This is so wrong. So, so, so wrong. But so right. Oh, so right. So incredibly, unbelievably, amazingly right. But wrong.

I find myself giving away the most un-Lily-like-noise when James' lips make contact with my neck, and a furiously red blush creeps up my neck and to my cheeks.

He pulls away, a large smirk over his face as he tilts his head. "Did you just moan?" his eyebrows raise at me.

"No." I refuse, moving to sit up, even though he's still hovering over me.

He leans down, his lips inches away from mine. "Are you sure?"

"Just kiss me again and shut up, Potter."

"James." he corrects me, but kisses me anyway.

"James." I mumble against his lips.

"Lily-" he replies, smiling against mine.

I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm snogging James Potter. In his dorm. Lily Evans is in James Potter's dorm. No, not only is she in his dorm, but she's in his _bed_. Snogging him.

Like the world is judging (and punishing) us James and I are forced apart when the door of the dorm is pulled open. I stifle a scream, but James works fast; pulling the covers over me and jumping from the bed himself.

"Padfoot-" James' voice is breathless.

"Prongs?"

"What are you doing here?"

"In my own dorm?" There's a long pause. I stifle a cough. "Is everything okay, mate?"

"It's fine. Perfectly fine."

"You're staring at me."

"You're just very handsome."

I bite down on my lip not to snort.

"Right, have you seen my wand?"

"Under your pillow?"

There is a longer silence.

"There it is-Why are you staring at your bed?"

"I...I'm not."

_Oh God no..._

"... Is there someone there?" I can almost see Sirius smirk.

"Please. Just leave, okay?"

There's a laugh – Sirius' without a doubt – and then there's a sound as the door slams shut.

I pull the duvet off, staring at James who looks relived that Sirius

is gone and then breaks into laughter.

"That was close," he leans down to kiss me again but I pull away, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Why was it so easy of him to expect you had a girl under there?" ... _Wow, Lily, where the hell is this tone coming from?_

James furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "Because I'm sorry, your 'lying-flat-and-not-be-noticed-plan' wasn't really working out? It was kind of easy to see there was someone lying there."

"You're calling me fat."

"You're sounding like Mary."

I grimace. "He almost found out, James-"

"Would that be _so _horrible?"

I wince at his tone. "Yes."

He shakes his head, opening his mouth to say something but the shuts it again.

I give him somewhat a smile. "I told you... I don't want anyone to find out... yet… and Sirius nearly did..."

He sighs, "C'mon, Lily. Let's save this conversation for later." he

gives me a small smile, leaning down again. "Can't we continue?"

My eyes focus on his lips as my own mumble. "Okay..." _What the hell is this boy doing to me? _

_Alice Prewett_

"I mean, you guys must've noticed Lily's acting weirdly." Marlene is saying as she sits down on her bed and looks pointedly at me and Mary.

"Not really." Mary shrugs, pulling the brush through her tangled - now bubble-gum-pink hair. Why she decided on that colour, I have no idea, but she claims she was in a need for a change. I guess that's a valid reason, we all seem to be in the need for that, though I don't plan on colouring my hair... that bright. Ever. "She's always at the library."

Marlene grimaces. "Yeah, but-"

"Lily's probably just exhausted from everything that's been going on. Get off her case." I cut her off, pulling the covers of my bed over myself.

"Who pissed you off?" Marlene frowns at me.

"I'm not pissed off." I reply, rolling my eyes.

"You sound pissed off." Mary points out.

"I'm really not. Just a bit frustrated-" _With everything. _

"That's the same thing really." says Marlene.

"It doesn't matter, okay?"

"So things aren't going well with with Longbottom?" the blonde raises her eyebrows and I suddenly have to battle the urge to stab her.

"I'm not talking about Frank-" My heart aches. "-with you."

Both girls look surprised by my cold-tone, but I pay it no visible attention.

"Ouch?" Marlene looks over at Mary, who shrugs.

"Seriously, Marlene." I look at her. "Have you ever shared your boy-stuff?"

"I share my stuff." Marlene scoffs.

"Yes, because we know so much about you and Sirius-"

This is where Marlene finally snaps. "There's nothing going on between us."

I sigh. "And what does 'nothing' mean exactly?"

"Probably that they're back to shagging," Mary says, frowning over at me.

Marlene's head snaps up in her direction. "Whose best friend are you?"

Mary holds her hands up in surrender, popping her chewing gum loudly. "It's just... like, Lene, I'm just worried about you."

"You're worried because I might or might not be shagging Black again?"

"He's back to being Black?" This time I speak and Marlene looks at me, sighing.

"Look, I promise you guys I'm not shagging him. I'm not shagging anyone, which really is a problem because I'm honestly in a need-"

"That's enough." I cut her off, but can't help but crack a smile, even though I know this is a classic 'Marlene changes the subject' move.

Mary bites her lip, looking at Marlene who meets her gaze and frowns, but neither of them say anything.

"You're keeping something from me." I point out, sitting up in my bed and looking at the two of them.

Mary sighs loudly, plopping down on the bed. "It's nothing." she says. "It's gossip Ali, you don't like gossip."

I want to point out that I'm positive that she's lying, but instead I settle on just scolding her for the nickname. "I don't like being called 'Ali' either, but that doesn't stop you."

"Do you really wanna hear about how Dorcas Meadowes went down on-"

I cringe. "Please, don't continue."

Mary grins victoriously.

"So, there's nothing going on with you two?"

Both of them swallow and shake their heads.

"And with you?" Marlene asks, eyebrows raised.

"Nope," I swallow, eyes flicking to the wall. "Nothing going on."

I guess that's what we're back to; keeping secrets and lying to each other. Hogwart's never felt so much like home...

_Marlene McKinnon_

I don't know what to do. I'm absolutely blank. What the hell do they all want from me?

Maybe they've driven me into depression.

Mary keeps bringing Avery up - I thought she was stopped by now, but apparently that only lasted for a day or two, now all she can talk about is how he's going to come to me soon and claim his prize, like I don't bloody know that?

And now Lily's been acting weirdly, disappearing for hours, claiming that she's studying at the Library. But I went there. Yes, I actually went to the Library the other night to look for her because I needed help with my Potions essay (Yes, I'm going to fail Potions) and she wasn't there. So where the hell is she?

Alice is being unusually pissy. She went on a date with Longbottom like ages ago but has refused to talk to us about him ever since - if they went on another date, I don't know. Maybe he's gotten bored of her. I don't know. She wont tell me. But I did see the two of them talking to each other few days ago. She hasn't been in a good mood since.

But what is bothering me most... is Sirius fucking Black. It's like sixth year all over again. With just less sex. Actually, there's no sex. Because he wants me to tell him that I love him.

Which I don't.

Which I might do. But I can't possibly tell him that. He doesn't actually want me to tell him that, does he?

What kind of twisted game is he playing with me now? Seriously, this is the most twisted he's going to get.

Unless… Unless he loves me too. But, he doesn't. He's Sirius. He's Sirius Black. Sirius Black doesn't _love _people he makes people love him.

But he made me fucking love him.

Everything I've been through for the past years, all the shit, everything's been his fault. Okay, that's maybe a bit over the top, but seriously it always links back to him. To us. If only there was an "us". Which if I'm being honest with myself, there really wasn't one.

Okay, I'll admit it. I want an 'us'. That's not something I can get, no matter what Sirius seems to be hinting at.

Giving me false hope that maybe if I tell him how I feel, he'll tell me the same and we will be together again, just this time we'll be better.

But Sirius doesn't _work _like that. It's always a game with him, just like this is, some game. He's grown bored of the chase or the secret meetings in broom closets, he wants something new, something exciting. Except that for me this isn't exciting at all.

I'll admit that that boy has some serious (No pun intended - Merlin I've started cracking bad jokes because of him) hold over me , and I _have _tried to break it off. I swear I have. I just fail. I fail everything anyway. Potions, Herbology (Technically I didn't fail, I just gave up on that)… and then my love life is failed as fuck. Does it even count as a love life?

Mary's combing through her hair with her fingers - it's disgustingly pink and the sight of it makes me want to vomit. But I think she likes it and I'd rather not have her mad at me to add on everything - then again, if she's mad at me she wont talk to me, meaning that she wont have the chance to whine over Avery some more.

Like she could read my thoughts, Mary looks up, her eyes finding mine. "So… I was thinking…" she starts, biting nervously on her lip and I know that here it comes.

"Oh, that's a new one, I thought being a stupid bimbo was working for you?" I try to sound light, like I'm kidding but I can't shake of the spiteful tone in my voice (Sirius-or-Avery-related-thoughts-and-discussions make me angry) and I see the flash of hurt on her face.

"You're in a great mood aren't ya Lenie?" She tries as well to sound happy and teasing. But just like I did, she fails.

"What were you thinking of?" I roll my eyes, getting myself ready for the discussion I don't want to have. Might as well get it over with and hope this means she wont talk about it again for a couple more days. But that's probably wishful thinking.

"Yesterday… With Alice in the dorm?"

"Yes?"

She sighs. "I think she noticed we were keeping something from her."

"And?"

She seems frustrated with my answers, and she sighs again. "I think we might as well tell her."

I raise my eyebrows. "Tell her?"

"Yes, about Avery."

"About Avery?"

"Stop repeating me." she scowls. "I think we should tell Alice about your deal with Avery."

I sigh, reaching out for my own hairbrush. "Why? I doubt it's something Alice wants to waste time on thinking about, she has Longbottom problems doesn't she?"

"That's the other thing I was thinking about."

I resist the urge to make another comment, she seems too frustrated already. Or maybe it's me that's so frustrated.

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't we do something about that? The whole Longbottom thing? Try to help them get together or something?"

"Yes because you and I are the masters of love lives?" I snort loudly. "My boyfriend Sirius and my other boyfriend Daniel, that went so well and ohmygod, you and Reg are basically engaged-" I regret my words as soon as I see the look on her face.

I haven't seen Mary cry often. Not _real _sad tears. She throws a fit when she breaks a nail, yeah, but crying because someone hurt her feelings? That hasn't happened in a while. And when it used to happen I'd hex said person. But now I can't quite do that because those tears threatening to fall are my fault, aren't they?

"Mare-"

She holds up a hand to shut me up, shaking her head. "Things with my ex-boyfriends were never not _good _when we were together. Even if I don't have a boyfriend right now." her tone is harsh. "Reginald Cattermole is not a subject to be discussed." she wipes her hand harshly over her eyes.

"You know I didn't mean that." I say, trying to give her a smile.

She shrugs. "No, I _don't_ know Lene. I've no idea what's going on in your head, I don't know what's going on and why you're ignoring your problems again-"

"You're not ignoring yours?" I give her a look. I don't actually know if she has any problems but… this is Mary, she always has something going on.

"You're hiding away from Sirius, hiding away from your feelings, hiding away from Avery-"

"And what? What is so bad about it exactly?" I cant stop my voice from being harsh. "Black and I are _done_. For good, we're not sleeping together, we're not dating and we're not in effing love."

Mary bites her lip. "Lene... what does Sirius want from you? I know he isn't leaving you alone-"

"Nothing I can give him. Avery can come and claim his prize when he wants to, he hasn't yet, so I'm not going to walk up to him and remind him of the fact he can 'collect' whatever he wants."

"What if he wants _you_?"

"I doubt Avery's the dating type-" I know what she means, but I play obvious to it anyway.

"Are you going to _shag _him?" she whispers the word, even if we're alone in the dorm.

I hesitate. "We don't know if that's what he wants. Avery dislikes Gryffindors, he probably doesn't even _want _to shag me."

"He tried."

My eyebrows narrow. "We're not talking about that."

"That was an almost ra-"

"Mary." I bite out at her and she goes silent. "It wasn't. It's in the past, it's all in the past! Can't we just move on-"

"That's what we're doing I guess." Mary's voice is low. "I guess 'moving on' means 'moving apart'."

I look at her, eyebrows slightly furrowed and a weird feeling in my stomach.

"Friends come and go I guess." Mary continues, in the same low voice, sounding slightly cryptic.

"I'm not going anywhere Mare…"

She gets up from her bed, shrugging. "I know, you think you can move on Lene, but you can't." she makes her way over to the door, glancing at me over her shoulder. "So maybe the problem isn't that you're not leaving, but that you're being left."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I ask her, but Mary's already out the doors, and I'm far too afraid that I understand perfectly what her words mean.

* * *

A**/N**: OH MY GOD CHARACTERS. WHY CANT YOU JUST BE HAPPY AND FRIENDS? Oh, right... because I control your lives and I'm evil. Got it.

Here is where I apologize deeply for like, not updating for like... ages. Soooooo, IM SO SORRY. PARDONE. I was in Spain. For three weeks. The other months were.. uhm.. busy... hehehe.

It's not even long. But like, it's written in Spain and I only had few hours of computer a day, sometimes no hours a day D: Sooooooooo you have to forgive me.

I just wanna say thank you for still reading this.

I love you.

So much.

And if you review.

I will give you a cookie through the internet.

A really good cookie.

And a hug.

Is this a deal you can refuse?


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: **None of the stuff that belongs to J.K. Rowling belongs to me.

**A/N**: So I really do feel awful. Like, I didn't even realise it had been so many months until I started copying and pasting all forty-eight chapters into my computer again for back up and the I realised how little I've written for this fic this year. And the year is ending. So yes, I feel awful. I really really need to get my shit together.

BUT FIVE HUNDRED REVIEWS. I cannot believe this fic has gotten _five hundred reviews! _Gosh, you guys are truly perfect. I don't even know what to say. Just, thank you. Thank you so much.

I don't even remember everything that has happened, so I can't really expect you to do so either, so here you go:

Here's a little reminder: Emmeline's been cut out from the group, everyone knows Remus is a werewolf, Remus and Blaire broke up, Marlene and Sirius were together, broke up and now he wants her to tell him that she loves him, Marlene's Dad returned home after abandoning the family for years, Lily's parents died, nothing seems to work out for Alice and Frank, Marlene was sexually "harassed" by Mulciber and Avery but saved by Mary, Mary was later attacked by Mulciber, Lily and James started somewhat a secret relationship, Marlene and Mary got in a fight, Marlene made a deal with Avery and Emmeline has a secret.

* * *

Chapter 49

Marlene McKinnon, Emmeline Vance, Mary Macdonald, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black

_Marlene McKinnon_

It's been a week. And life has gone on incredibly normally, considering. It's almost like there's nothing up. But the fact remains that there is always something up when it comes to me.

Mary hasn't spoken to me since she snapped and walked out on me. Or out on our friendship.

Honestly, I don't get why she gets to be so angry.

Everyone's making a big deal out of the 'Mulciber and Avery accident', I get it. It's a big deal, but it's _my _deal and if I'm over it, why aren't they?

Besides, Avery and I made a deal. And I made it willingly so whatever he's planning I'll just have to go with it. Mary's opinion on shit won't change it.

"Marlene," Alice snaps her fingers, finally managing to get my attention. She points a finger at the window. "Isn't this your parents' owl?"

She's right, Mum's owl is outside the window wanting to get in and I sigh as I let her. A letter from my mother cannot be good.

It's a quiet day in the dormitory, Lily's doing something Head Girl-y and Alice is studying. Emmeline hasn't been about for ages, probably stays at the Slytherin dormitories or something and where Mary is I'm not completely sure.

Moving to sit on my bed, back against the wall, I run my finger over the letter. It has my name on it, written with mum's fine red ink and I wonder if I really do wan't to open it or if easier would be just to leave it.

But eventually I can't just leave it and rip it open in a single movement, tearing a little bit of the letter itself as I do so, whoops.

_Dear Marlene,_

_We haven't really gotten a chance to talk about everything that happened this summer, and I'm sure you agree that it was very chaotic and a lot of stuff went badly when they shouldn't have. This is why your father and I think it's really important that you consider coming home for Christmas break. I know it's a long time till Christmas, so you'll have plenty of time to think. But it has been truly a while since we spent Christmas together as a family. It would be a good familiar feeling to do that again, like old times, wouldn't it?_

_Looking forward to your owl_

_Love, your mother._

Is it possible to smell it from a letter when someone's being fake?

Groaning, I crumble the letter and throw it on the nightstand.

Alice looks up, raising her eyebrows. "Not a good one?" she asks.

"No." I reply and shrug my shoulders. "Just Mum. Wanting me home for Christmas."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"You haven't met my Mum." If she would've been Mare, she would've understood. Mary knows how my mother is and she knows about everything she made me and my siblings go through. And she knows what Dad did and how he is. And she can relate. Alice comes from a picture-perfect family, I think, with no worries and only love and that's why she isn't fucked up like the rest of us.

"Don't you miss your parents?" Alice questions, barely looking up from her book. Honestly, I think she's mad at me too. But she doesn't quite hold grudges like Mare.

"Not really." I respond, truthfully.

"I miss mine, a lot." replies Alice, flipping a page.

"Mine aren't worth missing."

"You'd miss them if you didn't have them, Marlene. Just think about Lily, and what she's had to go through."

Guilt tripping? Nice Alice.

"That's not fair. You can't say that."

"Yes I can, what have your parents done to you? Honestly Marlene you're being ridiculous. Your mum misses you and you're being awful-"

"My mum_ blamed _me for my Dad walking out on us! Do you not remember fourth year?"

That shuts her up and she closes her book, sighing loudly. "I'm sorry, Marlene." she says after a while. "I don't know what is up with me, I've been in a really bad mood lately." she bites her lip. "I shouldn't assume everything is good with your parents, I'm really sorry."

I hate it when people apologise. Especially when it's sickly sincere like this, then I can't be angry at her.

I shrug. "It's fine. Everyone's angry at me anyway."

Alice sighs again. "You and Mary are going to make up in no time."

I shrug again. "All we do is fight and then talk about the fact that all we do is fight. It's not like we're gonna be friends forever."

Alice looks at me, her big eyes wide open. "Why do you say that?"

"I mean all of us. You, me, Lily, Mary, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter… We've already lost Emmeline. We _can't _make it through school and real life as friends, or at least I don't think we can. Are we honestly going to have school-drama out there in real life? With a war waiting to start?"

Alice bites her lip. "But… We're supposed to be… friends."

"Forever?"

She looks at her feet.

"You'll keep in touch with us all, for sure, maybe we'll even meet up every now and then. We'll be acquaintances. Not friends."

"I think you're wrong." Alice folds her arms. "We always end up fixing each other."

I shrug, but say nothing. _I bet you're wrong. _

* * *

_Emmeline Vance_

After weeks of not being sure if I had any friends or not. I finally managed to accept it. I wasn't really a Gryffindor anymore.

I didn't sleep in the Gryffindor dormitory and I didn't talk to any Gryffindors. The only Gryffindor thing about me were my Gryffindor robes.

I spent my free time with Slytherins, who even if they'd angered me a lot in the past, they were still better than the lot in Gryffindor.

But I had to admit, it was still a bit hard to listen to them discuss my former friends. Though, the topic of the day was Marlene McKinnon. And I really don't care what happens to her.

"So what is your master plan with McKinnon?" Valerie wants to know, leaning over the table.

Avery laughs at that. "Do you really reckon I should share it with you?"

The girl pouts. "C'mon, if it's truly brilliant I'm not going to tell anyone," she whines.

The other people currently seated at their table which was positioned in the back of the Slytherin Dormitory, watch amusedly, but all of them are curious as well.

Avery has kept the detail of how he was going to claim what Marlene McKinnon owed him, very secret.

Sighing, the dark haired boy leans back. "Well," he stars, the others straighten up, itching to hear what he is about to tell us. "I want to do something that'll cause the most chaos between the Gryffindors, isn't that what we wanted?"

This is met with 'yes' and cheers and a few nods.

"First I thought I could ruin whatever she has with Black," he spits his name out, causing Desirée to giggle and Yaxley to grin. "Which you've told us about," he spares me a glance. "-Vance, but you said they weren't really together anymore."

"They're good at breaking themselves up," I say, my voice even and normal. It had taken a while for me to get over being nervous around the Slytherins. Especially the males. But eventually, I'd gotten over it.

"So I figured that wouldn't be enough. We wan't to destroy them _all_." continues Avery.

"And?" Valerie pushes, grinning from ear to ear.

"Snape." replies Avery, a grin spreading over his face.

My eyes wander over the table, looking for the boy in question, but he is absent.

"Snape?" repeats Yaxley, eyebrows raised.

"Yup," Avery smirks. "That way we get to Black, Potter and Evans. And with Evans come the rest of the females and with Potter and Black the rest of the males. It'll be war."

"I don't understand," Valerie says, eyebrows furrowing. "What are you gonna do with Snape?"

"I'm going to ask McKinnon to shag Snape." replies Avery easily.

There is a silence.

And then; "What?" I manage out. "What will _that _do-?"

"They all hate Snape," responds Avery. "It'll start a war against McKinnon. They'll take sites and they'll ruin their friendship."

I'm not sure if I understands him, all of this just to ruin their friendship? Why was ruining a friendship between the Gryffindors so important? Not that I minded, it was good revenge.

"She's not going to accept." Says Valerie, skeptically.

"She has to." Avery replies. "We had a deal."

"What about Snape?" Yaxley raises his eyebrows.

"She's a bird," points Avery out, meeting a grin from Yaxley. "Gryffindor or not, would you not?" he gives him a pointed look which is met by a loud laugh and nod from Yaxley.

"She _is _disgustingly fit," Valerie agrees, though albeit reluctantly.

"A shag is a shag," agrees Desirée,

"Is there anything more to this plan?" I ask.

"I'm quite certain the Gryffindors will take care of ruining their own lives with my little push," Avery shrugs. "And if not… We have Regulus."

* * *

_Mary Macdonald_

So, being mad at Lene sucks.

Honestly, I really just want to talk to her, I have so much stuff to share with her! No-one else wants to listen to my gossip, it's horrible! I guess I could go to Veronica or some other Ravenclaws but I wan't _Lene_.

It's probably just because I'm angry and that's why I miss her.

But I'm not going to just stop being angry if she refuses to look the truth in the eye! … Isn't that how that saying goes?

Honestly, her life is fucked up and she's just fucking it up more if she ignores the fact.

Maybe I should go talk to Sirius. But Sirius is impossible to talk to and we're kind of friends now so getting angry at him too, would suck as well.

I'm just so tired of this, it's making me want to puke. And me puking isn't good at all.

Maybe, I need help. Mum used to go to this shrink. Maybe that's what I need. Does the magical world even have shrinks?

I can't ask Alice or someone, they'll freak out on me.

Ugh, why does life suck? I swear it didn't suck this much in fifth year. And third year was actually pretty good!

I really need to talk to Lene. I really want to tell her about this bloke I snogged. Gosh was he fit. He's a hufflepuff though I think. And I have this really bad feeling that he's like a fifth year of something. Does that make me a baby pervert?

Lene would have an answer to that.

But no.

Angry.

I wonder what Reg's doing… No. Bad Mary. Who cares about Reg? _Cattermole_. He doesn't deserve to be called 'Reg'.

… I really don't understand what I did wrong. I mean, we went on like two dates and then he didn't want me anymore.

Am I not pretty enough for him?

Cos, he could do so much worse than me.

He's not even that fit himself, honestly.

I'm totally out of his league.

Aren't I?

Lene would know.

* * *

_Lily Evans _

"James," he's grinning at me and I can't stop myself from grinning back. It's not even funny how cute he is when he does that.

I used to hate his grins, always so arrogant and screaming at you that he'd done something he's not supposed to. Like a small kid.

But, it's perfect on him right now. When he's so happy.

"Lily," he responds, smile growing wider and I just want to kiss him again.

That's what he does to me! I, Lily Evans, didn't used to snog boys. But now I've been snogging James Potter for over two weeks and I cannot stop. I just want to do it all the time.

So, I've been lying to my friends that I've got 'Head Girl' stuff to take care of, while James and I sneak off to _snog_!

I don't even believe I do that.

I used to scold Mary and Marlene for doing that.

"You're thinking," James says, his voice slightly accusing. "I thought we weren't going to think about anyone else but each other?" he raises his eyebrows. "What are you thinking about?"

I bite my lip. "I don't know. Us. My friends. Lying to them about us."

"You're the one that doesn't want to tell them," he reminds me, and I wonder if it's hurt I hear in his voice.

He leans towards me, placing a short kiss on my lips and I melt.

What is it with this boy?

A minute ago I hated him!

"Have you changed your mind?"

"I don't know."

He grins again. "It won't be the end of the world."

Groaning I pull away from him. "I'm pretty sure it just might be."

He laughs, shaking his head. "I'm pretty sure it won't, Evans."

"_Lily_."

"Evans."

"Potter."

"Are you suggesting your name is Lily Evans Potter? A bit fast there-Ow!"

I hold my hand out, wanting my book back.

"You _threw _it at me!" James shakes his head.

"You deserved it! And I need it back, we're studying!"

We really were. Trying to study at least.

He shakes his head again but holds it out for me anyway. "I like this kind of studying. Sirius never did this with me."

I roll my eyes at him. "You're gross."

He grins. "Thank you."

It's awful what he does to me, truly, truly awful. And then still I never want him to stop.

He tilts his head.

"So?"

"I don't know," I say again, folding my arms.

"How about 'yes'?"

"James…"

"We could make it official by going to Hogsmeade together."

"James…"

"I'm asking you out, Evans."

"But-"

"You can snog me but not ate me?" he raises his eyebrows, a teasing smile spreading over his lips. "Wow, I feel cheap-"

"Fine!"

Silence.

"Fine?"

"Yes. Fine."

He's grinning again and I wonder if I'm way too easy or if it's just _him._

* * *

_Remus Lupin_

Sirius keeps saying I'm depressed. But he can't be right, can he?

I'm not _depressed_.

I've just been having a bad week.

A bad month.

A bad year.

Maybe I'm depressed.

Fine! I'm depressed. What's not to be depressed about? I'm a fucking teenage werewolf and I'm going to take the biggest exams of my life soon and I used to have a girlfriend and now I don't anymore and all I do is fight with people and I'm supposed to be nice and civil and I've started swearing.

Next thing I'll know I'll be failing everything and becoming a prostitute.

"Sirius, I'm depressed." falling back on the bed I sigh.

Sirius looks a little victorious. "So I keep telling you mate, now you just need to stop being depressed."

I sigh again. "You're depressed too."

"No, I really am not." Sirius shakes his head.

"Fine, you're angry all the time."

"I've always been like that," Sirius points out. "I'm quite happy now. Though I'd be happier if Peter hadn't fallen asleep in the middle of our chess game and James wasn't doing fucking Head Boy shit and we could do something fun instead, you know, to undepress you.

"There's nothing called undepressed."

"Sure there is!"

"You make me depressed."

Sirius gasped. "Moony!" he placed a hand over his heart. "You my feelings hurt."

"You hurt my brain," I reply.

"You've gotten so snarky," Sirius chuckles. "I like it, you've learned something from me. I'm actually touched."

"Shut up."

"Reeeeeeeemus," he whines. "It's nice and all that you admit to having a problem, but stop being so depressing. Be happy! Let's have a drink! I'm really fancying a drink."

"It's five on a bloody wednesday."

"This is why you're depressed."

Rolling my eyes at him I sit up again. "I just… Can I go talk to Blaire?"

Sirius sighs loudly. "No."

"No?"

"Blaire makes you depressed! Depressed is bad. We're making you happy remember. Girls are not needed for happiness."

"Is that why we're not talking to Marlene?"

"Ah, but Marlene's got nothing to do with your depression."

"I want to say that you've no idea and that maybe we're in love but last time you thought I'd said I'd shagged her you tried to kill me so I won't."

Sirius scowled for a moment, but then his face broke into a grin again. "You're hilarious my friend. But I really don't care, McKinnon's in my past. And your past and James' past and everyone's past really. And we're not digging up the past. Unless it has lots of alcohol."

"You need help."

"I'd rather be an alcoholic than depressed like you!" Sirius grinned.

I groan again. "If we exclude alcohol, what can we do to get me in a good mood?"

Sirius thinks about it for a while and then his smirk spreads over his face again. And honestly, it terrifies me.

"I know just the thing."

* * *

_Sirius Black_

So everyone's been a bit of out it for a while. James has been acting quite strangely and spending very little time with us, but that's probably just because of Head Boy stuff and I don't even know. I don't really blame the bloke for not wanting to hang around depressed people.

Apparently, the girls are having drama as well or so says Peter because Macdonald grabbed him one evening and cried her soul out to him. Or something, it sounds scarring so I've been keeping my distance.

Also, I'm pretty sure McKinnon's really pissed off at me. I guess asking her to tell me how she feels about me after everything we've been through is not counted as nice.

But since when have I been able to do the nice thing?

I'm just fucking tired of everyone being depressed.

So I'm going to fix them.

Or well, Remus at least. I'm starting with Remus. I don't know how to fix girls.

Nor do I really want to. It sounds complicated.

Though, Remus is being a bit of a girl. And we need to change that. He's seventeen, he doesn't get to be a little depressed girl anymore.

So I figured I'd take him flying.

I personally did think it was a brilliant idea.

He doesn't seem to agree with that. Honestly, he threw a fit.

Apparently heights aren't his things.

How can heights not be your thing? How can flying not be your thing? Getting far away from this bloody earth and all your drama and depression disappearing for a while. It's perfect!

But no, Remus Lupin does not agree.

I did get him on the broom though, I mean he did learn how to fly in first year, how hard could it be? But apparently he's not very good at it. Seeing as he flew into one of the towers of the Quidditch pitch.

Honestly, how can we be friends?

"You broke my leg!" Remus says accusingly and I frown at him.

"No, _you _flew into a tower and broke your leg."

"I didn't want to go flying!"

"It's not like I carried you on that broom!"

"You tried!"

"Yeah, but I failed so you got on it willingly!" I pout a little as Remus continues to glare at me.

He wraps his arm around my shoulder anyway, though. I guess he's in pain, because he grimaces.

"Maybe it's not broken," I point out as he hops and I walk closer towards the castle, trying to keep him standing up.

"It hurts like it's bloody broken."

I try not to grin at that. "If it's broken you can punch me," I promise, grin growing wider.

"I'm going to keep you to that." Remus narrows his eyes.

At least he's not thinking about Blaire.

That counts as a success, right?

* * *

**A/N:** So, this definitely wasn't worth a five month wait. But next chapter Avery's plan goes into action and there's a lot of emotional stuff and complicatedness following that. SO NEXT CHAPTER EXCITING YES?

For you guys to wonder: Will Marlene do it? Will Snape do it? How will the others react? Is that all Avery wants? Will James and Lily go public? How will the others react to that? Why is Emmeline such a bitch? Is Emmeline a bitch? Is Remus's leg broken? Am I ever going to remember updating?

Reviews are sunshine and roses and you guys showing me you still read so I'll want to update.

I LOVE YOU.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N:** EARLY CHRISTMAS GIFT (I know I was supposed to update over a month ago, but forgive me? HEH?) It's really a Christmas Miracle that I'm updating.

Now, thank you all for your lovely reviews as always they brighten up my day.

* * *

**Chapter 50**

**Lots and lots of Gryffindors**

The seventh year slides down against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest and resting her head on top of them.

"I've ruined everything," she tells me, voice muffled, but I can hear how broken she is.

"It's going to be okay," I promise, taking a step closer to her.

At that she looks up, eyes puffy and red and she stares at me. "You're wrong." she replies.

"_I _would know ruining everything if I saw it." I respond, giving her a look. "You know that, everything can be fixed."

"How come you're so positive?"

"Well I got-"

The last of my sentence gets cut off when the door to the classroom is opened and we both look at the person entering and my throat tightens.

"_You've got to be fucking kidding me_-!" Sirius is definitely livid.

**Roughly 12 hours ago**

_Mary Macdonald_

"Mare, when are you going to make up with Marlene?" Lily questions me during breakfast.

Frowning, I look at her over my toast. "You make it sound like it's just a given thing that we're going to make up."

"Well, isn't it?" she wants to know.

"I don't know." I respond. "I'm _mad _at her, and it might stay like that for years to come." I stubbornly cross my arms and she gives me a look.

"I'm having trouble believing that, to be honest." she tells me. "You guys fight all the time, you fought over nailpolish just the other week."

"This is not a fight over nails!"

"No, I know. But you haven't told me what it's about so I'm just assuming-"

"Stop assuming then." I bite out at her.

She opens her mouth to add something, but is interrupted when Alice slams her newspaper down in front of us, causing my pumpkin juice to spill, I'm about to snap at her when she speaks.

"Have you seen this?"

MINISTRY REPORTS FOUR DEAD AURORS AND NINE MUGGLES

"What?" Lily gives away a strangled noise and snatches the article towards her, I try to snatch it from her, wanting to read it too.

"What does it say?" I demand as her eyes run quickly over the paper.

"_Last night a muggle bar in Oxford was attacked by Death Eaters,_-"

"I cannot believe they're calling themselves… that…" whispers Alice.

"-_At least six were already dead once the Aurors arrived. At least fourteen Death Eaters were spotted, two of them dead and have been identified by the Ministry of Magic. Minister of magic, Peasegood refused to speak with our reports but will be speaking publicly about this attacks and others at the Ministry next weekend-_"

"They're having what… A protest?"

Alice shakes her head. "Not quite, the Minister is simply going to be explaining what they're doing to work against the Death Eaters and I don't really know, I doubt they're going to give us any names."

"_Nine_ muggles, though." Lily said, looking up from the newspaper. "Four aurors and, what? Two Death Eaters? Together that's thirteen people that all died yesterday."

"This is not a nice thing to hear about over breakfast," I tell them.

"It's not a nice thing hearing about ever." says Alice. "I wonder if Marlene knows yet, didn't I hear that her Dad's going for a job at the Ministry?"

"I've no idea," admitted Lily and both look at me.

"How should I know?" I ask them. "I doubt even Marlene knows. She prefers _not _talking about her Dad."

"Have you two made up?" Alice wants to know.

"No." I respond as Lily frowns.

"Are you going to?" prods Alice.

"What I'm _going to_ do is stand up and get to class." I tell them, frowning.

"It's only half past-"

"Goodbyeee!" I tell them, standing up and ignoring the looks they're giving me.

I get it. They want us to make up. But _I'm _not the one making deal with future rapists like fucking Avery. So she can come to me.

_James Potter_

I'm getting the vibe that there's something going on. From everyone.

Remus broke his leg, yesterday. Which I personally do find hilarious, though Remus didn't appreciate me laughing about it, so I pretend it's terrible.

Sirius agrees with me though, so we'll have a laugh about it later when Remus is not whining. Seriously, everyone's gotten whinier, even Peter whines more.

But not Lily.

Or well, Lily doesn't _whine _around me. But I've no idea if she whines around her friends.

Oh, Lily. I cannot believe I kissed her. I cannot believed she kissed me back. I mean, years and _years _spent on pining after her it was starting to feel just like a joke.

And honestly, I felt like I was getting over her. I mean, she's beautiful and she's fiery and she's everything I'd want but she _loathed _me and the mates always told me to just let it go. So I tried.

But trust her to ruin even that.

Kissing me like that, how am I supposed to get over her if she _kisses _me?

I think I fancy her more than I did in first year, and believe me I fancied her _hard_ back then. If an eleven year old can do that.

I really want to just scream it out that I've been snogging Lily Evans. I really need to tell Remus, Peter and Sirius. I really need to tell everyone.

But I doubt shouting 'I've been snogging Evans!' is going to make adjusting to all of this easier for her, she might end up hitting me.

Merlin, is it attractive when she's angry.

"I _think _I've gotten Moony in a better mood," Sirius grins as he enters the room, I give him a disbelieving look back but his grin doesn't falter. "He's playing chess with Peter now and hasn't whined about his leg, Blaire Vandever, werewolf problems or anything in," he pretends to check a watch on his empty wrist. "Ten whole minutes."

I make a small 'wohoo' sound as he plops down on his bed.

"So," he starts, folding his hands under his head and staring at the ceiling. "No Head Boy stuff tonight?"

By Head Boy stuff he doesn't realise he actually means 'Lily Stuff', but I play it cool, shrugging. "Nah. I decided it was time to spend some time with my mates." Its true, this _thing _with Lily's fun and all and I enjoy spending time with her (and snogging her), but I feel a bit bad for neglecting everyone else. Especially now that Sirius keeps telling me how depressed Remus has been acting.

"By spending time with us, you do mean blowing something up, right?" Sirius grins. "And not doing homework. Because I don't really want to do homework. At all. Ever."

"You're going to be a seventh year forever."

"Hey, if I lived through first, second, third, fifth and sixth, I can handle one more year."

"You forgot fourth."

"I did?"

"Yup. Unless you never did fourth year."

"I definitely did fourth year," SIrius furrows his eyebrows. "Fourth year was back when me and Vance were mates and then, the summer after fourth year was…"

"The Marlene thing."

"Yep."

"But there's no more Marlene thing? Cos, mate. You've been through a lot with her."

"She's not interested."

"Are _you_?"

Sirius falls back on his bed. "I'd say you sounded like my mum, but my mum would never question me about my romantic life. Actually, my mum would never talk to me."

I roll my eyes at him, but figure he wants me to drop it. "So, what's been up then?"

Sirius shrugs. "I don't even know. Everyone's acting so glum, if you haven't noticed. The girls are fighting."

"Again?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Yeah, Prewett came to me yesterday to ask me to talk to McKinnon about it, because apparently she and Macdonald are having a fight over something."

"Did you?"

Sirius shakes his head. "I haven't. But I might, normally I wouldn't give a damn about some girly bickering but Alice made it sound serious."

"So you're worried?"

Sirius frowns at me. "No, I'm curious."

"I thought you were serious."

"That's the worst joke you've ever made."

_Marlene McKinnon_

I stare at the piece of paper in front of me.

_Library. 6 pm._

_- A_

This is it then. There's no question who 'A' is. Avery has decided what he wants from me. And I don't even have Mary with me to calm me down.

I never realised I'd be this stressed for it, but truthfully I'm terrified.

What is he going to want? Sex? Or something… more valuable.

But I have to suck it up, don't I? It's quarter to six and I doubt I'm allowed to be late.

It strikes me that Mary might have been right when she told me I shouldn't have made the deal with Avery, who really does seem to be the devil incarnate.

I look around the empty dorm, it kind of feels like Lily and Alice are siding with Mary. Even if they've talked to me when I've been around them, but they're not here with me, are they? They're probably at dinner with her.

Honestly, I hope she gets over it soon. I'm not going to apologise for doing nothing.

But knowing Mary, she probably won't apologise either.

With a sigh, I get up from my bed and rip the paper to shreds and let it fall to the floor. But I know it doesn't change anything. I still don't have a choice.

_James Potter_

"So, I was thinking," I stroke a stray of hair away from Lily's face.

"Yes?" she asks me, smiling a little up at me.

I never thought I'd find myself in a broom closet with Lily Evans, but things do truly change. It does feel a little cheap though, if I'm to be honest, but then it's a snog. With Lily. So who am I to whine?

"Maybe we could sit together at dinner."

Her eyebrows rise at me. "We often sit together at dinner…"

"And I mean, not bicker."

"We don't always bicker-"

"We're bickering now."

"No, we're-Okay, fine, we are."

"I meant like, side by side, you and I. Together."

"Together-Together?"

"Don't you think it's time yet? It's driving me crazy to hide stuff from Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail."

"James…" she pulls away from me, giving me the look she always gives me when I bring these kinds of things up. "I don't know… I think there's too much drama going on at the moment with all of us girls and this would just be… too big. Too much for them to deal with."

"Lily, we're dating. Not moving to Hong Kong and getting married and adopting dragons."

"_James_,"

"What is it Evans? What are you ashamed of me or something?" My voice isn't supposed to sound as hurt as it is. But, I've been thinking about it, why else wouldn't she want to tell anyone about us?

"Don't call me Evans, _Potter_." She gives me a teasing smile but I'm already pissed off, so I can't meet it with a playful one.

"Right. I'm going to dinner then." I turn around and open the door again.

"_James_, common-"

"Are you coming with me or not?"

I look at her again and she gives me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I just can't-"

"Goodbye then."

_Marlene McKinnon_

The Library seems colder when it's just me and a Slytherin. Almost everyone else has already made their way down to the Great Hall to get some dinner.

"I'm here," I announce when I notice him. In a corner in the back, of course.

"Sit down," it's more of an order than an offer, but I don't do as he tells me. Time to stop being so bloody scared of some bloke.

"I like standing."

He laughs at that, sitting down himself. "I'm going to make this quick." He tells me, a smirk spreading over his face. "We had a deal, did we not?"

"Just tell me what you want already."

"I wan't you to have sex with Severus."

I'm sorry, what the fuck? "What?"

Avery looks victorious, he's knocked me off my feet definitely. "He's busy tonight, but I'm sure tomorrow would be great for him. Just drop by around eight?"

He's kidding, right? This is the sickest thing I've heard in a long time.

Avery gets up, smiling brightly at me. "Nice doing business with you, McKinnon, I'm sure I'll see you around."

I stare after him, long after he's gone, trying to look for the words that refuse to form. He wants me to sleep with Snape?

Lily's ex best friend Snape?

Slytherin Snape?

Slimy Snape?

_Snivellus?_

_Sirius Black_

It dawns on me that I might be the most selfish person in the world. And believe me, for me, that's a big realisation. But I can't help it, I don't want to admit it, even to myself, that now that things between me and Marlene seem to be over. Or well she's trying to make it very clear that she doesn't want to fall back into our old pattern, and I have to agree with her, it's become a little boring.

But I can still see her face, after I asked her to tell me… That she loves me. I don't even know if she does, I don't even know what I will do if she does, I don't even know why I asked. But now that I have, I can't stop. I need an answer.

Still, I've decided to be as nice as I can possibly be to her today, mostly because I wan't to find out why she's fighting with her friends, once again.

Since when did I start caring so much?

"Brother,"

My mood darkens as soon as I hear his voice and I turn around. Leave it to my brother to be always lurking about in the dark corners of Hogwarts, waiting for the perfect opportunity to come and annoy me.

"What the fuck do you want?" All civilities of any kind are thrown out the window, the second I see him.

"It's nice to see you too," he laughs and steps out from the shadows. He looks a lot thinner than he was last time I saw him, thin enough for me to notice a difference. He looks tired too, with bags under his eyes and his lips are faded red. "We have to talk." He tries to look normal, but there's something uneven about his voice, like he's nervous.

"About?" I raise my eyebrows. Last time I talked to him, he ended up screwing up things between me and McKinnon.

"There's only one person I dislike more than I dislike you," Regulus starts, cracking a smile. "Besides, this might destroy your happiness too." He shrugs a little.

"Spit it out. I don't have time for this."

"It's a bit of a long story. Or well, that depends on how much you know."

"About what?"

"McKinnon and Avery."

"I'm sorry, what?"

_Marlene McKinnon_

I'm still not over Avery's demand when I make my way down to the Great Hall. He can't be serious. This is got to be his version of a sick, sick joke. There's no way I'm sleeping with Severus Snape.

But I'm afraid what will happen if I don't. I've already gotten the information I needed, so technically I could walk away from everything, but I doubt Avery would let me do that.

My thoughts are interrupted by a long, heart wrenching sob coming from the classroom I'm walking past. And I stop in my steps.

After being friends with someone for as long as I've been friends with my friends, you start to recognize everything they do and connect stuff to them. And that's how I know that this sob belongs to one of my own. Lily.

"Lily?" I barely knock before I open the door and slip in.

Lily doesn't answer, but she looks at me. She's standing, pushed against the wall, with her hands covering most of her face. Another sob slips from her lips and she looks down at the floor.

"Lily… What's wrong?" I close the door behind me and make my way over to her.

She looks up at me and opens her mouth, but all that comes out is another sob.

"Lily-" I reach out for her but she moves away.

"Please don't-" she starts, but her voice breaks. With another sob, the seventh year slides down against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I've ruined everything," she tells me, voice muffled, but I can hear how broken she is.

"It's going to be okay," I promise, taking a step closer to her. Though, I have no idea what I'm promising.

At that she looks up, eyes puffy and red and she stares at me. "You're wrong." she replies.

"_I _would know ruining everything if I saw it." I respond, giving her a look. "You know that, everything can be fixed."

"How come you're so positive?"

"Well I got-"

The last of my sentence gets cut off when the door to the classroom is opened and we both look at the person entering and my throat tightens.

"_You've got to be fucking kidding me_-!"

His voice makes me jerk up and I take a step back, walking straight into Lily, who covers her face again.

"Sirius, what are you doing here-" how did he even know where I was?

"You-" he points a finger at me. "You made a deal with _Avery?_"

My heart skips a beat. How does he know about that?

Lily looks up. "_What?_" she manages out.

"This is not the time or-"

"_Are you going to sleep with Snape?_" I can't even try to describe Sirius' voice. Everything seems to stop for a moment and then I can feel both pairs of eyes on me and Lily gives away a weird strangled noise.

"Can we please not talk about this-"

"You're going to sleep with Severus?" Lily's voice is as broken as before.

"I- It's a long story Lily-"

"You're actually considering it?" Sirius demands, and I avoid his eyes.

"Sirius, can you just please leave us alone-"

He gets a hold on my hand and yanks me towards him, forcing my eyes to look into his.

"You are _never ever, ever _going to sleep with Severus Snape, McKinnon."

I swallow. "I told you, this is not the time or place for this conversation! Lily is-"

"Leaving,"

I turn around and see that Lily's gotten off the floor and is straightening her clothes.

"Lily, please-"

"No, Marlene. I don't want to hear it right now."

"It's not like you think-"

Lily holds up a hand to cut me off. "I'm _leaving_. Let me leave. Please." And with that she does just what she says, and leaves and I don't stop her.

There's a silence, after the door closes, leaving me and Sirius alone.

He releases my hand and steps away from me.

"I think I'll-"

He spins around, looking at me again and with a loud sigh he grabs my shoulders again.

"Why do you have to make me so angry?" he demands.

"Why do you have to pretend to care?" I bite back at him.

"You think anyone in the entire world would _want _you to make a deal with _Avery _of all people and then sleep with_Snape!"_

"But _why, _Sirius_, why _does it bother you so much?" I push him, releasing that this is my chance. My chance to push_him _for the answer he keeps wanting from me.

He goes quiet at that, probably not able to find an answer.

"Because," he starts, but goes quiet again.

"Because?" I prod him.

"You know why."

"No." I look up at him. "_Tell _me why."

And for a second I think he will. He opens his mouth and his fingers squeeze my shoulders_. _"I…" he trails off.

"Yes?" my voice is too hopeful.

He lets go of me and moves back. "I'm done with this," he mutters under his breath and turns away.

"You know what?" I call after him, before he can reach the doors.

He turns around and looks back at me, eyebrows slightly raised but the angry look still on his face.

"I'm done with this, too."

* * *

**A/N:** THIS TOOK ME SO MANY HOURS TO WRITE AND DAYS AND WEEKS ANDANO$RER. I'm sorry, I'm really tired. I hope it was okay! MERRY CHRISTMAS! And happy new year too! I hope you all enjoy your Holidays and that you enjoyed the chapter! I'm really sorry I didn't update on November 21st (my birthday), like I promised some of you! I'll try to update again before the year is over, but you all know I wont


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N:**

Okay, so since I last updated a lot has happened. Okay, not really. I got a new computer, though, cos I managed to ruin my old one. Which means I lost a lot of stuff, including what I'd written of this chapter and my chapter plan. Which kind of just made me rage quit and I kind of just gave up on writing for a while. Also known as eight months. But I'm back, sort of, with a new chapter. I'm really grateful for all of you who are still reading, even when we're here on chapter 51. Just wow. Thank you for not giving up on it! And thank you for the encouraging reviews and messages. I would've genuinely given up for good if it wasn't for you guys. I hope you can forgive the wait.

* * *

Chapter 51

Mary, Remus, Marlene and Lily

_Mary Macdonald_

"Avery wants you to sleep with Snape?" something about saying that aloud makes me want to throw up. But the look on Lene's face tells me it's no joke.

She's sitting there in front of me, frankly looking like a little lost puppy, which is weird for her. With her head turned down, staring at her feed and shrugging every now and then.

I know this might make me sound bipolar, but I've decided maybe I should just let her off the hook. When Lily'd arrived, mascara running down her face (and Lily doesn't even use that much mascara, also she prefers a brown one so she looked like a rigid mess), sobbing about something involving Marlene and _Snape_ — I just went 'nope'. I couldn't even believe what she was saying so I'd done the best thing in this situation and left her with Alice. Everyone knows Alice is much better at dealing with shit than I am. I can't even deal with my own shit, there's not a chance in earth that I could even try to fix Lily Evans.

Running into Lene had been kind of an accident. Sure, I was on my way down to look for her but I'd run into Sirius instead. And bloody hell, did he looked pissed off. And knew only few things could make Sirius Black so angry. His family, fighting with his mates and Marlene McKinnon. Merlin, they are such a train wreck. I can't decide if I want them together or not.

"Where's Lene?" I'd demanded from Sirius, who had given me a glare before telling me in which classroom he'd last seen her. He refused to give me any information of what had happened. I decided not to ask 'What's going on between Marlene and Snape' cos I was afraid he might get so angry that he'd rip apart then and there and I'd stand there covered in little pieces of Sirius—flesh and shit.

So when I'd found her — thankfully she hadn't left the classroom, sitting on the professor's desk, looking miserable. I guess it was hard for me to convince my self that I hated her.

Obviously I'd never hated her. But I'd been angry at her.

I refused to be overly nice to her, though. So I'd demanded she told me everything. And I meant _everything_.

So she had.

I'm pretty certain that I hate Sirius right now. I'll even go back to calling him 'Black' if she wants.

Honestly, what does he want from her? I know she loves him. Or well I think she does. But I'm not sure if she knows.

"I don't know why," Lene says, shrugging again before looking up at me. "That's what he said though. I honestly thought he was going to ask me to sleep with him. But to ask me to sleep with someone else..." she trails off.

I shudder. "And Snape of all people. Do you reckon he's doing it to mess with you?" I raise my eyebrows. "Like, would he know that would effect badly on us? I mean you and Lily and you and—"

"Don't." there's a change in her voice, her eyebrows narrow and her whole face hardens up.

"Right, we're back on the hate train. I forget." I roll my eyes at her. "Honestly, Lene. Do you wan't me to talk to him?"

"Avery? Are you mad—"

"—No! Sirius, dumbfuck."

She gives me a pained look. "We're done with each other," she tells me, shrugging. But her shoulders are tense. "We both told each other that earlier and I think that's it. I don't need to mend anything with him. I just want to mend things between me and Lily. And I don't want to sleep with Severus bloody Snape."

When aren't they "done with each other"?

"Does anyone, really?" the thought makes me giggle. "Oh gosh Lene. What if he's a virgin? Could you do that? Sleep with a virgin?"

Marlene tilts her head. "Don't be so judgy on virgins. I'm pretty sure half of our friends are still virgins."

Sighing, I nod my head. "I know, but it's _Snape_ and you'd have to take his virg—"

"Don't say it!"

"—inity!"

She groans, closing her eyes. "That's so gross, Mare."

I don't mean for it to happen, but I smile a little at the nickname. It means that we've both forgiven each other, without actually having to apologise. Which neither one of us wanted to do.

"We do have to figure out what we're gonna do about this Avery thing," I tell her, giving her a stern look.

"I know. I just don't really know. He wants me to do it tomorrow, but I don't think I can. It'd ruin me and Lily."

"Can't you just not do it. I mean, why do you owe him, with everything they did last year—"

"Because he told me about Emmeline."

"Yeah but that should've made you guys even."

"Well, it didn't."

Sighing, I pull out a chair and sit down on it. "Speaking of Emmeline, have you seen her around?"McGonagal

"Nope, not since McGonagall escorted her back here and insisted we'd explain why she wanted to move in with Slytherines."

"And we told her we didn't bloody care."

"Emmeline burst into tears."

"And ran away."

The memory is almost amusing, the look on McGonagall's face. It was kind of hard watching Emmeline cry and run away but she was a bitch, wasn't she? Telling those Slytherins about us, even after Mulciber attacked me.

"So... What's the plan?"

"I don't know." Marlene replies honestly.

"Maybe we should talk to someone."

"What do you mean?" she raises her eyebrows. "I'm not about to take this to the Professors—"

"No I meant like.. James."

"_Potter_?"

"Yes, that James."

"How could he help?"

"James is pretty threatening when he's angry, and he cares about you Lene. So if we tell him what Avery's forcing you to do—"

"I'm sure Sirius will tell him anyway." she stutters over his name, but I pretend to not notice.

"All the better. Come on—" I stand up, reaching for her hand so I can pull her off the desk.

"I'm not sure this is the best idea—"

"Good. Then I'm sure it is."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's be honest Lene, you make the worst decisions ever."

* * *

_Remus Lupin_

"Avery wants Marlene to do _what?_"

"That's what she fucking does for fucking talking to fucking Avery," Sirius is muttering and I'm slightly worried about all the saliva coming out of his mouth.

"Is—Is—Is Lily okay?" James asks.

Lily? Why is he asking about Lily?

"Do you mean McKinnon?"

"Well, her too. But didn't you say Lily was there and with her past with Snape—"

"I thought you were over Lily," I raise my eyebrows, Peter sitting beside me, doing the same.

James visibly swallows, trying to shrug the question off "I am, I just don't want her hurt—"

"Do you still fancy her?" Peter asks, eyebrows raised like mine.

"It's complicated," James replies, eyes avoiding all of ours.

"Moony, I think he's keeping something away from us," Sirius seems to have calmed down slightly from earlier, or he's too busy worrying about James to think about Marlene.

"James..." I trail off in a question. "We have too many secrets."

"I snogged her."

"_What?_" all three of us say at the same time.

"She doesn't want anyone to know."

"You made out with Evans?" Sirius is the first one to recover from this information. "I'd say well done but the look on your face—"

"She didn't want to _tell_ anyone, she was ashamed of it." a rosy—colour starts forming on James's cheeks as he looks down in shame.

None of us seem to know what to say next.

"Is that why she was upset?" Sirius asks after a fair while of silence.

James looks up, face paler than before. "She was upset?"

"I—" Sirius sighs, resting his head against the wall and groaning. "When I went to look for McKinnon," her name comes out in an angry growl. "I found her comforting Evans, I wasn't really thinking so I might've upset her more by yelling about the whole—" he paused, struggling. "_Snape_, thing."

"Should I talk to her?" James questions, looking from Sirius to me and to Peter.

"Probably," Peter replies, looking at me for help.

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know." James replies, honestly. "Why are girls so difficult?"

"I think we're all wondering that exact same thing," I reply with a grimace.

* * *

_Marlene McKinnon_

Sometimes you think he must love you.

You used to be his best female friend, anyway. He used to talk to you the most of the other girls. He used to see you the most. He kisses you. He caresses you. He sleeps with you.

He must love you.

You're just not sure if he's _in _love with you.

You know you love him, even if you don't like admitting it.

You know you love his face, his body, even his fucked up personality. Even the way he treats you. The way he touches you, the way he kisses you and the way he makes you feel.

Makes you feel every _goddamned _thing there is to feel.

When he kisses your skin, your neck and your stomach. When he trails his fingers over your slightly wet lip and his eyes stare into yours, so deeply that if you weren't so busy getting lost in them, you could see your own reflection in them. That's when you're sure he loves you.

When you shoot up in bed, your hair attached to your forehead because of sweat, and you realise you've just been dreaming again, you still think he has to love you.

Even if right now, he wouldn't even touch you, because he wants nothing to do with you.

Right now he _hates _you.

But he has to—sort of—love you as well, doesn't he?

* * *

_Mary Macdonald_

The common room is like a war—zone. When Lene and I get in, after our heart to heart, the lights are off but that doesn't mean everyone is asleep.

Lily is curled up in her bed, dried mascara still on her face and her hands clinging to her pillow as she hugs it. A part of me wants to go over to her and rub her back and talk to her about it. We're so close now. But according to Lene, Lily's angry at Lene and I need to side with Lene here, because I'm not sure Lene has anyone else on her side.

Not that it's Lene's fault per se, it's not like she _wants _to sleep with Snape. But I don't think the girls are gonna be happy that she kept the whole Avery—thing away from them for so long and then _this _was the result.

Besides the fact that I'm on Lene's side and therefor cannot go snuggle Lily, Alice is sitting in a chair next to her bed like a guard dog. Giving both me and Lene dirty looks when we get in.

"It's late." She says, pretending that is why she's mad at us and not that she's decided Lily's side is the one to pick. Alice doesn't usually choose but I have a feeling she's more loyal to the crying red head than the slutty blonde this time.

Emmeline's bed is empty, which doesn't surprise me. Even if McGonagall found about her sleeping in the Slytherin's and forced her to bring her stuff back, she hasn't been around.

"We're going to bed," I tell Alice, my tone short clipped and rude, but I don't care. If she's gonna be mad at me because of Lene, then I can be mad at her back.

I crawl over to my bed, moving to the edge so Lene can do the same—crawl over to my bed that is and not hers, she looks like she needs someone to hold onto while sleeping. We used to do that after her parents got split up (also known as her dad running out on them).

She follows me, curling up next to me, though her legs take up more of the bed than mine because she's so damn tall. But it doesn't matter, I intertwine our fingers and snuggle into her shoulder.

I hear a small snort coming from where Alice. It worries me a bit if she's being this rude, that might actually mean we're going to have a full out war. _Again._

* * *

_Lily Evans_

I dream about James. I dream about my parents. I dream about the war.

One nightmare after another.

I've failed all three of them. My parents and James. James who never got fed up with how I treated him. James who always kept running back to me with that goofy grin and tried and tried and _tried_ to get me. James who got me. James who kissed me. James who I kissed. James who I want to keep kissing. James who I can't admit to myself that I want to be with.

James who is so easy but so dangerous at the same time.

I dream about falling, I dream about failing. Not just school, not just flunking out and being thrown out of the wizarding community and back as an ordinary muggle.

I dream about having failed my parents, never being good enough and never being able to prove myself to them.

I dream about a faceless man pointing his wand at me, my friends scattered around the floor below me—_dead_.

I wake up screaming.

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay, so basically they can't be happy. But I already warned you there'd be plenty of drama. And Avery's plot couldn't go dramafree.

Lets just hope our Gryffindors can solve this shit, though they're kind of bad at that.

Again, I'm so sorry for how long it took me to get this out. I just, once I started putting it off, it was so hard to start up again. I will try to update faster next time. I genuinely will. And maybe have it longer, because you guys really do deserve some good juicy chapters. I'll just have to reread some chapters to get it flowing again.

Reviews would be lovely!


End file.
